RecémFormada e Sr Sobretudo
by bitemealienboy
Summary: Lily Evans acabou de se formar na Brown e tem certeza de que está prestes a conseguir o emprego dos sonhos. Ela planejava tudo, menos a interferência de um cara misterioso e uma moeda rara. De repente, Lily se vê envolvida no maior roubo do século.
1. Chapter 1

**Recém-formada**

**Cap. 1 – O cara do trem**

-Ok. Um, dois, e... Três! – Marlene apertou o botão e a luz vermelha começou a piscar.

_-Olá, você ligou para Marlene McKinnon e Lily Evans. Obrigada por ligar, mas no momento não nos encontramos no apartamento. Deixe seu recado após o sinal e nós lhe retornaremos a ligação..._

-Não, Lily! O que acha que está fazendo? Imitando a mocinha do telemarketing?

-Como assim? – perguntei.

-"No momento não nos encontramos no apartamento"! Você é britânica por acaso?

Eu bufei.

-Ótimo, então vai você!

-Claro. – respondeu ela e apertou o botão novamente – _Oi, você tá ligando pra Lily e pra Lene. Nós devemos estar ocupadas ou só não estamos a fim de atender você, mas de qualquer forma, deixa o recado logo depois do BIP._

_-_O que? Nem vem! Não precisa ser tão informal assim!

Eu a empurrei pro lado e apertei o botão.

-_Saudações! Você ligou para..._

-Saudações? O que é você, um alien? Quer falar com o meu líder?

Eu lhe dei um tapa, que ela retrucou com gosto.

.

-O ser humano é um ser social. Ele depende de outros seres humanos para sobreviver, mas tem o controle total sobre sua vida, suas decisões pessoais. Essas decisões muitas vezes, são tomadas sem pensar. E essas são as piores, porque vão nos machucar depois, nos frustrar e enraivecer. Mas, embora não percebamos por causa da raiva do momento, elas também vão nos ensinar alguma coisa. Aprender com os seus erros é o que eu digo! – Lene riu e foi acompanhada por algumas pessoas da plateia. – Enfim, eu não sei se foi uma decisão pensada ou uma decisão espontânea o que os fez entrar de cabeça nessa história de universidade. Mas, o que quer que tenha sido: decisão boa ou ruim, e por mais arrependido que possa estar, algo o motivou a ficar por aqui até agora. E eu tenho certeza de que hoje, todos nós podemos dizer que aprendemos com isso. Ah, vamos! Se você está aqui hoje, aposto que aprendeu a colar sem ser pego!

"Turma de 2010, finalmente LIVRES!", gritou ela.

E os chapéus voaram, seguidos de gritos de alegria e alivio.

-Foi um bom discurso. – eu disse quando Lene desceu do palco para se juntar até mim.

Ela riu.

-Foi horrível, mas obrigada mesmo assim.

-Então, o que quer fazer agora? – perguntei, passando o braço em torno de seus ombros.

-Eu adoraria almoçar com minha melhor amiga antes de voltar para Los Angeles.

-Vai mesmo morar com seus pais? – perguntei.

-Só pelo verão. Eles me querem em casa, pra matar saudade eu acho. Sei lá, os velhos são doidos! Depois vou voltar a morar em Nova York.

Entramos no carro azul de Lene e ela dirigiu até nossa lanchonete favorita, ali perto.

-E os seus planos continuam os mesmos? – perguntou ela enquanto mordiscava uma batata frita.

-Sim. Voltar pro East Side, vender meu carro, alugar um apartamento, trabalhar no The New York Times, casar depois dos vinte e seis e ter dois filhos.

-Sei, sei. Meu Deus, Lily, você planeja tudo isso há catorze anos! E não mudou de idéia nenhuma vez desde então! – exclamou ela. – Isso me dá náuseas, você não está aberta a opções! Sempre planejou sua vida desde criança! Aprender a tocar piano, virar faixa preta em karatê, fazer balé, ser rainha do baile do colegial, entrar na Brown, namorar o capitão do time de futebol e perder a virgindade com o mesmo, que era um tonto, devo acrescentar.

-Eu sei! E eu não fiz karatê, foi kung fu! – eu ri me lembrando da época.

-Tudo na sua vida é planejado! E você sempre consegue tudo! Por favor, será que eu posso te estrangular? _Eu _nem mesmo fui ao meu baile do colegial, entrei na Brown porque meus pais pagaram uma ala nova da biblioteca _e _perdi minha virgindade com Teddy Bowie, que tinha nariz grotesco e me traía com Amy Fortghard!

Há essa hora eu já estava gargalhando.

-Eu gostava da Amy Fortghard. – comentei.

-Claro, porque ela fazia de tudo pra te agradar e era tipo assim, a sua cópia, só que mais chula!

-Ela pintou o cabelo de ruivo! – lembrei gargalhando.

-Eu me lembro disso! – Lene riu.

Eu me virei e a abracei.

-Aaah, vou sentir saudade.

-Vamos as duas estar em Nova York! – disse ela.

-É, mas não vamos ter muito tempo uma pra outra quando o verão acabar!

-É, eu sei. – resmungou ela.

Lene e eu voltamos para o alojamento, pegamos as malas (eu já havia despachado minhas caixas para NY no dia anterior) e nos acomodamos – ou tentamos nos acomodar com toda aquela bagagem – no carro dela, que me deu uma carona até a estação de trem.

-Sinceramente, não sei por que não pega a droga de um avião! – reclamou Lene enquanto levávamos a bagagem para o trem.

-Eu já disse que tenho medo de voar. E o trem é mais fácil.

Acomodamos minha bagagem e então, me virei para a despedida.

-Prometa que vai me visitar em LA! – exigiu Lene.

-Eu prometo! – sorri.

Nos abraçamos e acenamos uma pra outra antes de ela sair do trem.

Eu me sentei e encostei a cabeça no vidro, suspirando.

Finalmente eu estava formada. Uau, que estranho. Eu ri comigo mesma.

-Eu posso?

Abri os olhos (nem percebi que os fechara) e encontrei um rosto bonito me olhando interrogativamente. O cara apontava para o assento à minha frente.

-Ah, claro.

Eu poderia apostar que ele era só um pouco mais velho que eu – uns dois ou três anos -, mas aparentava ter muito mais pela postura e pelo olhar penetrante. Ele ajeitou os óculos e despiu o sobretudo bege que usava – o que era muito estranho, pois a temperatura estava a quase trinta graus.

Ele abriu a mala e tirou de lá um jornal. The New York Times, diziam as letras elegantes em preto. Eu sorri ao pensar que algum dia, aquele estranho podia estar lendo uma matéria minha bem ali.

Então, pensando em meu futuro emprego, eu peguei no sono.

Acordei com o barulho de um trovão e abri as pálpebras um pouquinho. Estava escurecendo e a chuva batia fortemente no vidro da janela. Agradeci silenciosamente por não ter entrado em um avião.

Então percebi que o cara estranho do sobretudo estava falando. Olhei pra ele. Estava sussurrando a um celular.

-... Não posso falar mais, eles podem rastrear a ligação. – murmurava – É claro que não é meu, mas eles podem me encontrar! Por favor, Black, não me peça pra fazer isso! Você está em segurança agora. Confie em mim, eu vou dar um jeito nisso. – pausa – Sim, estou indo a Nova York. Estou levando a moeda comigo.

Então ele desligou e de repente, seus olhos voaram para mim. Fechei as pálpebras rapidamente, torcendo para que ele não tivesse me visto espiando, embora duvidasse disso.

Fiquei lá, tentando respirar calmamente, mas no fundo, esperando que ele me sacudisse e gritasse por eu ter espiado.

Ele não fez nada disso. E não olhou mais pra mim até que chegamos à Nova York. Então ele vestiu o sobretudo e se virou pra mim, sorriu e disse:

-Boa sorte! – e saiu do trem rapidamente.

Eu fiquei lá, parada. Olhando para o vazio por alguns segundos e então peguei minha bagagem e saí do vagão.

Cheguei a procurar o cara na estação, mas não enxerguei nenhum sobretudo bege em lugar algum. Cheguei a avistar um homem, de costas, que passava a mão pelos cabelos escuros, mas ele estava usando terno.

.

-_Oi, aqui é Lily Evans. No momento eu não posso te atender, mas deixe seu recado e eu ligarei mais tarde._

_-Oi? Lily? É a mamãe! Ah, querida, eu e seu pai ficamos tão desapontados por não podermos ir à cerimônia! Espero que tenha sido boa! Aposto que o discurso da Marlene foi maravilhoso! –_ risada – _Seu pai está se recuperando da cirurgia no estômago, mas se não fosse por isso, estaríamos lá pra apoiar você, docinho. Eu recebi seu recado sobre a entrevista no New York Times, bom, boa sorte com isso! Beijinhos!_

Eu sorri ao ouvir a mensagem de minha mãe enquanto pintava os armários da cozinha de verde-limão.

Eu me mudara para o apartamentozinho no Upper East Side (muitíssimo difícil de se conseguir, devo dizer) há uma semana e já estava instalada, mas ainda precisava dar um jeito na decoração e na cor das paredes – todas de diferente tons de amarelo vômito. Até agora já pintara a sala de turquesa e a cozinha de verde bebê. Só faltava meu quarto.

Naquela semana eu conseguira uma entrevista com uma editora do New York Times para esta tarde e estava praticamente sem fôlego com isso!

Uma entrevista! Finalmente as portas se abririam para mim!

Quando o alarme do meu celular tocou ("I wanna know, have yooou eveeer seeeeeeeen the raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain!"), indicando que estava na hora de me arrumar, eu já havia pintado os lados e uma porta do armário, mas a outra ficaria pra depois.

Nem mesmo tirei os jornais do chão da cozinha e já fui correndo vestir alguma coisa – minha saia lápis azul marinho, minha blusa de seda branca com botões Gucci e meus sapatos Oxford de couro marrom escuro.

Fiz um rabo de cavalo baixo e coloquei brincos de pérolas. Peguei minha pasta marrom – recheada com os textos que eu escrevera ainda na faculdade – e me olhei no espelho atrás da porta.

-Hmmm... Senhorita Evans, a senhorita me parece muito acadêmica hoje! – fiz uma voz grave, então respondi a mim mesma com minha voz habitual: – Pois é, eu estou indo trabalhar, sabe! No New York Times!

Meu reflexo no espelho sorriu e eu saí correndo antes que me atrasasse. Ser pontual era minha segunda melhor qualidade, a primeira era ser perfeccionista.

Eu havia vendido o carro, então teria que o pegar um táxi, o que em Manhatan é normal, porque aqui ninguém tem carro. Mas eu não consegui que nenhum parasse nos dez minutos seguintes, embora acenasse e gritasse para cada carro amarelo que passava. Só consegui um depois de me jogar à sua frente – literalmente. E então, eu já perdera dez minutos.

Mas em algum lugar perto da Times Square, o carro parou de repente.

-O que? O que está acontecendo? – perguntei desesperada.

-É o trânsito, senhorita. – respondeu-me o motorista com um forte sotaque indiano. – Isso aqui é Nova York.

-Eu sei, eu sei! Mas não pode pegar um atalho? – eu estava com as unhas cravadas nas palmas das mãos de tanto nervoso. Olhava desesperadamente de um lado pro outro como se uma rua alternativa fosse aparecer do nada.

-Sinto muito. – disse ele.

Eu abri a porta e pus a cabeça pra fora para verificar a situação. Havia quilômetros e quilômetros de carros parados até onde a vista alcançava.

Droga!

Apelando para o último recurso, eu joguei uma nota de cinquenta para o motorista e saí do carro sem esperar meu troco.

Saí correndo pela calçada, olhando afobada para meu relógio de pulso que dizia com urgência que eu tinha apenas dez minutos para chegar à redação.

Naquele dia eu me lembro de pensar que jamais correria tanto em minha vida de novo. Eu estava errada, claro...

Consegui chegar ao prédio sã e com cinco minutos de sobra, mas em compensação, estava brilhando de suor, ofegando como um porco e meu cabelo estava um ninho. Enquanto meu elevador subia, procurei dar um jeito na aparência secando o suor com lenços de papel da minha bolsa e arrumando o cabelo quando achava que a senhora ao meu lado não estava olhando.

Meu coração disparou quando cheguei ao andar da redação. As portas do elevador se abriram, me revelando a recepção. Caminhei até a recepcionista, sentindo cada vez mais um aperto no estômago.

-Olá, ahn, eu sou Lily Evans... – comecei.

-Evans? Ah, outra pra entrevista. – interrompeu a recepcionista com voz anasalada e olhar entediado – Você espera ali com os outros candidatos. – e apontou para um canto da sala, cheio de cadeiras, onde pelo menos mais vinte pessoas estavam sentadas e cansadas.

_Eu não acredito._

Me sentei ao lado de um cara magricela que parecia estar se segurando pra não dormir de vez, com a cabeça pendendo pra um lado e as pálpebras pesadas.

Sinceramente, eu não sabia por que tinha ficado tão desesperada em chegar na hora. Eu poderia muito bem ter chegado ao prédio uma hora e meia depois, que foi quando a recepcionista chamou meu nome:

-Evans! Lily Evans?

Eu ergui a cabeça rapidamente, àquela hora já estava cochilando...

-Aqui. – murmurei.

-É a sua vez.

_Ótimo. Agora, um passo de cada vez, Lily. Respira fundo..._

A recepcionista me guiou até um corredor lateral e a uma porta de madeira escura. Bateu duas vezes.

-Lily Evans, senhor. – avisou ela.

-Entre.

Eu entrei e encontrei um homem de uns quarenta e tantos anos, usando terno azul marinho e cavanhaque.

-Evans? Eu sou Todd Marsh, estou fazendo a seleção de estagiários.

-Prazer. – murmurei.

Me sentia intimidada e muito, muito, jovem na presença daquele cara.

Ele remexeu em uns papeis e percebi que um deles era meu currículo.

-Aqui diz que você é formada em... Jornalismo e Letras?

-Certo.

-Foi presidente do clube de debates, organizadora de eventos no colegial, trabalhou durante um verão como estagiária da The Buzz e da Scientific American. Você... Escreveu um livro?

-Sim. Um romance. – eu disse sem conter a empolgação. Sr. Marsh parecia interessado.

-Hmm... Pianista erudita, bailarina... Você fez karatê?

-Ahn, kung fu. – corrigi.

-Certo. Aqui diz que você trabalhou como voluntária em duas ONGs e que já passou um tempo com o Greenpeace.

-Sim.

-Bom, você não me parece uma lutadora. – ele riu – Uma garota com sua aparência... Eu jamais pensaria que você luta.

Eu ri com ele, mas minha risada saiu tão tremida que decidi parar antes que ele se assustasse. Também tentei não me ofender com a insinuação de que parecia delicada demais para lutar.

-Bem, Lily vamos avaliar sua ficha e te ligaremos assim que uma decisão for tomada. – ele sorriu, ma saiu forçado – Tenha uma boa tarde.

Meu sorriso saiu dez vezes mais forçado do que o dele.

Como assim "te ligaremos assim que uma decisão for tomada?", ele tinha que dizer: "Sua ficha é perfeita! Contratada!". E _não devia_ sorrir daquele jeito!

Comecei a me levantar, irritada, quando ele pigarreou. Ergui a cabeça rapidamente, esperançosa.

-Ahn, - começou ele – tem um... Uma mancha no seu... – franziu a testa e apontou para o queixo.

Peguei um espelhinho na bolsa e quase morri quando vi a mancha de tinta verde no meu queixo. Como não vi aquilo antes?

Saí da sala com passos apressados, ainda segurando o espelho e esfregando o queixo pra tentar tirar aquela droga.

.

-_Oi, aqui é Lily Evans. No momento eu não posso te atender, mas deixe seu recado e eu ligarei mais tarde._

_-Lily? Eu sei que você está aí, tá?Eu estou ligando desde ontem e você não pode estar tanto tempo assim fora de casa! Atende! O que aconteceu? Como foi no New York Times? _

Eu estava ignorando os recados da Lene desde o dia anterior. Ela ligou umas quinze vezes e minha mãe, umas cinco. Eu não estava com vontade de ver ninguém. Não queria contar pra todo mundo como a entrevista tinha sido péssima.

Logo eu, que, me gabara durante a vida inteira – tá, não inteeeeira, mas há um tempo considerável... - por ter sempre um plano para o futuro... Agora o plano tinha falhado e eu não tinha segunda opção...

Quer dizer, eu nunca considerara a idéia de não ser contratada logo de cara. Na minha cabeça, tudo esteve sempre arquitetado e agora eu parecia um peixe se afogando no próprio aquário...

Parabéns, Lily!

.

Eu estava assistindo uma comédia qualquer quando o interfone começou a tocar. Quase não tive coragem de me levantar, mas eu estava curiosa, quer dizer, ninguém mais, além dos meus pais e da Lene, sabia meu endereço novo...

-Oi? – minha voz estava rouca de tanto chorar feito condenada durante a noite.

-Abre o portão e me deixa entrar AGORA!

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Te tirando da fossa. ABRE!

Cinco minutos depois – como ela subiu as escadas _tão rápido? –_ Lene estava entrando em um rompante na minha sala de estar. Ela correu pra me abraçar e quase me sufocou no ato.

-Ei! – murmurei – O que você está fazendo aqui? Achei que ia passar o verão todo em Los Angeles!

-Eu resolvi vir pra cá quando você não retornou _nenhum _dos meus recados... Lily, esse tipo de coisa machuca os meus sentimentos...

-Ah, cala a boca! Você nunca ficou emocionalmente ferida em todos os seus vinte e cinco anos! Na verdade, eu já cheguei a duvidar de que você tivesse um coração, tem certeza de que não foi fruto de uma experiência cientifica?

-Não, foi sexo mesmo. Agora senta aí e me conta como foi a entrevista pra eu poder te consolar, já que deve ter sido péssima pra me fazer vir até aqui!

Eu desabei no sofá ao lado dela e contei tudo. Quando cheguei na parte da mancha de tinta, eu queria chorar.

-Ah, meu Deus Lily! Ele parece ter gostado de você...

-Não, Lene! Ele não me contratou! Eu fui descartada!

-Ele disse que ia _ligar_! – replicou ela.

-Quando dizem isso é uma maneira gentil de dizer que existe gente melhor para o cargo do que eu! _Nunca_ vão ligar! – exclamei.

Lene revirou os olhos.

-Ah, por favor, você está fazendo drama demais! E não tem como saber se foi aceita ou não, é questão de tempo até eles te ligarem.

Eu não disse nada porque sabia que não ia adiantar, mas ainda não estava convencida. Lene sabia disso, mas não continuou a falar.

-E aí, o que você tem aqui pra comer? – ela se levantou e foi pra cozinha pra remexer nos meus armários – que eu não tinha terminado de pintar!

-Eu não tenho nada ainda! Estou sobrevivendo de comida chinesa até tomar coragem de fazer compras! – respondi.

-Ah, que droga! Agora vamos ter que ir comer no Nobu! – exclamou ela.

-Eu não quero sair! – resmunguei.

-Vamos, Lily! A vida continua! Não existe só o The New York Times! Você tem que voltar a viver, e nada melhor pra isso do que um restaurante espalhafatoso!

Lene meio que me obrigou a ir (leia-se: me arrastou até o carro) e, agora, lá estava eu no Nobu, sentada com cara de tosca, com uma Lene animada ao meu lado.

-Eu conheci um cara em LA... – murmurou Lene.

Ela conseguiu minha atenção.

-Gato? – perguntei.

-Obviamente. – ela revirou os olhos – Estamos saindo há algumas semanas.

-Eu vou ter um nome ou preciso de uma vidente? – perguntei.

-O nome é John. – respondeu Lene. Então franziu a testa e apontou para a porta do restaurante – Ei, repara só no tipo.

Eu me virei e encontrei o olhar do cara do sobretudo. Mas ele estava usando uma jaqueta jeans e acenou assim que me viu.

-Você conhece? – perguntou Lene.

-Não. – respondi. Mas depois acrescentei: - Quer dizer, mais ou menos. Sentamos juntos no trem, mas foi só isso...

Lene riu.

-Bom, aparentemente, não foi só isso pra ele, já que ele está vindo pra cá.

-Ah, por favor, ele nem sabe meu nome!

O cara passou por nós, sorriu pra mim e se sentou a uma mesa no fundo do lugar. Não sei por que, mas eu respirei aliviada quando ele se afastou.

Quando estávamos saindo, reparei que ele estava pagando a conta e, lá fora, o vi entrar em um Mercedes preto.

-Agora que estamos alimentadas, podemos assistir uma comédia romântica enjoativa na sua TV até desmaiarmos de sono! – exclamou Lene.

Eu ri. Na verdade, sair tinha mesmo me feito bem... Até chegarmos em casa e eu reparar em um Mercedes preto estacionado na esquina do prédio.

Enquanto assistíamos a Julia Roberts fazendo uma inseminação artificial (ew!) no filme, eu fiquei tentando me convencer de que, bem, aquilo era Nova York! Havia vários Mercedes por lá, certo? E, falando sério, por que diabos o cara do sobretudo iria me seguir?

Certo?

.

-Lily? Lily, por favor, acorda! Lils! – Lene estava me chacoalhando com tanta força que quase dei um tapa nela.

-Tá bom, já acordei, droga! – gritei.

Ela saiu de cima de mim, torcendo as mãos nervosamente.

-Tem uns caras lá embaixo. Querem falar com você. – disse Lene.

-Que caras?

-Hmm... Policiais. – murmurou.

-Policiais? – perguntou incrédula.

-É.

-O que policiais iriam querer comigo?

-Sei lá! Vai lá falar com eles!

Coloquei uns jeans e desci os cinco lances de escada rapidamente. Na portaria, um cara magro e alto e uma mulher loira, de rosto bonito e terninho cinza, me esperavam.

-Lily Evans? – perguntou a mulher.

-Sim?

-Eu sou Jenn Void e esse é meu amigo, o agente Spark. Precisamos dar uma palavrinha com você.

-Ahn, ok. – eu estava meio intimidada, mas abri o portão para eles.

Logo, estávamos todos acomodados na minha sala de estar.

-Lily, você voltou de viagem há algum tempo, certo? – perguntou a agente Void.

Eu assenti.

-Na verdade, eu voltei da Brown uma semana...

-Certo. Ahn, por acaso, ao voltar, você notou alguma coisa estranha dentro da sua mala? Digamos assim, uma moeda? – perguntou ela novamente.

-Uma moeda? – franzi a testa. – Bem, na verdade, eu já desfiz todas as malas menos uma...

-Pode trazê-la até aqui, por favor? – perguntou o agente Spark.

-Claro. – respondi.

Corri pro quarto e encontrei a Lene sentad ana minha cama, verificando os e-mails no Blackberry.

-O que eles querem? – perguntou ela sem tirar os olhos da tela.

-Não sei direito, depois te conto. – fui até o armário e tirei uma mala lá do fundo.

Não sei de onde surgiu aquele instinto, mas senti que tinha que vasculhar a mala antes que os agentes a revistassem. Então a abri ali no chão e revirei tudo.

-O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Lene.

-Já disse que conto depois! – sussurrei.

Revirando as roupas eu não encontrei nada e, já ia fechar e levar pra sala, quando decidi procurar no bolsinho interno. Levei um susto quando encontrei um pequeno saco plástico... Com uma reluzente medalha de ouro dentro dele.

_Oh, meu Deus, como isso veio parar aqui?_

Lene não estava prestando atenção e eu não sabia o que fazer, mas sabia que, se os agentes encontrassem aquilo, eu estava ferrada. Então, enfiei rapidamente a moeda no sutiã e fechei a mala.

Ao voltar pra sala, meu coração estava tão disparado que nem sei como consegui sorrir tranquilamente.

-Desculpem a demora, estava em cima do guarda-roupa então tive dificuldade em alcançar.

Entreguei a mala aos agentes que se puseram rapidamente a remexer nas roupas. _Ei, Void, não amasse isso, é linho egípcio!_

O agente Spark desistiu primeiro, logo depois, a agente Void também bufava de frustração. Eles se entreolharam por um momento, então Void abriu a sua pasta e tirou de lá uma foto, que estendeu na minha direção.

-Você conhece esse homem, senhorita Evans?

Eu arregalei os olhos para a foto, tirada na estação de trem de NY, em que o cara do sobretudo estava vestindo um terno e mexendo no cabelo.

* * *

**Oi, pessoas! E aqui começa outra fic minha! Essa fic é bem diferente do que eu geralmente escrevo porque ela vai ter aventura e eu prefiro escrever "comédias românticas", mas estou realmente empolgada com ela.**

**Quanto a minha fic anterior "Relações Complicadas", eu recebi alguma perguntinhas sobre o final dela. Eu sei que foi sacanagem acabar a fic bem na hora em que a Lily estava indo ter o bebê, mas eu explico: eu estou pretendendo começar a escrever uma sequência, tipo Relações Complicadas: Vida de Casados, mas eu ainda não sei quando vou começar a escrever. Quanto ao Sirius e a Lene, no final eles estavam morando juntos, prestes a ficarem noivos.**

**Voltando a esta fic, não vai ser tão comprida quanto RC, mas vai ter bastante ação. Espero que gostem e mandem reviews, beijos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2 – Envolvida(s) demais**

Eu contei a Lene o que havia acontecido, tomando cuidado em omitir que havia realmente uma moeda na mala – que agora estava escondida no bolso da minha calça jeans, pendurada em uma cadeira no meu quarto.

-Que coisa doida! – dissera ela – O FBI? Por que será que o estão procurando?

-Eu sei lá. – respondi – Deve ter alguma coisa com essa moeda.

Lene foi embora, tendo cumprido a missão de me fazer voltar à vida normal e me fez prometer ir visitá-la em duas semanas.

-Você prometeu, hein? – lembrou ela no aeroporto.

-Eu já prometi, Lene! Quinhentas e cinquenta vezes, mais ou menos! – revirei os olhos enquanto nos abraçávamos mais uma vez.

Então ela se foi, se virando pra acenar a cada dez segundos.

Eu ainda estava rindo quando, uma mão pousou em meu ombro e eu guinchei de susto.

-Ai, meu deus o que você tem na cabeç... _Você_! – eu arfei quando o cara do sobretudo agarrou meu pulso e começou a me arrastar, em meio a multidão.

-Eu tenho uma arma, então não ouse gritar. – ele murmurou urgentemente.

-Ai, caramba. Uma arma, uma arma, uma arma... – meu coração estava batendo tão rapidamente e tão alto que eu quase não escutava minha voz – O que você quer comigo, seu doido?

Ele não respondeu, só continuou me arrastando até o estacionamento, até o Mercedes preto que – agora eu tinha certeza – estivera me seguindo desde aquele dia no Nobu.

O cara do sobretudo abriu a porta do carona e me fez entrar, então correu até o outro lado, sentou-se no assento do motorista e trancou as portas, tão rápido que eu nem tive tempo de _pensar_ em fugir dali.

-O. Que. Você. Quer? – minha frase foi pontuada pela minha respiração arfante.

-O FBI foi te procurar. – disse ele.

-É. Aliás, muito obrigada por isso, Capitão Encrenca!

Ele franziu a testa.

-O que eles te disseram? Estão te seguindo? Por que, se estiverem, nós estamos ferrados...

-Eles me perguntaram se eu tinha achado uma moeda nas minhas malas.

O cara do sobretudo se virou rapidamente para mim.

-Você a deu para eles? – ele bateu na testa – Merda, devia ter ido até você primeiro... Mas, Black me disse pra te sondar primeiro... – agora ele estava murmurando consigo mesmo. -... E eu não vou conseguir sair disso sozinho... E agora eles devem estar protegendo a moeda com tudo o que podem...

-Ei! Eu não entreguei a moeda!

-O que? – perguntou ele.

-Eu não entreguei. Eu revirei a mala primeiro e escondi a moeda antes de os policiais vasculharem minha bagagem. Depois eles perguntaram se eu te conhecia e eu disse que não.

Não sabia por que estava contando isso a ele – ele podia ser perigoso -, mas eu estava pensando que, se entregasse a moeda pra ele, ele me deixaria em paz.

-Você não entregou? Ah, caramba! Mas isso é ótimo, rápido me entregue! – ele estendeu a mão.

-O quê?

-Como assim "o que"? A moeda, me entregue e eu te deixo em paz.

-Mas ela não está aqui comigo. – respondi.

-Onde está? – perguntou ele, afobado.

-Na minha casa...

-Ótimo, vamos pra lá, então. – ele deu a partida e saiu rapidamente do estacionamento, dirigindo mais perigosamente que minha mãe quando me levava pra escola.

-Ei, ei! Devagar aí, cara! – pedi – Eu não quero morrer!

-Sinto muito, eu não tenho tempo a perder. Preciso dessa moeda para esse fim de semana! – respondeu ele sem diminuir a velocidade.

-Pra que você precisa dela? – perguntei.

-Desculpe, isso é segredo. Eu nem devia esta falando com você, o plano era te vigiar de longe, seguir seus passos, aprender seus horários e então, roubar a moeda da sua casa.

-Se não devia nem mesmo falar comigo, por que está me sequestrando?

Ele franziu a testa.

-Eu não estou te sequestrando.

-Ah, claro que não! Porque me arrastar pro seu carro enquanto me ameaça com uma arma, trancar as portas e sair dirigindo feito louco não se parece nem um pouco com um sequestro pra mim!

Sr. Sobretudo – decidi chamá-lo assim – deu risada.

-Não tem graça! – reclamei.

-Você é engraçada. – disse ele.

Tive tempo de revirar os olhos antes de ele fazer uma curva e eu gritar.

-Mas, enfim, - continuou ele – eu estou te "sequestrando" – ele fez aspas com as mãos e eu gritei ("Dirija, imbecil!") – porque queria saber se você ainda estava com a moeda. Eu vi quando Void e Stark foram até a sua casa...

-Conhece os agentes?

-Já nos esbarramos mais de uma vez... – respondeu vagamente. – Eles estão suspeitando de que você é minha cúmplice. Que segurou a moeda pra mim enquanto eu entrava na cidade. Você está mais envolvida do que pensa.

-Ah, ótimo! Cúmplice, perfeito! E agora? O que vai fazer? Se livrar de mim? "Limpar a sujeira" porque eu sei demais? – eu tentei rir no final, mas estava tão nervosa que pareceu um grasnido.

Sr. Sobretudo franziu a testa, como se estivesse considerando a idéia e eu engoli em seco. Mas ele riu.

-Não faço as coisas desse jeito. Não me meto em seqüestros nem em assassinatos.

-Ah, não se mete em seqüestros, é? Bom saber... – resmunguei.

Ele estacionou na esquina do prédio, como vinha fazendo há quatro dias.

-Tudo bem, você fica aqui e eu vou... – comecei.

-Eu vou com você. – disse ele.

-O que? Não. Você mesmo disse que talvez os agentes estejam me vigiando. Eles podem te ver...

-Eu gosto de correr riscos... – murmurou Sr. Sobretudo.

-Ah, entendi. Você não confia em mim, não é? Acha que vou subir até lá e ligar pra policia... O que, pensando agora é um bom plano!

Ele revirou os olhos, ajeitou os óculos e destrancou as portas.

-Vamos logo.

Eu o segui, emburrada. Atravessamos a rua rapidamente, eu abri o portão com as minhas chaves e logo estávamos subindo as escadas em silêncio.

-Caramba. – murmurou ele quando entramos – Você deve conhecer uma coisa chamada "organização", certo?

-Geralmente sim – rosnei -, mas estou tendo uma semana difícil, sabe como é, acabei de me mudar, não consegui meu emprego e SOU SUSPEITA DE SER SUA CÚMPLICE!

Ele recuou um pouquinho, de sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Venha, a moeda está no meu quarto. – resmunguei.

Ele me seguiu até o quarto, que em questão de organização, estava bem pior que a sala, mas Sr. Sobretudo não fez comentários dessa vez.

Olhei confusa para a cadeira vazia, ao lado da escrivaninha.

-O que? Mas devia estar aqui...

Me abaixei e olhei embaixo da cama. Nada. Também verifiquei o cesto de roupa sujo, debaixo do sofá e até na cozinha – sempre com Sr. Sobretudo em meus calcanhares, claro.

-Se esse lugar estivesse em ordem, acharíamos rapidamente... – começou ele, mas se calou a um olhar meu.

-Eu não sei o que houve... Estava no bolso dos meus jeans preferidos, os que eu e Lene compramos na... Ai, meu Deus!

-O quê? – perguntou ele, ansioso.

-A Lene levou a moeda! – respondi.

-O que? Não! Ela roubou? Era uma águia dupla, sabe quanto vale essa moeda? Estamos ferrados!

-Ela não roubou! – interrompi. – É que Lene tem uma calça igual a minha, compramos juntas na Banana Republic! Ela deve ter confundido e levado a minha, com a moeda no bolso!

-Onde ela está agora? – perguntou ele.

-Em um avião. – respondi rápido.

Sr. Sobretudo suspirou.

-Claro, considerando que a vimos embarcar em um no aeroporto! Agora que já falamos o óbvio, gostaria de me dizer _pra onde o avião estava indo?_

Estreitei os olhos para ele antes de responder.

-Los Angeles.

-Ótimo, vou arranjar um jeito de interceptá-la lá... Agora, eu estou indo embora e você fica limpa, ok?

Eu estava assentindo quando ouvimos um baque vindo da porta da frente.

-Lily Evans? Abra agora, sabemos que está acompanhada! – gritou a agente Void.

Eu me virei desesperada para Sr. Sobretudo.

-Eu _disse_ que era perigoso você vir pra cá! – sussurrei raivosa.

-E correr o risco de você me denunciar? Não mesmo! – retrucou ele. – Rápido, seu prédio tem saída de incêndio, não tem?

-A porta fica na cozinha. – respondi, e bem na hora, os agentes bateram na porta novamente.

-Evans! Vamos ter que tomar medidas drásticas!

Sr. Sobretudo correu pra cozinha e eu o segui, desesperada.

-De que medidas drásticas ela está falando? – perguntei. Mas, Sr. Sobretudo ignorou minha pergunta.

Abri a porta que deu em uma "mini-varanda" onde ficavam escadas de ferro, usadas em incêndios, que Sr. Sobretudo começou a descer. Eu estava logo atrás dele, quando ouvimos vozes e passos e, logo, apareceram dois agentes federais – que eu nunca tinha visto – e que começaram a subir as escadas.

Sr. Sobretudo chutou uma janela do terceiro andar, me agarrou pela cintura e pulou dentro de um quarto parecido com o meu, só que com decoração do Homem-Aranha. No chão, um garotinho brincava com pecinhas de lego. Ele ergueu a cabeça assustado e arregalou os olhos quando nos viu cair no chão.

Por um momento, todos nós ficamos em silêncio.

-Legaaaaal... – disse o garoto.

-Rápido, temos que sair daqui! – Sr Sobretudo se levantou em um salto e nós saímos do quarto do Homem-Aranha. Passamos pelo corredor e eu pude ouvir uma mulher cantando na cozinha, provavelmente enquanto preparava o almoço. A dona de casa, não parecia ter notado o tumulto que estava ocorrendo lá fora e nem percebera que a janela do quarto do filho havia sido quebrada.

Sr. Sobretudo e eu saímos do apartamento, sem nos preocupar em fechar a porta, e começamos a descer as escadas, mas havíamos descido apenas um lance quando ouvimos os passos apressados dos agentes subindo.

Eu olhei desesperada para Sr. Sobretudo, mas ele não me deu atenção – estava testando todas as maçanetas do andar, tentando encontrar uma porta que estivesse aberta. Eu comecei a ajudar e logo encontrei uma. Puxei-o pelo pulso e nós entramos em um apartamento – graças a Deus – vazio.

Sr. Sobretudo trancou a porta e nós dois encostamos o ouvido nela. Ouvimos quando os agentes passaram correndo por nós e continuaram subindo as escadas.

-Ei. Será que, agora que estamos _fugindo da policia juntos_, você poderia me dizer seu nome, já que, obviamente, você já sabe o meu? – perguntei.

Ele franziu a testa – parecia realmente gostar de fazer isso!

-Não quero te envolver...

-Ah, por favor! Se antes existia alguma dúvida sobre eu ser cúmplice, esta mesma foi jogada privada quando pulei a janela com você! – exclamei com raiva. – Agora, se puder, por favor, me dizer seu nome...

-James! Agora vamos! – ele me puxou pra fora e me arrastou pelas escadas até chegarmos à garagem. – Onde está o seu carro? – perguntou.

-Eu não tenho! – respondi.

-Ótimo! – reclamou ele – Eu não posso usar mais o meu, eles já têm a placa!

-Vamos pegar um táxi!

-Um táxi?

-Ah, qual é! Isso aqui é Nova York! Não dá pra vir à Nova York e não pegar um táxi. Vamos! – eu corri até o portão e ele me seguiu.

Na esquina, Sr. Sobretudo chamou um táxi e nós pulamos no banco de trás como se fosse um bote salva-vidas e, de certa forma, era mesmo.

-Aeroporto, por favor. – Sr. Sobretudo disse ao taxista. Depois se virou para mim – Está com a carteira aí, não?

-Claro. – puxei a carteira do bolso.

-Ótimo. Acho que eles ainda não noticiaram nada sobre você, então pode usar seu passaporte normal até arranjarmos um falso.

-Um falso? Espera, eu vou ter mesmo que fugir com você por aí?

-Se não quiser ser presa...

-Ah, perfeito! Era tudo o que precisava mesmo! "A minha vida é perfeita", "Eu sempre tenho um plano"! Belo plano, Lily! – resmunguei.

Sr. Sobretudo se virou para mim, os olhos estreitos.

-Está falando com você mesma?

-Calado, Sobretudo!

-O que?

-Nada... James. – era tão estranho chamá-lo pelo nome agora... Na minha cabeça ele ainda tinha cara de Sr. Sobretudo...

_James, James, James... Hmm... Tenho que me acostumar a isso._

James pegou um celular no bolso da calça – um celular diferente do que o vi usar no trem aquele dia – e apertou o 2 na discagem rápida.

-Black? Sou eu. Olha, estamos metidos em uma baita encrenca... Bom, eu não estou com a moeda, mas sei onde ela está... Não, não está com a Lily Evans... Eu sei, eu sei, sinto muito... Está com uma amiga dela, em LA. Estou indo pra aeroporto agora... Certo, te encontro lá, então.

-Quem é Black e por que você não contou a ele que estou com você? – perguntei depressa.

-Ele é meu "comparsa", o verdadeiro cúmplice. Ele planeja os roubos e consegue informações e documentos, depois me manda pra fazer o trabalho sujo. – James riu.

-Isso não é injusto? – perguntei.

-Não. Na verdade, o trabalho dele é bem mais difícil. O meu só é arriscado.

-E por que mentiu pra ele sobre mim?

-Eu não menti! – replicou ele – Só omiti o fato de você estar comigo. É mais fácil ele saber sobre você quando nos encontrarmos, assim eu não preciso ouvir bronca pelo telefone.

.

Eu comprei as passagens e ri do nome falso de James no passaporte: Franklin Wilson.

-Franklin? – perguntei com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Você não tem mesmo cara de Franklin.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Não sou eu que escolho e Black gosta de escolher nomes estranhos assim pra tirar comigo... – suspiro – É a vida...

Embarcamos no avião sem nenhum problema, o que James parecia estar achando muito esquisito.

-Qual é? – perguntei quando estávamos acomodados em nossas poltronas – Devíamos estar sendo interceptados por tiras agora? – zombei.

-Na verdade, sim. Não acredito que Void não tenha mandado nenhuma mensagem aos seguranças pra me impedir de embarcar... A não ser que... – ele ergueu a cabeça e começou a olhar para todos os lados do avião.

-A não ser o que? – perguntei. Essa coisa de não me contar nada mais do que o necessário estava começando a me encher o saco.

-Nada. – disse ele. E se recostou à poltrona.

Meia hora depois, tive que me levantar pra ir ao banheiro. O vôo calmo tinha me dado tempo pra pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido nas ultimas horas. Eu estava f_ugindo com um ladrão_. Estava sendo _procurada pelo FBI._ Eu estava _ferrada!_

Lavei o rosto uma vez, depois outra e, por fim, mergulhei a cabeça na pia.

_Aaaaaah, merda de vida!_

Quando abri a porta do banheiro, dez minutos depois, havia um cara lá, parado. Careca, de óculos escuros e casaco preto. Levei um susto ao me deparar com ele e saí dali rapidinho. Quando estava no meio do corredor, me virei de novo para o cara e o vi entrando no banheiro. Ele tinha uma cicatriz abaixo da orelha esquerda, mas não foi isso o que me chamou a atenção – foi o fone de ouvido que ele estava usando.

O tipo de fone que usam os seguranças, ou aqueles espiões dos filmes, ou os agentes do FBI em missões secretas, como por exemplo, quando se infiltram num avião para pegar um ladrão...

Corri até meu lugar e chacoalhei James, que estava cochilando.

-O que foi, ruiva? – murmurou ele.

-Acho que tem um agente no avião. – sussurrei.

-Um agente? – James rapidamente se ajeitou na poltrona. – Tem certeza?

-Quase. Usava óculos escuros, casaco preto, fone de ouvido... Careca.

James arregalou os olhos.

-Cicatriz?

Eu assenti.

-Você o conhece, também?

-Droga. – rosnou James – Eu sabia que Void iria tentar alguma coisa... Esse cara é o agente Hollowitz. Ele é bom em perseguições.

-Está nos perseguindo? – senti minha garganta se apertar.

-Acho que Void suspeita de que eu não estou com a moeda. Provavelmente, ela pensa que eu despachei pelo correio e agora estou indo pegá-la. Se for isso, Hollowitz está nos seguindo para tentar achar a moeda e nos prender de uma só vez.

-Isso é mau. – concluí.

James assentiu.

-Vamos ter que ser espertos, provavelmente, haverá mais agentes nos esperando no aeroporto de Los Angeles.

-O que vamos fazer? – eu mal conseguia conter meu pânico.

-Fugir.

-_Como?_

-Vamos dar um jeito.

.

Quando o avião pousou eu já estava quase vomitando.

-Fique calma. – sussurrou James.

_Pra você é fácil falar, aposto que já passou por isso várias vezes! Acontece que eu nunca saí por aí despistando agentes federais, colega!_

Nós desembarcamos e logo James se retesou.

-Stark. Ali à frente. – sussurrou ele. – Continue andando.

Meu coração acelerou.

-Pra onde vamos?

-Alugar um carro.

-Mas vão nos ver!

Ele tirou o moletom e me deu.

-Ponha o capuz.

-O que? Isso aqui é Los Angeles! Em pleno verão! Eu vou morrer de insolação.

-Seu cabelo é muito chamativo, anda!

_Droga de cabelo ruivo do capeta... Peruca vermelha do inferno... Maldita bisavó Frannie "Sardenta"..._

James trocou os óculos de grau por óculos escuros de aviador – que caíram tão bem nele que eu suspirei, sério – e nós fomos alugar um carro.

-Está vendo algum agente por aí? – perguntou ele.

-Me diz você. Você é que conhece todos eles pelo nome.

James olhou em volta, apreensivo, mas, aparentemente, não havia nenhum agente por perto.

-Pensei que Hollowitz estivesse nos seguindo. – murmurei.

-Ele devia estar, mas talvez tenha nos perdido... – pelo tom de sua voz, soube que ele estava torcendo pra isso, embora sem muitas esperanças.

Pegamos um Camaro azul e saímos dirigindo. Eu dei o endereço de Lene a James e ele correu a toda velocidade pelas estradas ensolaradas da Califórnia.

Paramos em frente a uma enorme casa branca. Um jardim de rosas brancas se estendia da calçada até a porta da frente.

-Eu vou até lá. – eu disse e saí do carro. Dessa vez, James não objetou.

Toquei a campainha duas vezes e esperei.

A Sra. McKinnon abriu a porta. Mignon, como a Lene, ela usava um vestidinho florido de verão e sorriu abertamente pra mim.

-Lily! Que bom te ver, garota! Como você está alta! Lene disse que vinha nos visitar, mas pensei que, antes, fosse se estabelecer em Nova York!

-Ahn, eu ia, Sra. McKinnon, mas decidi me adiantar! – eu ri falsamente. – A Lene está aí?

-Ah, querida, sinto muito, ela não está. Se eu soubesse que você estava vindo...

-Onde ela está? – perguntei depressa.

-Acho que foi fazer umas compras. Ia jantar no centro. – respondeu Sra. McKinnon.

-Sabe se ela estava usando as "calças da sorte"? – perguntei.

Na época do colégio, a mãe de Lene costumava chamar nossas calças gêmeas de calças da sorte, porque nós a usávamos nos dias que julgávamos super importantes.

-Estava. – Sra. McKinnon sorriu.

-Bem, eu vou ligar pra ela e pedir pra nos encontrarmos. Obrigada, Sr. McKinnon. – eu sorri de um modo que eu esperava ser doce e acenei enquanto voltava para o carro.

-E então? – perguntou James.

-Lene saiu, mas vou ligar pra ela e pedir pra nos encontrar um em restaurante. Ela está usando as calças então vai ser só pedirmos pra ela entregar. Fácil.

James assentiu. Parecia meio ansioso.

Peguei o celular e disquei o numero da Lene.

-Alô?

-Lene? Sou eu, Lily.

-Ah, Lils! Oi!

-Olha aqui, eu não tempo pra explicar mas, se lembra da moeda de que eu falei? – perguntei.

-Lembro, mas o que...?

-Olhe no seu bolso.

-Ahn?

-Olha logo!

-Ai. Caramba! Está aqui! A moeda está aqui!

-Não dê alarde, droga.

-Desculpe. Mas o que ela está fazendo aqui?

-Longa história. Olha, eu prometo te contar tudo, mas antes nós precisamos nos encontrar...

.

James estacionou o carro uma quadra antes do restaurante, só por precaução. Enquanto caminhávamos até o restaurante com vista para a praia, passamos em frente à uma loja de presentes e, de repente, James estacou.

-Vamos entrar aqui. – disse ele.

-O quê? – perguntei.

-Como eu disse antes, seu cabelo é muito chamativo, então vamos nos disfarçar de turistas. Entre, vamos.

Meia hora depois, nós saíamos da loja. Eu, usando um vestido azul turquesa esvoaçante, óculos escuros e um chapéu branco de abas largas, e James, usando uma camisa havaiana laranja, bermuda de brim e sandálias.

Nós parecíamos um típico casal de turistas, visitando as praias no verão. A rua estava cheia, então era bem fácil se misturar com a multidão.

Lene estava sentada a uma das mesas na calçada, olhando distraidamente para o mar. Nós nos aproximamos e ela só nos reconheceu quando eu acenei.

-Lily! – ela se levantou e me abraçou. – Caramba, você me deixou preocupada! O que diabos está acontecendo?

-Podemos comer alguma coisa primeiro? Estou morrendo! – pedi.

-Claro. – disse ela. Depois se virou para James. – Você deve ser o ladrão, certo? – Lene franziu a testa em desagrado.

James suspirou e fez que sim.

-James.

-Tanto faz. – ela acenou com descaso – Você meteu minha Lily em problemas. Agora vai ter que livrá-la dessa merda, certo? E é isso que estão tentando fazer agora, não é? Vão pegar a moeda e devolvê-la, assim Lily fica livre. Não é?

James suspirou de novo.

-Não é tão simples assim, Lene. – eu disse.

-Eu vou ficar realmente enrascado se a policia me vir. Já estive metido em encrencas piores do que esta e tenho certeza de que, assim que meu cliente receber a moeda, ele ficará feliz em fazer umas ligações e limpar a ficha da sua amiga, mas, por enquanto, ela está sendo acusada de ser minha cúmplice e sua única saída é fugir comigo. – explicou James – Agora, se puder nos entregar a moeda...

-Aaaah, comer! – protestei.

-Certo. – disse ele – Vamos comer primeiro.

-Yay! – eu dei risada.

Enquanto eu comia, distraída, James não parava de olhar pra todos os lados. Ele estava prestando mais atenção agora, depois de se castigar por não ter notado o agente Hollowitz no avião.

Então, ele virou a cabeça para mim em um movimento brusco.

-Estão aqui.

-Como? – perguntei.

-Hollowitz e Void. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvindo e eu me arrepiei. - Ela está à nossa direita e ele, à nossa esquerda. Provavelmente, Stark está em algum outro lugar perto daqui. Estamos cercados.

-Como nos acharam?

Lene assistia a tudo, aparentemente, apavorada demais pra fazer alguma coisa.

-Não sei como nos acharam, mas acho que sei como vamos sair daqui. Felizmente, nenhum dos dois agentes parece ter nos reconhecido, e é nessa hora que agradeço pelo fato de seu cabelo estar debaixo desse chapéu. Vamos sair normalmente, assim como entramos. – ele se levantou e eu Lene o seguimos.

Nos juntamos à massa de turistas que iam embora, agora que já estava escurecendo, e saímos do restaurante lentamente. Houve uma hora em que passei bem perto de Hollowitz, mas ele não olhou para mim.

Ao chegarmos à esquina, encontramos o agente Stark, encostado à parede uma barbearia. Ele arregalou os olhos ao olhar para James, e disse alguma coisa. Provavelmente, estava contatando Void e Hollowitz por pontos de ouvido.

James disparou em uma corrida e eu e Lene nem precisamos de seu aviso ("Ele me viu, corram!") pra sair em disparada.

Corremos na direção do carro, com Stark nos nossos calcanhares. James ia na frente comigo logo atrás, mas Lene estava muito lenta e Stark conseguiu agarrá-la. Na mesma hora eu voltei e dei um soco na cara dele, que estava muito preocupado em fazer Lene parar de se mexer.

Aparentemente, meu soco não foi forte o suficiente, mas o breve momento de confusão serviu pra que ele afrouxasse o aperto no braço de Lene e ela se soltou e saiu correndo.

Stark veio pra cima de mim, mas eu me desviei, agarrei seu braço e o torci pra trás. Dei um chute em suas costas e ele caiu. Então em virei e corri o mais rápido que pude até o Camaro, que James já ligara.

Lene estava no banco de trás e eu pulei para o carona. James saiu disparando.

-O que você fez lá atrás? – perguntou ele pra mim.

-O quê? – perguntei ofegante.

-Com o Stark.

-Ah, nada demais. Eu já lutei kung fu então tenho bons reflexos e não tenho braços e pernas fracas, se é que me entende. Não sou boa com socos, porque isso não se aplica ao kung fu, mas meus chutes são bons. – expliquei.

James parecia meio confuso – mais ou menos como a Lene nas aulas de biologia -, mas depois sorriu.

-Isso é bom. – disse ele – Pensei que teria que sair por aí defendendo duas moças sozinho.

-Duas moças? – Lene se ergueu no banco de trás. – Como assim _duas? _Pensei que só a Lily estivesse fugindo com você por aqui. Você vai me levar pra casa!

-Infelizmente, Marlene, - começou James – há essa hora sua casa deve estar sendo vigiada por policiais. O FBI sabe que você está conosco e o lugar mais óbvio e perigoso pra se ir, nesse momento, é a sua casa. Vai ter que continuar a viagem conosco. – ele suspirou.

-O que? Ficou maluco? Eu não posso sair por aí fugindo com um ladrão sacana e minha melhor amiga "cúmplice"! Eu tenho um futuro a zelar! Me leva pra casa agora! – exigiu Lene.

Eu suspirei e James revirou os olhos.

-Tudo bem, se quiser ser levada para interrogatório... Ter que mentir ou acusar a sua melhor amiga...

Lene mordeu o lábio ante essa perspectiva. Pareceu pensar por um minuto e depois cruzou os braços e se deitou no banco, dando-se por vencida.

Eu ri, embora a situação fosse horrível, a cena era cômica.

-Se isso te consola, também não estou muito ansioso de ter que carregar duas malas pelo resto da minha jornada. – disse James.

-Ei! – protestei.

Ele riu.

-Aliás, Lily, jogue seu celular pela janela.

-O quê? Você definitivamente é maluco!

-Não, eu não sou. Já sei como a polícia soube do nosso encontro no restaurante e me condeno por ter sido tão idiota. Eles rastrearam seu celular e ouviram a conversa.

-Mas é meu Blackberry!

-Lily!

Bufei como uma criança mimada e atirei o celular na estrada.

_Tchau, bebê!_

-Lene, - disse James – o seu também.

_-O QUÊ?_

* * *

**:) There is, ladies and getleman (some gentleman here?)! **

**Segundo capítulo prontinho - e eu nem demorei tanto! **

**Zix Black: A Lene já está na história, viu? Mais brava e maluca do que nunca, como prometido! Feliz? Agora é só esperar o Siriurs... kk'**

**Muito obrigada a todo mundo que mandou reviews - infelizmente minha preguiça me mata e eu não consigo lembrar o nome de todo mundo (só da Zix que me atormenta desde a fic passada por causa da Lene!kkk) -, mas continuem mandando e logo eu lembro do nome de vocês! Se não me engano, a Gabriela Black também já mandou review na outra fic (ou eu li uma fic dela... só sei que o nome é familiar pra mim -')**

**Enfim, chega de enrolação e vamos logo ao que interessa... Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3 – Velozes e FURIOSAS**

Passamos a noite em um motel ma beira da estrada. O lugar era horrível, mas pelo menos tinha camas. Ficamos com um quarto só, que tinha duas camas de solteiro. Eu e Lene ocupamos as camas e chutamos James para o chão.

-Ah, gentis, vocês não? – resmungou ele enquanto arrumava alguns lençóis no tapete.

Eu ri.

-Sinto muito, esse é o preço que se paga por ser cavalheiro.

-O problema é justamente esse! – reclamou James – Eu _não sou_ cavalheiro!

-Eu vou tomar banho. - eu disse, e abri a porta do minúsculo banheiro.

-Se precisar de ajuda... – disse James.

Lene lhe deu um tapa na cabeça.

-Cala a boca!

Estávamos (eu e Lene) em uma situação precária – sem calcinhas extras, só a que estávamos usando – então lavamos as nossas no banho e dormimos sem elas, enquanto secavam penduradas no box.

James estava achando a situação realmente engraçada, já que Lene não parava de reclamar, e não parou de rir nem quando lhe batemos com os travesseiros.

.

-Lily, vamos logo.

-Não... – resmunguei – Mãe, James está sendo mau comigo...

James riu e foi só então que percebi como ele estava perto, debruçado sobre mim enquanto tentava me acordar. Abri os olhos na hora e me deparei com os olhos dele, atrás das lentes redondas.

-Levante, penteie esse ninho que você chama de cabelo e coloque sua calcinha. – ele riu.

Eu ergui a mão e dei um tapa no rosto dele, que fez uma careta, agarrou meus dois braços e me levantou a força. Eu comecei a rir e a gritar ao mesmo tempo, enquanto ele me pendurava no ombro esquerdo e me levava até o banheiro.

Depois tomar banho, pentear meu cabelo molhado e colocar minha calcinha, foi a vez da Lene e depois, do James tomar banho.

-Prontas, senhoritas? – perguntou ele.

-Prontas. – respondemos.

-Então, vamos nessa. Eu já fiz o check out e agora só precisamos de um carro.

-Mas nós _temos _um. O Camaro, lembra? – Lene ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Precisamos de outro. É só roubar um no estacionamento. Depois, vamos encontrar meu amigo Sirius em Malibu.

Lene me olhou, apavorada diante da situação. Mas eu não podia fazer nada a não ser dar de ombros.

No estacionamento, James nos mandou esperar a um canto, enquanto ele ia arranjar nosso transporte. Ele abordou um homem baixo e gorducho, com aparência de executivo, e o fez lhe dar as chaves do carro prateado.

O baixinho continuou com cara de assustado enquanto nós deixávamos o estacionamento em seu antigo carro.

.

Paramos em um posto de gasolina pra comprar comida, já que eu estava reclamando de fome há mais de um quilômetro ("DROGA, JAMES, EU PRECISO DE COMIDA, MERDA!") e Lene estava há tempos reclamando de sua bexiga apertada ("EU QUERO UMA PRIVADA!").

James parou, rabugento, resmungando alguma coisa sobre como mulheres são um estorvo na estrada. Mas se calou rapidinho quando Lene o olhou com a mesma expressão que, antigamente, ela guardava pro professor de Matemática.

Lene correu pro banheiro e eu e James entramos na loja de conveniência. Eu fui correndo até a prateleira de salgadinhos e peguei uns três pacotes de cheetos de queijo. Peguei uma Coca e James uma Soda.

Nós nos sentamos no carro, com as portas abertas para comer. Eu apoiei os pés no painel do carro, o que fez James franzir a testa, mas ele não falou nada. Na verdade, ficou com o olhar parado nas minhas pernas por um bom tempo até eu pigarrear.

Ele ficou vermelho e virou a cara. Eu _tive_ que rir.

-Do que você está rindo? – resmungou ele.

-Você é engraçado. – respondi rindo e dei de ombros.

Ele pareceu ficar mais emburrado ainda.

-Voltei! – Lene pulou no banco de trás. – Eba, Cheetos!

Depois de comermos, James foi abastecer o carro e eu e Lene voltamos à loja de conveniência para comprar balinhas de goma – Lene era viciada desde os oito anos de idade.

O velhinho, proprietário da loja, estava lendo um jornal e a TV estava ligada em um volume baixinho. Mas, mesmo com volume mínimo, consegui captar as palavras "roubo", "internacional", "procurados" e "outra suspeita chamada McKinnon".

Cutuquei a Lene e apontei para a televisão que, agora, exibia nossas fotos da formatura.

-Ai meu Deus, olha o meu cabelo! – exclamou ela.

-Lene! – repreendi – Temos que dar o fora!

-Certo.

Saímos da loja correndo, antes que o velhinho notasse nossos rostos na televisão e entramos no carro, onde James esperava.

-O que foi? – perguntou assim que nós entramos correndo no carro.

-Estavam passando nossas fotos na TV. Lene agora é oficialmente suspeita.

-Merda. – Lene e James resmungaram juntos.

-Pra onde vamos agora mesmo? – perguntou Lene.

-Malibu. – respondeu James. – Meu comparsa vai estar nos esperando lá.

Nós partimos e eu liguei o rádio do carro.

-_E agora, as últimas notícias a respeito do roubo da águia dupla. – _anunciou um narrador – _A polícia recebeu uma denúncia de um roubo de carro em Los Angeles e o FBI acredita que possa ter sido obra dos suspeitos. Também esta manhã, uma ligação anônima anunciou que os suspeitos foram vistos em um posto de gasolina perto de Malibu._

-Não acredito que o velhinho nos viu! Ele parecia tão distraído com o jornal... – exclamou Lene.

-Não acredito que já sabem qual é o nosso carro! – eu exclamei.

James só afundou mais o pé no acelerador.

-Quanto mais rápido chegarmos a Malibu, melhor. Não acho que vamos poder continuar no país por muito tempo... – murmurou.

-O que quer dizer? – perguntei.

-Que vamos ter que sair da América do Norte. – respondeu ele.

-O quê? – Lene e eu guinchamos juntas.

-Ei, não é culpa minha se vocês são azaradas. Mas, agora, são oficialmente, fugitivas. – ele deu de ombros.

Lene abriu o vidro e enfiou a cabeça pra fora.

-MERDA!

Eu ri, mas meu riso era marcado pela tensão da situação. _Sair do país..._

-James, pode me dizer uma coisa? – perguntei.

-Depende... – disse ele.

-Como você sabe os nomes dos agentes do FBI? – perguntei.

-Eu já disse, tive muitos problemas com eles.

-Que tipo de problemas? – perguntei.

-Digamos que a vida de crimes não é novidade para mim. – murmurou ele.

-Por que você faz isso? – perguntou Lene. – Quer dizer, por que você rouba?

-Pelo dinheiro, pela adrenalina... – James deu de ombros. – Eu não roubo para mim, roubo para os outros. Os meus clientes são pessoas envolvidas no fundo do fundo do submundo do crime. Eles contatam o Black, que passa o serviço pra mim. Mas não sem antes descobrir algum podre ou algo parecido para ter como chantagem contra nosso cliente.

-Por que precisa ter uma arma contra seu cliente? – perguntou Lene.

-Digamos que a palavra de um ladrão não vale muita coisa. Eu preciso ter uma garantia de que meu trabalho será recompensado. E é isso que o Black faz: reúne informações sobre os criminosos que contratam meus serviços.

-Por que eles contratam você? Não têm um monte de "capangas"? – Lene fez aspas com os dedos.

-Eu sou muito bom no que faço, McKinnon.

-O que eles fazem com os objetos roubados? – perguntei.

James suspirou. Não aprecia estar achando a rodada de perguntas muito divertida.

-Leilões. Eu roubo e eles fazem leilões com as peças roubadas, ou simplesmente as colocam em segurança junto a suas coleções. Muitos deles gostam de fazer coleções, sabem.

-Mas quem compra peças roubadas?

-Outros criminosos, políticos, pessoas influentes que adorariam ter uma peça rara em sua coleção.

-Políticos? – eu o olhei incrédula.

-Uma peça roubada em um leilão de criminosos vale muito mais do que uma adquirida legalmente. E você já devia saber que os políticos não são santos. Alguns têm ligações com o submundo do crime para garantir a própria segurança.

Eu e Lene já estávamos abrindo a boca para outras perguntas, quando James ergueu a mão.

-Chega de perguntas. Já entreguei muito mais do que deveria.

Nós duas suspiramos, resignadas. Pouco tempo depois, Lene deitou no banco e cochilou.

.

-Malibu, aqui estamos! – anunciou James.

Eu podia ver a praia pela janela do carro. Uma comprida faixa de areia e depois a extensão azul do mar... A tranquilidade que a paisagem passava era tanta que me fez sorrir... E aí, a Lene estragou tudo soltando um ronco do banco de trás.

James seguiu até um parque de diversões na praia. Era à tarde, então, o lugar estava lotado de crianças hiperativas e pais cansados.

Depois de praticamente jogarmos a Lene pra fora do carro – porque ela não queria levantar de jeito nenhum – nós entramos no parquinho e fomos até a barraca do tiro ao alvo, onde Sirius Black nos esperava.

O ar lá fora estava abafado e era até ruim de respirar. Dei graças a Deus por estar de vestido quando olhei para as calças jeans de Lene. Mas não ajudava em nada o fato de meu cabelo comprido e pesado estar caindo pelas minhas costas como um casaco de peles. A toda hora eu o enrolava no alto da cabeça e ele despencava de volta. James parecia estar achando minha insistência divertida:

-Por que continua prendendo o cabelo, se sabe que ele vai escorregar de novo? – perguntou.

-Porque assim alivia um pouco... – dei de ombros.

Ele deu de ombros também, mas ficava encarando meu cabelo fixamente até eu bufar e soltar de vez.

-O que, desistiu? – perguntou ele.

-É que você fica _encarando_...

-Ah, certo. Desculpe. – ele pareceu meio embaraçado e vermelho – ou talvez fosse só efeito do sol.

-Tem certeza de que você ouviu seu parceiro direito, James? – perguntou Lene de repente – Porque ele não aprece estar em lugar nenhum por aqui...

-Ah, mas ele está logo ali! Ei, Six! – Exclamou James.

Na mesma hora, um cara alto e musculoso – ainda mais que o James – se virou para nós e fez uma careta. Ele estava usando uma camisa havaiana parecida com a do James, só que azul, e bermudas jeans. Não parecia nenhum ladrão pra mim... Mas talvez eu tivesse criado um estereótipo por causa do "Sr. Sobretudo". Talvez ele só não me parecesse um ladrão por não estar de óculos escuros e casaco comprido...

-Ei, cara, não use "Six" ou vou ser obrigado a enfiar esses óculos pela sua garganta abaixo! – reclamou o cara.

James sorriu e fez um gesto indicando Lene e eu.

-Bom te ver também... Ahn...

-Elas estão com você? – interrompeu Sirius. Então arregalou os olhos – Ai, droga! Ela é ruiva! Essa é a Lily Evans? James! O que houve com o plano "NÃO FALE COM A GAROTA"?

James se encolheu com uma careta.

-E quem é a outra? A amiga dela? – perguntou Sirius.

Lene pareceu muito aborrecida com ele. Aborrecida, na verdade, seria a palavra errada...

-_Marlene McKinnon_! Oi! Eu tenho um nome, você se importando ou não! Não gosto de ser tratada como se fosse um estorvo e muito menos, que falem de mim como se eu não estivesse presente!

Sirius pareceu meio chocado e recuou um pouco ante a reprimenda de Lene. Mas depois sorriu e meneou a cabeça.

-Desculpe, Marlene, eu não tinha visto suas presas...

Lene estreitou os olhos, cerrou os punhos, como se se preparasse para uma briga, mas James passou o braço pelos ombros dela, reprimindo-a. Sirius pareceu achar isso engraçado, mas não fez comentários.

-Elas são suspeitas agora, cara. Sinto muito, elas vão ter continuar conosco. – disse James.

Sirius pareceu muito, muito aborrecido. Mas, como não havia muito que se fazer a respeito, simplesmente deu de ombros, resignado.

-Você foi seguido? – perguntou Sirius.

-Bom, Hollowitz apareceu no avião quando eu e Lily estávamos vindo pra cá, mas nós o despistamos no aeroporto. Depois tivemos um enfrentamento direto com Stark – nessa hora, James olhou de esguelha para mim – e fomos reconhecidos em um posto de gasolina...

-Ah, meu Deus, vocês deixaram um rastro enorme pelo caminho... – Sirius bateu na própria testa.

Lene revirou os olhos.

-Olha aqui, cara, era o FBI! FBI! Eles são bons em rastrear pessoas! Você não faria um trabalho melhor do que nós fizemos!

Pensei que Sirius iria se irritar e mandá-la calar a boca – eu já estava quase fazendo isso -, mas ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou pra ela, um sobrancelha arqueada.

-Ah, claro. Esqueci de que você já se infiltrou na CIA como agente dupla. – disse ele sarcástico.

Ela o olhou, surpresa.

-Você já?

Sirius franziu a testa.

-Não, - ele respondeu e Lene bufou – mas poderia... E teria me saído muito bem.

Marlene revirou.

-Já vi que vamos ter que nos espremer no carro pra dar espaço ao seu ego enorme... – murmurou ela.

-O mesmo que te fisgou de primeira, assim que você viu meus brilhantes olhos azuis... – completou Sirius.

Juro que pensei que, dessa vez, Marlene partiria pra cima dele. Mas James, que até agora fora espectador da "briga" – como eu –, se postou entre os dois.

-Ok, vamos parar com as alfinetadinhas vocês dois. Temos que dar o fora daqui. – disse ele.

-É, - eu disse – vocês nem se conhecem ainda, não dá pra ficar brigando com uma pessoa sem conhecê-la.

Lene e Sirius reviraram os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

-Bom - disse Lene –, eu sou ótima em analisar personalidades de primeira. Por exemplo, eu soube, assim que falei com você pela primeira vez, Lily, que você era uma pessoa controladora que gosta de comandar e de sempre estar preparada, mas é meio insegura por isso você planeja sua vida desde pequena. - então, Lene apontou um dedo para Sirius, os olhos estreitos. -E você, Black. Você parece ser bem humorado e sarcástico. Também é um egocêntrico, pelo que vejo. Acha que simplesmente pelo fato de eu ser mulher, devo me sentir atraída por você. – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu.

Sirius franziu a testa.

-Bom, eu também posso fazer uma análise de você.

-Ah, é?

-É. – Sirius deu um passo, de modo a ficar frente a frente com Lene, embora ela fosse bem uns vinte centímetros mais baixa do que ele – Você se acha A _dona da verdade._

-Eu não me acho dona da verdade.

-Acha sim. – replicou Sirius e deu mais um passo a frente.

Eu e James só ficamos assistindo, de lado, enquanto Sirius chegava cada vez mais perto de Lene. Mais perto, mais perto... Eu já estava achando que eles iriam se agarrar bem ali quando, do nada, Lene esticou o braço, agarrou o sorvete de uma menina que estava passando por ali e enfiou na cara do Black.

-Eu praticamente _sou _dona da verdade.

Então ela explodiu em risadas, junto comigo e com James. Sirius tentava limpar o sorvete do rosto enquanto a menininha reclamava e dava ataques - depois ela se tocou de que ninguém estava prestando atenção nela e foi embora, emburrada.

-Vamos embora logo daqui. – resmungou Sirius.

James e Lene pararam de rir, mas eu simplesmente não consegui! Fiquei lá, rindo que nem uma idiota, até todo mundo começar a me encarar como se eu tivesse problemas mentais – e talvez tivesse mesmo...

Quando finalmente me controlei, Lene revirou os olhos e saiu caminhando na frente, ao lado de Sirius, deixando a mim e a James pra trás. Percebi que James me encarava outra vez.

-_O que? –_ perguntei.

-Nada. – respondeu ele, mas estava contendo um sorriso.

-James, me diga agora, exatamente o que você estava pensando ou vou ser obrigada a tomar medidas drásticas. – ameacei.

Ele riu, porque sabia, é claro, que eu estava blefando, mas falou mesmo assim:

-Eu só estava pensando que a sua risada é legal. – eu ergui as sobrancelhas – É sério.

.

-Sério, Black, como você consegue ser _tão irritante?_ – Marlene deu um tapa na cabeça de Sirius quando ele se deitou no colo dela, no banco de trás do carro. Mas o tapa não o fez levantar.

-Eu preciso de espaço, Marlene.

-Você não precisa de espaço! Eu sou pequenininha, tem espaço de sobre pra você! – retorquiu ela, brava.

-Mas eu quero ficar confortável. – murmurou ele – Se importa de fazer carinho na minha cabeça?

-Aaaarg! _SAI DAQUI! –_ ela o empurrou com força e Sirius caiu no chão com um baque.

Se eu e James estávamos irritados com as briguinhas antes, agora estávamos morrendo de rir.

-James, ali tem um posto de gasolina, por favor, para! – pediu Lene.

-Não posso, Marlene. Nós temos que fazer umas compras.

-Como assim? – perguntei.

-Eu e Sirius temos que nos encontrar com outro cara antes de irmos para a Europa. – disse James.

-Que outro cara? – perguntou Lene.

-Argh, nosso... Fornecedor... – respondeu Sirius. Ele estava se levantando do chão e esfregando a cabeça dolorida. -... De armas.

-Armas? Ah, certo. – sacudi a cabeça pra clarear um pouco as idéias. Armas. Meu Deus, aquilo era sério. – E quem é esse fornecedor?

-Peter Pettigrew. Antigo especialista em explosivos da CIA. – respondeu Sirius.

-Espera, ele era da CIA? – perguntou Lene.

-Pois é. Digamos que ele enlouqueceu um pouco. Ele é meio excêntrico, sabe. Foi demitido quando explodiu uma sala de reuniões... No meio de uma reunião. Ele passou a fabricar e contrabandear armas ilegalmente pra gente como... Nós. - explicou James.

-E onde se encontra o tal Pettigrew? – perguntei.

-Eu não sei, mas Sirius devia estar pesquisando a respeito... Certo, Black?

-Ah, claro. Eu estive pesquisando e fiquei sabendo de um suposto esconderijo em Washignton. Ainda não tenho certeza, mas, uma vez lá, encontrarei um jeito de falar com ele... Se me lembro bem, Beverly Hooch ainda nos deve um favor... – Sirius e James riram e eu e Lene boiamos mesmo...

Depois de uma hora e meia, nós paramos em uma loja de departamentos – eu com meu chapéu, James usando o moletom com capuz, Lene com o cabelo caindo na cara e Sirius de óculos escuros (formávamos um grupo realmente estranho e muito suspeito, mas...) – para "comprar disfarces".

-Roupas elegantes. Ninguém suspeita de pessoas bem vestidas. – dissera James.

-Essa é a estratégia dos políticos. – disse Sirius, risonho.

Saímos de lá irreconhecíveis: James vestia uma camisa azul e calças e sapatos sociais, eu estava com o chapéu branco ("Sempre esteja com ele." Dissera James "Seu cabelo pode ser a nossa ruína", gentil, não?) e uma túnica rosa-shocking, Lene usava um mini-vestido esvoaçante branco e um colete bege de crochê, além de ter prendido o cabelo num coque, Sirius pegou calças cáqui e uma camisa amarelo-desbotada.

Estávamos bem vestidos, mas não exageradamente. Eu era a mais irreconhecível do grupo e James parecia muito grato por isso. Na verdade, àquela altura ele parecia achar meu cabelo uma verdadeira maldição.

-Será que podemos, por favor, comer alguma coisa? Eu estou definhando aqui... – pediu Lene e eu concordei com ela.

-Tem uma loja de conveniência ali na frente, vou parar, tá legal?

Assim que James estacionou, Lene pulou do carro e correu para a loja. Sirius foi pra banheiro e eu e James pegamos alguns pacotes de bolachas para comer no carro. Lene ficou lá dentro ainda, escolhendo o refrigerante ("Mas a Coca dá mais celulite que a Soda, certo? Ou isso é só boato, por que...").

Eu e James nos encostamos ao carro, esperando os outros dois voltarem.

-Então... Ahn, quem é Beverly Hooch? – perguntei.

James riu.

-Uma ladra de bancos. Ela é tão discreta nos roubos, que consegue levar uma vida normal em Washington como professora do jardim de infância. É um disfarce, claro, mas talvez seja por isso que ela nunca foi acusada de nada...

-E por que ela deve um favor a vocês?

-Digamos que ela teve um... Envolvimento com o Sirius...

-Ah, eles transaram. – eu interrompi.

James riu.

-Bem, é. Nessa época, ela estava enrascada com Pettigrew por cauda de uma dívida milionária... Sirius a livrou de uma bela perseguição. E ela nos deve um favor desde então.

Ficamos parados ali por volta de uns quarenta minutos. Sirius demorou uma eternidade para acabar com três pacotes de cheetos e Lene ficou completamente bêbada com uma vodka barata.

Foi então que um carro preto estacionou mais à frente e dele saíram Hollowitz e Void. A nossa sorte, foi que estávamos perto dos banheiros que ficavam do lado de fora, onde Lene vomitava, e os agentes entraram direto na loja de conveniência.

James se virou rapidamente para mim.

-Eles rastrearam o carro. Rápido, pegue a Lene e a leve para o carro, o motor vai estar ligado quando chegarem.

-Certo.

Entrei no banheiro e arrastei a Lene pra fora o mais rápido que consegui – que não foi muito, na verdade.

-Anda, Lene, temos que dar o fora... – resmunguei enquanto a arrastava.

Sirius veio me ajudar e a tarefa ficou muito mais fácil. Já estávamos no meio do caminho, quando Lene se virou para mim e murmurou com a voz engrolada:

-Sabe, Lils... Você fica muito estranha de chapéu... – e empurrou meu chapéu pra trás. Meu cabelo se soltou e caiu cascateando pelas minhas costas. – Puf! Hahaha!

-Não! – exclamei. – Sirius, leva ela no colo!

Sirius pegou Lene e correu pro carro, enquanto eu voltava para pegar o chapéu que voara para longe.

-VOID, É ELA! A RUIVA! – ouvi uma voz masculina com sotaque britânico gritar. Hollowitz.

-Ai, droga!

Os agentes estavam saindo correndo da loja, armas em punho.

-Parada aí, Evans! – gritou Void.

Mas é claro que eu não parei. Segui correndo, sem o chapéu mesmo, para o carro e me atirei no banco do carona.

-Vai, vai, dirige! – gritou Sirius do banco de trás e James partiu com tudo.

Eu olhei pra trás e a tempo de ver Hollowitz e Void entrando no carro preto e acelerando na nossa direção. Hollowitz dirigia e Void, no banco do carona pôs a cabeça pra fora da janela, eu estava imaginando o que ela ia fazer, até ver a arma nas mãos dela.

Void atirou duas vezes.

-Ai, meu Deus! Estão atirando! – gritei. Aquilo era demais pra mim, ia ficar louca!

James mordeu o lábio inferior e acelerou mais, Sirius resmungou um palavrão no banco de trás. Void atirou mais quatro vezes e eu gritei.

-Alguém mais tá ouvindo esse barulho? – perguntou Lene debilmente (no auge do porre).

Void começou a mirar no pneu esquerdo e James desviou bruscamente para a direita. Então, a agente mirou no pneu direito e ele desviou para a esquerda. Eu gritava a cada curva e Lene estava ficando verde.

Eu já disse que eu detesto perseguições de carros? É, eu detesto, porque elas nunca acabam bem – uma hora, alguém tem que descer do carro e é quando, geralmente, os bandidos são presos. Isso não é nada animador quando você está do lado dos bandidos... Não que eu tenha escolhido isso...

Chegamos a um ponto da estrada onde havia dois caminhões enormes, um de cada lado da pista.

-Ai, meu Deus, nós vamos bater! – guinchei.

-Lily, para de gritar! – James se virou e gritou pra mim.

-JAMES, OLHA PRA FRENTE! – berrou Sirius.

-_WERE NOT GONNA TAKE IT! NO! WE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT! WERE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE! – _cantou Lene com a voz esganiçada.

Ela estava _cantando._

-E agora? – perguntei em voz mais baixa.

James socou a buzina. O caminhoneiro da frente buzinou de volta, enfiou o braço pra fora da janela com o dedo do meio em riste.

-Merda. – murmurou James.

Ele desviava de uma pista para a outra, furioso, pois o carro preto do FBI já estava praticamente colado no nosso.

Finalmente, um dos caminhões se tocou do que estava acontecendo e desviou, entrando na frente do outro caminhão. Nós passamos, mas um caminhão acabou batendo no outro.

Eu gritei quando vi que um caminhão derrapava pela pista na nossa direção. O outro havia parado, lá atrás. James acelerou, e o caminhão tombou no lugar onde estávamos há dois segundos atrás, bloqueando a pista e o carro dos agentes, que ficou do outro lado.

Eu suspirei de alívio e meu coração começou a se acalmar.

-UHUUUL! NÓS SOMOS DEMAIS! – Sirius gritou.

Sirius começou a gargalhar e Lene o acompanhou escandalosamente, mas aí, vomitou nos pés dele.

-Ah, que merda, McKinnon!

Só então, me senti aliviada o bastante para rir. James sorriu, mas seu pé no acelerador não relaxou.

.

Quando chegamos em Washington, na manhã seguinte, Sirius ligou, de um telefone público, para Beverly Hooch. Nós ficamos esperando no carro.

Quando Sirius voltou, sua expressão era de desagrado.

-Ai ai... Querida Bev... – murmurou ele. – Não adianta James, ela disse que quer receber pagamento, não importa quantos favores fizemos a ela.

James revirou os olhos e bufou.

-Marcou um encontro?

-Marquei.

-Ótimo... Vamos fazê-la mudar de idéia quanto ao pagamento.

Sirius soltou uma risada pelo nariz.

-Boa sorte com isso, colega.

-Ah, qual é, Six, ela vive uma vida dupla... É muito fácil de chantagear... Só me siga aonde vamos nos encontrar com ela. – disse James.

-Em um restaurante e "Six" é a sua bunda...

-Não, não. Restaurante é uma idéia furada... Temos que falar com ela em particular e, além disso, metade do país está nos procurando, não devemos nos expor. Eu vou estacionar na frente de restaurante e você traz Beverly pro carro.

Sirius deu de ombros.

.

O restaurante estava lotado e, com certeza, se entrássemos lá, ia dar em furada. Sirius foi porque, de nós três ele era o único que não havia estampado uma manchete... Ainda.

Quando Sirius voltou, trazia consigo uma moça alta, de quadris largos, cabelo castanho-avermelhado e olhos verdes. Ela era realmente atraente, mas se escondia atrás de óculos de grau, cabelo preso e mocassins marrons.

De fato, ela me parecia mesmo uma professora... Eu podia apostar que não se vestia assim para assaltar um banco e duvidava que precisasse _mesmo_ dos óculos.

Ela se sentou ao lado de Lene e Sirius, logo do lado dela.

-Bev. – cumprimentou James.

-Potter. – ela sorriu.

-Essas são Lily Evas e Marlene McKinnon – apresentou James.

Beverly acenou com a cabeça para mim.

-Pois é... Eu vi os rostinhos bonitos na TV... E aí, elas te ajudaram no roubo da moeda?

Sirius e James desataram a gargalhar.

-O que? Olha só pra Lily, acha mesmo que ela tem cara de quem conseguiria roubar uma bala? – perguntou Sirius.

-Ei! – protestei.

Lene só revirou os olhos.

-Bem, eu também não tenho cara de ladra. – comentou Beverly.

-Acontece que isso é só um disfarce, certo? Ah, e falando em disfarces... – começou James.

-Se está pensando em me chantagear por causa da vida dupla, Potter, eu sugiro ponderar melhor a respeito. – cortou Beverly em tom frio. – Eu trabalho para o Grummer agora. – ela sorriu com ar de superioridade.

-Grummer? – perguntei. – O vice-presidente Roger Grummer?

-Lembra de quando te falei sobre políticos que têm ligações com o crime? Eu falava sério. – disse James.

-Caramba, o vice-presidente! – Lene riu.

-Enfim, - começou Beverly novamente – eu faço alguns servicinhos pra ele em troca de manter minha identidade intacta, então, essa da chantagem não vai funcionar.

James bufou e ela riu.

-Bem, de qualquer modo, o que querem de mim? – perguntou.

-Que localize Pettigrew. – respondeu Sirius.

-Tá doido? Eu já tive problemas demais com esse cara! Sem essa! – respondeu ela.

-Beverly, eu _preciso_ falar com ele. Tenho uma missão a cumprir...

-Eu disse _sem essa_! – replicou Beverly.

-Eu já disse que meu cliente vai pagar 45 mil dólares pela moeda? – murmurou Sirius – Haveria muito dinheiro pra compensar você...

Beverly suspirou.

-Vou ver o que consigo fazer. Mas eu quero vinte mil.

-Dez.

-Quinze.

-Feito.

* * *

**Terceiro cap. postado! **

**Muito obrigada pela reviews! Eu amei todas elas (Vanessa E. Potter, você fez o meu dia com aquela review!) !**

**Desculpem qualquer erro de ortografia, é que eu não tive tempo de revisar o cap. porque estou de saída e superanciosa pra postar então...!**

**Espero que gostem, até o próximo capítulo e... reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pessoas, mil desculpas!**

Sinto muito desapontar vocês, mas eu só estou postando pra avisar que... Bem, que talvez eu fique uns tempos sem postar!

Sinto muito, mas não é a primeira vez que isso acontece – quem leu Relações Complicadas sabe do que eu estou falando - porque meu computador é realmente um dinossauro de tão velho!

Eu estou postando do computador do meu padrasto – que eu não tenho permissão de usar!

DESCULPA MESMO! =(

Mas talvez não demore taaanto pra eu comprar um pc novo... Nesse meio tempo, por favor, não me abandonem, ok? Torçam, rezem, orem, meditem, façam promessa, macumba... E daí, talvez o processo se acelere.

Enfim, mil perdões – de novo! – e torçam por mim!

Beijos, JackieMonnyLestrange


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 4 - Pettigrew**

**.**

Sirius estava roncando feito um porco e Marlene totalmente jogada por cima dele, babando. Eles faziam uma ótima parceria. Decidimos dormir ali no carro mesmo, estacionamos numa rua deserta e ali estávamos - Sirius e Lene no décimo terceiro sono e eu e James acordadíssimos.

-Desculpa. - disse James.

Eu olhei pra ele, confusa.

-Oi?

-Eu acabei de perceber que não pedi desculpas por te colocar nessa encrenca.

Eu não sabia como reagir a isso.

-Ótimo, tomara que esteja arrependido de ter cometido tantos erros na viagem. Tomara que se arrependa de todos os roubos, sequestros, assassinatos...

-Eu nunca assassinei ninguém! - protestou James. Mas eu continuei falando:

-E tomara que essa loucura toda sirva pra te mostrar que nenhum tipo de crime compensa e que não é nada legal envolver garotas inocentes neles!

James bufou.

-E tomara que essa loucura toda sirva pra mostrar como é legal viver livremente, sem ter um plano, sem tentar controlar tudo. - murmurou ele sob a respiração.

Eu estreitei os olhos.

-Até agora eu não vi graça nenhuma em fugir pra lugar nenhum. Nem em fugir dos agentes do FBI.

James balançou a cabeça.

-Você nunca entenderia a graça da coisa.

Eu virei a cabeça para a janela do carro. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo.

-Depois de falarmos com esse cara, pra onde nós vamos?

-Eu já disse que vamos sair do país.

-Tá, mas pra onde vamos? E pra que as armas?

-Europa. Preciso falar com uma pessoa lá. As armas são só uma prevenção... E também vão nos ajudar com o próximo negócio.

-Que próximo negócio?

-O cara que me contratou quer o serviço completo. Olha só, Lily, a águia dupla – James enfiou a mão no bolso e de lá tirou a moeda – foi desenhada por August Saint-Gaudens e circulava pelos Estados Unidos em 1933. Mas nesse mesmo ano, o presidente Roosevelt tirou os EUA do padrão-ouro e todas as moedas tiveram que ser derretidas. Anos depois descobriu-se que 10 moedas tinham sido roubadas por funcionários da U. S. Mint e ainda estavam por aí em algum lugar. O Serviço Secreto localizou algumas delas e as derreteu, mas restaram três. Uma está aqui conosco, - ele revirou a moeda nos dedos – e outras duas estavam em exposição na Instituição Smithsonian.

-Você tem que roubar as outras duas? Da Instituição Smithsonian? Você só pode ser doido! James, eu tenho um futuro pela frente! Não vou ser cumplice de um roubo milionário!

-Você já é cúmplice, Lils.

-Não me chame assim. – retruquei emburrada. Mais do que nunca eu sentia vontade de socar aquele cara. – E eu não sou sua cumplice e não vou participar de um roubo. Nem eu nem a Lene!

-Ótimo. – rosnou James. Juro que sua expressão raivosa me fez estremecer – Então, depois de falarmos com Pettigrew deixarei você e Marlene no Aeroporto. Voltem para casa! Submetam-se a um interrogatório de 22 horas com Void e Stark. Tentem provar sua inocência e boa sorte com isso!

Eu estreitei os olhos pra ele.

-Eu bem que queria mesmo voltar! Queria que você não tivesse cometido tantos estúpidos erros nessa sua missão! Mas já estou aqui não é? E sabe que não vou voltar para ser presa.

-Então fique calada e faça o que eu digo! E eu digo que vamos terminar o serviço, droga!

-Ótimo, vou cuidar para que você não vá pegando mais garotas pelo caminho!

Eu me virei para a janela, de braços cruzados e deixei que o cabelo me caísse nos olhos, para que ele não me visse chorando. Imbecil.

No que eu tinha ido parar?

.

Beverly veio nos procurar na manhã seguinte. Ela batia impacientemente no vidro do carro enquanto todos nós acordávamos. Passar a noite ali foi uma péssima ideia: eu agora tinha um belo torcicolo.

-Merda, acho que desloquei a clavícula ou algo do gênero... - resmungou Lene.

Sirius abriu a porta de trás e Beverly praticamente se atirou dentro do carro.

-Encontrou? - perguntou James, esfregando os olhos de sono.

Beverly revirou os olhos.

-Até parece que não sabe com quem está falando. Mas é claro que eu o encontrei! Está num esconderijo fajuto, um porão de uma casa velha... Vou te passar o endereço.

-Antes de irmos, será que dava pra gente comer alguma coisa? - pediu Lene - E passar num banheiro público. Preciso urgentemente de uma torneira, me sinto como um rato de esgoto.

.

Não olhei diretamente para James nenhuma vez enquanto comíamos em um padaria qualquer e no caminho para o esconderijo de Pettigrew, fui no banco de trás com Lene. Ela me olhou estranhamente, percebendo alguma coisa errada, já que eu estava muito quieta, mas não disse nada. Sirius não parecia achar nada estranho e assobiava "Here Comes The Sun" tranquilamente no banco do carona. James me ignorara completamente até ali.

-É aqui que ele mora? – Lene franziu o nariz para a casa abandonada na nossa frente.

-Ele só está escondido aqui por um tempo e duvido que esteja na casa em si. – disse James.

-Como assim? – perguntou Lene.

-Pettigrew é um rato: pilantra, sujo e gosta de porões. – respondeu Sirius.

Lene fez mais uma careta de nojo enquanto passávamos pelo portão enferrujado da casa.

A porta estava meio emperrada e James e Sirius começaram a esmurrá-la com força. Mesmo assim, ela não se movia, só fazia barulho.

Eu e Lene suspiramos exasperadas.

-AH, pelo amor de Deus! Saiam da frente! – exclamou Lene. Ela empurrou os caras pro lado e deu uns passos pra trás, pra pegar impulso.

James olhou-a cético e Sirius dava risadinhas abafadas. Lene os ignorou e nós duas corremos para a porta, jogando os ombros contra ela. A porta fez um baque e abriu de uma vez, nos fazendo cair do outro lado.

Os dois soltaram exclamações de surpresa e entraram. Sirius parecia realmente impressionado.

-Caramba, o que foi isso?

Lene e eu rimos. Meu ombro doía um bocado, mas esperei até que Sirius estivesse longe pra então fazer careta.

A casa era realmente velha. Estávamos parados no que um dia fora uma sala de estar. Havia dois sofás escuros com as molas de fora, uma cadeira velha, de espaldar alto e com uma perna quebrada. Não havia mais nada, só camadas e mais camadas de poeira.

-Será que Pettigrew podia me dar o cartão do decorador dele? – murmurou Lene sob a respiração.

James, que tinha ido à frente, encontrou a porta do porão na cozinha. Ele a abriu e olhou pra baixo, mas estava escuro demais pra se ver mais do que alguns degraus à nossa frente. Sirius tentou o interruptor, mas estava claro que não havia energia elétrica há muito tempo por ali.

-Pettigrew! – chamou James. A voz dele ecoou, mas não houve resposta.

-Vamos ter que descer. – disse Sirius.

-Nem a pau! – protestou Lene.

-Ah, qual é, McKinnon? Vamos logo!

Lene olhou temerosa para a escuridão lá embaixo e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Sem chance, cara. Eu tenho trauma de infância com porões escuros e maléficos...

-E com palhaços, cachorros, ratos, aranhas e homens fantasiados de cachorro-quente. – eu completei com um suspiro.

Sirius riu pelo nariz e James começou a descer as escadas, sorrindo.

-Cala a boca, Lily! – exclamou Lene. Ela ficou vermelha e desceu logo atrás de James.

-Espera aí, me conta essa história do cachorro-quente! – Sirius saiu atrás dela.

Logo, estávamos todos descendo as escadas e aspirando aquele maravilhoso odor de sovaco. Eu sei, eu sei, eu podia só dizer cecê, mas para AQUELE CHEIRO a única palavra certa era SOVACO. Um grande e peludo SOVACO.

Écati.

-Meu Deus, como isso aqui fede.

-E o Oscar de melhor interpretação do óbvio vai para: McKinnon! – anunciou Sirius.

Houve um barulho oco quando Lene bateu na cabeça dele. Estava completamente escuro, então tínhamos que prestar atenção pra não tropeçar nos degraus íngremes.

Depois de cinco minutos eu sentia que tinha descido até, sei lá, o Japão.

-Quão fundo isso vai? – perguntei.

-Não fazemos a menor ideia, não é? Pelo que eu sei, Pettigrew poderia estar escondido no inferno. – respondeu Sirius.

Lene suspirou profundamente.

-Isso aqui está quente à beça. Eu estou começando a suar. Merda, sinto a claustrofobia rastejando pra mim...

Eu revirei os olhos. E já ia mandá-la parar com o drama quando, do nada ela estacou, eu bati em suas costas e senti Sirius tropeçar atrás de mim.

-Por que paramos? – perguntou ele.

-Acabou. – disse James.

-Como assim acabou? – perguntei.

Ele não respondeu imediatamente e, quando o fez, sua voz estava tão sem emoção que preferi não ter perguntado nada.

-Acabou! Tem uma parede aqui.

-Com licença. – Sirius se espremeu entre mim e a parede – o espaço era apertado – para tentar chegar até James.

Ouvi um barulho de tapa quando ele passou por Lene.

-Cuidado com essa mão. – sibilou ela. Sirius deu uma risada rouca, conseguindo chegar até James.

Os dois verificaram a parede, apalpando-a, tentando encontrar alguma coisa oculta – uma maçaneta, hieróglifos antigos, qualquer coisa.

-Aqui embaixo. – disse James depois de um momento. – Acho que tem uma fenda. Um tipo de alçapão. Me ajude a abrir, Six.

-Six é a bunda da tua mãe.

Juntos os dois começaram a puxar o alçapão pra cima.

-Está trancado. Tem um cadeado aqui.

-Merda.

-Eu podia tentar abrir com um grampo ou alfinete, mas está escuro demais. – disse James.

-Se certas pessoas não me tivessem feito JOGAR O CELULAR NA MERDA DA ESTRADA... – resmungou Lene.

-O alçapão é de madeira. – eu disse debilmente. Mesmo no escuro senti o olhar cético de James na minha direção.

-Sim, é madeira. – disse ele. Essa sua atitude inexpressiva estava me dando nos nervos.

-Podemos, sabe, forçá-lo pra baixo ao invés de pra cima. Eu posso apostar que a madeira está podre de velha.

-Isso! – Sirius riu. – Essa é a minha garota! Vamos, James, vamos pular nesse negócio. – ele se levantou num salto e começou a pular em cima do quadrado de madeira. James fez o mesmo, relutante.

Depois de alguns minutos, ouvimos estalos.

-Está funcionando – James parecia surpreso.

-É claro que está. – respondi.

A madeira estalou mais um pouco.

-Eu acho que vocês deveriam parar de pular e terminar o trabalho com as mãos ou então...

BUM.

-...Vão cair. – terminei tolamente.

Eu e Lene espiamos pelo buraco até onde eles estavam e rimos. Sirius estava embaixo, com os braços abertos e as pernas em um ângulo estranho, enquanto James caiu na barriga dele, os óculos tortos e o rosto coberto de sujeira. Eles se levantaram com o máximo de dignidade que conseguiram juntar, ignorando nossas gargalhadas.

-Agora vocês descem. – Sirius estendeu os braços – Vem, Lene!

-O quê, não tem uma escada aí, ou coisa do tipo? – perguntou ela parecendo realmente assustada com a possibilidade de pular.

James ergueu um pedaço do que um dia fora uma escada tosca de madeira.

-Acho que nós a arrastamos junto, na queda.

Lene bufou.

-Ótimo, e como vamos voltar?

-Encontraremos um jeito, agora pula logo. – Sirius bufou impaciente.

Lene se agachou e enfiou uma das pernas pelo buraco, Sirius a segurou e Lene deu um guinchinho.

-Cuidado com essa mão, Black.

-Como você espera que eu te segure, então? Com os dentes?

Lene passou a outra perna e Sirius a puxou pra baixo, fazendo-a cair no colo dele. Eles ficaram se encarando por um momento estranho até Lene se lembrou de estar usando um vestido – o que fazia a situação muito constrangedora.

-Pode me colocar no chão agora. – resmungou.

Sirius a soltou e eles olharam em direções opostas, ambos muito constrangidos para comentar alguma coisa. Só posso dizer que Sirius constrangido era uma pérola rara.

-Sua vez, ruiva.- disse ele.

-Certo, não se incomode em me puxar, posso pular sozinha. – passei as duas pernas pelo buraco, tentando não pensar que estava usando uma túnica e que todos embaixo teriam uma privilegiada visão das minhas pernas, e me segurei com as mãos. Respirei fundo uma vez e soltei...

E gritei quando senti alguém me agarrar antes de meus pés tocarem o chão.

-Shh! – fez James.

De repente eu fiquei muito consciente das mãos dele em mim – principalmente a direita, na minha perna - e senti meu rosto esquentar.

-Eu disse que pulava sozinha!

-Me desculpe por ficar preocupado! – retrucou ele igualmente inflamado.

-Me ponha não chão agora. – sibilei.

-Com prazer.

Sirius e Lene tinham quase a mesma expressão indagativa – sobrancelhas arqueadas e meio sorriso estampado.

-O quê? – o fato de eu e James termos falado em uníssono só aumentou o sorriso dos dois.

-Nada. – respondeu Lene.

-Vamos então? – perguntou Sirius.

Todos assentimos.

Seguimos por um corredor estreito até uma porta que parecia de ferro, como a porta de um cofre.

-Caramba. Parece que alguém não quer visitas. – murmurei.

-Não acredito que o cara construiu isso aqui. – murmurou Sirius. Ele bateu na porta. – Pettigrew! Ei! É o Black!

Ouvimos algo parecido com uma explosão lá dentro, o que fez com que eu instintivamente me abaixasse com as mãos na cabeça.

Depois houve murmúrios e alguém se aproximou da porta.

-Black, você disse? – perguntou uma vozinha esganiçada.

-É, Sirius Black. – respondeu Sirius. – E James Potter.

-Como posso saber se não são agentes do FBI?

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Pelo amor do frango grelhado, abre logo!

-Tá bom, espera.

Ouvimos o barulho metálico de trancas sendo abertas e então a porta se escancarou.

Aquele não podia ser O Pettigrew. O ex-especialista em explosivos da CIA. Ele parecia um louco. Era baixinho, meio careca, tinha nariz pontudo e olhos lacrimejantes. Seu olhar era alucinado. Eu fiquei meio assustada.

-Black, Potter! Mas que honra! – disse o carinha.

Sirius só revirou os olhos.

-Menos, cara, menos. Não precisa puxar o saco. Nós viemos aqui a negócios.

-E que negócios seriam esses? – perguntou Pettigrew, os olhinhos porcinos brilhando.

-Tudo o que você precisa saber – respondeu James – é que vamos pagar bem pelos seus serviços. Mas precisamos de armas imediatamente. Tipo, o mais rápido possível mesmo.

-Claro, você só precisa me dizer o que quer e pra quê vai usar as armas.

-Ah, como se nós fôssemos mesmo te contar... – bufou Sirius.

-Entrem, por favor. – Pettigrew deslizou para o lado, deixando a entrada livre para nós passarmos.

Assim que eu passei, ele fechou a porta atrás de mim. Não pude deixar de sentir um arrepio ao ouvi-lo trancando a porta.

-As adoráveis senhoritas são Evans e McKinnon, ahn? São muito mais bonitas pessoalmente. – ele piscou pra mim e tentei reprimir uma careta de nojo. James ergueu uma sobrancelha pra ele, mas não disse nada.

-O que aconteceu por aqui, uma guerra? – perguntou Lene. Ela estava apontando para o canto direito da sala onde havia duas mesas tombadas, fuligem e papeis espalhados.

-Ah, só uma pequena explosão. Estou trabalhando em um... – mas então ele parou, nos olhou desconfiado e se calou. – Enfim, cometi um pequeno errinho, mas trabalhar com bombas é isso mesmo. Por sorte não tive um pé arrancado...

Agora que ele dizia, eu reparei que seu jaleco estava todo sujo.

Sirius arrastou Pettigrew até um canto, onde eles começaram a discutir encomendas preços e blá, blá... Lene saiu andando pelo enorme porão, fuçando nas coisas.

Então restamos eu e James, nos encarando estranhamente.

-Obrigada por me segurar lá atrás, eu podia ter quebrado o pescoço ou algo assim. – resmunguei. Sabia que estava exagerando porque aquilo nem era tão alto, mas isso o faria sentir melhor.

-Você está exagerando. – resmungou ele de volta – Eu é que banquei o idiota. Desculpe por aquilo.

-Obrigada por se preocupar.

-Eu não... Certo.

Estranho-e-silencioso-momento-quando-duas-pessoas-estão-sem-graça.

-Desculpa. – eu disse ao mesmo tempo em que ele dizia "sinto muito".

-Ah, mas eles não são umas gracinhas? – Sirius envolveu a mim e a James, passando os braços pelos nossos ombros. – Agora um beijinho e um abraço, crianças.

-Cai fora. – murmurou James. Ele parecia tão sem graça que eu ri.

Lene gritou quando uma ferramenta de aspecto estranho quase cai no pé dela – somente não acertando porque ela pulou.

-Cuidado aí, McKinnon, alguma dessas coisas pode te amputar o braço. – disse Sirius.

Lene mostrou a língua pra ele, mas soltou a ferramenta rapidinho.

-Eu entregarei sua encomenda esta noite, Black. – disse Pettigrew – Me encontre nesse endereço – ele rabiscou num papel – às nove.

-Certo. – respondeu Sirius.

* * *

**Volteeeei! Muito obrigada por todas as preces e trabalhos de macumba! =) kk Muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews de apoio, gente! Vocês não sabem como eu fiquei feliz com elas!**

**Mil perdões por ter demorado tanto, mas entendam que não foi como se eu tivesse muita escolha... De qualquer modo, eu voltei agora e vou procurar postar um cap. por semana. Aí está o capítulo atrasado! Espero que tenham gostado. Mandem reviews pra me fazer feliz,mostrem que não me abandonaram! \o/**

**Tem uma review do cap. anterior que eu simplesmente adorei e que vai responder a muitas duvidas, então eu vou responder aqui, ok? Quem mandou foi a danda-jabur:**

**Respondendo: **Eu também amo agentes secretos, mas só agorei tomei coragem de escrever a respeito! =)

Eu não posso dizer nada a respeito do Peter, mas o Remus vai aparecer logo, logo.

Quanto aos erros do James, nada mais irônico do que um cara que se acha "perfeito" cometer tanta burrada, né? Ainda vão haver mais algumas... É que se ele realmente fosse tão perfeito ia ficar sem graça, vai.

Eu realmente pensei em pintar o cabelo da Lily, mas simplesmente não suporto a ideia. Futuramente irão aparecer novas perucas, ou melhor, soluções para o problema.

É claro que vai ter romance, só não vou dizer sob quais circunstâncias. kkk Sou má, vou te deixar pensando a respeito.

Sobre os pais: sim, eles provavelmente foram interrogados, mas eu não vou me focar muito neles. E, sim, elas podiam ter ligado pra casa e dito um "alô", mas a essa altura do campeonato o FBI teria tomado providencias e grampeado os telefones de todos os lugares ligados à antiga vida delas, entendeu? Eu vou abordar o assunto mais tarde, ok?

Bom que você se divertiu lendo e fic e obrigada, sua review deve ter sido útil pra mais gente com dúvidas. =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 5 – Enjoo em alto mar**

**.**

- Como pode fazer frio? Durante o dia eu estava suando em bicas e agora, morrendo de frio! – reclamei.

- Só está ventando um pouquinho, Lily. – disse Sirius.

Lene passou os braços em volta de mim, tentando ajudar, e sorri pra ela. Caminhávamos para o enorme depósito onde Pettigrew nos encontraria. Era uma construção velha, mas grande como um estacionamento de shopping.

A porta dos fundos estava destrancada, e se abriu com um rangido quando James a empurrou. Eu apertei o interruptor e várias lâmpadas se acenderam ao longo do depósito. Lâmpadas fluorescentes, que dão um ar doentio às pessoas.

Nós olhamos em volta, cautelosos, mas aparentemente não havia ninguém aqui ainda. Estantes de quase quatro metros de altura se estendiam por todo o lugar. Parecia uma biblioteca, mas ao invés de livros, havia caixas de madeira e ferramentas nas estantes.

- Que horas são? – perguntou Lene.

- Nove e dez. – respondeu Sirius, olhando em seu relógio de pulso.

- Ele está atrasado.

- São só dez minutos. – murmurei – Ele deve estar no caminho.

Nós esperamos, em um silêncio desconfortável por algum tempo. Cinco minutos depois, James se virou bruscamente.

- Ouviram isso? – sussurrou ele.

- Não. – respondeu Lene. – O que deveríamos ter ouvido?

James inclinou a cabeça.

- A porta da frente. – sussurrou ele. – Tem mais alguém aqui.

Nós ficamos em silêncio, tensos. Eu não sabia _como diabos _James tinha ouvido a porta da frente se abrir, considerando que ela ficava do outro lado do comprido depósito, mas então, pude ouvir o farfalhar abafado de alguma coisa e passos. Passos cautelosos que sem dúvida vinham na nossa direção.

- Pettigrew? – perguntei esperançosa.

James balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Tem mais de uma pessoa. Pettigrew disse que viria sozinho.

- Quem então? – perguntou Lene.

Os passos estavam bem mais perto agora. Nos escondemos atrás da estante mais próxima enquanto os passos se aproximavam. Espiei por entre duas caixas e vi um lampejo dourado. Arfei e recuei agarrando o braço de James.

- Void. – murmurei urgente.

- O que? Como sabe? – sussurrou ele. Lene e Sirius escutavam atentos.

- Eu vi o cabelo dela. Está perto, vamos!

Nós corremos até o fim da estante e chegamos até a porta da frente que estava entreaberta. Saímos para a noite gelada. Havia um carro preto lá fora. Com certeza de Void e quem quer que estivesse com ela.

- Como ela nos encontrou? – perguntei.

- Não sei, mas temos que sair daqui. Vamos dar a volta, nosso carro ficou lá nos fundos. – James começou a correr e nós o seguimos.

- Ei! Você, para aí! – Sirius gritou e correu para as árvores ali perto. Nós o ouvimos correr atrás de algo e depois o som abafado de uma briga.

James correu para as árvores também e logo os dois voltaram arrastando Pettigrew.

- Sabe, - começou James – se você não tivesse corrido eu até acreditaria que não foi você.

- Eu não chamei os agentes, eu juro! – guinchou Pettigrew. James o olhou, cético – Ah, cara eles estavam dando uma recompensa enooooorme...

Sirius revirou os olhos. Então vasculhou os bolsos do enorme casaco de Pettigrew e pegou dois revólveres .38. James ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Pelo menos ele trouxe as encomendas.

Ouve um estrondo quando a porta dos fundos bateu e Void estava bem ali.

- AQUI FORA! – gritou ela para o outro agente.

Não ficamos para ver se Stark apareceria, saímos correndo. Quando Void disparou o primeiro tiro eu gritei. Berrei, na verdade. E _tive _que olhar pra trás. Stark estava algemando Pettigrew, mas Void corria atrás de nós.

- Rápido, pro carro!

Como se nós precisássemos que James gritasse isso.

Uma vez no carro, James acelerou como nunca enquanto Void disparava tiro atrás de tiro. E de repente, bum! O barulho foi tão perto que quase arrebentou meus tímpanos.

- Ela acertou um pneu! – gritou Sirius, o carro derrapou e parou com uma sacudida.

Nós saímos correndo. O lugar mais seguro por perto era o pequeno bosque do lado esquerdo da estrada. O mesmo no qual Pettigrew havia se escondido.

Entre as árvores era muito difícil enxergar alguma coisa, mas pelo menos estávamos protegidos. Lene agarrou minha mão e eu a de Sirius. James ia à frente. Nós afastávamos da estrada devagar, em meio às arvores, e sem fazer barulho.

Houve um barulho de galho se partindo. Todos paramos e James olhou pra trás.

- Não fomos nós. – sussurrou Sirius.

- Deve ter sido Void. – sussurrou James de volta. – Está no bosque também. Vamos mais rápido!

Começamos a andar novamente, agora mais apressadamente, mas ainda tomando cuidado pra não fazer barulho. Até que...

-Ai! – Lene soltou um guincho de dor. Seu cabelo tinha enroscado em um galho.

Eu me apressei em ajuda-la a se desenroscar, mas então, os barulho de corrida já haviam começado. Void corria na nossa direção.

- Rápido!

Nós começamos a correr, agora sem nos importar com o barulho. Acontece que correr no meio de arbustos e raízes retorcidas era horrivelmente desnorteador. Volta e meia eu tropeçava e tinha que usar as mãos para me impulsionar novamente. Sirius bateu duas vezes a cabeça em galhos e Lene sempre que tropeçava agarrava minha bata e me puxava junto.

Eu sentia os arranhões na minha perna e já estava sentindo as lágrimas de dor escorrendo pelo meu rosto todo. _Merda, de agora em diante só uso calças!_

Nós já estávamos sem fôlego e eu nem sentia mais minhas pernas, quando vi uma luz alguns metros adiante. Um farol, sem dúvida. Tínhamos chegado a algum lugar e eu torci pra que tivesse algum lugar pra se esconder porque eu _precisava _descansar.

Demos com uma estrada. Do outro lado, havia um posto de gasolina, um mercadinho e mais árvores.

James atravessou a estrada correndo sem se importar se havia ou não carros vindo. Nós, é claro, o seguimos. A única coisa que me motivou a correr mais rápido do que os carros que estavam chegando perto foi o pensamento de que, talvez, do outro lado eu pudesse me sentar. Não, não, me _deitar_.

Eu pensei que nós fôssemos para o posto ou para o mercado, mas James deu a volta e se embrenhou no meio de mais árvores.

- James, não dá mais pra correr no meio de...!

James agarrou meu braço e tapou minha boca. Nos escondemos atrás de uma árvore e espiamos o outro lado da estrada onde Void e Stark pareciam desnorteados, eles olhavam de um lado para o outro tentando imaginar pra onde teríamos ido. Eu sentia a respiração entrecortada de James no meu pescoço. Não sei o que era mais desconfortável, os arrepios ou o formigamento que eu sentia, então me afastei dele.

Void e Stark pareceram chegar a uma decisão e ambos atravessaram a estrada. Parecia que Void ia para o mercado e Stark para o posto de gasolina, de qualquer maneira, nós não ficamos ali pra ver.

- Vamos, antes que eles tentem nos procurar por aqui.

Eu gemi ante a ideia de correr mais um pouco (nas árvores de novo!), mas os acompanhei ainda que vagarosamente.

Quando as arvores começaram a ficar menos esparsas, nós decidimos parar e descansar (Aleluia!). James se assegurou de que os arbustos nos escondessem completamente e se ofereceu pra ficar de vigia primeiro.

- Aqui. – ele tirou o grosso casaco que estava usando e o estendeu para mim – Pode usar pra se cobrir.

- Mas você vai ficar com frio... – comecei.

- Pega, Lily.

Eu queria recusar, mas não podia, eu estava congelando mesmo. Me acomodei ao lado dele e deitei no chão terroso. Em outros tempos eu teria protestado e _jamais _encostaria meu cabelo naquele chão. Mas não era como se eu tivesse muita escolha e eu estava cansada demais pra protestar. Aparentemente, Lene não sentia o mesmo.

- Não creio que vou dormir no meio do mato! Quer dizer, tem bichos aqui!

- Ah, Lene, eu estou aqui. – disse Sirius.

- Foi o que eu disse! Tem _bichos_ aqui!

James sufocou uma risada. Depois eu apaguei totalmente.

.

- Lily, eu não queria estragar seu sono nem nada, mas eu preciso levantar. – murmurou James. Sua voz estava gentil e eu pude sentir que ele sorria.

Resmunguei alguma coisa e abri os olhos. A primeira coisa que vi foi James, bem à minha frente, seu rosto cansado e suas olheiras, mas mesmo assim ele sorria. Então eu me toquei do quanto estávamos próximos eu tinha simplesmente deitado na curva de seu pescoço e tinha meus braços em volta dele. Sem falar nas pernas entrelaçadas.

Acho que eu nunca fiquei tão vermelha na minha vida. Me desembaracei dele e me sentei, tentando dar um jeito no meu cabelo – penteando com os dedos -,embora sem muito sucesso em tirar todas as folhas.

James parecia achar tudo aquilo muito engraçado, porque não parou de rir um minuto sequer. Eu me virei para ele, zangada, para mandá-lo parar, mas ele apontou para um canto à nossa esquerda.

Lá estavam Sirius e Lene. Um mais desleixado que o outro. Sirius dormia com o braço esquerdo jogado e o direito estava em volta de Lene que estava deitada na barriga dele. Ambos estavam sujos de terra e dormiam de boca aberta.

- Mas que lindo. – murmurei irônica. Então me virei pra James. – Pra onde vamos agora?

- Comer alguma coisa. Daí vamos pegar um navio e sair daqui. Com sorte, seguiremos viagem tranquilamente, deve levar um tempo até os agentes nos encontrarem.

- Por que tem tanta certeza de que eles vão nos encontrar?

- Eles sempre encontram, Lily. Eles são muito bons no que fazem.

- Acontece que nós somos melhores... – murmurou Sirius. Ele estava tentando se sentar sem acordar a Lene.

Lily revirou os olhos.

.

James usou o telefone público ao lado do posto de gasolina para fazer uma ligação. Pude ouvi-lo pedir a quem quer que fosse um carro alugado e lugares na próxima viajem. Ele disse "ok" e "rápido" várias vezes e algumas horas depois, Beverly Marsh apareceu em um carro azul escuro.

- Estamos indo para...? – perguntou Lene.

- De volta à Los Angeles. – respondeu James. – Para L.A. Beach embarcar no próximo navio

Senti a excitação de Lene diante da ideia de voltar para sua cidade, mas então ela lembrou da nossa situação. Eu devia saber que ela estava morrendo de saudades dos pais, Lene era do tipo super apegada à família. Ao contrário de mim.

Bom, eu não estou dizendo que não amo meus pais ou coisa assim, mas é que sempre foi fácil pra mim viver longe deles. Colégios internos foram uma parte grande da minha vida e raramente eu ia pra casa por causa da minha irmã idiota, Petunia. Ela era o principal motivo pelo qual eu me mudei de Los Angeles assim que pude. Sempre estávamos brigando e competindo. Ela sempre fez de tudo para me humilhar, o que era motivo mais do que suficiente para me fazer detestar as férias em casa. Eu passava dias na casa dos McKinnon pra fugir da minha guerra familiar.

Mas Lene, mesmo no colégio interno, sempre deu um jeito de se aproximar da mãe – ligando à noite, indo pra casa nos fins de semana. E foi assim até a faculdade. Ela nunca admitia o carinho que sentia pelos pais, mas era evidente pra mim o quão doloroso seria passar por sua casa sem dizer olá quando ela nem mesmo sabia se voltaria.

Apertei a mão de Lene e sorri pra ela, que sorriu melancolicamente.

Naquela noite embarcamos. Tínhamos duas cabines minúsculas – uma que eu dividiria com a Lene e outra para os caras.

- Boa noite pra vocês, garotos. – disse Lene antes de entrar na nossa cabine.

Eles acenaram e entraram na própria cabine, em frente à nossa.

Lene e eu nos acomodamos e ela caiu no sono logo, devia estar exausta. Eu não conseguia dormir. O navio não me passava segurança nenhuma – assim como o avião – e eu ficava pensando em todas as possíveis tragédias que poderiam acontecer, isso sem falar nos agentes que poderiam estar agora no navio, esperando que baixássemos a guarda antes de arrombar nossas portas.

Acho que fiquei até umas quatro da manhã acordada antes de cair num sono confuso e cheio de pesadelos.

.

- Acordem!

Eu abri os olhos devagar, tentando descobrir onde estava. "Ah, é! Num navio com um bando de malucos tentando fugir do FBI".

E dois desses malucos estavam invadindo nossa cabine e nos sacudindo nas camas.

- Que diabos? – gritou Lene.

Sirius e James ergueram as sacolas.

- Nós estivemos fazendo compras pra vocês. Precisamos de um novo disfarce, sabe. Se ninguém nos reconheceu no embarque é porque devemos ser muito sortudos, mas não vamos arriscar por aqui. – James jogou uma sacola pra mim e outra para Lene. – Agora vamos deixar vocês se trocarem e depois tomamos café da manhã juntos.

Ele se virou a abriu a porta, mas Sirius ficou.

- A não ser que precisem de ajuda com as roupas... – começou ele.

- Sirius! – repreendeu James ao mesmo tempo em que eu e Lene atirávamos nossos travesseiros nele.

- Calma, calma! Eu só quis ser legal... – ele murmurou enquanto saía.

Na minha sacola havia uma calça jeans (obrigada!), uma camiseta sem mangas, tênis e uma peruca curta castanha. Tomei um banho quente me perguntando há quanto tempo não me sentia limpa assim e me vesti rapidamente. Só a parte de colocar a peruca foi um pouco difícil porque meu cabelo é pesado e ficava escorregando toda hora que eu conseguia prender, mas eu consegui na décima quarta tentativa.

- Caramba, você fica tão estranha de cabelo castanho! – Lene franziu a testa.

Ela estava usando as roupas novas também – bermuda jeans e camiseta de desenho animado. Ergui uma sobrancelha e ela explicou: "Sirius".

Sirius e James nos esperavam no corredor, ambos ergueram as sobrancelhas ao me ver o que fez com que eu me sentisse realmente desconfortável. Castanho não era mesmo a minha cor.

Durante todo o café da manhã, James ficou olhando esquisito, franzindo a testa.

- James, sou eu, a Lily. Não sou um alien, sabe, você já me conhece não precisa ficar encarando desse jeito.

Ele pareceu embaraçado por um momento e Sirius riu.

- Foi mal. É que eu realmente prefiro você ruiva.

- Então você acha que eu estou feia? – brinquei.

- Não! Não é que você não esteja bonita assim também, quer dizer, você ficaria bonita de qualquer jeito, sério, você podia raspar a cabeça e ainda assim... Quer dizer, você é linda! É que eu não estou acostumado a...

Lene explodiu em risadas e Sirius a acompanhou. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha e James ficou vermelho.

- Obrigada.

Ele assentiu e de repente pareceu achar a comida muito interessante porque ficou olhando para seu bolinho como se ali estivesse escrito um código secreto.

_Ele me acha linda._

Eu ainda estava pensando nisso e sorrindo para o meu cappuccino quando ergui a cabeça subitamente e encontrei um par de olhos escuros. O cara estava olhando fixamente para James, ele era careca e tinha uma cicatriz...

Meu sorriso escorregou rapidamente.

- James... – chamei com urgência.

* * *

**Oi, pessoas! Aí está mais um capítulo! Muito obrigada por todas as reviews, gente! Cada vez que eu lia uma eu ficava mais feliz, muito obrigada mesmo! **

**Eu demorei um pouco mais do que devia pra postar, mas eu postei né! Comentem, por favor!**

**Revieeeeews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 6 – As (apenas duas) Panteras, parte I**

**.**

- Rápido, Lene, me beija! – exclamou Sirius com urgência.

- Você não perde uma oportunidade, não é Black? – Lene se virou para ele furiosa.

-Na verdade, ele tem razão, Lene! Anda! – eu a empurrei.

Lene começou a recuar, mas Sirius – sem perder mesmo uma oportunidade! – agarrou seus braços e esmagou sua boca contra a dela. Ele usava um chapéu de feltro, que agora aprecia cobrir os rostos dos dois quase completamente. Eu me virei para James, chocada com a urgência/violência do ato, mas controlei a vontade de rir.

Lene parecia estar resistindo no começo – embora eu tivesse certeza de que ela não estava usando todas as suas forças para isso -, mas cedeu rapidamente, quando Sirius escorregou a mão por suas costas.

Acho que eu fiquei paralisada de choque, porque tive que piscar algumas vezes quando percebi que James estava sussurrando algo para mim.

-... Rápido! – consegui ouvir a última palavra e, antes que pudesse pedir para que ele repetisse, senti sua mão agarrando meu braço e me forçando a levantar. Instintivamente, olhei para o agente Hollowitz, sentado uma mesa atrás da nossa. Ele parecia meio confuso agora, franzia a testa e ficava encarando nossos amigos beijoqueiros, tentando enxerga-los melhor.

- Pode ter certeza de que ele não está sozinho. – murmurou James – Então seja discreta e finja que me ama.

- Ahn?

- Anda, Lily, somos um casal! Finja que estamos aproveitando nossas férias juntos ou algo assim, ok?

Ele entrelaçou nossos dedos e forçou um sorrisinho satisfeito, como se nada no mundo pudesse agradá-lo mais do que estar ali, caminhando pelo restaurante enorme do navio comigo. Ele estava sem os óculos – parte do disfarce – e me parecia tão estranho...

Forcei-me a sorrir também, embora mantivesse a cabeça meio abaixada, com medo de ser reconhecida. Eu tinha que me lembrar constantemente de que estava usando peruca e assim seria muito mais difícil de me reconhecer.

- Quanto tempo falta para chegarmos? – perguntei.

- Muito. – respondeu James. Ele parou de andar abruptamente e estreitou os olhos. – Olha ali. – ele acenou com a cabeça para uma mesa próxima – É Void?

Eu me virei para olhar. De fato havia uma moça de cabelo loiro sentada ali, mas tinha uma boca muito grande e os olhos de cor diferente dos azuis de Void. Qualquer um perceberia a diferença.

- Não! – eu mi virei para ele e ri. – Qual é, ela nem se parece com a Void!

- Desculpe se não consigo enxergar, Evans. – ele revirou os olhos.

Ah, certo.

- Desculpe. – murmurei.

Ele riu de leve.

- Tudo bem. Eu já estou acostumado, Sirius às vezes me chama de cego. – ele deu de ombros.

- Então, vamos ficar andando pelo restaurante ou vamos logo voltar para as cabines antes que Hollowitz decida chamar os outros amiguinhos armados?

-Certo, vamos chamar o casalzinho. – James se virou e imediatamente estreitou os olhos de novo – Eles a_inda_ estão se beijando?

Eu me virei e ri. Sim, eles ainda estavam se beijando. Sirius parecia estar tentando engolir a Lene, ou coisa do tipo, de tão empolgado! E ela, é claro, parecia querer arrancar tufos do cabelo dele, já que os agarrava com força. O chapéu de Sirius já estava torto e corria o sério risco de cair, então eu e James decidimos interferir.

Enquanto caminhávamos de volta a mesa, Hollowitz se levantou e pôs-se a caminhar para o outro lado do salão, ele estreitava os olhos. Segui o seu olhar e percebi que ele ia atrás de um casal que saía pela porta dos fundos – uma garota miúda de cabelo ruivo e um cara alto e magro (magrelo demais pra ser James) de cabelo castanho.

Suspirei de alívio quando ele saiu do restaurante. Assim que chegamos à mesa onde Sirius e Lene a_inda _se beijavam, eu a puxei por um braço e James deu tapa na cabeça de Sirius.

Os dois pareciam muito confusos e Sirius, meio irritado.

- Vamos logo, Hollowitz já foi. – disse James. – Temos que voltar para as cabines antes que ele decida voltar.

Lene estava muito corada, mas assentiu e tentou controlar-se. Sirius assistiu, satisfeito, quando ela tropeçou um pouquinho e teve que se apoiar em mim.

Voltamos todos para a cabine dos caras... Que parecia um CHIQUEIRO.

- Meu Deus, quem morreu aqui? – Lene tapou o nariz e pôs-se a abanar o ar em volta.

- Obviamente o fedido aqui é o James já que você não parecia se incomodar com o meu cheiro quando estava me a_garrando..._

Sirius não podia perder a deixa, né.

- Calado. – rosnou Lene – Foi tudo em nome do disfarce.

- Ah, claro. Estavam disfarçando tão bem que nem notaram quando eu e Lily saímos e quando Hollowitz foi embora. – James riu e eu o acompanhei.

Sirius parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Lene só fazia corar a algum tempo.

Tivemos que cavar um espaço para sentar nas camas porque ambas estavam desarrumadas e com roupas em cima.

- Acho que as camareiras fugiram da sua cabine com medo. – disse Lene.

- Ou elas estão enterradas em algum lugar por aqui. – eu ergui uma fronha, de nariz franzido.

Sirius e James riram.

- Parem de ser frescas. Vamos ao que interessa: como vamos passar despercebidos durante toda a viagem? – perguntou Sirius.

- Primeiro temos que descobrir se Hollowitz está sozinho, o que eu acho muito improvável. Depois, temos que dar um jeito de ele e seu parceiro perderem contato com os outros agentes para que não possam denunciar nossa posição.

- E como vamos isso, exatamente? – perguntei.

- Vamos ter que apagá-los. – respondeu James.

Lene arregalou os olhos.

- Tipo, matá-los?

James riu.

- Não, só vamos deixa-los inconscientes e fugir. Amanhã de manhã atracamos em New Forest amanhã de manhã. Então, esta noite, faremos uma visita ao nosso querido amigo Hollowitz.

.

-Aaaaaaargh! Eu não aguento mais ficar aqui... – choramingou Lene.

Estávamos no quarto há mais ou menos seis horas. Quinze minutos atrás, Sirius saiu pra pegar comida e ainda não tinha voltado. James estava começando a ficar ansioso – eu podia ver porque ele estava passando a mão pelos cabelos de dez em dez segundos – e o fato de ele estar ansioso me fazia ficar ansiosa também, e nervosa.

Lene estava sofrendo algum tipo de crise de claustrofobia ou algo do tipo. Ela estava rolando na cama do Sirius e cantarolando uma musiquinha infantil, volta e meia reclamando que queria sair. Três minutos atrás ela tinha se virado de cabeça pra baixo até ficar roxa. Aí James teve que virá-la ao normal de novo.

- James, tudo bem? – perguntei.

James não respondeu por um momento. Passou a mão pelos cabelos mais uma vez (argh, mania irritante), antes de falar.

- Sirius já devia ter voltado. Estou preocupado. Se ele não voltar em dez minutos, vou atrás dele.

Isso foi a gota d'água. Agora eu estava realmente preocupada.

- BOSTA!

Eu e James nos viramos rapidamente para Lene, que fazia uma careta. Ela ergueu a mão direita.

- Quebrei uma unha.

- Meu Deus, Lene! E agora? Já não bastava a fome das criancinhas na África, a iminente falta de água do planeta e o cancelamento de Two And a Half Man? Agora _isso_? – rolei meus olhos.

- Eu s_ei!_

James riu um pouquinho.

.

Tudo bem, a_gora _estamos todos preocupados. Já faz mais de meia hora que Sirius saiu e ainda não voltou.

- Já chega, estou indo atrás dele. Vocês, fiquem aqui, tranquem a porta e _não abram _pra ninguém! Quando eu chegar, vou bater quatro vezes seguidas na porta, então saberão que sou eu. – James saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Tuuuudo bem, mamãe. – murmurou Lene.

Ela se levantou a trancou a porta, então voltou a se jogar na cama de Sirius.

- Meu Deus, como eu estou com fome... Eu poderia comer um boi! Meu Deus, que FOOOOME! Eu nunca senti tanta fome assim na vida. Olha só já estamos sem comer há um tempão eu sinceramente não sei se vou aguentar. Se eu não aguentar, por favor, Lils diga à minha mãe que eu a amo, mas que nunca gostei daquele penteado que ela me fazia usar quando eu era pequena e que, por isso, fique traumatizada pela vida toda e diga ao meu pai...

- Você acha que eles estão bem?

- Quem?

- Sirius e James, Lene! Por Deus, você não está preocupada?

- Ah, qual é, os caras são bons no que fazem, Lils. Eles devem fazer isso há anos e anos, é claro que estão bem. Você já os viu em ação.

Eu assenti, mas meu estômago ainda não tinha se acalmado. Eu não conseguia explicar por que estava tão aflita. Quer dizer, só de pensar que James podia estar algemado nesse exato momento, talvez sofrendo um interrogatório de Hollowitz... E Sirius, claro! Sirius também, quer dizer, eu também me preocupava com Sirius...

- Lily, você está me ouvindo? – Lene franziu a testa, zangada.

- Desculpe, o que?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Esquece. – então se deitou na cama novamente – Eu só queria um pouco de comida, pelo amor do frango frito!

.

- Leeeene...

- O queeee?

- Que horas sãããão?

- Sete e meeeeeia...

Estávamos jogadas nas camas, viradas e cabeça pra baixo, morrendo de fome.

- Eu acho que eu vou desmaiar. – murmurou Lene.

- Tem definitivamente algo errado, Lene! Já faz um tempão!

- Eu sei! – choramingou ela – Já faz um tempão desde que a gente comeu pela última vez e eu acho que estão alucinando...

- Não! Eu quis dizer que faz um tempão que eles saíram e ainda não voltaram! – torci as minhas mãos de nervoso – Sabe o que isso significa? Estão trancafiados no porão do navio, sendo torturados por aquela montanha do Hollowitz e algemas, sem poder fazer nada senão nos entregar em troca de uma redução de pena! Vamos ser presas! PRESAS!

- Aaargh! – Lene caiu da cama, rolando pelo chão. – O que você sugere fazer? Eu voto em fugir enquanto ainda dá tempo. Vamos nos disfarçar de cozinheiras e entrar na cozinha, nas esconder em caixotes de batata até chegarmos na Inglaterra, aí teremos que nos prostituir até juntar dinheiro suficiente para viajar para a Austrália, onde teremos que trabalhar alimentando golfinhos e disfarçadas pelo resto das nossas vidas.

- E eu acho que você bateu a cabeça com força demais. – me levantei e a ajudei a ficar de pé também – Vamos atrás deles.

- O que? Não! Tá maluca, Lily?

Mas eu já estava virando a chave e abrindo a porta, certa de que Lene não me deixaria sair sozinha. Eu peguei um moletom com capuz de Sirius e atirei pra ela.

Ouvi o suspiro de Lene ao me seguir resignada, vestindo o moletom.

- Tem alguma ideia de onde procurar primeiro? – perguntou ela.

Dei de ombros.

- Talvez devêssemos ir ao restaurante primeiro, uma vez que eles foram buscar comida. Depois... Bom, depois podemos ficar desesperadas e procurar em todo lugar. – disse Lily.

Seguimos a passos rápidos para o restaurante. Eu não conseguia reprimir o impulso de andar com a cabeça baixa, embora soubesse que estava de peruca.

Depois de esquadrinhar todas as mesas do local e concordar que, definitivamente eles não estavam por lá, eu entrei em pânico.

- Eles foram pegos. Ai meu Deus, definitivamente foram pegos! O que vamos fazer agora? – agarrei o braço de Lene com força.

Ela me olhou, igualmente desesperada e igualmente confusa. Não sabíamos o que fazer.

- Não dá pra sair por aí entrando nos quartos de todo mundo até encontrá-los. – disse Lene.

Então me ocorreu que, talvez, para duas viajantes isso fosse impossível, mas não pra alguém que fazia isso o dia inteiro e tinha o direito de entrar aonde quisesse.

- As camareiras!

- O que?

- Camareiras entram nos quartos de todo mundo, Lene.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Você não está pensando em...

- Sim, eu estou. Vamos, temos que achar um armário de vassouras!

Caminhamos pelo navio todo até encontrar uma miudinha senhora com um uniforme cinza e avental. Seguimos a camareira até uma porta, meio escondida, que dizia "Somente funcionários autorizados".

Esperamos no corredor até que ela saísse novamente, agora sem o uniforme. A mulher nos deu um olhar desconfiado antes de virar a esquina do corredor.

Então passamos correndo pela porta. Entramos num espaço pouco maior que as nossas cabines. Lá era cheio de armários e vassouras, carrinhos com produtos de limpeza e uniformes pendurados em uma arara.

- Era de se esperar que eles tivessem mais segurança por aqui. – murmurei.

Lene pegou o menor deles, que sem dúvida era o as senhorinha – já que ambas eram baixinhas e miúdas -, e vestiu rapidamente. Já eu, tive que experimentar dois antes de encontrar um que servisse.

Depois de vestidas, prendemos nossos cabelos em rabos de cavalo e pusemos aquelas rendinhas no cabelo. Rimos da aparência uma da outra, embora fosse um riso tenso, já que o que estávamos prestes a fazer era potencialmente arriscado e pegamos nossos carrinhos-da-limpeza.

Havia uma chave pendurada no chaveiro perto da porta e presumi que fosse a chave mestra. Então a peguei e enfiei no bolso.

- Lily?

- O que?

- Vamos mesmo ter que limpar todos os quartos até acharmos o certo?

- Lene, é hora do jantar. Todos estão no restaurante, caso você não tenha notado quando passamos por lá.

-Ah. Certo.

.

- Meu Deus, você não tinha dito que todos tinham ido jantar? – exclamou Lene.

Nós tínhamos acabado de abrir a porta da cabine 234 e encontrado um gordo suado depilando os pelos do peito. Antes disso tiveram duas garotinhas com perucas e maquiagem – se é que se pode chamar aqueles borrões de maquiagem -, um casal fazendo _muito _barulho (felizmente não abrimos a porta) e uma velha senhora seminua (EW!).

- Sinto muito se essa gente tinha "coisa melhor" pra fazer, né!

- Ain, quantas cabines já foram até agora? – perguntou ela, debruçando-se em seu carrinho.

- Quarenta e... Duas. Eu acho. – suspiramos juntas a audivelmente – Vamos. Agora vamos começar a bater nas portas porque eu não estou a fim de encontrar outro gatão como o do 234.

Abrimos mais umas duas portas e fomos para o próximo corredor.

- Ahn, Lily?

- Sim?

- O que fazemos quando encontrarmos o quarto certo?

Boa pergunta. E se eles estiverem lá dentro?

- Ahn, batemos neles? – respondi.

Lene me olhou cética.

- Bom, talvez v_ocê _consiga, já que é faixa-preta em karatê...

- É _kung fu! – _eu disse enquanto abria a porta 241.

Então uma porta atrás de mim se abriu e Lene arregalou os olhos e me puxou pra dentro do quarto que eu acabara de abrir.

- O que? – guinchei. Mas ela tapou a minha boca.

- Hollowitz. – sussurrou ela – Acabou de abrir a porta da cabine 244!

Ela tirou a mão da minha boca assim que ficou segura de que eu não ia mais guinchar.

Abri a porta da cabine devagar e olhei o corredor. Vazio.

- Ele já foi.

- Rápido, temos que ir até a cabine! Aproveitar que ele não está lá e resgatar os caras!

Eu assenti e saímos correndo. Minhas mãos tremiam quando tentei enfiar a chave na fechadura, mas enfim, consegui. Abri a porta num rompante e entramos em uma cabine BEM maior do que a nossa.

O lugar tinha uns quatro computadores. Cada um deles com a tela dividida em quatro partes – cada parte mostrando uma parte do navio. Câmeras. Claro.

- Lils!

Lene tinha corrido até o canto mais afastado da sala. Estava agachada perto do que descobri logo depois, ser o Sirius caído. Ele estava amordaçado e para o meu espanto – e horror da Lene – escorria sangue de sua testa.

Ficamos dando tapinhas no rosto de Sirius por uns dois minutos até que suas pálpebras tremeram. Isso nos incentivou e começamos a dar tapinhas mais fortes até ele abriu os olhos de vez. Soltou uma exclamação ao nos ver e eu lhe tirei a mordaça.

- Vocês enlouqueceram? O que estão fazendo aqui! Droga, Lene! James me disse que você estava SEGURA!

- Cala a boca! – rosnou Lene. – Eu vim te salvar, donzela em perigo!

- Eu não quero que você me salve! Você é que devia estar salva! James me disse que tinah deixado você protegida na cabine!

Aaaaaahn, Oiê? Alguém aí ainda lembra da Lily? Sabe, a ruiva? Tipo, EU!

- Obrigada por se preocupar comigo, Sirius, meu bem.

Ele e Lene coraram simultaneamente e a fofura do momento varreu a minha indignação.

- Ah, que seja! Vamos, anda! – eu e Lene ajudamos Sirius a ficar de pé. Sua perna esquerda estava meio vacilante e eu torci pra que não estivesse quebrada.

- As algemas. – disse ele – Hollowitz deixou as chaves aqui. Em algum lugar...

Olhamos em volta, pela cabine totalmente abarrotada de coisas. Ah, ia ser _tão _fácil...

Comecei a procurar enquanto Lene pegava uma garrafa d'água e tentava despejar na boca de Sirius, mas acabou mais molhando a camisa dele do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Onde está James? – perguntei tentando não deixar minha tensão e preocupação transparecerem.

- Hollowitz o levou com ele. – respondeu Sirius.

- Pra onde eles foram? – perguntei. Agora sem esconder meu desespero. S_e acalma, Lily. Qual é, eles não vão fazer o James andar pela prancha ou coisa assim... Aliás, por que é que eu tenho que me preocupar? Foi o James que me colocou no meio disso, não tenho que me preocupar se ele vive ou morre!_

- Hollowitz queria fazer um "tour" pelo navio. Queria que James mostrasse em qual cabine vocês estavam.

- Ele disse em qual? – perguntou Lene.

- Não. Hollowitz se irritou e o levou com ele para abrir todas as cabines.

- Achei! – ergui a pequena chave das algemas. Estava dentro de uma das gavetas, bem no fundo.

Lene pegou a chave e abriu as algemas de Sirius.

- Como Hollowitz vai abrir todas as cabines? – perguntou ela.

- Ele tem uma chave mestra. – respondeu Sirius enquanto esfregava os pulsos.

- E aparentemente, suas amiguinhas aqui também têm uma.

Nos viramos rapidamente para a porta. Um cara alto e loiro, de olhos pequenos – e aparentemente impiedosos – nos encarava.

Hollowitz aparentemente não estava ocupando aquela cabine sozinho...

* * *

**Hey, pessoas! Desculpem a demora, me empolguei e acabei tendo que dividir o capítulo em duas partes (EU SEI, EU SOU MÁ!). Daí eu tive que reescrever umas coisinhas e tals... Enfim, demorou, mas tá aí. Espero que gostem.**

**Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap. 7 – As (três, porque o Black também conta) Panteras, parte II**

**.**

- E eu pensando que eram só duas universitárias – _Ei! Eu me formei há mais ou menos um mês, ok? -_ bobinhas e sem experiência. – murmurou o agente de olhos pequenos – Aparentemente vocês as treinaram. Foram mais espertas do que eu imaginaria. Eu deveria saber que subestimar seu trabalho era um erro, Black. – ele balançou a cabeça. – Não sei o que deu naquele Hollowitz pra deixar o Black aqui sozinho sem vigilância nenhuma. Talvez ele também tenha subestimado as duas bonequinhas aqui.

Nós ficamos, literalmente, estáticos. Ninguém se movia enquanto escutávamos o agente falando.

- Bom, pelo menos agora eu tive a chance de pegar três coelhos numa cajadada só. – o agente sorriu. – A propósito, meninas, eu sou o agente Fogg. Muito feliz em conhecê-las... Ouvi falar muito de vocês...

Ele continuou falando, mas eu não estava prestando a devida atenção. Sirius estava fazendo um gesto estranho, pelas costas. Ele olhava para mim enquanto batia um punho fechado na outra mão aberta e depois, apontava para o agente Fogg.

Ele teve que repetir isso três vezes até eu entender. E quando entendi, fiquei apavorada.

Ele queria que eu _batesse _num agente federal! Tipo, desrespeitar as leis! LEIS!

Fiz que não com a cabeça. D_e jeito nenhum._

Sirius bufou e revirou os olhos. Chegou mais perto de mim com passos pequenos e quase imperceptíveis. Lene percebeu a movimentação entre mim e Sirius e aproveitou para distrair o agente.

- Pra onde vocês levaram o James? – gritou ela. O agente Fogg ergueu as sobrancelhas com a súbita explosão.

- Então você é a namoradinha dele, é? – o agente riu. – Hollowitz o levou para um passeiozinho, não se preocupe, ele tem que estar vivo. Nossa agência tem planos para ele...

Enquanto isso, Sirius chegou o mais perto que podia de mim e começou a sussurrar:

- Anda, Lily, de um jeito ou de outro ele vai querer te prender, então é melhor que tentemos lutar.

Eu sabia que ele estava certo. Então suspirei e assenti.

- Ótimo. Você vai pela direita e eu pela esquerda, tente tirar a Lene do caminho, caso ele esteja armado...

- _Armado? _– engasguei.

- Ei! Vocês aí, o que estão...? – o agente entrou no quarto, dirigindo-se para nós.

- AGORA! – berrou Sirius.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi um misto confuso de sons e pancadas, mas acho que posso tentar resumir:

Eu ergui minha perna direita rapidamente – instintivamente, na verdade – e atingi um lado da face do agente (quem diria que eu ainda tinha essa flexibilidade toda), que se desnorteou e cambaleou. Sirius o agarrou por trás, prendendo seus braços, mas Fogg conseguiu soltar o braço direito e deu uma cotovelada no osso esterno de Sirius, que recuou, sem ar.

Fogg se virou para mim de testa franzida. Obviamente, o fato de que uma das "universitárias bobinhas" poderia lhe nocautear se quisesse, o assustava e intrigava. Mas ele não se permitiu distrair como antes, agora estava preparado para mim – infelizmente porque meus próximos chutes foram todos bloqueados por seus braços rápidos.

Sirius tentou socá-lo por trás, mas o agente se desviou e prontamente se virou para se esquivar de meus golpes. Nós ficamos nessa de eu-ataco-e-você-defende até que eu decidi lhe passar uma rasteira. Grande erro. Fogg agarrou minha perna, me puxando para que eu perdesse o equilíbrio, mas consegui me manter de pé por um fio, antes que Sirius o golpeasse na cabeça.

Uma pancada daquelas seria suficiente para me fazer desmaiar, mas aparentemente, só conseguiu deixar o agente federal zonzo e com mais raiva. Ele agora atacava Sirius furiosamente, e Sirius fazia um bom trabalho se defendendo, até que Lene entrou na briga.

Ela _tinha _eu entrar na briga, não é? É claro, porque ela sempre tinha que se meter...

Sirius se distraiu tentando tirar a pequenina da mira de Fogg – ele praticamente a _jogou _pro outro lado do quarto -, e o agente aproveitou essa brecha para acertá-lo em cheio no rosto.

Pude ver o rosto de Sirius rapidamente se manchando de vermelho enquanto seu nariz sangrava. Ele recuou, tonto.

Fogg se virou rapidamente para mim, mas antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse se mover, ouviu-se um baque e os olhos do agente se reviraram enquanto ele caía no chão.

Lene estava atrás dele, com um esfregão na mão, parecendo furiosa o suficiente para matar uma dúzia de agentes federais. Eu tive medo...

Sirius parecia mais tonto do que nunca agora.

- Lene você... Você golpeou... Um agente... Sozinha? – perguntou ele boquiaberto.

Lene pareceu voltar a si e ficou meio vermelha.

- Ah, qual é, ele tirou _sangue _de você! – resmungou.

Revirei os olhos diante do sorriso patético de Sirius. Que ficava mais patético por causa do nariz sangrando. Ele ergueu a blusa pra enxugar o nariz e tivemos uma visão privilegiada do que devia ser a barriga mais definida e perfeitamente bronzeada que jamais vi.

Lene ofegou, o que só serviu pra aumentar o sorriso de Sirius. Não, na verdade, ele estava rindo agora, mas o som saía abafado por causa do sangramento.

Lene não podia ficar mais vermelha. E eu achando que ele já tinha ficado envergonhada o bastante por um dia...

- Você é meio selvagem pra alguém desse tamanho, McKinnon. Eu realmente não acredito que você tenha essa força toda de verdade, mas a coisa mudou de figura quando você viu que podia me perder pra sempre...

- Foi só um sangramento no nariz, Black. Não fique cheio de si...

E lá estavam eles discutindo. DE NOVO.

- Ei! Será que o Sr. e a Sra. Black podiam por favor, PARAR DE DISCUTIR? – gritei. – Temos que nos concentrar, James está em perigo!

Será que ninguém percebia? Hollowitz podia estar torturando James naquele exato momento. (Tudo bem, eu sei, Hollowitz é um agente federal, não da máfia, ele não podia torturar o James. Mas naquela hora isso não era relevante).

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim.

- O que? – perguntei, desviando o olhar.

- Olha só, parece que alguém anda realmente preocupada com o nosso amigo James. – disse ele – Tem algo pra nos contar Lily? Quer dizer, além da sua óbvia "quedinha" pelo Potter...

Ele e Lene riram, mas eu não estava com paciência para brincadeirinhas.

- Black, não me diga que não está nem um pouco preocupado com ele!

- Eu estou, Lily, acredite. Mas eu também sei que James pode cuidar de si mesmo. – ele fez uma careta quando viu minha cara de zangada – Tudo bem, vamos logo.

.

Fomos até o lugar mais óbvio – nossas cabines. Não queríamos acreditar que James pudesse ter nos entregado, mas conseguíamos perdoá-lo, quer dizer, Hollowitz não é o cara mais simpático que conheço. E meu cunhado está nessa lista.

Antes de corrermos até lá, passamos naquele quartinho de limpeza para nos trocar. Então, saímos em disparada para as cabines. Primeiro, checamos a cabine deles – ouvindo atrás da porta – mas não parecia haver nada lá. Então nos viramos para a nossa cabine e ouvimos vozes.

-... Pare com isso, Potter. – dizia uma voz grave. Para a minha surpresa, não estava agressiva ou zangada, parecia só impaciente – Conte-nos de uma vez! Onde elas estão? Elas são cúmplices!

- Elas não são cúmplices! Eu te disse o que aconteceu!

- Diga logo a verdade ou vou garantir que não saia da cadeia até completar cento e cinquenta e sete anos. É claro que, posso conseguir reduzir a pena se aceitar nossa outra oferta...

- _Não._

- Então, vamos ter que procurar por suas amiguinhas em todas as outras cabines. Anda.

Ouvimos passos e recuamos. Olhei para Sirius, desesperada. E agora? Quando abrissem a porta, iriam nos ver ali, no corredor.

Sirius pareceu pensar, então suspirou.

- Somos dois... – ele pigarreou quando viu o olhar que Lene lhe lançou – Três contra um. Podemos fazer isso.

Assenti, mas havia uma agitação crescente em meu estômago. Os passos ficaram mais próximos e a maçaneta girou.

_Oh meu Deus, estou realmente indo bater em um agente federal. Um homem da lei. Estou tão ferrada!_

A porta se abriu e o golpeei na cabeça, impulsivamente. Acertei bem no maxilar...

-AAARGH!

... De James.

- Lily? – perguntou ele desnorteado.

Ai, o que eu fiz?

- Deus, sinto muito, sinto muito! Oh, como sou babaca, desculpe...

Mas não cheguei a completar minhas desculpas porque Hollowitz saiu da cabine bem na hora e Sirius praticamente voou pra cima dele. Não que eu estivesse prestando muita atenção, já que segurava o rosto de James entre as minhas mãos, murmurando desculpas. Ele só assentia, mas sua testa ainda estava franzida. Não pude deixar de notar seu olho roxo e tinha certeza de que esse hematoma não fora minha culpa.

Hollowitz filho de uma vadia.

- Tudo bem, parados agora! – gritou Fogg. Ele estava no fim do corredor, nos apontando uma arma e segurando a Lene, que se debatia inutilmente.

Sirius engasgou e caiu com o soco de Hollowitz.

_Agora _estamos todos ferrados.

Fogg começou a rir. Parecia meio maluco, ainda mais com aquele nariz escorrendo sangue. Então Lene se virou e o chutou entre as pernas. Ele a largou na hora. Fácil assim.

.

- Ajudem aqui, por favor! – pedi.

James veio prontamente me ajudar a amarrar as pernas de Fogg. Lene e Sirius cuidavam de Hollowitz. Os agentes se debatiam o máximo possível, o que tornava a tarefa de amarrá-los mil vezes mais difícil. Lene tinha até perguntado se podíamos jogar eles no mar, ou coisa assim, mas é claro que James foi contra.

Aquele estraga prazeres.

Colocamos Hollowitz e Fogg na própria cabine deles e fomos para as nossas. Já eram duas da manhã e faltava pouco para desembarcarmos em New Forest.

- Eu não sei vocês, mas eu acho que se me jogar na cama, não levanto nunca mais... – murmurou Lene.

Nos despedimos e fomos para nossas respectivas cabines. Me joguei na cama com toda a força que restava e antes de desfalecer completa e maravilhosamente, pensei em tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia.

Mas quando coloquei todos os fatos juntos, pareceu muito irreal:

Lene e Sirius se beijaram no meio de restaurante.

Agentes do FBI nos seguiram até o navio, provando-se melhores do que eu pensava.

Eles pegaram Sirius e James.

Eu e Lene nos disfarçamos e resgatamos Sirius.

Eu bati em um agente federal.

Um agente federal quase quebrou o nariz de Sirius.

Lene nocauteou um agente federal.

Eu, Lene e Sirius resgatamos James.

Lene chutou as bolas de um agente federal.

Amarramos e prendemos os agentes federais.

E eu estava começando a achar que James era mais importante pra mim do que era necessário. (Eu sei! Que diabos é isso?).

Tudo parecia tão ridiculamente impossível que, quando acordei duas horas depois, realmente pensei que tinha sido um sonho.

Aí Lene murmurou algo estranhamente parecido com "Sirius" durante o sono e eu voltei a dormir, admitindo que fora verdadeiramente um dos dias mais horríveis e esquisitos da minha vida.

Caramba. Minha vida. Como eu sentia falta dela.

* * *

**Hey! Sinto muito, eu sei que eu enrolei, enrolei, prometi e acabei postando atrasada... MAS, eu postei, né! Deem um desconto, vai! E me incentivem a postar o mais rápido possível mandando REVIEWS! *-***

**Aliás, obrigada por todas as reviews anteriores! Vicês são uns amores, gente!**

**Beijo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap. 8 – Um cavalheiro inglês... Que é um cúmplice também.**

**.**

Acordei quase engasgada com os fios de minha peruca, que tinha se deslocado até a minha cara enquanto eu dormia.

Eram sete da manhã. Eu dormira cinco horas e não estava nem um pouco satisfeita com isso. O dia anterior tinha sido cansativo.

- Levantem! Vamos! – James invadiu nossa cabine, fazendo Lene saltar de susto. Ela caiu no chão e James explodiu em gargalhadas (que ele tentou conter assim que viu o olhar dela).

Eu me levantei, atirando a peruca pra longe. James ficou me encarando parecendo meio sem graça e meio embasbacado. Então Lene começou a rir.

- Qual é o problema de vocês? – perguntei.

James estava muito vermelho agora. Lene não conseguia parar de rir e eu ainda estava desnorteada.

- Onde está Sirius? – perguntei.

- Ele... Ele foi verificar os... Agentes. – murmurou James – Eu acho melhor eu sair pra você poder...

- Caramba! – Sirius entrou no quarto num rompante e estacou quando me viu – Lily, coloque umas calças!

Então eu olhei pra baixo. E Sirius começou a rir. E Lene riu mais ainda. E James ficava olhando pra cada canto do quarto que não fossem minhas pernas seminuas.

Eu tinha esquecido completamente que arrancara o uniforme de camareira e ficara só com minha regata branca e calcinha.

Aí eu me toquei que era hora de me esconder – embora todo mundo já tivesse tido uma visão privilegiada de minha calcinha com estampa de dinossauros. Me joguei debaixo das cobertas com um guincho.

Isso fez Lene rir mais ainda.

- Sabe, Lily, até que suas pernas não são nada mal... – comentou Sirius em meio às risadas.

Isso fez Lene parar de rir e ela James se viraram pra Sirius, James indignado e Lene ameaçadora.

- Qual é o seu problema?

Sirius deu ombros, sem parar de rir. James o empurrou pra fora, e antes que a porta se fechasse Sirius gritou:

- Aliás, gostei dos dinossauros!

- Era a última do meu tamanho na loja do navio! – tentei justificar. – Eu não escolhi por conta própria, sabe!

Lene revirou os olhos.

-Anda, vamos nos trocar. Desembarcamos em pouco tempo. – murmurou ela.

Eu assenti.

- E eles são bonitinhos... – resmunguei.

- O que?

- Meus dinossauros!

.

- Ok, prestem atenção. Provavelmente haverá mais agentes no cais, então se preparem e ajam discretamente. – pediu James. Ele estava sem os óculos de novo e tinha penteado o cabelo pra trás. Tinha ficado até bonito, mas não parecia o _James_.

Sirius estava usando o chapéu de feltro de novo e Lene tinha escondido o dela numa boina.

E eu, é claro, com minha peruca.

Poderia ser estranho um bando de enchapelados, mas felizmente, estava fazendo sol e metade da tripulação parecia estar com a cabeça coberta.

Eu e James, Sirius e Lene, passamos pela multidão de passageiros tentando nos misturar. Não foi muito difícil, havia gente demais ali.

Desembarcamos lentamente – mais lentamente do que eu gostaria, já que a minha vontade era sair correndo – e logo estávamos numa rua de paralelepípedos há vários metros de distância do navio e do radar de qualquer agente federal que possivelmente estivesse por lá.

Não pude reprimir o suspiro de alivio que saiu. Lene deu um risinho. E eu reparei que Sirius não largou da mão dela – ao contrário de mim, que soltei a mão quente de James assim que estávamos afastados do navio.

- Esperem aqui. – disse James. Ele foi até uma cabine telefônica e falou por alguns minutos.

Ele sorria quando voltou.

- Tudo certo, teremos uma carona em alguns minutos.

.

Eu já estava sentindo minhas bochechas e nariz queimarem ao sol escaldante quando um carro verde garrafa velho virou a esquina e James se adiantou, acenando.

Sirius me empurrou pra dentro do carro antes que eu pudesse ver quem era o motorista, mas assim que estávamos todos acomodados eu dei uma olhada no cara. Ele tinha um rosto bonito e bronzeado, olhos gentis e cabelo castanho claro. Também notei pequenas rugas de riso em seus olhos. Ele usava um pulôver e calças cáqui e você jamais imaginaria que ele se envolvia com gente como James e Sirius.

- Lily, Lene esse é Remus Lupin; Remus essas são nossas cúmplices. – James fez as apresentações. Lene franziu a testa quando ele disse "cúmplices", mas não protestou. No final, todos estamos do mesmo lado!

Remus sorriu para nós. Ela parece realmente doce e gentil. Definitivamente não o tipo de pessoa que andaria com Sirius e James.

- Vamos dar uma passada nessa pousada em que eu deixei minhas coisas e então, partimos para Londres. – disse ele numa voz macia.

- Ei, Remus? Você parece um cara decente. – disse Lene surpresa – E mesmo assim está ajudando Sirius e James! Você deve lhes dever um bocado!

Remus e James explodiram em risadas enquanto Sirius – espremido no banco de trás entre mim e Lene – olhava pra ela, indignado.

– Trabalhamos juntos durante alguns anos e acabamos aprendendo a arte de ser um ladrão todos juntos. – explicou Remus - Mas eu não vivo mais essa vida, se é o que quer saber. Só estou ajudando uns amigos de infância.

- Devem ser bem amigos, mesmo. – murmurou Lene.

Sirius estava franzindo cada vez mais a testa então achei melhor cortar aquele papo.

- O que você faz em Londres, Remus? Você mora lá, certo?

Remus assentiu.

- Eu leciono. – respondeu. Nessa hora, fizemos uma curva estreita para a direita na rua de paralelepípedos o que fez Lene cair em cima de Sirius e os dois virarem em cima de mim.

- Caramba, quantos amigos professores vocês têm? – exclamou Lene assim que nos acomodamos novamente.

- Ah, qual é! Beverly não é exatamente uma amiga. – replicou Sirius.

- Ah, claro! Agora que vocês já dormiram juntos não importa mais, certo? – eu brinquei.

Mas aí eu percebi a cara da Lene e de repente a atmosfera do carro pareceu meio densa. Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim pelo retrovisor e James virou um pouco a cabeça pra me encarar.

Eu tinha certeza de que estava ficando vermelha. Muito vermelha. Deus, como sou idiota.

Sirius primeiro olhou pra mim, raivoso, mas rapidamente se virou para Lene, parecendo meio apreensivo.

Lene tinha virado a cabeça para a janela do carro e não desviou o olhar nenhuma vez pelo resto da viagem.

Merda, o que eu fiz?

.

Demos uma rápida passada em uma pousada minúscula. Remus entrou e saiu e lá – já com duas malas surradas – em menos de dez minutos. Então seguimos para Londres.

Devo ter dormido o caminho todo.

Em algum lugar entre as quatro e cinco horas da tarde, Lene insistiu que estava com câimbra e fez Remus parar o carro pra que pudesse dar uma andadinha, mas todos nós sabíamos que era porque ela queria mudar de lugar assim que voltássemos para o carro. E assim foi, ela me espremeu no meio entre ela e Sirius, ocupando meu antigo lugar.

Tudo pra não ficar perto do Black. O mesmo Black que me lançou um olhar sujo assim que eu me sentei ao lado dele.

Devo ter babado um pouco. Não, babei sim. Eu acordava em alguns momentos, mas não completamente, então coletava um monte de imagens e sons que não faziam o menor sentido. Aí vai:

A primeira vez que meus olhos piscaram era porque entrava uma luz forte pela janela. Eu estava encostada em algo macio que presumi ser o Sirius. Aí apaguei de novo.

A segunda vez foi quando já estava escuro, eu acordei porque alguém estava fazendo um carinho gostoso no meu cabelo, mas eu não estava realmente ligando pra _quem_, então apaguei.

A terceira vez foi porque o carro fez uma curva brusca. Senti os braços de Sirius me apertarem e segurarem, evitando que eu caísse. Talvez eu tenha pensado "que gracinha de Black!", mas aí dormi de novo.

- Lily? – ouvi uma voz abafada em meu ouvido. Tipo, _realmente_ perto do meu ouvido. Estremeci com o hálito abafado e ele riu.

E foi aí que eu acordei de vez.

- James?

- Bom dia. – murmurou ele, sorrindo pra mim. Estava usando os óculos de novo, mas tinha olheiras profundas.

Deus, era James que estava mexendo no meu cabelo. Foi a única coisa que pensei na hora.

Aí me senti tão empolgada e nem sei por que!

Olhei em volta, reprimindo um sorriso. Em parte porque tinha sido James a noite toda ali comigo e em outra parte porque ele ainda não tinha desenlaçado os braços de mim.

Lene estava dormindo com a bochecha contra o vidro. Sirius estava dirigindo, sério demais e Remus estava dormindo tranquilamente no banco do carona.

- Quando você começou a babar, Sirius pediu pra trocar de lugar. – murmurou James em resposta ao meu olhar confuso – Aí eu passei a noite aqui atrás. – ele riu.

Eu ri junto, mas não porque a história fosse engraçada. Era porque ele AINDA não tinha me largado.

.

Remus morava num apartamento num subúrbio de Londres. O apartamento ficava em cima de uma locadora, mas a mesma tinha uma enorme placa de "fechado para reformas" na vitrine da frente.

Entramos por uma porta lateral, subimos uma escada e demos em uma sala pequena, mobiliada com pouca coisa, mas com bom gosto, mesmo assim. Lene se atirou num sofá e ficou olhando emburrada para o chão.

Lupin carregou as malas para o quarto e nós quatro ficamos sozinhos. Sirius lançava olhares ansiosos para Lene a cada dez segundos, provavelmente pensando se devia ou não ir falar com ela. Enfim, lançou a mim e a James um olhar significativo e James me arrastou para uma porta ao lado.

A cozinha era minúscula. Tipo, mesmo. Eu poderia atravessá-la com oito pequenos passos. Mas parecia ter o suficiente para a sobrevivência de Remus. Eu abri a geladeira sem me preocupar em ser invasiva, Remus não estava por perto, mesmo.

Havia meia garrafa de vinho, queijo, água, uma lata de Coca e pizza congelada.

Yay...

Fechei a geladeira, decepcionada. Na mesma hora, com o timing perfeito, meu estômago roncou. James soltou um riso rouco próximo ao meu ouvido, o que fez os cabelos da minha nuca se arrepiarem. Não tinha percebido que ele estava atrás de mim_. Tão_ perto.

- Nada pra comer, é? – murmurou ele.

Me afastei devagar, tentando ser sutil. Ele não pareceu ter percebido nada. Bom. Eu não queria que ele soubesse que me afetava ou algo assim... Quer dizer, não que ele me afete.

Não mesmo.

- Ei, Lily, se quiser ir se lavar, o banheiro está livre. – Remus entrou na cozinha pra me avisar

Ai, Remus, seu lindo!

Saí de lá rapidinho e entrei na porta que Remus me indicou.

.

Depois de todos termos gastado a água de Remus – eu não tinha me dado conta de quanto eu adorava tomar banho até ter que ficar toda suja assim -, nós nos reunimos para decidir o próximo passo.

- Preciso de alguns dias para conseguir um computador e algum equipamento. – murmurou Sirius. James assentiu.

- Depois disso vamos conferir a data do leilão e ver quem é o atual dono da águia dupla nº 2. Então nos infiltramos e a roubamos.

- Fácil assim? – perguntou Lene.

James riu.

- Quem me dera.

- Eu trouxe chá. – Remus apareceu magicamente com uma bandeja prateada com cinco xícaras fumegantes.

Deus, eu adorava esse cara!

O chá ajudou a controlar meus nervos. Eu estava me sentindo nervosa desde que começamos aquela conversa. Eu não podia creditar que ia mesmo arruinar meu futuro e minha vida ajudando James e Sirius com aquela história toda.

Tá, não é como se eu e Lene fôssemos de algum modo, necessárias nessa história toda, mas nós já tínhamos vindo até aqui, certo? Já tínhamos, literalmente, abandonado nosso país por dois ladrões babacas...

O pior é que os dois ladrões babacas tinham sido tão legais que eu achava que eram meus amigos.

Droga, o que eu estou pensando?

.

- Lene? Está acordada?

- Não... – gemeu Lene.

Estávamos no quarto de Lupin – eu na cama e Lene em um colchão -, os caras estavam dormindo na sala.

- Lene, me escuta! Eu preciso falar com alguém... – murmurei e ela deve ter notado a angustia na minha voz por que respondeu:

- Ok, estou ouvindo.

- Isso está uma loucura. – choraminguei – Eu não acredito que eu estou mesmo aqui em Londres! Na porcaria da Europa! Tipo, em outro continente! Acompanhando dois caras que sobrevivem de roubos e arruinando a minha vida! Eu tenho um futuro! Eu devia estar trabalhando em um jornal agora! Eu deveria estar vivendo tranquilamente – bem, o mais tranquilamente possível em Nova York – em meu apartamentinho e tomando banho todo dia e hidratando meu cabelo, porque ele está uma bosta desde que embarcamos naquele navio. Mas aqui estou eu, arriscando tudo, correndo risco de morte, ou pior, de ser presa! E por que? Por causa de um ladrão incompetente que _tinha_ que enfiar a droga da moeda na minha mala!

Suspirei e a essa hora as lágrimas já estavam caindo.

- Lene?

Mas a única resposta que eu tive foi um ronco suave. Mesmo em meio à minha tristeza eu tive que revirar os olhos – isso era tão típico da Lene...

Decidi ir pegar uma água pra acalmar meus nervos. Me levantei e abri a porta...

E dei de cara com um pálido e amarrotado James, me olhando.

* * *

**E aí está o Remus! \o/**

**Gente, mil desculpas, eu sei que eu demorei séculooooooooooooooos pra postar o capítulo e eu sei que nem foi tão legal - na verdade, foi horrível -, mas mostrem que se importam mandando uma reviewzinha, ok?**

**:x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap. 9 – Marsh vem atrás de nós**

**.**

_Por favor, tomara que ele não tenha ouvido._

De repente senti vontade de vomitar. Sério. Eu queria retirar tudo o que disse. Porque não é como se eu não tivesse culpa nisso tudo também. Eu é que não entreguei a moeda aos agentes quando eles foram à minha casa. Eu é que acompanhei James na fuga quando deveria ter ficado em casa e ajudado os agentes federais sem me meter em problemas.

Eu é que meti a Marlene nisso tudo. E ela não tinha vindo me chamar de incompetente.

E enquanto eu olhava sem reação, para o rosto melancólico de James eu sabia que só tinha dito aquilo tudo e só tinha colocado a culpa nele porque não queria admitir que eu tivesse errado também.

É claro que esses pensamentos todos vieram meio atrasados, né senhor Cérebro?

- Você... O que você...?

- Eu vim ver se estava tudo bem. – murmurou ele.

Então ele se virou e se arrastou para a sala novamente.

Eu esperava tudo menos isso. Eu queria que ele gritasse, me xingasse, me batesse! Tudo menos isso. Essa resignação. Ele simplesmente foi embora!

Não tive coragem de atravessar a sala para chegar à cozinha e voltei pro quarto.

Tudo bem, eu não sei por que me enrolei em posição fetal na cama e nem por que comecei a chorar. Eu só fiz.

Eu só queria voltar até aquela tarde no trem e não ter fechado os olhos.

.

O café da manhã foi meio silencioso. Não que Sirius não estivesse tentando, ele soltou duas piadas antes mesmo de eu mastigar meus ovos.

Mas não era como se alguém estivesse rindo. E a chuva caindo lá fora só servia pra aumentar o clima melancólico.

- Sempre chove assim aqui? – perguntei a Remus.

Ele assentiu.

- Isso aqui é Londres, Lily.

Lene tinha voltado a falar com Sirius, mas não era como se eles tivessem conversas extensas.

Ok, na verdade ela só pediu pra ele passar a manteiga.

Eu tinha tentando consertar meu rosto inchado no banheiro, mas é claro que não tinha maquiagem na casa do Lupin. Então eu tinha só lavado o rosto... Quinhentas vezes, até o inchaço diminuir.

James não olhou pra mim nenhuma vez desde que eu acordara e eu não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Era bom porque eu não precisava ver a acusação no olhar dele, ou algo pior – como raiva, mas era ruim porque era como se ele não admitisse – ou percebesse – minha existência.

Eu sinceramente preferia um tapa. Sério, James, pode vir!

Mas ele só continuou mastigando suas torradas.

- Eu prometi a mim mesmo que não ia perguntar... Mas o que diabos está acontecendo com vocês? – perguntou Remus. Mesmo com a parte do "diabos" ele ainda parecia impecavelmente educado com aquele sotaque britânico fofo.

Eu suspirei enquanto Lene e Sirius trocavam um olhar. James mordeu a torrada novamente.

Deus, eu queria estapear aquela torrada pra longe, assim ele poderia erguer a cabeça e eu poderia ver seu rosto!

Remus suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Ok, Lily e James, eu sei que vocês estão nessa juntos há um certo tempo e que deve estar sendo difícil para ambos, mas por favor, só vai ficar pior se vocês não conseguem nem mesmo olhar na cara do outro. Sério. – disse ele.

_Ah, tá. Isso é porque você não sabe que cretina eu sou, Remus. Mas obrigada por tentar, sério._

.

- Eu falei com uns caras que trabalham na organização. – disse Sirius. – Eu disse que tinha um conhecido interessado no leilão e eles rapidamente me disseram o dia. Sinceramente, esses caras estão ficando relaxados! – ele riu, mas James não o acompanhou.

- Mas e quanto ao local? – perguntou Remus.

- Eles só anunciam de última hora. Em geral, os interessados falam com os organizadores e dão seus números de contato. Aí eles anunciam o local um dia antes.- explicou James "naquela voz".

Desde aquela manhã James estava sempre usando "aquela voz", aquela com a qual ele parece estar dopado e deprimido. É demais pra mim, droga. A cada vez que eu escuto ele falar desse jeito me dá vontade de pedir desculpas berrando enquanto me desmancho em lágrimas.

Não, eu não estou exagerando.

Ok, talvez eu esteja na parte do berrando... Mas enfim...

.

Remus teve que sair às sete e meia para suas aulas e nos deixou sozinhos em seu apartamento. Vou te contar, ele tinha que confiar muito nos amigos, porque eu jamais deixaria Sirius Black e Marlene McKinnon a seu bel-prazer.

Vinte minutos depois de Remus fechar a porta, Sirius e Lene estavam esparramados no sofá, assistindo uma maratona de The Big Bang Theory – ela tendo que explicar a maioria das piadas para ele – e mergulhados em pipoca, cookies e sorvete de creme (Remus tinha feito compras na noite anterior).

Eu me sentei em um canto do sofá. James tinha sumido. Talvez tivesse voltado a dormir.

Droga, por que eu me importo? Eu não devia estar me preocupando se ele está mal ou não, Deus sabe que quase tudo o que eu disse era verdade. James sabia também! Então por que eu devo me importar se ele me odeia?

Eu não sei. E mesmo assim continuo pensando no que ele deve estar pensando a meu respeito agora.

Quer dizer, ele foi meio desleixado, mas ele me protegeu – e a Lene também -, certo? Ele poderia ficar só ali, parado enquanto os agentes me levavam para interrogatório. Podia me largar no meio da estrada se eu desse chiliquinho porque estava com saudades de tomar banho (como eu tinha feito na noite que tivemos que dormir no meio das arvores). Mas ele não o fez.

Merda, eu tenho que parar de pensar nisso, me faz sentir mais culpada.

.

- Acho que vocês têm um problema.

Todos nós nos viramos para um amarfanhado Remus que acabava de entrar ruidosamente.

- Você não devia trabalhar até as três? – perguntou Sirius.

- Estamos na hora do almoço. De qualquer jeito, isso não importa. Têm um problema! Eu fui até o escritório do Murgh – Murgh é esse cara que o Remus conhece e que nos forneceu algum equipamento, incluindo um computador – e adivinha quem estava lá?

- O Ronald McDonald. – chutou Lene.

- Beverly Marsh.

- Espera, o que? Beverly não pode estar aqui! – gaguejou Sirius. – Quer dizer, por que ela está aqui?

- Ela te viu? – perguntou James. Eu nem o tinha visto aparecer no corredor.

Remus fez que não.

- Não deve ter me notado e, se tivesse, duvido que se lembraria de mim. De qualquer jeito, enquanto eu esperava para falar com Murgh na sala ao lado eu ouvi a conversa entre eles.

- E?

- Ela está aqui por causa do leilão.

-Como? O que ela ia querer com esse leilão? Fizemos um acordo milionário! – indignou-se Sirius.

- Eu não sei, vocês têm que perguntar a ela. – Remus deu de ombros. – Mas eu particularmente, não acredito que ela ainda esteja do seu lado.

- Droga, Bev... O que você quer...? – resmungou Sirius.

.

- Tudo bem, você vai me contar o que aconteceu ou eu preciso ir perguntar ao James? – perguntou Lene.

Eu gemi e cobri minha cabeça com o lençol.

- Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso. E se você tivesse se mostrado uma amiga melhor ontem e não tivesse dormido no meio do meu desabafo angustiado, você já saberia. – rosnei.

Ouvi Lene suspirar.

- Por favor, me faça um resumo e eu juro que nunca mais vou dormir durante seus desabafos noturnos.

- Agora é fácil você falar, já que não vai ter mais desabafo nenhum...

-Lily!

- Ok! Tudo bem. – respirei fundo – Eu estava aqui, falando sobre como tudo isso é doido e como eu meio que estou detestando o rumo que nossa vida está tomando, aí eu percebi que você não estava escutando, mas dormindo. Então me levantei pra pegar uma água e... Bem, James estava parado no corredor, me olhando com aqueles olhos grandes e tristes... E...

_Meu Deus, eu não estou mesmo chorando!_

Lene pareceu pensar a mesma coisa, porque me olhou incrédula. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Estava mesmo chorando! Por causa do James!

James! O que está acontecendo comigo!

- Lily... Você está chorando? – perguntou ela quase, sei lá, escandalizada.

Eu só consegui assentir.

- Meu Deus, eu não acredito que você está mesmo chorando! Por causa do James? Só porque ele está bravo com você? Logo você, Lily Evans, a pessoa mais determinada e forte que eu já conheci e que nunca deixaria ninguém vê-la chorando em público porque "chorar é para donzelas indefesas", e só pra deixar claro, foi você quem me disse isso!

- Eu sei! – guinchei. – Mas eu não quero que ele fique bravo comigo, Lene! Argh!

Lene arregalou os olhos, mas deu um pequeno sorrisinho fraco.

- Por quê? – perguntou.

- Como assim "por que"? – retruquei rispidamente.

- Por que você não quer que James fique bravo com você? – agora ela estava realmente sorrindo, embora eu não visse o que havia de engraçado na situação.

- Porque... Ahn... – solucei algumas vezes antes que as palavras saltassem da minha boca – Porque eu acho que gosto dele!

Então enfiei minha cabeça debaixo dos travesseiros.

Não acredito que realmente disse isso! E o pior é que assim que as palavras saíram, eu tive certeza de que era verdade.

E aí, ao invés de me abraçar e dizer que ia ficar tudo bem – embora não fosse -, Lene simplesmente desatou a rir.

Rir! Da minha desgraça! Porque eu estar gostando de um ladrão procurado pelo FBI não é nada além de desgraça!

Quer dizer, essa coisa de Bonnie e Clyde nunca daria certo pra nós!

E, além disso, no eu estou pensando? Como se James sentisse a mesma coisa! Na verdade, ele agora me odeia, a coisa de Bonnie e Clyde nem ia mesmo rolar porque, você sabe, o Clyde gostava mesmo da Bonnie!

Argh, por que eu não entreguei a moeda pra policia quando tive a chance?

Então, eu ouvi passos abafados pelo corredor acenei pra Lene fingir que estava dormindo, aí nós duas afundamos nas cobertas e fingimos respirar profunda e calmamente – Lene meio que exagerou com o negócio da respiração, ela parecia estar tendo um ataque de asma ou coisa assim...

A porta se abriu levemente com um clique e alguém no quarto. Ouvi os passos vindo em minha direção e tentei relaxar e parecer inconsciente.

O que não foi necessário por muito tempo, já que logo uma mão tapava meus lábios e algo frio foi encostado à minha garganta.

- Shh... Quietinha aí, ruiva. Agora, por favor, me mostre onde está a moeda. – disse Beverly Marsh.

Eu arregalei os olhos para o rosto molhado – e ainda assim malditamente bonito – de Beverly Marsh. O cabelo dela estava encharcado, assim como suas roupas, por causa da chuva lá fora, que não abrandara durante o dia.

O rímel escorrendo pelas faces dela e os dentes meios arreganhados só a deixavam mais assustadora.

Vou te contar, aquela não parecia nem um pouco a Bevie que eu conhecera. Era como se o personagem tivesse mudado de Barbie Professora para Barbie Espiã... Que vinha com uma arma encostada na sua garganta.

- Agora levante-se, por favor, ruiva. – quando não me movi ela me sacudiu – Anda!

Me levantei, trêmula. Meu Deus, como ela conseguiu entrar aqui, droga? E por quê ela está apontando uma ARMA pra mim?

- Eu não sei onde está. – sussurrei.

Beverly sorriu friamente.

- Ah, tente fazer um esforço, ok? – disse ela com voz suave. Uma voz maldita que fez meus cabelos da nuca se arrepiarem. – Onde foi que a viu pela ultima vez?

- A ultima vez em que vi a moeda foi no navio. – respondi, minha voz saindo meio estrangulada.

- Vamos, ruiva, me ajude aqui. Pense ou eu atiro. Imagine como vai horrível pro seu namoradinho ter que limpar seus miolos da parede depois...

- Na verdade, eu ficaria feliz de limpar os _seus_ miolos. E é que farei se você não abaixar a arma _agora_.

Dizer que meu coração deu um salto mortal triplo e aterrissou no meu estômago seria como dizer que Sirius é só um pouco irritante.

Ali estava James, parado na porta – ele aparentemente sabia como se esgueirar mais silenciosamente que Beverly – apontando um revólver .38 para sua amiguinha ladra.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Eu queria realmente ver a cara da Vanessa E. Potter com esse final! kkkkk**

**Enfim, aí está! YAY! Eu acho que eu não demorei tanto com esse vai, e eu até que gostei porque é aqui que a Lily começa a perceber o que todo mundo já sabia - dã! - que ela gosta do James e blábláblá...**

**Enfim, comentem se quiserem que eu poste o mais rápido possível porque agora o negócio tá esquentando e eu estou realmente empolgada, então quanto mais review melhor!**

**É isso aí, beijo pra todos vocês e superabaraço pra quem comentou no capítulo anterior!**

**o/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap. 10 – O Leilão, parte I ( Minha choradeira)**

.

Beverly congelou. E eu também, na verdade. Ela se virou lentamente para James, sem nunca desviar a arma da minha direção.

Arrisquei um olhar para Lene, ela ainda tinha os olhos fechados, mas mordia o lábio inferior com força e parecia tremer um pouco. Eu não sabia o que ela faria, mas tinha certeza de que seria algo estupido, então fiquei torcendo pra ela continuar ali "dormindo" e não tentar bancar o Jacke Chan ou coisa assim porque, ela pode ter ido bem lá no navio, mas lá não havia nenhuma arma envolvida!

- James! – Beverly riu de um jeito forçado. Acho que ela não planejava encontrar com ele. Na verdade, pelo tremor em sua voz eu podia apostar que ela tinha medo de James.

Fato que me fez ficar muito mais segura, embora a arma ainda estivesse ali, apontada pra mim.

- Abaixa a arma. – rosnou James. Juro que meus cabelos da nuca ficaram arrepiados.

Beverly riu, mas eu vi sua mão tremer um pouquinho. Eu só esperava que ela não tremesse o bastante pra puxar o gatilho sem querer.

De repente aquela coisa com os miolos pareceu mais assustadora.

- Ou o quê? – desafiou ela – Se você ousar atirar a ruiva já era.

Então minha visão periférica captou um movimento no chão. Beverly ofegou de surpresa enquanto Marlene a puxava ao chão.

- O nome dela é Lily!

A arma caiu no canto do quarto e aí Beverly Marsh e minha melhor amiga estavam rolando no chão. E eu só conseguia olhar, chocada.

Houve um tumulto na porta e ali estavam Remus e Sirius também. De imediato ninguém fez nada, só assistimos enquanto Lene arranhava a carinha perfeita de Beverly, que revidou com um perfeito soco de direita. Foi quando Lene recuou e gemeu de dor que um de nós pareceu despertar.

- Ei! – Sirius praticamente voou. Sério. Ele puxou Lene pra longe e içou Beverly pelo colarinho do macacão preto (essa aí sabia como se vestir a caráter).

Eu corri para Lene, momentaneamente esquecendo a confusão atrás de nós. Ela estava massageando o queixo atingido, mas de resto parecia bem.

- O que foi isso, sua maluca? – ofeguei.

Lene riu. Riu!

- Na verdade, foi bem divertido. – murmurou ela.

Só pude revirar meus olhos. Caramba isso era tão "Lene"! Quero dizer, se divertir numa briga!

Se bem que, pode ter algo haver com o fato de Beverly ter dormido com o Sirius.

Hm...

Ouvi guinchos e me virei para ver o que estava acontecendo com a Marsh. Sirius a tinha segurado, mas ela se soltara, já que agora estava lutando pra desviar dos socos dele. Cara, onde está seu cavalheirismo?

Remus correu para apanhar a arma que Beverly deixara cair, do outro lado do cômodo e enquanto ele atravessava o quarto, várias coisas aconteceram simultaneamente:

James se meteu na briga entre Sirius e a Barbie;

A Barbie agarrou o braço direito de James – o que estava segurando a .38 e o torceu;

A arma pulou;

Sirius e James tentaram pegá-la, mas Bev pulou mais alto;

Beverly apontou a arma pra mim;

(Eu quase me caguei);

Então ela arreganhou os dentes – ofuscantemente brancos, o que era uma coisa estranha pra se notar, considerando que eu estava pra morrer – e puxou o gatilho rapidamente.

- LILY! – gritou James.

Eu estava de olhos fechados, então não vi o que me impulsionou pra trás, mas de repente, eu sentia uma dor lancinante na barriga – se bem que não era tão dolorido quanto achei que um tiro seria.

Aí eu pensei: pronto, já era, fui atingida. Tchau, tchau, vida, foi bom enquanto durou.

E apaguei.

.

Argh, eu realmente preciso de água.

- Acho que vi o dedo dela se mexer. – choramingou alguém.

Ah, é! Eu levei um tiro.

...

Mas espera, eu devia estar morta então.

E talvez eu realmente esteja. Morta, quero dizer.

- Ela bateu a cabeça. – murmurou alguém.

James! Ai meu Deus, James está aqui. Ele está morto também! Argh, aquela vadia de Beverly, eu vou mata-la por ter me matado e ao James!

Mas, que droga estar morta, eu nem mesmo consigo VER!

- Pobrezinha... – choramingou alguém com voz estrangulada – Ela parece horrível!

Lene! Ah, agora eu entendo, eles estão no meu enterro! Isso aqui é o meu enterro! James não está morto, só está me velando no caixão.

Deus, isso é deprimente, eu não quero estar morta!

Eu nem mesmo pude dizer ao James que sinto muito por tê-lo magoado! E que... Bem, que eu o amo.

- Isso... Isso é uma lágrima? – perguntou alguém. Sirius, percebi mais tarde.

- Lily? – chamou Lene, soando estridente.

- Lily? – chamou outra voz, essa estava mais perto de meu ouvido, mais baixa e mais grave, um pouquinho rouca também. Fez cócegas em meu ouvido.

Talvez se eu tentasse abrir... Os... Olhos...

Minhas pálpebras tremeram e então se abriram completamente. A luz artificial me atingiu e me fez cerrar os olhos fortemente. Pisquei algumas vezes e finalmente me acostumei com a luz.

Então ouvi suspiros coletivos à minha volta – aparentemente, todo mundo tinha prendido o fôlego enquanto eu estava piscando.

Então todo mundo foi pra cima de mim, seus rostos – um ao lado do outro – preocupados. Mas eu só conseguia olhar para James, que estava muito pálido.

- Graças a Deus. – murmurou ele e suspirou – Você está bem.

Eu franzi a testa. Como assim? Ele estava feliz por eu estar bem?

Quer dizer, eu sabia que mesmo estando chateado comigo, James nunca desejaria que eu fosse baleada. Mas ficar feliz por eu estar bem? Isso não é a atitude que eu esperaria de alguém que estivesse bravo comigo, se você me entende.

- É, eu acho. – murmurei estupidamente. – Ei, Lene, me ajude a sentar, ok?

Lene se adiantou, mas James nem mesmo lhe deu a oportunidade de estender os braços para mim, pois já estava me erguendo.

Não, eu não estava tremendo por causa das minhas dele na minha cintura.

Mais ou menos.

Agora eu conseguia ver que estivera deitada no colchão – o mesmo em que Lene estivera "dormindo" antes – e já era de manhã, pois o céu estava cinzento através da pequena janela do quarto, mas não devia passar das seis.

- O que aconteceu? Onde está Beverly? – perguntei.

- Na sala, amarrada. – respondeu Sirius prontamente - Ela não vai nos incomodar mais.

- Eu só não entendo por que ela veio nos incomodar dessa vez! Quer dizer, nós fizemos um acordo! – Marlene parecia mais do que indignada.

Nesta hora eu estava verificando cada centímetro de meu corpo – aparentemente não havia bala nenhuma em lugar nenhum.

- Espera! O que exatamente aconteceu noite passada? – eu sentia o olhar fixo de James em mim, embora não ousasse olhar em sua direção.

Lene e Sirius se entreolharam (eles pareciam estar cheios dessas agora, fazendo tudo juntos, completando frases do outro e trocando esses olhares esquisitos, ew!) e Lene franziu a testa.

- Bem, Lils, Beverly atirou e... Bem, James pulou em cima de você e vocês dois rolaram e você acabou batendo a cabeça. – ela franziu o nariz.

Ah, certo. Então a dor na minha barriga não foi um tiro. Foi o James.

Mas, raios, por que ele fez isso? Ele devia estar bravo comigo, não me salvando!

- Mas então... Quem foi atingido? – perguntei debilmente.

... E percebi que estava sendo incrivelmente burra.

- Oh! Remus!

Eles assentiram.

- Meu Deus, temos que levá-lo a um hospital! – grasnei.

- Calma aí, Lils! – Sirius segurou meu braço para me impedir de levantar – Eu e James já cuidamos disso.

- Mas ele precisa de um médico! – protestei. Estava sinceramente preocupada com o estado de Remus, logo ele, que não tinha nada a ver com a história toda!

- Lily, acredite, nós sabemos como cuidar de uma situação como essa. – James pousou a mão em meu braço.

Tudo bem, o modo como ele disse aquilo foi tão intenso que eu não podia não olhar pra ele.

Aí nós ficamos nos olhando por alguns instantes – ele parecendo preocupado e todo intenso e eu meio suplicante, porque queria que ele me desculpasse pelo que eu tinha dito.

- Entãããão... – tossiu Lene.

Vadia.

Me virei pra ela, tentando não parecer zangada tipo, ei, nós estávamos tendo uma conexão aqui!

Mas foi James que bancou o ríspido:

- O que? – ele perguntou secamente.

Lene corou um pouquinho.

- Você não quer ver como Remus está? – perguntou ela.

Eu assenti e fomos todos para a sala, onde Remus dormia em um dos sofás. Seu braço direito estava enrolado firmemente em pedaços de pano – que reconheci como a camiseta que Sirius usava para dormir. Seu rosto estava brilhante como se ele tivesse suado muito.

De repente senti um nó na garganta.

- Ah meu Deus. – choraminguei.

Tudo, eu estou chorando muito ultimamente. Qual é o problema comigo?

- Ele... Ele está... – me sufoquei com os soluços – É minha culpa. – consegui dizer finalmente.

- Lily...

James colocou a mão em meu ombro e eu ignorei o arrepio que senti na nuca – qual é, não sou mais adolescente, que droga é essa de arrepio, Hormônios?

Notei que Lene e Sirius tinham ido pra cozinha, provavelmente pensando que poderiam conseguir alguma coisa me deixando sozinha com James. Idiotas.

Eu não olhei para James. A ideia de alguém me ver chorando era detestável – em minha cabeça, chorar me fazia parecer inútil, indefesa e covarde – e eu sempre odiei demonstrar fraqueza. Agora, a ideia de James me ver chorando era simplesmente inconcebível.

Então eu o ignorei e me ajoelhei diante de Remus. Ele realmente parecia mal – pálido, com olheiras e aquele suor todo. Devia ter sido horrível de aguentar enquanto enfaixavam o ferimento. Só a ideia de todo o sangue e a dor já fez meu estômago embrulhar.

- Eu devia ter levado esse tiro. – murmurei. Era simplesmente horrível demais acreditar que Remus, um dos caras mais legais que já vi, que mal me conhecia, levou um tiro por mim.

- Que legal você, não é, ruiva? Deixar o Lupin ser baleado por sua causa. Você deve realmente amar os amigos... – disse uma voz sarcástica do outro lado da sala.

Eu não havia notado Beverly até agora.

Ela parecia horrível. O cabelo estava todo embaraçado e ainda meio úmido, sua maquiagem escorrida pela cara me lembrava horrivelmente o Coringa, dos filmes do Batman. Suas mãos e pés estavam amarrados.

- Ele vai ficar tão feliz quando acordar e ver que você o deixou ser baleado! – ela riu, referindo-se à Remus.

Eu sabia que ela estava fazendo de propósito pra me deixar mal. E pior era que estava funcionando.

- Meu Deus, ninguém pensou em amordaçar a Bevie? – resmungou uma voz zangada.

Remus estava acordado.

- Remus, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, eu sou uma estupida, por favor, eu sinto muito mesmo... – desatei a falar e não consegui parar mais, até que Lupin estendeu a mão e tocou no meu ombro.

- Está tudo bem, Lily. – ele sorriu fracamente.

.

James estava muito estranho, embora não de um jeito ruim. Ele ficava indo me checar de cinco em minutos durante a manhã inteira. Não que eu me incomodasse com isso, é claro que não, desse jeito ele até parecia se importar.

Mas na quinta vez em que ele pôs a cabeça pra dentro do quarto – onde eu tranquilamente lia um dos livros de Remus -, eu meio que estava farta desse negócio.

- James. – chamei assim que ele se virava pra ir embora. James entrou no quarto devagar, meio vermelho (ele achava que era tão discreto, aposto que pensou que eu nem o tinha visto).

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas para ele, mas ele não disse nada.

- Então... – comecei – O que o traz aqui pela... Quinta vez?

Tentei não sorrir enquanto ele passava a mão pelos cabelos. Mas então lembrei que ele poderia muito bem estar fulo da vida comigo e, o fato de eu quase ter sido baleada não mudava isso em nada – ele podia ter sentido pena de mim quando eu acordei, mas era só. Eu ainda o tinha magoado e sabia disso.

- Eu só vim ver como você estava. – murmurou esquivamente.

- Hm.

Silencio constrangedor durante o qual nenhum de nós falou nada.

- Por quê? – perguntei.

- O que? – James ergueu a cabeça de repente, como se estivesse despertando. Era visível que ele estivera imerso em pensamentos.

- Por que você veio "me checar"? – perguntei.

- Eu só... Ah, você sabe, eu queria ver se você estava bem, só isso. – resmungou. Ele parecia muito desconfortável, mas eu não ia deixar o assunto escapar.

- Ah, você estava fazendo isso naquela noite...?

Eu não precisava explicar de que noite eu estava falando. Nós dois sabíamos.

James assentiu.

- Eu realmente sinto muito... – disse ele, ao mesmo tempo em que eu dizia "Me desculpe".

Ele piscou, atordoado.

- Por que você está pedindo desculpas? – perguntou como se de repente eu tivesse ficado maluca.

- Porque eu disse aquelas coisas horríveis e nem todas elas são verdade, quer dizer, sim, eu fiquei meio incomodada com o fato de ter sido arrastada pra isso. – droga, agora eu estava tagarelando - Mas não é como se eu te odeie nem nada, quer dizer muito pelo contrário eu...

Parei de repente. Jesus, o que eu estava dizendo?

Olhei para James, que me olhava surpreso.

Ok, surpreso é o eufemismo da história. Ele parecia quase chocado.

Tentei não pensar em como eu estava ficando vermelha e me apressei em consertar as coisas.

- Quer dizer, você é muito legal e você não merecia que eu ficasse lá reclamando. Por mais chato que isso tudo seja, você tem sido um verdadeiro amigo, tem protegido a mim e a Lene e... – caramba, eu estava falando demais. Rápido demais, aposto que James não estava entendendo nenhuma palavra. E eu ainda estava tropeçando nas sílabas...

- Lily.

- E se você não fosse um ladrão eu aposto que seria um ótimo melhor amigo, eu realmente gostaria de passar algum tempo com você se não estivéssemos, você sabe, fugindo do FBI...

- Lily.

- E se meu futuro não estivesse arruinado, como eu aposto que está agora, eu provavelmente adoraria que você e Sirius fizessem parte da minha vida, sabe como é, vocês são realmente legais. Mais legais do que eu poderia imaginar, você sabe, vindo de ladrões profissionais e tal...

- LILY!

Pisquei, atordoada.

- O quê?

- Eu não entendi nada. – respondeu ele, reprimindo um sorriso.

Droga, por que eu sou tão patética?

E agora meu tom de vermelho estava ficando mais intenso.

- Mas de qualquer jeito, - continuou ele – eu quero que você saiba que eu realmente sinto muito por você se sentir assim. – e parecia mesmo sentir, dava pra ver pelo modo como ele franzia a testa enquanto falava – Você não sabe como eu gostaria de voltar no tempo e nunca ter te metido nessa enrascada, porque aí você estaria livre pra conseguir seu emprego e construir uma vida normal, sem toda essa agitação e sem o risco de morte constante... Eu queria que você nunca tivesse me conhecido.

Tudo bem, lágrimas, parem de arder nos meus globos oculares. E daí que o cara que eu descobri que amo acabou de dizer que nunca queria ter me conhecido? Eu devia ter imaginado que nunca ia funcionar, certo?

Tipo, qual é. Ele vive uma vida inconstante na qual em um segundo você dorme e no outro é abordada por ladras malucas e aspirantes a assassina. Esse é o mundo dele, um mundo onde simplesmente não existe espaço pra um "romance". Eu não sei o que estava na minha cabeça quando pensei que eu podia investir nessa coisa de "eu gosto do James".

- Lily? – agora o tom de James estava definitivamente atordoado – Você está chorando?

- Não. – mas minha voz acabou saindo chiada.

Droga!

- Lils... – James se sentou ao meu lado na cama. – Por que... Por que você está chorando? – ele parecia realmente horrorizado.

Ah, merda, eu já estou chorando na frente dele, que se dane o resto!

- Você realmente não queria ter me conhecido? – murmurei.

Então compreensão passou pelo rosto dele.

- Lily, não, calma, você entendeu errado. – James passou um dos braços pelos meus ombros. – Eu não quis dizer que não queria ter te conhecido. Conhecer você foi uma das melhores partes dessa fuga... Na verdade, talvez eu possa dizer que foi a melhor parte. É que, naquela noite, enquanto você estava falando de tudo o que te aborrecia, eu percebi o quão idiota eu era por te enfiado no meio disso. Eu podia ter te deixado ir, Lily, eu podia ter dito que você e Lene eram minhas reféns. Haveria um leque de histórias para escolher, das quais vocês sairiam imunes.

Eu olhei pra ele através das lágrimas. O que ele queria dizer? Eu me sentia meio perdida agora.

- O que você quer dizer? – perguntei. Estava meio cansada desse negócio de protelar, por que ele não ia direto ao ponto, droga? Aí eu poderia ir ao banheiro assuar meu nariz, porque sério, a coisa estava ficando feia.

James esfregou os cabelos de novo.

- Enquanto você ia listando as coisas horríveis sobre estar na estrada fugindo da policia – disse ele e eu me senti meio culpada na hora – eu percebi como eu fui egoísta e por que.

- Egoísta?

- Eu fui egoísta demais pra te deixar ir, Lily, enquanto ainda havia tempo, porque eu realmente gosto que você esteja com a gente. Eu disse que te conhecer foi a melhor parte da viagem, mas até então, eu nunca tinha percebido como seria pra você passar por tudo isso, porque eu estava muito ocupado pensando em como eu gostaria de ter te conhecido antes e... Eu tenho sentimentos por você, Lily.

Ok, isso é o mais próximo de uma declaração que eu vou chegar, não é? Ah, meu deus? Ele está dizendo que gosta de mim. De verdade.

Então James enxugou minha bochecha com o polegar – e meu Deus, que mãos quentes... – e quando finalmente ergui o olhar, percebi quão perto ele estava. E nem liguei pro meu nariz de palhaço.

Jeesh, ele vai me beijar, não vai? Ele está muito perto, é claro que ele vai me beijar...

- JAMES! SIRIUS! RÁPIDO, ELA ESTÁ FUGINDO! – o berro de Remus me fez saltar fácil uns cinco metros.

E a próxima coisa que eu sabia era que James tinha saído do quarto.

Merda, Remus, é bom ser uma baita de uma emergência... eu pensava enquanto caminhava para a sala.

E era. Uma baita de uma emergência.

Cheguei a tempo de ver Beverly empoleirada na janela da sala. E então, ela tinha pulado.

James e Sirius correram até a janela. Pareceram hesitar um pouco e pularam atrás dela.

James.

Ah, qual é, Destino, ele tinha acabado de dizer que gostava de mim!

Quando eu e Lene corremos apavoradas para a janela, vimos que, na verdade, ninguém tinha virado geleia. Eles estavam em cima do toldo da locadora, mas Beverly já corria pela rua. Por mais horrível que a situação parecesse, eu ainda ri quando um dos saltos dela ficou preso entre alguns paralelepípedos.

James e Sirius pularam para a rua também e logo, todos estavam virando a esquina.

A minha vontade era de correr atrás deles, mas aí me lembrei de Remus – tá bom, eu só lembrei porque ele meio que estava gemendo de dor.

Remus tinha tentado se levantar, mas falhado e agora, estava se sentando de volta, com o rosto molhado de suor.

- Ah, Lupin, não faça isso! – exclamou Lene. – Você tem de que descansar. Deixe-os cuidar disso e nós cuidamos de você.

Ele sorriu docemente pra ela, mas eu poderia dizer que estava quase gritando por dentro por não poder participar da perseguição também.

Meninos...

Sirius e James voltaram, quase meia hora depois, ambos ofegantes de tanto correr.

- Beverly escapou. – disse Sirius. – Mas temos que correr. Eu recebi uma ligação quando voltávamos, me disseram onde será o leilão. É daqui a uma hora e ainda temos que bolar um plano.

James correu até o quarto e voltou com algumas sacolas, que atirou para mim e para Lene.

- Se vistam depressa!

.

Acabou que, quando James ligou pra Remus – alguns dias atrás – ele também pediu que Remus preparasse uma série de coisas. Nossos disfarces só estavam esperando pelo dia do leilão.

Enquanto eu e Lene nos vestíamos, Sirius e James foram até o Hotel Palace Morahn – um hotel de boa qualidade e até refinado, mas discreto o suficiente para que nele se realizasse um evento ilegal. Eles foram checar o local e tentar descobrir onde estavam guardados os objetivos a serem leiloados.

- Argh, essa calcinha fica entrando na minha bunda!

Ah, a sempre tão-delicada Marlene.

Terminei de vestir meu vestido verde-esmeralda e coloquei a peruca preta. Lene estava terminando de ajeitar a sua própria peruca – loira – que não combinava nada com ela.

Alguém bateu duas vezes na porta e abriu.

- Posso entrar? -perguntou Sirius, embora a estivesse no quarto.

Eu revirei os olhos. Mas ele não pareceu ter me notado, estava olhando pra minha amiga.

- Ei, Lene, eu posso te ajudar com isso. – ele se apressou em fechar o zíper das costas dela, até então, aberto.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas, mas Sirius só deu de ombros e sorriu. Lene parecia muito vermelha, mas eu preferi não fazer nenhum comentário – você sabe, eu já tivera ameaças de morte suficientes.

- Vocês, meninas, parecem muito bem. Se eu não tivesse um QI de duzentos, poderia até acreditar que são ladies da alta sociedade indo a um leilão ilegal.

.

Enquanto James dirigia até o hotel, Sirius assobiava tranquilamente "Here Comes the Sun" e Lene checava seu "cabelo" num espelho de mão.

Ok, eu sou a única pessoa nervosa com o que estamos prestes a fazer?

Estacionamos a uma quadra de distância, porque de acordo com a "expedição" dos caras, ali era o único lugar sem vigias.

Repassamos o plano novamente. James sempre querendo se certificar de que estava tudo entendido. Íamos ter que tomar cuidado dobrado já que tínhamos absoluta certeza de que Beverly daria as caras.

A nossa águia dupla estava com Lene, na minúscula bolsinha de seda. Achamos que era melhor trazê-la, porque, qual é, não seria seguro deixa-la no apartamento quando Remus estava incapaz de protege-la.

- O leilão é no quarto andar, aqui estão suas placas de lances, por favor, não as ergam em nenhuma circunstância. – pediu James enquanto nos entregava nossas plaquinhas. – Enquanto isso, nós vamos tentar pegar a moeda antes que a levem para o salão, se falharmos, dêem o maior lance que conseguirem nela e depois damos um jeito de fugir.

Limpei minhas mãos suadas na barra do vestido. Aquilo ia provavelmente me matar de nervosismo.

- Vamos. – abri a porta do carro e Lene desceu depois de mim.

Caminhamos nervosamente, nossos saltos fazendo barulho na calçada. Aquilo era tão assustador e ao mesmo tempo tão... Emocionante! Eu nunca havia feito nada tão arriscado, se fôssemos pegos seria o fim e, mesmo assim, eu estava meio feliz de estar ali.

Lene caminhava meio lentamente atrás de mim, tropeçando em alguns pontos traiçoeiros da calçada.

Eu estava tão nervosa que nem reparei quando os barulhos de salto atrás de mim estacaram.

* * *

**MUAHA-HA! E agora?**

**Então, eu tinha meio que escrito um SUPER capítulo de MUITAS páginas. E eu até ia postar tudo junto, só não postei porque... É, não tem nenhum motivo racional, eu sou malvada mesmo.**

**Maaas eu espero que vocês me perdoem já que esse capítulo foi legal vai! Eu adorei pelo menos.**

**Ah, é. Tem uma "surpresa" também. Eu não sei se vocês já checaram meu profile ou não - mas acredito que não. Mas se você forem lá dar uma olhada eu coloquei links dos BANNERS dos personagens!**

**YAAAY, UHUUL, AAAAAAAAAAAW!**

**Tá parei.**

**Enfim, se você tem curiosidade de saber mais ou menos - porque nunca é totalmente igual - como eu imagino os personagens acessem os links! Eu estou particularmente emocionada a respeito da minha Lily ( que é Simone Simons, DIVA *-*) e do meu James (aliás, quem me deu a dica do James há muuuuuuuito tempo atrás foi a gatona da _beijomeliga _- não sei se você lembra - e eu simplesmente adorei a dica!) porque eles são tipo IGUAIZINHOS aos que eu imaginei. Meu Sirius é tão gato quanto poderia ser então não se preocupem. E minha Lene é simplesment_e _a carinha mais sweet do mundo! Ok, talvez nem tanto, mas ela é linda.**

**Maaas, eu também entenderei se você _não_ quiser ver os personagens. Até algum tempo atrás eu detestava ficar vendo capas ou banners porque totalmente acabava com a minha visão inicial dos personagens, porque, como eu disse antes, eles nunca são iguais ao que eu imagino (**que nem quando eu fui assistir Percy Jackson e me deparei com a porra de uma Anabeth MORENA!) **. Mas depois acabei ficando curiosa pra saber como o autor(a) via o personagem e sempre que posso dou uma conferida.**

**Então, eu acho que é só isso! Espero que vocês gostem e mandem reviews! Aproveitem e digam o que acharam dos bannerzinhos.**

**Beijo todo mundo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap. 11 – O Leilão, parte II (Mocinhos e Vilões)**

.

- Ai, Lene, bem que você disse que esses saltos machucavam... – me virei para trás, esperando encontrar minha melhor amiga reclamando, e não o que de fato encontrei.

Lene lutava pra se livrar do abraço de urso de Hollowitz, que tampava sua boca com uma mão enquanto tentava contê-la com a outra.

- Lene! – eu corri pra eles, tentando me equilibrar nos saltos, mas duas mãos (que mais pareciam garras)

- Quieta aí, mocinha! – resmungou Void. Eu podia ouvir um sorriso na sua voz ou era impressão?

Só que ela deveria saber a esta altura que eu não sou como a Lene (sem ofensas, minha Melhor Amiga Para Sempre Linda Meu Amor Querida!). Eu sei como dar uns bons golpes. Eu sei como afundar o nariz de alguém no cérebro!

E fiz o que eu fiz. Quer dizer, não a coisa do nariz no cérebro, a dos golpes.

Eu meio que dei uma cabeçada nela, que afrouxou o aperto – não muito, mas o suficiente pra que eu tomasse impulso e mandasse uma cotovelada no esterno dela. Quando Void avançou novamente, eu enfiei minha plaquinha de lances em sua testa sem dó.

Ouvi o guincho da agente com certa satisfação. E me virei a tempo de vê-la se recuperar e vir pra cima de mim novamente. Merda.

Enquanto eu desviava das investidas – muito, muito rápidas – de Void, eu torci pra que os caras estivessem tendo tempo de "revistar" o hotel.

Por favor, eu pensava, achem logo a merda da moeda. Mas pelo que eu sabia, eles também podiam estar tendo muitos problemas com os agentes da lei, ou os fora da lei já que Bev estava por aí em algum lugar.

Quando Void estapeou minha peruca pra longe – fazendo uma cascata de cabelo ruivo cair, totalmente atrapalhando a minha visão – eu já estava farta daquela loira convencida. Cuspi o cabelo pra longe, sem me preocupar com juba que ele provavelmente parecia e dei o chute mais forte da minha vida. Ou assim eu esperava.

Acho que funcionou, porque ela recuou. Mas isso tudo foi em vão porque, quando me virei para ajudar a Lene nem ela nem Hollowitz estavam em lugar algum à vista. Olhei em volta atordoada.

Então, o agente Stark virou a esquina e juntos, ele e Void me agarraram. Eu estava confusa demais pra reagir.

Meu Deus, onde estava Lene? Pra onde estavam nos levando? Deus queira que ela esteja bem, eu me mataria se soubesse que algo aconteceu com ela enquanto eu estava quebrando minha plaquinha de lances na cabeça de uma cadela policial.

.

No fim, os agentes acabaram nos levando pra dentro do hotel. Entramos pelos fundos – que surpreendentemente não estavam sendo vigiados (eu me perguntei se Sirius e James não teriam visto isso ou se os agentes é que haviam pegado os seguranças do leilão) – e subimos pelo elevador de serviço até o décimo primeiro e último andar.

- Sabe, provavelmente James e Sirius estão vindo atrás de nós nesse exato momento. – comentei tentando evitar o tremor na minha voz.

Void riu.

- Nós conhecemos Potter e Black melhor do que você imagina, garota. Eles não estão nem aí pra você, vão procurar pela moeda antes de qualquer coisa.

- Eu não acho que você os conhecesse melhor do que eu. – rosnei de volta. Sirius e James jamais fariam uma coisa tão baixa quanto me deixar pra trás, muito embora fossem ladrões.

Void e Stark trocaram um olhar, então ela começou a liberar seu lado mais sádico.

- Ah, olha só. Alguém está completamente apaixonada, não é? – Void riu e Stark me empurrou pela porta do quarto 316.

Me recusei a responde-la enquanto Stark me algemava a uma cadeira de espaldar reto – que estava machucando minhas costas aliás. E aquele vestido justo não ajudava em nada, eu podia jurar que meus seios pulariam pra fora a qualquer momento.

- James Potter é mesmo bonito. – continuou Void. – Mas ele não é o que eu chamaria de amante perfeito, ruiva. Muito pelo contrário, ele colocaria toda uma história de amor a perder se sua própria pele dependesse disso.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntei com raiva.

- Há muito sobre o passado deles que você não sabe, não é? Você e sua amiguinha são meros peões do joguinho do Potter. E do Black, claro. Afinal eles são praticamente irmãos, não é? Um sempre disposto a seguir o outro aonde quer que seja.

Meu Deus, esse negócio de charada estava realmente me incomodando, ela não podia só falar o que queria de uma vez?

Houve um baque do lado de fora, no corredor. Stark olhou pelo olho mágico e rapidamente abriu a porta. Hollowitz entrou de súbito e empurrou Lene pra longe com brutalidade.

- Argh! – rosnou ele fazendo chover gotículas de saliva – Essa miúda não parava de morder, parece um maldito cachorro!

Lene arreganhou os dentes pra ele, que recuou com uma careta. Eu ri.

Void correu pra algemar Lene, estapeando-a quando ela fez menção de morder sua mão ossuda. Logo, eu e Lene estávamos algemas a nossas cadeiras desconfortáveis. Notei, com um pouco de inveja, que o vestido de Lene era muito mais confortável que o meu e não tinha um decote sinistro e justíssimo. Ela pelo menos poderia respirar sem dificuldade na própria cela.

Ah, e Lene ainda tinha a sua peruca e não um monte de tufos de cabelos caindo no rosto dela como eu.

- Eu estava dizendo a sua amiguinha ruiva aqui como Potter e Black mentiram pra vocês. Sobre tudo. – Void riu. Eu estava começando a suspeitar de que ela precisava de alguma terapia, sério.

Lene me olhou, interrogativa. Aparentemente, ela – assim como eu - achava que Void tinha pirado.

- Eu vou checar o salão dos leilões. Há noticias de que Beverly Marsh está por aqui. – disse Stark. – Aparentemente todo mundo está atrás de uma certa moedinha, não é? – ele piscou pra mim antes de deixar o quarto.

- O que você quer dizer quando diz que os caras mentiram pra gente? – perguntou Lene.

- Eles não te contaram tudo o que há pra saber. Provavelmente prometeram um bom pagamento pra que vocês se juntassem a eles, não foi?

Eu e Lene nos entreolhamos. Se ela soubesse.

- Eles devem ter dito milhares de coisas, nenhuma delas verdade. A verdade é que eles se tornaram os melhores ladrões conhecidos no submundo porque aprenderam todas as técnicas como agente Potter e agente Black.

Espera, o que?

- Espera, o que?

- Eles eram agentes! – Void riu – Eles trabalharam conosco! – ela fez um gesto indicando Hollowitz, sentado na cama. – São uns malditos traidores! Fizeram um juramento e assim que Potter o quebrou, Black o seguiu.

Eu realmente não queria acreditar. James, um traidor? Eu teria dito "Impossível". Mas a verdade era que James nunca tinha realmente falado sobre o que o levou a ser um ladrão. Nunca tinha falado sobre um dia ter tido uma família ou um emprego comum.

Eu queria realmente pensar que ele tinha um motivo muito bom pra ter deixado a polícia. Algumas pessoas sugeririam estresse, cansaço de todo o drama, problemas de saúde ou emocionais (com toda a violência todos os dias e blá...). Mas deixar a policia e virar um ladrão?

E não somente um ladrão, mas O ladrão.

- Por quê? – perguntei num murmúrio.

- Por causa de uma garota. Uma garota que ele deixou ser morta. Uma garota que ele dizia amar. Ela acreditou piamente que ele tinha sentimentos por ela.

Ele tinha sentimentos por ela.

- Potter começou a afundar quando fez falsas acusações de seus próprios colegas de trabalho. Acusou ao Hollowitz ali, de ter roubado barras de ouro, apreendidas da casa de um chefe do crime europeu. Depois isso ele perdeu toda a confiança dos agentes. Então Noreen apareceu. – Void fungou – Noreen era a garota mais doce que eu já conheci. Era uma jovem agente, acabara de ingressar na nossa unidade em Nova York.

"Potter foi designado para treiná-la e eles acabaram ficando muito próximos." Void me lançou um olhar sarcástico "Bem mais do que próximos. Embora fosse meio contra o regulamento, eles começaram a sair e logo estavam apaixonados. E um dia, durante uma operação, Noreen foi feita refém. Sabe o que aconteceu, ruiva? Seu Potter era o agente mais próximo do local onde eles estavam prendendo Noreen e mesmo assim, não fez nada para salvá-la. Ele a deixou ser morta."

Eu sentia meu estômago embrulhar, embora não tivesse comido muito naquela manhã. Eu só queria vomitar, de verdade.

Ela acreditava piamente que ele tinha sentimentos por ela.

- Ele deixou o FBI uma semana depois, sem dar nenhuma explicação. Simplesmente sumiu do mapa. Black ainda tentou ficar e provar que as acusações contra Hollowitz eram verdadeiras, mas quando ninguém acreditou, ele saiu também.

Eu olhei para Lene – ela parecia chocada, no mínimo. Ambas estávamos vivenciando as mesmas emoções: choque, horror e descrença.

Mas eu realmente comecei a acreditar. Não era como se James tivesse me dito muito a seu respeito pra me fazer confiar plenamente nele, embora eu realmente quisesse.

Eles eram ladrões, afinal.

.

Tudo bem, talvez eu tenha dado uma cochilada depois que Void e Hollowitz saíram para checar o leilão. Mas foi coisa de dez minutos, juro. Acordei por causa de um barulhinho horrivelmente insistente ao meu lado.

Clicki, click, click, click, click, click.

AAAAAARGH!

- Dá pra, por favor, parar com o barulho? – resmunguei. Então abri meus olhos.

Beverly Marsh ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim. Eu teria pulado de susto, se eu não estivesse, você sabe, amarrada e coisa e tal.

- Eu poderia, mas aí como as suas algemas se abririam? – houve mais uns cliques e as minhas algemas caíram no chão com um baque.

Ok, que merda era essa agora?

Beverly passou a cutucar as algemas de Lene - que também estava cochilando –, fazendo mais cliques.

- Espera, o que você está fazendo? – perguntei debilmente.

Bev revirou os olhos.

- Eu não estou te salvando, se quer saber. Mas esses agentes são tanto problema pra mim quanto pra vocês e eu também quero a merda da moeda. Então vocês vão gentilmente me levar até onde a moeda está. – ela sorriu e se levantou, as algemas de Lene caíram no chão.

Antes que eu pudesse, sei lá, correr, Beverly estava segurando meu braço.

- Não, não. Nem pense nisso.

Olhei para Lene, atrás de Beverly, que tinha acabado de acordar. Ela franziu a testa pra mim, mas é claro que eu não podia explicar o que a Marsh estava fazendo ali, então só fiz um gesto com a cabeça em direção à bolsinha de Lene – onde estava a moeda (você pensaria que agentes do FBI seriam espertos o bastante pra nos revistar).

Lene chutou a bolsinha pra debaixo da cama e nós duas soltamos um suspiro de alívio. Foi quando Beverly notou que Lene não estava mais dormindo e se virou pra ela.

- Rápido, levante! Vocês vão me levar até a moeda agora.

- Está no quarto andar. – eu disse rapidamente.

Eu meio que esperava que James e Sirius estivessem lá, ainda procurando pela moeda, e esperava que esbarrássemos com eles. Aí eles nos salvariam.

Bom, você não pode me culpar por sonhar um pouquinho.

Mas eu também sabia que os agentes estavam rondando o quarto andar – se preparando pra pegar Sirius e James (e ainda levar os organizadores de um leilão ilegal de peças roubadas como bônus) – e eles poderiam pegar Bev (ok, eles tentariam nos pegar também, mas eu esperava ser mais rápida).

Descemos pelo elevador de serviço até o quarto andar, a arma de Bev sempre nos seguindo. Saímos ao lado de um armário de limpeza e nos enfiando nele rapidamente quando uns carecas – eu apostava que eram vigias do leilão pela cara que Beverly fez – passaram por nós.

Então saímos cautelosamente e Beverly me olhou, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Então? Onde está?

Ah, merda. Eu não tinha um plano. Tudo em que tinha pensado era chegar até o quarto andar aí James e Sirius apareceriam. Mas aparentemente, eles não tinham entendido o plano direito.

Beverly começou a bater o pé, impaciente. Lene me olhou nervosamente.

- Merda, eu sabia! Não está aqui, não é? – rosnou Bev – Droga, ruiva, eu tentei ser legal, mas agora chega!

Ela ergueu a arma e apontou diretamente para a minha cara, eu podia ver o cano perfeitamente e senti minha garganta fechar.

- Parada aí, Marsh.

Nunca pensei que um dia eu ficaria aliviada de ver aqueles agentes do FBI.

* * *

**Aí está! Gente, eu juro que ia postar mais cedo, mas eu fiquei de castigo e consequentemente sem net =/ Desculpem por isso. Mas aí está, espero que gostem e mandem review! ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap. 12 – Montanha-Russa.**

**.**

- Agora, senhorita Marsh, ponha a arma no chão. – ordenou Hollowitz.

Beverly bufou e revirou os olhos, mas seu corpo ficou tenso, embora ela não pudesse ver as duas Glock apontadas para ela.

- Agora. – reforçou Void.

Quando percebeu que eram dois contra uma, Bev simplesmente suspirou e se abaixou – fazendo seu macacão estalar e ranger – e depositou a arma sobre o carpete.

Eu achei que tinha sido muito fácil, mas os agentes só riram.

- Vocês sabem que nunca vão me vencer num tribunal, certo? – murmurou Beverly. – Eu sou só uma inocente professora do primário.

Void estreitou os olhos.

- Uma professora que assalta bancos rotineiramente. Acho que te pegamos, sim.

Então, Beverly fez a coisa mais impossível. Começou a rir. Sério!

- Não, não pegaram – disse ela. Aí ela avançou pra mim e arrancou um negócio da bota.

Só quando a faca estava no meu pescoço eu entendi. Eu estava sendo refém! Refém de Beverly Marsh!

Ah, qual é! Como se minha vida já não estivesse arruinada o suficiente. Eu juro que se eu fosse morta por causa de Beverly eu voltaria para arrastá-la comigo!

- Largue a garota, Marsh. Podemos negociar. – disse Void.

Beverly apenas bufou.

Cara, se minha vida depende de uma das duas acho que eu prefiro morrer.

Beverly começou a recuar para o elevador, me levando junto. Lene parecia petrificada do outro lado do corredor, mas talvez fosse só porque Hollowitz a estava segurando. De olhos arregalados, ela assistiu enquanto Beverly apertava o botão pra chamar o elevador.

- Marsh, por favor... – pediu Void. – Não me faça atirar. – ela baixou um pouco a arma, de forma que ela estivesse mirando na perna de Beverly.

- Você não ousaria. – rosnou Beverly.

- Você não sabe do que sou capaz. Eu sou uma agente treinada. – disse Void.

- Eu vejo como você foi bem treinada. Há quanto tempo está atrás do Potter? Dois anos? E quantas vezes você já chegou perto de pegá-lo, hein?

O olho esquerdo de Void deu uma tremidinha. Marsh devia ter tocado num ponto sensível.

Aí o elevador fez um pim! e as portas se abriram atrás de nós.

- E então, Evans, nada de cavaleiro de armadura brilhante até agora, hein? – resmungou Hollowitz.

Ainda pude ver Lene chutá-lo antes de as portas do elevador se fecharem.

Enquanto Beverly apertava o botão correspondente ao térreo eu só conseguia pensar naquela frase. "Até agora nada de cavaleiro de armadura brilhante". Era verdade, claro. Ninguém tinha aparecido pra me salvar.

Nem James ou mesmo Sirius.

_Tudo bem, não seja estúpida_, obriguei-me a pensar, _eles disseram claramente que estariam ocupados, você não pode simplesmente esperar que eles estejam à sua disposição para salvá-la de tudo!_

Mas eles estavam no mesmo andar, era de se esperar que tivessem ouvido _alguma coisa._

_É ridículo você esperar que eles sempre saibam o que está havendo._

Certo, mas eu não podia deixar de pensar na história que Void nos contara apenas alguns minutos atrás.

Não, James não iria me deixar morrer.

Quer dizer, ele tinha dito que tinha sentimentos por mim. Sentimentos fortes, ao que parecia.

_Mas não foi isso o que pensou a pobre Noreen?_

.

Quando chegamos ao saguão, Beverly escondeu a faca atrás de mim, mas me assegurou que eu me arrependeria se tentasse alguma coisa e continuou me segurando fortemente pelo braço.

Mas quase não havia necessidade disso já que a única pessoa ali era a recepcionista, – com cara de universitária, mascando chiclete com a boca aberta – os vigias e o segurança deviam estar do lado de fora.

Beverly me arrastou para o fim do amplo corredor iluminado. Á nossa direita o enorme salão de baile estava vazio, eu podia ver através de suas portas de vidro. No fim do corredor ficava o restaurante. Era até maior que o salão e havia pinturas coloridas e gente por toda a parte.

Mas nós viramos à esquerda, por uma porta que dava numa área de lavanderia – havia alguns funcionários de cara amarrada, mas dizer que eles não deram a mínima para nós seria eufemismo.

Passamos pela porta no outro extremo da lavanderia – aparentemente Beverly conhecia bem o local, eu estava meio impressionada – e demos numa sala cheia de produtos de limpeza onde havia _outra porta. _Essa estava trancada, mas Beverly usou uma gazua (meu Deus, ela tinha TUDO naquelas botas?) para destrancá-la.

Saímos num beco. Um simples beco, como os que existem em todos os lugares do mundo: sujo, com enormes latões e sacos de lixo.

Berverly recostou-se na parede e respirou fundo, acho que ela estava tentando pensar já que o plano inicial – não só o dela, aliás – tinha falhado. É claro, ela não tirou a faca das minhas costas nem por um segundo.

Enquanto isso eu só conseguia pensar: _por favor, por favor, Lene, esteja salva _e _por favor, por favor, James, apareça de repente e me salve dessa garota maluca! _

Acontece que James não veio.

A julgar pela disposição do sol devia ser meio-dia agora. Eu estava suando feito uma porca! Eu _me sentia_ como uma porca.

Enquanto eu estava ali, pensando em como meu vestido era justo e em como eu começaria a hiperventilar logo, Beverly pareceu despertar. Ela apertou meu braço com força, de repente. Abri a boca pra reclamar, mas ela fez sinal para me calar.

Foi aí que eu escutei. De algum lugar à nossa direita – na entrada do beco – havia vozes. Eu reconheci a voz rouca e grosseira de Hollowitz.

Aparentemente, Beverly reconheceu também porque ela me olhou em pânico, seus olhos claros arregalados. Ela devia estar pensando a mesma coisa que eu: sem escapatória, a não ser a porta pela qual tínhamos saído.

Então entramos na lavanderia de novo, embora eu relutasse já que queria saber se Lene estava com Hollowitz. Eu estava realmente preocupada, Lene era tão pequenininha e Hollowitz sempre me pareceu meio mau – embora ele fosse um agente da lei e tudo o mais e não pudesse machucar minha amiga.

Fizemos o caminho até o saguão novamente e Beverly chamou o elevador. Ela estava começando a relaxar a faca nas minhas costas, eu podia sentir que ela estava ficando cansada e esperava que minha chance de escapar estivesse perto.

É claro que eu estava errada – isso tinha acontecido muito ultimamente e acredite, eu odeio estar errada.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram eu só tive tempo de enxergar um flash de cabelo loiro e umas garras em volta do meu braço me puxando pra dentro. Aí, antes que Bev pudesse me seguir, Void acertou um chute na barriga dela e apertou o botão para fechar as portas.

Pude ouvir os grunhidos de raiva de Beverly e os guinchos assustados da recepcionista antes de começarmos a subir.

Agora eu estava confinada com Void numa caixa de metal claustrofóbica. Eu não sabia quem era pior: Bev com uma faca ou Void com as algemas.

Ela me algemou rapidamente eu estava considerando a possibilidade de me render: isso aqui tinha mais reviravoltas do que Friends.

Dei um suspiro resignado, o que pareceu muito engraçado para Void. Ela riu por alguns segundos antes de sentir a necessidade de se explicar:

- Você realmente esperava que o Potter viesse, não é? Estava contando com isso. – risada – Meu Deus, como vocês são ingênuas.

Eu tive vontade de responder. Quis gritar que James jamais me deixaria ser presa, ele ia encontrar um jeito de me achar com Sirius e depois todos iríamos encontrar Lene e simplesmente fazer a fuga perfeita, como, aliás, já fizemos antes.

Mas, embora eu detestasse admitir, ela tinha plantado a droga de uma semente de dúvida na minha cabeça. Quer dizer, eu tinha estado tão dependente de James que eu estava realmente esperando que ele me salvasse de todas as enrascadas, eu tinha começado a confiar plenamente nele. Deus, eu tinha _me apaixonado _por ele.

E até agora eu não tinha nem mesmo visto a sombra do meu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante.

Reprimi as lágrimas o máximo que pude, mas não deu pra conter o vermelho do meu rosto. Acho que Void atribuiu isso ao calor porque ela não disse nada.

Saímos novamente no décimo primeiro andar, Void me arrastou pro mesmo quarto de antes e me deixou lá. Saiu e trancou a porta.

Eu podia ter bolado uma estratégia de fuga. Quer dizer, se tem alguém bom em planejar, esse alguém sou eu.

Mas eu estava simplesmente cansada.

Cansada de fugir, cansada de esperar um salvador que não viria e cansada de ser tão estupida a ponto de confiar em um ladrão profissional.

Mas aí eu fiquei cansada de sentir pena de mim mesma. Poxa vida, e quanto aos direitos feministas? Eu não precisava de um salvador, eu só precisava de mim mesma e da minha mente brilhante.

Eu não precisava de James. Eu estava por mim mesma agora e isso era tudo o que eu precisava.

Eu ia sair dessa quarto idiota, ia encontrar minha melhor amiga e ia dar um jeito nessa bagunça. Embora eu não estivesse muito certa de como ia fazer essa ultima parte.

Mas enfim, eu ia dar um jeito em tudo sozinha. Como eu sempre tinha feito.

.

Eu sinceramente não sei como Hollowitz foi admitido no FBI. Acho que é só porque ele tem essa aura de imponência e grandiosidade.

Porque ele definitivamente não era esperto. Nã-não, nem um pouquinho.

Veja bem, tudo o que eu precisei fazer foi esperar que ele entrasse – sem a Lene, o que só me apavorou totalmente – e aí ele largou a chave na mesinha de cabeceira do lado esquerdo da cama.

- Onde está a Lene? – perguntei apreensiva.

Ele deu um resmungo e riu, mas não respondeu. Ótimo, agora eu tinha todo o tipo de coisas horríveis pra pensar! Onde diabos ela estava?

Hollowitz saiu pouco depois. Era a minha chance, o idiota tinha largado a chave – obviamente pensando que uma garota metida num vestido longo com cabelo caindo na cara e parecendo acabada não iria ousar tentar fugir.

Burro.

Levou um certo tempo – e muito esforço – pra eu conseguir tombar a cadeira. Aí eu caí de lado e tive que me arrastar até o lado esquerdo da cama. Eu consegui chegar lá – depois de muito suar e ofegar e me arrastar. Só que aí tinha um pequeno detalhe do qual eu me esquecera: como eu ia pegar a chave com os braços algemados para trás?

_AAAAAARGH!_

Ia ser realmente lindo quando Void voltasse e me encontrasse ali naquela posição. Ela ia chorar de rir. Era capaz de tirar uma foto e colocar no facebook.

Eu AMO a minha vida.

.

_Hmm... Deus, meus braços doem. Não sinto meu braço esquerdo... Vai acabar necrosando..._

Eu acho que estava meio acordada e meio dormindo quando do nada vem um estrondo do lado de fora.

A primeira coisa que pensei foi: tiro. Droga, agora alguém morreu, tenho certeza.

Mas aí eu ouvi um grunhido. Lene! Eu reconheceria aquele guincho infernal em qualquer lugar.

- Lily! Ai, droga! – Lene parecia desesperada. Mais desesperada do que quando ela perdeu a virgindade e sua menstruação atrasou dois dias e aí ela foi correndo pra minha casa tendo ataques de histeria.

- A chave... – murmurei. Lene estava debruçada sobre mim, dando tapinhas na minha bochecha, acho que ela pensou que eu estava desmaiada quando, na verdade, eu só tinha dormido mesmo. – Na mesinha.

Lene se afastou por alguns segundos e depois voltou pra me libertar. Finalmente! Eu estava pensando que nunca mais ia sentir meu braço esquerdo e ia ter que amputar e teria que aprender a digitar com uma mão só e nunca mais aprenderia nado borboleta...

- Lily, você já está solta. Levanta, anda! – Lene começou a me puxar.

Quando chegamos ao corredor eu descobri o que tinha acontecido pra ter havido aquele barulho enorme.

Hollowitz estava caído no chão. Na cabeça dele havia só o maior galo que eu já tinha visto. Um galo ENORME.

Olhei para Lene, atordoada.

- O que aconteceu?

Ela deu de ombros, mas pude detectar um sentimento de orgulho:

- Eu só precisei bater a cabeça dele na parede.

Eu _amo _Marlene McKinnon.

Nós empurramos Hollowitz pra dentro de quarto, usamos minhas algemas nele. Depois, só por precaução, trancamos a porta.

- Pra onde vamos agora? – perguntei. Lene só em olhou, parecendo tão confusa quanto eu. Por que a verdade é que nenhuma das duas sabia.

* * *

**Eu sei, eu sei. A maior encheção de linguiça, né? Bom, não exatamente, mas eu não vou ficar explicando por que eu postei esse capítulo praticamente sem história a não ser que alguém levante o assunto pelas reviews - vocês sabem que eu sempre respondo as perguntas nas reviews! Aliás, eu estava reparando que eu tenho conversas INTEIRAS com as leitoras através de uma reviewzinha KKK.**

**Enfim, eu atrasei pra postar e acabei postando isso, mas eu juro que o efeito montanha russa já, já acaba (**ou não**). Aliás, se preparem para uma possível decepção com uma certa pessoa. QUEM? MUAHÁHÁ, não digo.**

**Ah, eu estou escrevendo vários "projetos de fic" à parte que eu talvez poste um dia, mas tem um que eu realmente estou gostando e chama "Divagações Diárias". É, basicamente, o diário da Lily, que ela carrega pra todo o lado durante seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Eu queria saber se a ideia interessa a alguém - eu sei, já existem milhares de fics sobre diários né? Mas vocês já devem ter lido meu material o suficiente pra saber que a minha abordagem tem muito mais haver com humor do que com o sentimentalismo da coisa, enfim... Eu queria saber se interessa a alguém e se vocês leriam se eu postasse. É claro que a prioridade é RF&SrS, mas o negócio do diário serviria pra descontrair e tals... **

**Ok, vou parar de tagarelar, se vocês quiserem conversar a respeito mandem uma review e, do jeito que eu sou, vou estendê-la a uma conversa enooorme. kk**

**Beijo.**

**Ah, espera...**

**REVIEWS?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap. 13 – Traidores**

**.**

- Vamos ver se encontramos os caras no quarto andar. – respondeu ela depois de um tempo, mas parecia meio incerta.

Andamos nos arrastando até o elevador, ambas cansadas demais pra fazer qualquer comentário. Eu só queria me jogar no chão e começar a chorar: de dor, de raiva, de frustração. Mas se eu fizesse isso seria o mesmo que não fazer nada. Porque, sinceramente, não adiantaria.

Logo depois de ter esse pensamento, eu meio que me surpreendi comigo mesma. Porque, se fosse alguns dias atrás, eu com certeza teria tido um ataque. Mas parece que comecei a ver as coisas de um jeito diferente (e talvez meio distorcido, mas enfim) desde que começamos essa fuga dos diabos.

- Lene?

- Hm?

- Tira essa peruca!

- Ah. Ok.

As portas do elevador se abriram com um plim! e nós saímos, desanimadas. Quarto andar. Demorei uns dois segundos pra perceber que havia vozes vindas do lado esquerdo do corredor, mas elas foram aumentando e logo, uma porta se abriu. Várias pessoas começaram a sair de lá e caminhar perigosamente na nossa direção.

Me virei para Lene, apavorada.

- O leilão acabou! Estão vindo pra cá! O que fazemos?

- Rápido, se misture!

Ajeitei meu cabelo como pude e nos encostamos à parede (Lene enfiou a peruca de novo). Aí quando a multidão de ricaços passou por nós, simplesmente nos juntamos a eles.

Eu não parava de lançar olhares nervosos pra Lene e ela pra mim, mas ninguém pareceu achar que nós não estávamos com eles quando saíram da sala. Alguém chamou o elevador e todos nos esprememos lá dentro.

Se eu estava com calor antes... Agora corria o sério risco de morrer de insolação.

O elevador parou no hall de entrada/recepção e todos saíram tagarelando – principalmente uma senhora ao meu lado que ficava se gabando de ter conseguido um selo raro, quer dizer, por Deus, é um _selo! _

A recepcionista não estava ali, o que era estranho, mas imaginei que, depois da confusão que causamos por ali talvez ela tenha fugido ou sei lá.

Ouvi um ganido atrás de mim e logo depois uma mão agarrava meu cotovelo – não muito gentilmente, se quer saber.

Meu coração disparou. A única coisa em que eu conseguia pensar: _droga, nos pegaram. Droga, droga, droga. _Embora eu não soubesse muito bem quem eram "eles" – poderia ser Beverly, os seguranças do leilão ou os agentes federais.

De qualquer modo, eu sabia que aquele aperto só poderia nos levar a encrenca.

- As duas fiquem quietinhas e ajam normalmente até chegarmos a um lugar seguro pra conversar. – o sussurro veio de trás de mim, obviamente de meu captor – que aparentemente também tinha pegado a Lene.

Eu achei a voz meio familiar, mas não ousaria olhar pra trás, como estava morrendo e vontade de fazer. Caramba, isso era muito assustador.

Fomos arrastadas até o restaurante e, de lá, até os banheiros. Se alguém estranhou a entrada de um homem e duas garotas no banheiro feminino, não disse nada. Meu Deus, que gente era aquela?

Uma vez lá dentro, nós duas nos viramos rapidamente para ver nosso captor.

E suspiramos de alivio ao mesmo tempo.

- Sirius, seu filho da mãe! – guinchou Lene. Ok, talvez eu tenha suspirado sozinha então. Ela avançou pra ele estapeando cada centímetro que pôde.

Sirius começou a rir, embora eu tivesse reparado antes que seu rosto estava tenso. Nada como uma intervenção da Lene pra te fazer gargalhar.

- Pronto? – eu ergui minha sobrancelha.

O rubor as bochechas da Lene fez valer a pena.

- Por onde você esteve? – perguntei. – E o James?

Eu não podia deixar de perguntar sobre o James! Quer dizer, estávamos naquele hotel há horas e não nos esbarramos nenhuma vez, embora eu tenha esbarrado com todas as pessoas possíveis (Beverly, Void, Stark, Hollowitz, Lene e Sirius!).

O rosto de Sirius, de repente, ficou sombrio. Ele parecia hesitar em me contar alguma coisa, parecia realmente incomodado.

- Lily... O James...

Lene me olhou, apavorada. Provavelmente pensando o mesmo que eu: ele foi pego. Ou pior: ele levou um tiro, ou caiu de uma janela, ou foi empurrado da escada, ou esfaqueado por Beverly, ou jogado no poço do elevador.

Sirius provavelmente notou meu olhar de pânico, porque ele pareceu ainda mais assustado.

- Lily, por favor, calma, ok? Não dê nenhum ataque...

- AAAAAAH! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI, SEU TARADO DE UMA FIGA? ISSO É O BANHEIRO FEMININO, SEU PERVERTIDO! SOCORRO! ALGUÉM!

A senhorinha de vestido de veludo escuro partiu pra cima de Sirius, brandindo a bolsa e uma sombrinha. Ela o atacava repetidamente sem nem mesmo parar pra tomar fôlego.

Eu teria rido ou ficado com pena do Sirius, mas tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era James. O que tinha acontecido? Por que Sirius teve medo de que eu pudesse ter um ataque?

.

- Jesus, aquela mulher precisa de uma camisa de força. – rosnou Sirius enquanto esfregava os braços arranhados e vermelhos – Olha só o que ela fez!

Eu revirei os olhos. Tínhamos sido expulsos do banheiro, depois de todo aquele escândalo. Estávamos do lado de fora do hotel, uma vez que todo o leilão havia acabado e todos tinham ido embora – inclusive os capangas dos organizadores do evento que, outrora, vigiavam o hotel.

Sirius tinha reclamado desde o banheiro sobre como certas velhinhas não deviam se achar no direito de bater nas pessoas só porque estavam velhas demais pra ser presas por isso. Lene e eu ignoramos a maior parte disso, o que era fácil, uma vez que tínhamos outras preocupações no momento. Meu estômago se revirava ao pensar em James e no que ele poderia ter se metido.

_Por favor, não deixe que ele seja pego, por favor..._

- Lily, sobre o que eu tinha pra te falar... Bem, eu tenho uma boa e uma má notícia.

Uh-oh. Ah, não! Eu DETESTO quando as pessoas dizem que têm uma boa e uma má notícia, porque isso significa, basicamente, que elas têm uma má notícia, mas acabam arranjando uma boa notícia fraquinha só pra te consolar pela má. É como tomar a vacina depois de já estar gripado.

- Primeiro a má. – eu disse enquanto Lene dizia "primeiro a boa". Eu suspirei e assenti pra ela: - Tudo bem, primeiro a boa.

- Ok. Ahn, eu e James pegamos a moeda antes de ir a leilão.

Lene soltou um suspiro aliviado ao meu lado, mas minha preocupação ainda estava lá, meus instintos dizendo "essa foi só a boa, o lado ruim ainda está por vir". E, como na maioria das vezes, meus instintos estavam certos:

- A má é que pegaram o James.

.

- Lily, tudo bem? Ei, ei! Calma! Respira!

Lene me segurou bem na hora em que meus joelhos fraquejaram. Eu sei, eu sei - DRAMA! Mas eu não pude evitar.

Depois der acalmar meus nervos – com muita ajuda da Lene (eu já disse que amo essa garota!) – eu comecei a raciocinar direito.

- Então vamos! – exclamei. Lene e Sirius pularam de susto – Vamos atrás deles!

Sirius assentiu pra mim.

- Eles provavelmente estão perto de onde estacionamos o carro. – disse ele.

- Então _vamos! _– gani.

Saímos correndo pela rua antes que Lene freasse abruptamente na minha frente – me fazendo colidir com ela e Sirius, comigo.

- O quê? – rosnei.

- A moeda! Eu deixei no quarto! – ganiu ela.

- Então vá buscar! – rugi.

Lene começou a correr, mas parou, me olhando estranhamente.

- Calma aí, Lily. Não desconta a raiva em mim, ok?

E eu me senti tão culpada que só encolhi os ombros e assenti. Sirius estava me olhando, mas eu não ergui a cabeça pra ver sua expressão preocupada ou zangada.

- Lene, vá buscar a moeda, seja cuidadosa, pelo amor de Deus! – disse Sirius,

Lene assentiu, engolindo em seco.

Aí ele agarrou o braço dela e os dois se beijaram. Bem... Entusiasticamente, se quer saber. O que não ajudou em nada no meu estado de ânimo – porque a droga do que cara que EU tinha que beijar tinha sido capturado!

Então limpei a garganta impiedosamente, fazendo-os interromper a ginástica de língua. Lene saiu correndo ofegante, sem olhar pra trás. Sirius se virou para mim:

- Vamos, temos que achar o James.

Eu assenti, mas ele já estava correndo à minha frente.

.

Mal viramos a primeira esquina e ouvi Sirius gritar. Corri atrás dele.

- Lily, não!

Tarde demais. Stark agarrou meus braços, virando-os para trás. Eu gemi de frustração. À minha frente, Void segurava Sirius, embora ele estivesse se sacudindo tanto que eu fiquei surpresa de a agente não tê-lo largado imediatamente.

Eles nos arrastaram algumas esquinas adiante, onde estava estacionada uma minivan preta. Stark abriu a porta e me jogou lá dentro. Bati a cabeça no teto do carro e fiquei tonta por um segundo.

Void tentou jogar Sirius atrás de mim, mas assim que ela largou um braço ele lhe meteu um cotovelo na barriga. Void, Stark e Sirius começaram a brigar. Eu fiquei preocupada que Sirius estivesse em desvantagem, mas ele se sairia bem.

Então eu tentei sair do carro pra ajudar... E uma mão agarrou meu tornozelo. Gritei. Alto. Mas não acho que tenham me ouvido, já que todos estavam ocupados lá fora e não havia nenhum pedestre na rua. Subúrbios, pensei.

- Você está sangrando. – murmurou uma voz rouca.

- James! – eu me abaixei e o arrastei para o banco. Ele estava deitado no chão, parecendo quase tão machucado quanto aqueles soldados dos filmes de guerra.

Era horrível de olhar: hematomas, um machucado escuro e sangrento sobre a sobrancelha direita – que ficava, ARGH, pingando sangue no seu olho – e cortes no lábio inferior. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas – eu sei, fiquei surpresa também – mas eu as reprimi.

- Fique aqui dentro, eu vou ajudar o Sirius.

James balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Eu tinha certeza de que, em outro momento, ele teria se oferecido pra ir em meu lugar, mas até mesmo ele tinha que admitir que estava ferido demais pra ajudar em alguma coisa.

Me virei pra sair do carro, mas a mão me apertou de novo – dessa vez meu braço – e eu voltei para encará-lo.

- Lily...

- Hm? – eu mordia meu lábio inferior ao olhar para o machucado enorme na testa dele.

Então não vi quando ele chegou mais e mais perto.

- Lily. – ele repetiu.

E aí se inclinou e me beijou. Suavemente de início e eu sinceramente não sabia o que fazer por que minha pulsação estava mais acelerada do que quando fugimos do meu apartamento alguns dias atrás.

Mas James parecia saber bem o que fazer porque enroscou a mão no meu cabelo (fale-me sobre arrepios) e me puxou mais pra perto.

Mesmo que ambos estivéssemos sujos (eu) e machucados (ele), nenhum de nós ligava. Finalmente eu o estava beijando, depois de (admito) ter fantasiado com isso repetidamente.

De repente, houve um baque enorme do lado de fora e o carro balançou, nos tirando do transe. Nos afastamos rapidamente, pra ver Sirius grudado no vidro ao meu lado, recebendo golpe atrás de golpe.

Sem pensar duas vezes, saí do carro para ajudar. Eu devia ter saído antes, pensei. Mas gostava da ideia de ter demorado um pouco mais lá dentro. Ainda sentia a sensação dos lábios de James contra os meus... Ou talvez fosse só o sangue dele. Ew.

Sirius estava em apuros. Basicamente, Stark segurava e Void batia. Sirius lutava como podia e volta e meia Stark o agarrava de novo. Foi bom que eu saísse naquela hora ou Sirius poderia acabar num hospital, ou pior.

Eu chutei a barriga de Stark – o que produziu um enorme rasgo na saia do meu vestido - e ele se virou para lidar comigo. Eu ficava pensando em Lene. Se ela estava bem ou se tinha dado alguma coisa errada. Hollowitz ainda estava em algum lugar por lá.

Talvez eu não devesse ter pensando tanto, porque me distraí e acabei levando um soco nas costelas. Stark não economizou na força, garanto. Devo ter cuspido meus rins naquela hora.

- Parados! – do nada veio o grito de Void.

Todos estacaram, inclusive eu, mas ela não estava falando com nenhum de nós. Estava olhando – os olhos estreitos – para James e (tã-dãã) Beverly que estavam se esgueirando para longe do carro.

Não preciso dizer que, se antes eu estava desnorteada, agora parecia que meu cérebro dançava a conga. O que Beverly estava fazendo ali?

Ela e James pararam e se viraram lentamente para nós. Todos tinham parado de lutar agora, Sirius tinha se jogado na calçada, sua testa escorrendo suor e sangue, a camiseta suja e rasgada e um dedo muito inchado. Ele parecia acabado.

Eu não estava muito melhor, claro. Dei uma olhada no vestido, rasgado até a minha coxa esquerda. Uma das alças pendia frouxa.

Void sacou uma arma e se aproximou de mim lentamente. Sem desgrudar os olhos de James e Beverly. Beverly parecia muito nervosa e frustrada, mas eu não conseguia ver o rosto de James – havia muito sangue e a testa dele estava franzida.

Void agarrou meu braço direito e o torceu pra trás subitamente encostando a arma na minha cabeça. Sirius fez um movimento brusco, mas Stark foi pra cima dele. James se mexeu na nossa direção, mas Beverly o conteve, erguendo uma mão.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, quando ouviam-se apenas a respiração pesada e ofegante de todos, Void começou a falar. Eu sentia meu coração martelando as costelas, mas queria acreditar que Void estava blefando e que não iria atirar em mim, mesmo que eu fosse uma criminosa. Quer dizer, ela era policial, certo? Policiais não atiram na cabeça das pessoas.

- Eu tenho essa arma aqui comigo e você, Potter, sabe mais do que ninguém que ela não é de brinquedo. Essa Glock está apontada para a cabeça da sua namoradinha. Mais um movimento e ela leva um tiro. Simples assim.

Mais um minuto de silêncio até que Beverly se mexeu. Ela agarrou o braço de James.

- Vamos!

James hesitou.

- Temos um acordo, Potter. – disse Beverly urgentemente.

Acordo? Minha cabeça zunia. O que estava acontecendo? Será que a Marsh não se tocava? James não iria com ela, não me deixaria levar um tiro! O que Beverly estava querendo?

- Anda, Potter. Se você quer que a ruiva viva, se entregue. – a voz de Void veio por trás de mim, ácida.

Sirius resmungou alguma coisa como "anda, James". James deu um passo vacilante e parou.

_Anda, James. Depois vamos encontrar um jeito de escapar! Anda! Se entregue..._

- Sinto muito, Sirius, Lily. – foi a última coisa que James disse, antes de se virar e sair correndo com Beverly.

Void me jogou com força na calçada e saiu correndo atrás deles, com Stark em seus calcanhares.

Eu não senti quando minha bunda bateu com força nas pedras da rua, nem quando minhas mãos se cortaram. Eu só conseguia pensar no nó em meu estômago enquanto assistia as sombras deles desaparecer na esquina.

- Seu filho da mãe! Como pôde? – Sirius berrou. Mas era tudo o que ele conseguia fazer, dada a situação de seus machucados.

Enquanto ele praguejava, Lene apareceu na esquina. Ao nos ver, ela avançou em disparada.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela.

Eu me virei e vomitei na rua.

* * *

**Então, eu recomendo que leiam até o final, assim ninguém aparece na minha casa pra me matar. Eu tenho medo de algumas de vocês me ameaçando kkk**

**Eu sei que eu demorei décadas pra postar esse e estava me dando agonia ficar sem postar, sério. Mas eu tenho boas explicações. **

**1) Eu tive um bloqueio no meio do capítulo. Eu sei, sinto muito, mas se alguma de vocês escreve, sabe do que eu estou falando. Eu não pude fazer nada! Mas acabei passando por isso. O capítulo foi meio difícil de terminar porque eu tive que pensar muito além dele. Mas, enfim...**

**2) O capítulo ficou pronto, tudo beleza, blá blá... Aí eu fui viajar. Pra Penha, Beto Carrero. Daí eu pensei em postar na volta, eram só uns dois dias depois do meu "prazo", não faria muito diferença. Só que lá, no meio do nada, eu - que já estava gripada - caí em febre. Houve desmaios, períodos intensos de fraqueza, manchas escuras atrapalhando minha visão, tontura, queda de pressão... Juro que eu pensei que ia morrer! **

**3) Aí quando eu voltei, tive que ir ao médico e me tratar. Estou tomando antibiótico até agora e ainda estou tossindo. Me deixaram sem internet porque eu ficava muito tempo online e esquecia de comer - porque meu apetite foi extinto, ou seja,sem fome nenhuma por uma semana - e esquecia também de dormir. Eu sei, me chame de viciada.**

**4) Então eu melhorei. Mas veio o fim de semana passado - quando eu deveria ter postado - e minha melhor amiga me convidou pra viajar pra litoral com ela porque os pais dela compraram um apartamento lá. Eu não pude recusar e lá fomos nós. Voltei hoje de manhã por conta da chuva - MALDITA.**

**Eu espero que meus motivos sejam suficientes. Por favor, comentem. Não fiquem com raiva, eu não tenho culpa de ter ficado doente.**

**COMENTEM!**

**Haha, ok, agora acabou.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap. 14 – Paranoia?**

**.**

Remus e Sirius pareciam furiosos, como se pudessem matar James assim que o vissem.

Eu meio que queria fazer o mesmo.

Depois de voltarmos para o apartamento de Remus, Sirius se deu conta de que James tinha ficado com a outra moeda.

- Aquele filho da mãe... – resmungava Sirius.

- Enquanto vocês estavam no leilão eu fiz algumas pesquisas...

- Remus, você devia estar descansando! – protestou Lene.

Remus deu de ombros – ou de ombro, já que um deles estava em maus bocados – e sorriu fracamente.

- Eu disse que ia ajudar. De qualquer forma, eu fiz umas pesquisas sobre Beverly e acho que sei qual é o próximo destino dela.

- Onde? – perguntou Sirius. Ele tinha estado estressado desde a nossa volta, andando pra lá e pra cá com uma garrafa de água que ele tinha que encher a cada meia hora/ vinte minutos.

- França. O chefe de Beverly está lá para uma conferência, juntamente com o embaixador Franklin. Imagino que Beverly vá entregar a primeira moeda a ele pessoalmente já que ambos estão na Europa. Depois, ela vai voltar para pegar a moeda que ficou com vocês. Na hora da fuga, deve ter pensado que James estava com as duas moedas.

Eu fiquei quieta a maior parte da noite até agora. Comi a comida chinesa em silêncio enquanto eles discutiam esses detalhes. Lene me lançava alguns olhares ansiosos a cada poucos minutos, mas não dizia nada – pelo menos não na frente dos caras -, e eu era grata por isso.

- França... Podemos ser mais específicos?

- Paris. – Remus respondeu, dando de "ombro" novamente.

- Cara, no final disso tudo, eu vou ter gasto mais do que o que valem aquelas moedas só com as viagens que estamos fazendo... – disse Sirius.

- O quê, vamos atrás deles? – perguntou Lene. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Sirius olhou pra ela como se tivesse batido a cabeça com força.

- Mas é claro que vamos atrás deles. Tenho que encontrar o James e acabar com a raça dele.

Foi quando eu percebi. O olhar furioso de Sirius era porque, de nós, ele era o que mais sofria com tudo aquilo. Com a traição de James. Quer dizer, você passa a vida toda pensando que um cara é seu irmão e ele acaba te largando pela proposta melhor de uma vadia.

Sirius estava sofrendo tanto quanto eu, mas o seu jeito de demonstrar isso era um pouco mais... Violento.

Todos ficaram em silêncio depois dessa.

.

- Tudo bem?

- Nossa! Remus! Meu Deus, que susto! – pus a mão no coração por reflexo.

Remus sorriu de leve e se sentou ao meu lado à mesa da cozinha pequena. Eu estava comendo o resto do jantar – que eu não conseguira mais engolir depois de discutirmos como e quando iriamos para Paris.

- Eu sei que é difícil, Lily, mas as coisas vão se acertar. Ninguém contava com aquilo da parte de James, mas, por favor, não tire conclusões precipitadas.

- Não estou tirando conclusões. A verdade é que ele ia me deixar pra morrer. Ponto.

Remus suspirou. Nem mesmo ele podia contestar aquilo.

- Ele disse que tinha "sentimentos" por mim... – murmurei do nada. Eu não havia falado a respeito disso nem com a Lene, embora soubesse que iria em algum momento, então não sabia por que estava falando com o Lupin. Só sabia que precisava falar e ele estava ali, então... – Ele me beijou.

Remus pôs a mão dele em cima da minha na mesa.

- Eu sinto muito porque ele foi embora. Sinto porque ele te fez acreditar e desacreditar nele. Mas eu sinto muito mais porque você se deixou apaixonar.

- Ah, não! Eu não estou mais apaixonada por ele! – protestei. E era verdade. Eu não queria mais sentir nada pelo James além de desprezo mortal.

- Ah, se fosse fácil assim... – Remus sorriu antes de se levantar e deixar a cozinha.

.

- Você só pode estar maluco. – disse Lene. Eu concordava plenamente com ela. Nós duas olhamos para Sirius, incrédulas.

- Não, estou pensando em nós. Logo os agentes vão voltar para nos procurar aqui, se é que já não estão fazendo isso. Precisamos evitar lugares muito cheios e isso inclui aviões e ônibus e navios e blá, blá...

Nós atravessamos a rua até o pequeno carrinho que Sirius "alugou" – palavra que aqui se encontra entre aspas porque nenhum de nós tinha a intenção e devolver o carro. E eu nem estava sentindo remorso. Essa vida de crimes estava se impregnando em mim. Tsc, tsc. Suspirei com o pensamento.

O carro era azul marinho e muito, muito feio e de aparência mofada, como um carro que um vovô dirigiria.

- Vamos dirigir até a França... Nessa coisa? – Lene franziu o nariz.

Sirius bufou.

- Por favor, não ofenda a Charlotte.

- Você deu um nome ao carro? – perguntei boquiaberta. Homens eram impossíveis!

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Bom, pelo menos isso fez você falar, não é mesmo?

Ele entrou no carro e Lene o seguiu.

Quando disse que aquilo pelo menos me fez falar, Sirius se referia ao fato de que, nos últimos dois dias eu não abria minha boca para mais do que comer ou bocejar. Todos estavam ficando meio aborrecidos comigo, eu acho, mas eu simplesmente não podia evitar.

Por mais que eu dissesse o contrário, eu sentia falta de James – embora eu ainda o odiasse. Eu me pegava sonhando com ele. No meu sonho, eu o encontrava e gritava com ele, exigia respostas. Eu precisava de um pedido de desculpas ou um pé na bunda oficial, qualquer coisa. Desde que pudesse esclarecer tudo.

Mas o James do meu sonho simplesmente se virava e ia embora. Exatamente como o James real tinha feito algum tempo atrás. Ele dava as costas para mim.

Eu entrei no carro e me sentei no banco de trás.

- Eca! – o carro tinha cheiro de naftalina e sovaco. Simplesmente Ew! – Que tal chamarmos Charlotte de Sujismunda?

- Haha. – murmurou Sirius. Ele pegou um mapa no porta luvas e o abriu e logo estávamos encarando e examinando várias rotas e rodovias na Europa.

.

- E então? – perguntou Remus quando subimos de volta ao apartamento.

- Sirius roubou um c_arro. _– respondeu Lene como se estivesse contando que viu um duende.

Remus sorriu.

- Bom, disso eu sei. Quero saber o que acharam do carro.

Eu e Lene trocamos olhares idênticos. _Homens._

- É uma porcaria. – resmunguei. – Uma porcaria de ideia também. Não vou passar uma semana dentro de um carro!

- Ouch! Não fale assim da Charlene! – Remus franziu o nariz.

- Espera, pensei que tínhamos combinado que ia chamar Charlotte. – interferiu Sirius.

- Ah, cara, Charlotte é legal, mas tem mais cara de fusca... – respondeu Remus.

- Fusca? Qual é, Charlene me lembra uma vespa! Não dá pra chamar o carro de Charlene...

Lene bateu na própria testa enquanto eu ia até a cozinha procurar um analgésico.

.

- Tudo pronto? – perguntou Sirius na manhã seguinte.

Como se tivesse muita mala pra arrumar.

- Claro, né. – resmunguei.

- Sabe, Lily, eu estou te achando muito pouco comunicativa nos últimos dias, então decidi que também não falo enquanto você não falar. – disse Sirius enquanto descíamos as escadas do apartamento.

Eu ri pelo nariz. Sirius sem falar? Ok, próxima piada...

Ele pareceu levar isso como um desafio pessoal só porque eu dei risada porque, logo em seguida fingiu trancar a boca e jogar a chave fora. Nós alcançamos o carro. Lene e Remus já estavam lá, se despedindo.

Sirius largou nossa mochila – legal né, temos uma bagagem pra todo mundo – no banco de trás e foi checar o mapa de novo. Enquanto isso, Remus caminhou até mim, sorrindo. Esse cara sorria demais pra alguém que levou um tiro. Talvez eu devesse aprender algumas coisas com ele.

- Não acredito que estamos indo embora. – murmurei. Remus tinha se tornado importante pra mim de um jeito estranho. Como se fôssemos irmãos que nunca tinham se conhecido e de repente se encontravam e descobriam uma conexão... E talvez eu estivesse assistindo muita TV. – Sinto como se eu te conhecesse desde sempre.

O sorriso de Remus se alargou. Ele me abraçou e eu me joguei em cima dele, literalmente. Não sei quando eu comecei a chorar, mas Remus me confortou e afagou meu cabelo.

Eu finalmente estava chorando e descarregando tudo desde que James fora embora. Eu não tinha falado com ninguém a respeito disso além de Remus, então era justo que ele fosse a pessoa presente quando eu finalmente chorei.

Eu só conseguia pensar em como eu me sentia idiota e miserável por ter acreditado em cada palavra que James dissera. E por tê-lo beijado com o meu coração enquanto ele estava pensando em ir embora com a Beverly Marsh!

- Eu sei, Lily. – Remus murmurou.

E eu chorei mais. Talvez por uns cinco minutos (e com direito a soluço e nariz escorrendo... Pobre Remus, eu devo ter arruinado a jaqueta dele) antes de conseguir falar de novo.

- Obrigada. – sussurrei. Ele assentiu e eu o abracei de novo, com força.

- Argh, Lily?

- Hm?

- Meu... Argh... Ombro... – ofegou ele.

- Oh, Deus, sinto muito! – me afastei depressa e nós rimos, embora Remus ainda estivesse fazendo uma careta de dor.

Algum tempo depois de termos deixado Remus na calçada, acenando com o braço bom, eu estava deitada e espremida no banco de trás do carro, pensando que, se eu tivesse que escolher um melhor amigo pra sempre, ele seria Remus Lupin.

.

- Tem certeza de que essa era a entrada? – perguntou Lene.

Sirius assentiu.

- Por que... Eu acho que era a próxima. – continuou ela.

Sirius fez que não.

- Sirius, eu realmente acho...

Ele ergueu a mão para fazê-la calar a boca. Lene se virou subitamente para mim.

- Pelo amor de Deus, eu não posso com isso! – exclamou ela, erguendo as mãos no ar em impaciência. –Será que você pode, por favor, voltar ao normal pra que Sirius volte a falar?

Eu ri – porque era inevitável – e assenti, tomando um gole de água da minha garrafinha.

- Sirius, você pode falar agora.

- ALELUIA! AAAAAAH! ESTOU LIVREEE! LILY, COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUE FICAR QUIETA ESSE TEMPO TODO? O MUNDO FOI PRIVADO DE MINHA DOCE VOZ POR INTERMINÁVEIS... – ele olhou para o relógio - QUARENTA MINUTOS! – ele berrou tudo pela janela aberta.

A água que eu estava tomando saiu literalmente pelo meu nariz.

- E EU PERDI A ENTRADA!

.

Depois de um dia inteiro de viagem eu estava jurando a mim mesma que nunca, nunca, nunca mais entraria num carro por vontade própria. Minha bunda estava quadrada ao fim do dia, depois de ter deitado, sentado, ajoelhado, deitado de cabeça para baixo, dormido e sentado de várias formas diferentes ao longo do dia.

Nós nem mesmo paramos para comer e esticar as pernas – comemos no carro porque não sabíamos a atual extensão do nosso status de "procurados", mas sabíamos que há essa hora a Inglaterra devia estar sabendo de alguma coisa, obviamente.

Então, agora eu estava sentada de pernas cruzadas e brincando com meu cabelo enquanto Lene dormia e Sirius dirigia assobiando – esse cara parecia inabalável, enquanto eu e Lene reclamamos de tédio durante toda a viagem, Sirius permanecia impassível.

- Você quer revezar ao volante? – perguntei depois de um tempo, porque ele devia estar com sono, uma vez que nos levantamos às cinco da manhã.

- Não, obrigado. – depois acrescentou, ao ver a minha cara: - Não é que eu não confie em você Lily, é só que eu prefiro fazer tudo ao meu jeito, tá legal?

Resmunguei alguma coisa sobre machismo, - o que o fez rir - mas deixei por isso mesmo. O que eu realmente queria dizer era: "bem, você confiava no James pra assumir o volante e olha só pra ele agora!". Mas isso geraria um clima ruim, sem falar que deixaria Sirius fulo da vida comigo e eu não precisava de mais gente me odiando. Mencionar o James era desnecessário e só traria lembranças dolorosas, então era melhor fingir que nada tinha acontecido. E assim fizemos.

.

- Eu não aguento mais ver estrada. – resmungou Lene – Não acaba nunca! Oh, tortura!

Sirius riu.

- Estamos apenas no primeiro dia, espere até chegar o quarto. – ele balançou a cabeça e Lene gemeu com o pensamento do quarto dia na estrada. – Eu preferiria dirigir direto, mas até eu preciso dormir e não confio o volante a nenhuma das duas, então vamos parar assim que surgir um motel ou coisa assim, ok?

Nós assentimos, embora meio emburradas por ele não nos deixar dirigir. Quer dizer, não somos completas idiotas, sabemos dirigir na estrada! Mas eu não reclamei porque eu não ia aguentar dirigir a noite toda. E muito menos a Lene que fica entediada rápido – ela provavelmente ia ficar brincando de contar as placas e esqueceria de virar nas horas certas ou sei lá.

Depois de oito quilômetros, mais ou menos, chegamos a uma entrada que conduzia a um motel meio mal acabado. Sirius pensou que seria bom um lugar assim porque eles não prestam muita atenção em você, desde que esteja pagando, então as chances de chamarem a polícia para nós eram mínimas.

Por via das dúvidas, me mandaram usar a peruca para fazer o check-in. Eu fui sozinha, assim, se perguntassem por um trio, não seríamos identificáveis mais tarde.

A recepcionista estava tão empolgada, assistindo um filme de romance – os dois protagonistas se beijavam na tela -, que nem olhou pra mim duas vezes. Ela me entregou a chave do quarto 18 e me deu as coordenadas para chegar até ele – como se eu não pudesse enxergar o enorme 18, pintado ao lado da porta.

Sirius estacionou num lugar afastado dos quartos, garantindo que ninguém soubesse que estávamos de carro. Depois de fechar todas as cortinas e trancar a porta, garantimos nossa segurança e nos permitimos relaxar.

Lene foi a primeira a tomar banho – alegando que era a menor e demoraria menos ( fale-me sobre desculpas esfarrapadas...) -, mas eu não protestei porque queria comer alguma coisa já que meu estomago estava reclamando havia algum tempo e o Sirius não protestou porque, bom, como homem – e ladrão - ele não fazia questão de tomar banho (eu sei, EW!).

Depois de Lene tomar banho e de ter comido um pacote de cheetos (isso tinha virado, tipo, nossa ração) lá fui eu. O jato de água quente e relaxante foi, de longe, a melhor coisa do meu dia.

Só de pensar em todos os quilômetros que nós tínhamos pela frente eu já gemia de frustração. Eu preferia algumas horas em um avião, e olha que eu tenho medo de voar.

.

Acordei desnorteada. O quarto estava escuro e pensei que era madrugada ainda, mas então lembrei de que tínhamos fechado as cortinas então provavelmente já era de manhã. Olhei e, de fato, uma luzinha atravessava as frestas da cortina.

Ok, então, hora de levantar.

Eu me espreguicei tanto que estralei as costas e estava até sorrindo quando olhei para o montinho de cobertores no chão – porque só havia uma cama de casal e, sinceramente, eu não dormiria com o Sirius (embora já a Lene...) – que era a cama improvisada de Sirius... E levei um susto.

Ele não estava mais lá.

_Tudo bem, sem pânico, ele provavelmente saiu para dar uma corrida e esticar as pernas antes de voltarmos para a estrada, ou foi comprar alguma comida. Sem pânico, sem pânico... Ou talvez ele tenha sido capturado enquanto dormia e agora vai servir de isca para que os agentes consigam a mim e a Lene e James e Beverly..._

_Sem. Pânico._

- Lene... – chacoalhei o monte de cabelo escuro ao meu lado – Lene!

- O que? - resmungou ela.

- Sirius sumiu.

- Certeza?

- Aham.

- Ele não foi só esticar as pernas ou comprar comida?

- Eu não sei. – murmurei inquieta. Lene provavelmente ouviu o desespero em minha voz porque se levantou e esfregou os olhos para acordar de verdade.

- Ele provavelmente só saiu pra andar um pouco. Sabe, dormir no chão deve ser desconfortável e as costas dele devem estar doendo. – ela pôs a mão no meu ombro. – Pare de ser tão paranoica, Lils.

Eu assenti.

- Eu vou tomar banho, então.

Lene assentiu e voltou a se deitar.

Enquanto eu lavava o cabelo – e, caramba, como ele precisava de uma lavagem – eu torcia pra estar sendo boba.

Quando saí do banheiro, enrolando uma toalha no meu cabelo, Lene olhava ansiosa pela janela.

- O que foi? – perguntei imediatamente.

- O carro sumiu.

Nos olhamos, agora definitivamente em pânico.

- Tem certeza? Sirius estacionou bem longe ontem à noite, talvez não dê pra ver daqui. – sugeri.

- Eu fui lá fora, Lily. O carro sumiu.

De repente, uma teoria que fazia muito mais sentido do que a minha primeira – de que Sirius tinha sido capturado – se formou em minha cabeça. E se ele foi embora? Digo, e se ele e James combinaram isso tudo?

Lene pareceu pensar o mesmo imediatamente, porque o rosto dela começou a ficar vermelho de nervoso.

- Fomos abandonadas? – murmurou ela.

- Não sei. – respondi, havia um bolo enorme em minha garganta.

* * *

**Ué, post na segunda? YAY! \o **

**Eu não ia postar até sexta feira, mas esse capítulo (e o seguinte) fluiu tão bem que eu decidi postar pra alegrar a segunda de vocês - porque todos concordamos que esse é o pior dia da semana. **

**Então, como agradecimento por eu ter tornado sua segunda suportável... Review? =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cap. 15 – Polícia! TÁ-RÁ-TÁ-TÁ!**

**.**

- O que fazemos agora? – perguntei.

Nós estávamos sentadas na cama, pensando no que faríamos se Sirius realmente tivesse ido embora para se juntar a James.

Pensando bem, fazia todo o sentido do mundo nos largar, já que Lene e eu tínhamos sido estorvos desde o começo. Nem devíamos estar no meio disso tudo, afinal. Eles nos usaram e, quando ficou tudo incômodo demais, nos abandonaram.

Fazia muito sentido pra eu descartar a ideia.

Eu estava com medo, e acho que a Lene também. Ela tinha estado meio chorosa e, se Sirius não aparecesse em cinco minutos, eu podia apostar que ia ter choradeira. O que não ajudava em nada o meu estado de ânimo.

Então, de repente, a porta abriu com tudo e Sirius entrou com tudo, batendo-a atrás de si. Olhamos para ele, atordoadas por um segundo, antes de Lene se levantar com tudo e partir pra cima dele.

- SEU. IDIOTA. ESTÚPIDO. FILHO. DA. MÃE! AAAARGH! – se Sirius achou que a velhinha no banheiro do hotel era dureza, ele ainda não tinha visto nada. Lene o atingia como se estivesse numa luta de verdade. E Sirius estava sendo nocauteado.

- Ai! AI! LENE! – ele finalmente reagiu e segurou os braços dela no ar. Eles se encararam por tempo, antes de ela desabar de vez.

- Seu idiota! – eu fiquei aterrorizada, e Sirius mais que eu, quando vimos as lágrimas dela – O que você tem na cabeça? Não te passou pela mente, nem por um segundo que podíamos ficar preocupadas? Sair sem deixar um bilhete? _Qual é a sua, Black?_

Sirius olhou para mim, horrorizado, em busca de auxílio, mas o que eu podia fazer? Amarrar minha amiga até ela parar de chorar?

Dei de ombros e, como a covarde que sou, fui lá pra fora. Mas ainda pude ver quando ele largou a sacola que segurava – eu esperava que tivesse comida ali – e segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos, se inclinando para beijá-la, num pedido de desculpas desesperado.

.

- Eu devia saber o que vocês iriam pensar, sinto muito. – murmurou Sirius para mim.

Lene estava no banho, então eu e ele comemos sozinhos – como eu esperava, havia comida na sacola. Sirius só tinha saído para garantir que tivéssemos um café da manhã decente quando acordássemos, mas não contara com minha paranoia. Ele parecia se sentir miserável agora.

- Sinto muito, eu é que fui paranoica e desesperada. Ela nem teria acordado se não fosse por mim. Eu devia imaginar que você não faria algo assim. – repliquei.

Sirius balançou a cabeça.

- Depois do que o James fez, eu ficaria surpreso se não pensasse a mesma coisa de mim, Lily. Sua paranoia pode vir a ser uma benção em momentos de perigo real, então não se sinta patética por causa disso. – ele sorriu. – E continue sendo a doida psicótica que você é, ok?

Eu ri e dei um tapa nele.

.

Deixamos o motel discretamente. Eu paguei a conta e a recepcionista até me desejou boa viagem.

Mais estrada. Argh, eu ia passar um bom tempo sem viajar depois dessa, prometi a mim mesma. É claro que eu estava tremendamente errada se pensava que essa era a última viagem – mas não posso contar mais que isso, claro, você verá por si mesmo.

Talvez eu devesse pular o segundo dia de viagem porque deve ser extremamente tedioso ficar lendo sobre como eu e Lene cochilamos durante a maior parte do percurso e sobre como Sirius assobiava irritantemente todas as músicas dos Beatles conhecidas pela humanidade.

Naquela noite dormimos em um estacionamento de caminhões – daqueles em que os caminhoneiros param quando estão cansadas demais para mudar a marcha. Mas eu quase não preguei o olho direito porque estava preocupada que fôssemos abordados de repente por unidades do FBI gritando e sacudindo as algemas – e também porque Lene ficava se mexendo toda hora no banco da frente e falando enquanto dormia. Sirius dormiu antes mesmo de deitar totalmente o seu banco e continuou desfalecido assim até a manhã seguinte. Sortudo.

De manhã, nós viajamos mais três horas antes de encontrar um lugar para comer, eu já estava pronta para engolir o forro do assento do carro ou, sei lá, a sola do meu sapato.

Paramos rapidamente em frente à loja de donuts. Tinha uma TV lá dentro e sempre nos preocupamos com estabelecimentos que têm TV, então Lene pegou minha peruca e foi lá comprar nosso café da manhã. Ela voltou rapidamente com uma caixa extra-grande, recheada de donuts e aquela pareceu a melhor refeição da minha vida. Eu cheguei mesmo a lamber os dedos cheios de açúcar no final. E depois detonei sozinha uma garrafa de água.

Vou te contar o problema sobre passar o dia todo na estrada. Quando dá sede, você bebe água. Esse é o problema. Quando dá tédio, você bebe água. Quando te dá um ataque de tosse por causa da poeira de uma estradinha de terra na qual entramos por acidente, você bebe água. Quando você fala demais, você bebe água depois. Quando você e Lene cantam músicas clássicas, como O Velho McDonald Tinha Uma Fazenda, Ia-Ia-Io!, você bebe água.

E quando você percebe que é hora de parar com a água já é tarde demais. Porque todas as garrafas estão vazias e a sua bexiga, muito, muito cheia, e a estrada não oferece nenhum banheiro.

Aí você tem que implorar ao capitão que, por favor, pare na moita mais próxima.

Eu sei, humilhante.

.

No fim do terceiro dia, Sirius teve que ceder. Ele finalmente percebeu que, parar para dormir consome tempo e dinheiro e que enlouqueceríamos se tivéssemos que passar mais tempo naquele carro do que o necessário. Então ele me deixou dirigir enquanto dormia.

Ah, o doce sabor da vitória.

Mas é claro que eu tive que aturar um discurso antes de pôr as mãos no volante. Sirius me instruiu me dizendo que estradas tomar – e assinalando-as no mapa – e a que velocidade (idiota) e que ao primeiro sinal de cansaço de minha parte eu deveria acordá-lo. Por fim, ele se sentou no banco do carona ao meu lado, Lene sendo chutada para o banco de trás, e se deixou dormir.

Eu nunca dirigi tanto na minha vida toda. Digo, literalmente, somando todas as minhas horas de viagem dava mais do que eu tinha dirigido desde que tirei carteira. Depois de três horas, meus braços já estavam dormentes, depois de quatro, doloridos. Cinco horas, impossível mexer mais do que o necessário, seis horas, oh-dor-mortal, sete horas, cabeça pendendo e braços duros, pernas horrivelmente doloridas e dormentes. Oito horas de viagem e eu não aguentava mais. Tinha que beijar o Sirius por aguentar dirigir o dia todo, eu mal durava uma noite!

Mas, bem, talvez tudo isso não valesse beijar o Sirius, esquece.

Quando o sol nasceu eu quase atirei os braços para cima cantei graças. Acordei Sirius e passei o volante.

- Como foi a noite? – perguntou ele quando eu já estava acomodada no banco de trás.

- Foi tudo bem, eu acho. – respondi casualmente. Eu não ia deixar o patife saber que tinha sido horrível ficar dez horas na mesma posição. Mas ele riu mesmo assim, como se soubesse o que eu estava pensando.

- Bom, hoje à noite a Lene dirige. – disse ele.

- Tem certeza? – perguntei. Lene me lançou um olhar que poderia derreter meu cérebro. – Não é que eu não confie nas suas habilidades de motorista, Lene. Mas você é meio... Distraída.

- Eu não sou!

- Ahn, é sim.

- Eu não sou distraída, eu posso muito bem me focar em algo e... Ai, olha só, minha unha do mindinho está lascando!

Reprimi uma risada e troquei olhares com Sirius.

.

Não dormi muito bem à noite. Primeiro porque eu estava preocupada demais com a Lene no volante e ficava acordando a cada curva pra verificar. E segundo porque eu estava no banco do carona e, mesmo deitado, não era nem de longe tão confortável quando o banco de trás – com o qual eu já estava acostumada, mas tive que ceder para o Sirius que, pobrezinho, era o que mais sofria entre nós.

Então passei a noite aos trancos e barrancos – cochilando e acordando. Isso já estava enchendo o saco.

De manhã, para levantar nossos ânimos, Sirius ligou o rádio. A ideia foi boa e bastante apreciada por mim, mas Lene estragou tudo porque, infelizmente, ela sabia cantar _todas _as músicas. E a Lene é do tipo que canta, mas não encanta.

Enquanto Lene desafinava Britney Spears eu já estava querendo cavar minha própria cova. Sirius apertava o volante com tanta força que era surpresa não tê-lo despedaçado ainda. Sério.

Duas horas depois eu e Sirius não aguentávamos mais. Me inclinei até o rádio e o desliguei com tudo. Lene me olhou, indignada.

- Ei! Eu gostava daquela!

- E da anterior, e da anterior a anterior, e da que veio antes dessa... Eu sei, eu sei. Nós ouvimos. – resmunguei. – Mas agora chega.

Lene fez bico até pararmos pra almoçar. Aí ela comeu seus tacos e esqueceu de ficar brava. Quando voltamos a rodar Lene já estava contando placas da estrada outra vez.

Era o quarto dia de viagem e, infelizmente, o terceiro dia sem banho. Eu não aguentava mais. Me sentia imunda. E Lene também. Então obrigamos Sirius a parar em um motel para que pudéssemos, por favor, nos lavar.

- É uma baita perda de tempo, isso sim... – resmungava ele enquanto pegava a entrada de uma cidadezinha qualquer. – Banho! Ah, por favor, terão muito tempo pra banho quando chegarmos à França...

Mas nós não mudamos de ideia. Ele teve que parar em uma pequena pousada na estrada.

- Eu vou fazer o check-in e você estaciona, Lily. Lembre-se de parar em algum lugar afastado, de preferência perto daquele bosque, lá atrás. – ele apontou para um conjunto de árvores alguns metros atrás da pousada.

Eu assenti e ele entrou para nos registrar. Dirigi para o bosque e estacionei. Lene pegou nossa mochila – que não continha nada mais que casacos e celulares e alguns cheetos – e nós voltamos para encontrar Sirius.

Nosso quarto era convenientemente no segundo andar e, para chegar a ele, não precisaríamos passar pela recepção e sim, pela escada em espiral na lateral do prédio. Subimos em silêncio, cansados demais para fazer comentários.

Eu fui a primeira a tomar banho, depois de uma cansativa discussão com Lene. Sorria enquanto me lavava e pensava no nosso destino. Eu sempre sonhei em conhecer a França, quem imaginaria que seria desse jeito?

Eu ri pensando na minha falta de sorte. Era engraçado, de certa forma, e rir era a melhor maneira de lidar com isso.

Porque se eu fosse pensar em todos os infortúnios que tive, desde aquela fatídica tarde no trem (que agora parecia ter sido há anos atrás), eu devia era chorar.

.

- Lily! Lily, Lily, Lily...! – Lene me sacudia como se quisesse arrancar meus braços.

- Lene? O que...? – eu me sentei na cama, meu cabelo formando uma cortina na minha cara.

Ainda estava escuro e tudo o que eu podia ver era a sombra de Lene à minha frente. Olhei em volta e, para meu alívio, Sirius ainda estava deitado em seu montinho de cobertores, então voltei a olhar para minha amiga desesperada.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei, esperando que ela tivesse tido apenas um pesadelo.

- Barulhos. – respondeu Lene. – Passos frenéticos subindo e descendo as escadas! – sussurrou ela.

Franzi a testa.

- Devem ser outros hóspedes...

- Não, Lily! Alguém está correndo pelo prédio todo! Um grupo... Como se estivessem cercando toda a área. Há barulhos de carros passando pelo cascalho lá embaixo e luzes, lanternas!

- A polícia.

Ela assentiu freneticamente.

- Eu não conseguia dormir e de repente ouvi os barulhos. Olhei pela janela, mas não conseguia ver nada. Só depois de enxergar as lanternas ao longe é que decidi te acordar. O que fazemos?

- Como assim? Vamos fugir, é claro! Acorde o Sirius, eu vou verificar o corredor.

Lene se levantou e começou a chamar Sirius. Enquanto isso, eu corri até a porta. Minhas pernas estavam estranhamente cambaleantes, mas meu coração não estava tão agitado quanto costumava estar em situações como esta. Talvez eu estivesse me acostumando...

Mas meu coração quase saltou pela boca quando eu girei a maçaneta. E nada aconteceu. A porta não abriu. Respirei fundo e me lembrei da chave. É claro, idiotice minha, esqueci de destrancar a porta!

Respirei aliviada enquanto torcia a chave, depois, calmamente tentei a maçaneta de novo.

E nada aconteceu. Agora eu podia entrar em pânico. Girei a maçaneta repetidas vezes e com tanta força que poderia tê-la arrancado fora.

Lene e Sirius ouviram o barulho e vieram até mim.

- Não abre! Não abre! – gani em desespero.

Sirius pediu licença e girou a maçaneta com toda a força. Então, como não havia resultado algum, começou a girá-la e empurrar com o ombro. Nada ainda.

Nos entreolhamos, desesperados.

- Eu podia tentar arrombar, mas vai levar tempo... – murmurou Sirius. Ele olhou em volta – Se pelo menos houvesse material para fazer uma gazua...

- Vou acender a luz... – disse Lene, mas eu segurei seu braço.

- Não! Vão saber que estamos acordados e invadir o quarto. É melhor deixa-los pensar que estamos dormindo e que vão nos pegar de surpresa.

- Exatamente. – disse Sirius – Nada de acender luzes. Vamos ver o que podemos fazer...

Mais passos nas escadas, dessa vez, mais pesados e barulhentos. Imaginei Hollowitz subindo os degraus, segurando sua Glock .40... Me arrepiei.

- Rápido! – sussurrei.

Sirius olhou em volta e deve ter pensado o mesmo que eu: a única saída é a janela. Mas isso era arriscado demais. O plano dos tiras era cercar o prédio e garantir que não fugíssemos – por isso nos trancaram por fora -, queriam nos prender no quarto e, então (talvez pela manhã) entrar a força e algemar todo mundo.

- Eles devem estar vigiando a janela também. – sussurrei.

Sirius balançou a cabeça, concordando. Nos entreolhamos, preocupados.

- Podemos tentar arrombar a porta. Eles não estão mais no corredor. Devem estar esperando lá embaixo. – Lene desencostou a cabeça da porta.

- Podem estar em silêncio, armando, pra pensarmos que não estão. – eu disse.

Sirius fez que não.

- Se fossem fazer isso não trancariam a porta. Lene tem razão, temos que tentar. Achem alguma coisa pra empurrarmos contra a porta.

Procuramos pelo quarto, mas não havia nada com força suficiente pra "arrebentar" a porta. Então decidimos pela única coisa que poderia ajudar. Ia fazer barulho, mas torceríamos pra não ser ouvido do lado de fora.

- A cama.

Tivemos que tirar o colchão e travesseiros, então a viramos de lado e a erguemos do chão. Ouvi Sirius resmungar alguma coisa como "James idiota, me fazendo colocar garotas pra fazer trabalho braçal..." e o abracei mentalmente por seu momento de fofura. Ele não queria que garotas tivessem que fazer o trabalho pesado!

... Ou talvez só não confiasse em garotas pra fazer o trabalho braçal. Mas para a sorte dele, era melhor torcer pra ser a primeira opção.

Sirius nos fez recuar até a parede e, então, a um comando, correr para a porta com a cama. E foi o que fizemos.

Fez um barulhão. Você teria que ser realmente surdo pra não ouvir. A porta estremeceu, mas não cedeu. Paramos por um momento, tentando ver se alguém estava subindo as escadas correndo ou algo do tipo.

Nada. Ainda podíamos ouvir vozes gritando comandos do lado de fora, no estacionamento.

Sirius assentiu e recuamos até a parede de novo. Um, dois... Já.

BUM! As dobradiças cederam um pouco, eu tinha certeza de ter ouvido a madeira estalar.

De novo e de novo, sempre parando pra ver se não estavam ouvindo. A porta começou a estalar e uma das dobradiças cedeu. Mais um golpe e a porta pendeu. Sirius a agarrou antes que ela caísse no chão do corredor. Eu e Lene arrastamos a porta pra dentro enquanto Sirius ia verificar as escadas.

- Eles estão mandando gente pra cá, acho que ouviram o barulho. – disse ele quando voltou, ofegante.

- O que fazemos? - perguntei. Minha pulsação nem tinha acelerado ainda. Eu disse que estava me acostumando com esse negócio. Agora, eu não saberia dizer se isso é bom ou ruim.

- Vamos pegá-lo. – pela primeira vez em muito tempo, um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Sirius. Eu sorri de volta.

Ouvimos passos apressados na escada.

- Quantos? – perguntei.

- Dois. – disse Sirius depois de ouvir atentamente. – Lily, eu estou confiando na sua habilidade, por favor, não me decepcione... Eu pego um, e você o outro.

Assenti. No fundo, estava borbulhando de excitação. Sirius estava confiando em mim! E a adrenalina já corria solta pelo meu corpo.

Nos posicionamos na curva do corredor, esperando os passos se aproximarem. O primeiro policial passou por nós e Sirius o agarrou pelo pescoço, simplesmente batendo na arma dele e a fazendo voar pelo corredor. O segundo tira logo notou o que aconteceu e se virou pra nós. Eu chutei a arma dele, que parou atordoado por um segundo, o que foi tempo mais que suficiente para meter a mão na cartilagem do nariz dele, que começou a sangrar. Então Sirius bateu a cabeça dos dois, que caíram desmaiados.

Nos encostamos à parede, ofegantes.

- Temos que ir rápido, antes que notem que esses dois estão demorando demais. – eu assenti – Aliás, gostei do que fez com o nariz.

Eu ri. Chamamos Lene, que estava com nossa mochila nas costas.

- Como vamos passar pelos policiais lá embaixo? – perguntou ela. – Deve haver uns trinta, todos posicionados estrategicamente, pelo que eu vi pela janela.

- Lene, tire o macacão dos caras jogados no corredor. Enquanto isso, Lily. Eu e você tiramos a roupa.

Eu e Lene paramos, olhando pra ele de boca aberta.

- Batemos em você, sim ou claro? – resmungou Lene.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Argh, eu não sou pervertido _assim_! A Lily não faz meu tipo. É que você, Lene, é baixa demais pra passar por um deles, mas Lily até que engana. Temos que nos disfarçar pra livrar o caminho, e quando estiver tudo limpo você pode passar!

Então eu e Lene fizemos expressões idênticas de compreensão. Lene foi correndo despir os caras no corredor. E eu e Sirius entramos no quarto.

Eu estreitei os olhos para Sirius.

- Isso aqui é estritamente profissional, certo? – perguntei.

Ele assentiu, se fazendo de sério.

- E posso confiar que não vai me olhar duas vezes enquanto eu estiver seminua?

Assentiu outra vez, com a mão no coração. A cara solene de Sirius me fez rir, mas eu ainda não gostava da ideia de me despir na frente dele. Mas, enfim, você tem que fazer certos sacrifícios na vida e esse era um deles.

Arranquei a camiseta azul de Remus – que eu estava usando desde que saímos de viagem (eu sei, eu sei...) – e desabotoei meus jeans sem parar pra pensar (ou então eu ficaria com vergonha e desistiria de tudo) escorrendo-os por minhas pernas.

Lene chegou bem na hora que Sirius estava passando a camiseta pela cabeça, então ele não viu a cara dela ao olhar para seu abdome. Mas eu vi e nunca gargalhei tanto na vida.

Sirius tirou os jeans e então nos enfiamos nos macacões pretos e colocamos os bonés (tive que enfiar todo meu cabelo pra dentro, claro). Então pegamos as armas deles no corredor. Lene nos seguiu, mas ela ficaria escondida até nos livrarmos dos primeiros guardas.

Quase tive um ataque quando chegamos lá fora. Havia feixes de luz de lanterna cortando a noite por todo canto e homens usando preto por todo lado, carros fechavam o cerco em torno da pousada. Eu fiquei tentando imaginar o que os outros hóspedes estavam pensando – se é que havia outros hóspedes. Perto da recepção, o dono da pousada conversava com um tira. Deduzi que ele havia reconhecido Sirius e chamado a polícia (como qualquer outro cidadão direito teria feito, então tentei não ficar muito brava).

Os policiais mais próximos de nós estavam a apenas alguns metros de distância. Todos estavam separados em duplas e essa era primeira dupla pela qual devíamos passar, só então Lene nos seguiria. Mas tínhamos que pegar os caras de surpresa...

- Ei, vocês aí!

Eu congelei enquanto o policial mais próximo se aproximava correndo.

* * *

**Fala sério, agora eu quase matei vocês de susto, hein? Me chamem de má, estou acostumada, né Pamela?**

**Eu me sinto muito legal atualizando a fic duas vezes numa semana só, e é por isso que eu ia esperar e postar semana que vem (Muahaha!), mas como eu tive uma surpresa muito agradável, decidi postar antes (mas não esperem um bônus desse de novo, quando eu fico legal demais, sinto que é hora de parar com as boas ações).**

**E qual foi a minha surpresa, se não a volta da lindona:**

**Vanessa E. Potter - **Meu amor, eu sei que eu já te respondi, mas sinto que devo mencionar seu nome no capítulo, então considero-o dedicado a você! \o Senti falta das suas reviews colossais (que juntas fariam um livro fácil!).

**Ah, e:**

**Mellany B** - Eu te desculpo, mas é só porque eu sumo mais que as leitoras! kkk


	17. Chapter 17

**Cap. 16 – Operários**

**.**

Meu primeiro instinto era correr, mas quando fiz o primeiro movimento, Sirius me impediu. Ele se colocou à minha frente rapidamente, fazendo sombra sobre meu rosto e impedindo que o policial visse que sou mulher. Então ele se virou:

- O que? – Sirius falava com a cabeça meio baixa, de modo que as sombras da noite encobrissem seu rosto.

- Alguma coisa errada lá em cima? – perguntou o policial. Ele franzia a testa, como se notasse uma diferença sutil na voz do "companheiro".

Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Nada, ainda estão trancados.

O outro policial ainda parecia muito confuso, esticando o pescoço pra tentar me ver. Ao longe, o parceiro dele também nos espiava.

Se eu achava que podia ter ficado acostumada a isso, estava meio enganada porque, agora meu coração estava martelando a caixa torácica e nem sabia como ainda estava respirando de tanto nervoso. Eu só queira siar correndo e berrando pela minha mãe.

Sirius parecia tão tenso quanto eu, e decidiu que não dava pra continuar fingindo por mais tempo. Então ele simplesmente agarrou o pescoço do nosso colega policial por trás e bateu a cabeça dele no próprio joelho. O tira se recuperou – embora eu tivesse certeza de tê-lo visto ficar vesgo* - e, meio tonto, tentou revidar. Ele chegou mesmo a socar o Sirius... Na coxa, quando estava caindo.

O parceiro dele veio correndo até nós, eu gelei quando o vi pegar o rádio. Então, finalmente, saí correndo, e estapeei a mão dele, o rádio voando longe. Foi tão idiotamente cômico e eficaz que nós nos olhamos por dois segundos antes de ele agarrar meu braço e torcer pra trás. Acertei-o com o cotovelo livre (se eu aprendi alguma coisa com essa história toda, foi que meus cotovelos são as partes mais fortes do meu corpo e muito eficazes). Ele me largou na hora e Sirius o pegou a tempo, enquanto eu esfregava meu pulso dolorido.

- Vá chamar a Lene.

Eu fui enquanto Sirius arrastava os dois policiais pra um canto cheio de arbustos. Lene estava esperando ao pé da escada e veio correndo ao me ver. Nós alcançamos Sirius enquanto ele batia em um terceiro policial que aparecera. Lene acertou o tira na cabeça e Sirius o nocauteou depois disso.

- Vamos tentar chegar ao carro pelo bosque. Lá deve haver mais policiais, mas pelo menos temos as árvores pra nos esconder.

Assentimos e corremos para o labirinto de árvores à frente. Uma vez lá, o breu foi quase total, tive que piscar algumas vezes parta me acostumar com o escuro, Lene também parecia meio desnorteada ao meu lado. Mas Sirius continuou andando normalmente, então o seguimos.

Flashes de lanternas apareciam de vez em quando, conforme nós andávamos, mas nunca eram perto demais pra nos preocupar. Eu já havia me acostumado com o escuro e já nem estava mais me assustando quando pisava em gravetos, quando algo me agarrou por trás.

Fui arrastada por mais de um metro – enquanto chutava, esperneava (é a mesma coisa?), e tentava gritar (sem sucesso, já que meu captor tapou minha boca com a mãozona enluvada). Também tentei usar meus cotovelos, mas o colete do policial (tinha que ser um policial) diminuía a intensidade do golpe a quase nada. Ele se escondeu atrás de uma árvore, me levando junto e acenou para outros dois policiais – que vinham mais atrás – para seguirem em frente, atrás de Lene e Sirius.

Nem consigo expressar o desespero que eu senti naquela hora. Comecei a espernear o mais forte que eu pude - o que deu um trabalhinho extra para o policial que me segurava. Nós nos engalfinhamos em uma luta muda.

A ultima coisa de que me lembro foi ter sido agarrada pelos ombros e, antes de poder gritar, ter sido arremessada contra o tronco da árvore. Houve uma dor cega na cabeça e depois... Nada.

.

Acordei com as pernas desconfortavelmente dobradas. Abri os olhos, mas não houve mudança, ainda era tudo breu. Tentei me mexer e uma mão pousou no meu braço, me fazendo pular de susto.

- IIrc!

- Lily, shhh! – sussurrou Sirius.

Tentei olhar pra ele, mas não dava pra ver nada. Eu podia ouvir o suave ronco de um motor bem perto, o que, junto ao movimento significava que estávamos num carro. Um furgão, julgando pelo tamanho da traseira – que era onde nós estávamos.

- Escute e fique quieta. – sussurrou Sirius, largando meu braço.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto dois homens no banco da frente continuavam uma conversa.

-... Uma mochila com celulares, mas não encontramos nada neles. E agasalhos. E encontraram um mapa no porta-luvas, com uma rota marcada para a França. Estavam indo pra lá, provavelmente para se encontrar com Marsh e Potter. – terminou um deles.

- Avise os agentes Hollowitz e Stark. – disse o outro, numa voz tão grossa que colocava o Hulk no chinelo.

O primeiro agente pegou um rádio e começou a falar, mas não conseguimos ouvir mais nada porque o Hulk ligou o rádio e começou a cantar junto com Dave Mustaine.

- Eles nos pegaram na floresta. – sussurrou Sirius. – Agora estão nos levando pra delegacia mais próxima, eu acho. Fica a algumas horas daqui, muito perto da França, portanto temos pelo menos até o amanhecer para escapar porque, se nos colocarem numa cela, vai ser muito difícil de sair.

Eu podia sentir o suor se formando nas minhas mãos e na testa. Meu cabelo estava grudento e estava super abafado ali dentro. A umidade era tanta que, quando saíssemos meu cabelo ia estar tão frisado que os policiais pensariam ter cometido um engano. Ou eu perderia uns quilos me desidratando.

- Eles estão com as nossas coisas. – me toquei de repente – A moeda!

- Lene está com ela.

- Lene! Deus, onde está ela?

Eu estava me agitando demais e levantando a voz, Sirius me segurou, me contendo.

- Ela está aqui.

Parei imediatamente.

- Aqui? – tateei em volta e finalmente toquei uma mecha de cabelo grosso, que eu tinha trançado várias vezes no colegial. Então minhas mãos chegaram ao rosto dela e eu as afastei rapidamente. Havia tocado algo úmido. – Ela está sangrando! – guinchei.

- Shhh! Shh... Eu sei. Mas realmente não há nada que possamos fazer a não ser espera-la acordar. Não é nada grave, ela bateu a cabeça quando a atiraram no carro. Policiais não são muito delicados. – rosnou ele e eu soube que estava tão indignado quanto eu.

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntei.

Sirius se mexeu ao meu lado. Demorei a perceber que ele estava tateando pela traseira do furgão. Depois de alguns minutos ele parou e recostou ao meu lado.

- Não tem nada aqui e eles estão com nossas coisas. Então arrombar a porta está fora de questão. Temos que esperar.

- O que? – sussurrei com urgência. Ficar ali sem fazer nada estava me dando agonia.

- Esperar até que parem ou até chegarmos lá. É uma viagem de, pelo menos, cinco horas. Vão ter que parar em algum momento. Se eles não pararem, esperamos até chegar ao destino e lá, escapamos antes que nos enfiem numa gaiola.

- Esperar é uma bosta.

Sirius assentiu, tão agoniado quanto eu, mas muito mais prudente e paciente.

Depois de uma hora e meia eu não aguentava de cansaço. Aquele macacão pesado estava me matando de calor (já arrancara as botas há muito tempo) e eu só queria dormir.

- Sirius?

-Hm?

- Posso me deitar?

Sirius suspirou audivelmente e eu soube que ele também estava exausto. Mas, sinceramente, entre mim e ele, eu tinha mais pena de mim. Então, quando Sirius resmungou um "pode" eu deitei a cabeça no peito dele e desmaiei de cansaço, com Lene sobre as minhas pernas.

-... Eu sinto tanto por ter me enfiado nessa confusão. Mas acabei me acostumando com tudo... Com você.

A voz de Lene me despertou e abri meus olhos, ansiosa. Queria me jogar em cima dela e abraça-la com força – aquele sangue tinha mesmo me assustado. Mas aí eu reparei no que ela estava dizendo. Ela e Sirius conversavam aos sussurros, Lene estava deitada do outro lado do peito dele.

Eu sei que ouvir escondido é feio, principalmente quando é uma conversa delicada e particular como essa. Mas poxa, já havia infringido tantas regras que, uma a mais ou a menos...

-... Eu sei. Sinto muito também. – respondeu a voz grave de Sirius. Ele a abraçou com mais força, tentando não se mexer muito pra não me "acordar". – Eu sei que soa egoísta, mas eu estou feliz que Lily tenha te enfiado nisso. Eu sei que você não está tão feliz assim – ele riu – mas eu gosto de ter você por perto. Tudo o que deveríamos ter feito era largar vocês duas na estrada na primeira oportunidade. – Lene riu com ele dessa vez – Mas não conseguiríamos.

- Vocês dois são bonzinhos demais para ladrões. – Lene disse exatamente o que eu sempre pensei. – Bom, pelo menos, você é. – completou numa voz tensa.

Sirius hesitou antes de responder.

- James também. Não sei o que deu nele agora e tenho raiva dele por isso, mas ele também costumava ser bom demais pra um ladrão. Até mesmo ladrões têm um passado, Lene. E esse passado nem sempre é ruim.

Lene ergueu a cabeça, apoiando o queixo no peito dele.

- Void nos contou que vocês eram agentes.

Sirius assentiu.

- E que vocês traíram o FBI.

Sirius hesitou antes de assentir outra vez.

- Mas eu acho que vocês deviam ter um bom motivo. – continuou Lene – É nisso que prefiro acreditar. E também, minha opinião sobre os agentes mudou drasticamente nos últimos dias. – ela riu – Agora eles parecem os caras maus, ao invés de nós.

Os dois riram de novo e eu quase tive vontade de chorar. Quer dizer, aqui estamos nós, a caminho da prisão e os dois estão compartilhando essa droga de momento romântico! Do tipo que acontece nos filmes, quando um promete amar o outro não importa o que aconteça ou quão afastadas sejam as celas!

E onde estava o _meu _protetor/par romântico? É, exatamente. Ele não existe mais. Nunca existiu, na verdade. Eu é que fui idiota o suficiente pra pensar que ele existia.

Pisquei para reprimir as lágrimas quando Lene se inclinou mais e eles se beijaram. Aí, rolei pro lado, abandonando o colo de Sirius. Eles pararam, mas depois se convenceram de que eu estava dormindo ainda e voltaram a se beijar.

Eu chorei de costas pra eles e dormi no processo, enquanto tentava não fungar.

.

- Lily, meu amor?

Meu segundo despertar foi mais desnorteante, mas logo reconheci a silhueta de Lene. Uma nesga de luz vinha do vidro que nos separava do banco da frente do carro – definitivamente um furgão – e agora eu podia ver onde nos encontrávamos.

- Levanta, temos pouco tempo. – disse Lene.

Eu me sentei e franzi a testa. Estava amanhecendo e estávamos parados, os policiais tinham saído do carro. Sirius estava mexendo em alguma coisa num canto.

- Sirius? – perguntei.

- Ele está tirando o extintor de incêndio. – explicou Lene. Sirius ergueu um mini extintor de incêndio, de uns trinta centímetros, que ele acabara de tirar do cantinho, ao lado de estepe.

- Pra quê? – perguntei.

Lene revirou os olhos e apontou para a placa de vidro que nos separava do banco do motorista.

- Está vendo aquilo ali? Se chama vidro e quebra quando algo pesado demais faz pressão. – explicou.

- E onde estão nossos guardas?

- Chamados pela natureza até o banheiro mais próximo. E também vão parar pra comer alguma coisa. – respondeu Sirius.

Eu olhei pela placa de vidro e vi que estávamos parados num mercado de estrada (eu estava ficando farta delas), num estacionamento. Atrás de nós, carros passavam a toda velocidade pela estrada.

Sirius ergueu o extintor e, tomando impulso, o empurrou contra o vidro. Nada. Apenas algumas rachaduras, franzi a testa.

- O que? – perguntei. – O que aconteceu?

- Vidro temperado. – murmurou Sirius – Eu odeio policiais.

- E agora? – perguntou Lene.

Nós olhamos desesperadas para ele. Mas Sirius apenas se virou e examinou as portas traseiras do furgão.

- Aposto como essa coisa não é muito resistente. – disse.

- O que, você vai tentar arrombar? – eu ergui uma sobrancelha enquanto Lene revirava os olhos.

- É um simples trinco do lado de fora, não aguenta muita coisa.

Eu e Lene trocamos um olhar duvidoso.

Sirius nos ignorou e empurrou o extintor contra a porta com força. O carro balançou e as portas estremeceram. Ele bateu no fecho das portas mais uma vez e elas pareceram afrouxar. Outra vez e o trinco começou a ceder.

Na quarta vez as portas se abriram com estrondo. O extintor também cedeu, amassando um pouco.

Ouvimos vozes vindas de dentro do mercado, um tumulto.

- Eles ouviram o barulho, vamos! – gritou Sirius enquanto pulava pra fora.

Eu e Lene o seguimos, Lene ainda tentou abrir a porta do motorista para pegar nossas coisas, mas Sirius a agarrou pela cintura e a arrastou.

Algumas pessoas saíram correndo da loja, juntamente com nossos guardas. Nós corremos até os fundos do estacionamento, onde um muro nos separava de uma grande fábrica.

- Vamos pular. – anunciou Sirius quando chegamos ao muro.

-Ah, claro, você pode ir à frente e ver se essa cerca elétrica funciona mesmo. – repliquei apontando para a cerquinha em cima do muro, cheia de placas de "CUIDADO".

Sirius franziu a testa e continuamos correndo pela extensão do muro, com os guardas atrás de nós. Tínhamos uma boa dianteira, mas não ia adiantar nada quando nos cansássemos.

- Aqui! – exclamou Sirius quando chegamos a um portão enorme, guardado por enormes correntes e cadeados. No canto esquerdo, havia um "buraco" onde o portão havia entortado.

Olhei pra trás, para o estacionamento há alguns metros de nós. Agora havia alguns funcionários do mercado entre os carros. Os policiais que corriam atrás de nós chegavam cada vez mais perto.

Lene já estava se espremendo pra passar pelo vão no portão e, assim que ela passou, Sirius me empurrou atrás. Torci meu pescoço e ralei os braços, na pressa. Ele veio logo atrás de mim e nem se levantou direito antes de voltar correr.

Agora estávamos dentro da fábrica. Chaminés grandes e finas, riscadas de branco e vermelho (como um farol), soltavam fumaça de pequenos prédios cor de tijolo espalhados por todo lado, ligados por tubos e rampas a um único prédio, no centro, maior e mais alto. Havia também algumas vans com um logotipo vermelho e azul.

Eu não conseguia não olhar pra trás enquanto corríamos até o prédio mais próximo – os tiras estavam tentando passar pelo buraco, com muita dificuldade. Mas eu sabia – e eles também – que conseguiriam, pois Sirius era mais alto que eles e passara rapidamente. Uma hora ou outra os policiais encontrariam a posição certa pra passar e chegariam mais perto de nós.

Contornamos o primeiro prediozinho e nos encostamos à parede quando a porta se abriu e dois operários vestidos de branco passaram e entraram numa van. Quando eles saíram, entramos rapidamente no prédio.

Havia um corredor largo com quatro portas, duas de cada lado. Dois banheiros, feminino e masculino, e duas portas com a placa "vestiário". Entramos na primeira à direita. Era o vestiário feminino, mas estava vazio – uma vez que era cedo demais pra começar o expediente.

Rapidamente, eu e Lene nos enfiamos nos macacões brancos de capuz (como portadora da moeda, Lene a enfiou no sutiã, só pra garantir) – eu estava aliviada por finalmente ter arrancado aquele macacão horrível da polícia – enquanto Sirius ia buscar um do tamanho dele no vestiário masculino. Uma vez vestidos, enfiamos máscaras verdes e óculos de proteção. Sirius me fez enfiar cada fio de cabelo no capuz, como se James já não tivesse sido paranoico o suficiente.

Voltamos para a entrada e eu estava ajeitando meus óculos quando ouvimos passos lá fora. Parecia ser muito mais do que duas pessoas. Eu estava indo espiar pela janela quando a porta do prédio se abriu e umas cinquenta pessoas entraram, as mulheres indo pro vestiário feminino e os homens para o masculino.

- Que diabos...? – começou Lene. Mas uma buzina alta e irritante a interrompeu e mais dezenas de pessoas entraram, esbarrando em nós ao passar.

- O expediente acaba de começar. – anunciou Sirius, então ele colocou os próprios óculos de proteção e saímos para encontrar mais uma multidão lá fora, prestes a entrar.

Nossos policiais podiam estar em qualquer lugar, mas jamais nos encontrariam agora.

* * *

**É impressão minha ou os capítulos estão ficando cada vez maiores? O_o**

**Eu sei que eu demorei gente e não, não tem justificativa desse vez, simplesmente me deu um bloqueio ou sei lá o quê. Mas tá aí, então mandem review pra me animar, assim eu posto mais rápido ;)**

**Ah, eu também queria saber o que vocês acham que vai acontecer ou o que vocês querem que aconteça. I****deias são sempre bem vindas, desde que não atrapalhem o desenrolar da fic :P**

**Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cap. 17 – Fazendo Contato**

**- **Pra onde? – perguntou Lene.

- Temos que atravessar a fábrica e sair pelos portões da frente, que é de onde toda essa gente está vindo. Uma vez lá, arranjamos uma carona. Vamos!

Sirius saiu "andando rápido" à nossa frente.

- Quando ele diz "carona"...? – comecei.

- Também não sei o que quer dizer. – replicou Lene, dando de ombros. – Mas isso a gente vê na hora, não é como se nossos planos funcionassem mesmo.

Não vimos os policiais nenhuma vez enquanto corríamos pela fábrica. Saímos esbarrando nos operários até chegar do outro lado do lugar – que era mais ou menos do tamanho de três campos de futebol. Lá duas viaturas nos esperavam na portaria.

- Merda. – Sirius nos puxou pra trás do prédio mais próximo. – Eles se posicionaram aqui.

- Nossa, sério? Nós nem notaríamos se você não comentasse. – resmunguei sarcástica. – E agora?

- Agora nada. Somos simples funcionários querendo sair. – disse Sirius.

- Querendo sair cinco minutos após o início de expediente? – perguntou Lene, revirando os olhos.

- Meu Deus, vocês são difíceis. Tudo bem, então nós teremos que tomar medidas drásticas. – suspirou.

.

- Eu não acho que um incêndio...

- Calada, Lily! Isso é demais! – Lene me silenciou com um gesto e voltou e encarar, os olhinhos brilhando, enquanto Sirius terminava de encharcar de gasolina a pilha de mesas e uniformes que nós fizemos no prédio do vestiário.

Eu revirei os olhos, e me sentei no chão. Ainda estava brava por termos que voltar o caminho todo (TRÊS MALDITOS CAMPOS DE FUTEBOL!) até o vestiário pra criar uma distração.

- Não podíamos incendiar um dos prédios mais perto da entrada? – resmunguei. – Tivemos que andar tudo isso de novo...

- Já disse, Lily. – interrompeu Sirius. Ele esvaziou o restinho de gasolina na enorme pilha de uniformes e atirou o galão longe. – Quanto mais longe for o prédio, melhor. Assim todos se distraem e a saída fica livre pra gente. Os policiais vão ter que vir até aqui ajudar a apagar o fogo. Lene, os fósforos.

Lene lhe passou a caixinha, parecendo excitada – eu sempre soube que ela era piromaníaca. Nós encontramos a caixa de fósforos na ala para fumantes do prédio do vestiário, havia várias delas lá.

Sirius pegou um fósforo e olhou pra nós.

- O que ainda estão fazendo aqui? Vão!

Me ergui num salto e saí, com Lene nos meus calcanhares. Quando chegamos lá fora, a mesma buzina que tocara para anunciar o início do expediente, tocou novamente. Então, vinda de vários alto-falantes posicionados estrategicamente por toda a fábrica, uma voz masculina começou a falar:

- _Atenção, todos os funcionários! Haverá uma pausa de quinze minutos, nos quais todos os funcionários deverão se apresentar no prédio principal. Há suspeitas de que criminosos internacionais se infiltraram na fábrica. Mas sem pânico! Favor, comparecer ao prédio principal._

Foi quando todas as portas, de todos os prédios começaram a se abrir e os operários uniformizados começaram a sair enquanto Sirius saía correndo do prédio atrás de nós.

Aconteceu quase ao mesmo tempo: as pessoas começaram a correr até o maior prédio, no meio da fabrica; os portões da frente se abriram e viaturas começaram a entrar; o alarme de incêndio dos vestiários começou a apitar, absurdamente alto.

Nós corremos pra trás do prédio enquanto o caos se instalava na parte da frente. Sirenes e a buzina irritante do alarme soavam e eu estava vendo a dor de cabeça que eu ia ter quando saíssemos. E mais uma vez os alto-falantes:

- _Alarme de incêndio! Incêndio! Isto não é um treinamento! Por favor, dirijam-se até as saídas mais próximas em ordem! Não há motivo para pânico! Todos saiam organizadamente! Repito: não há motivo para pânico!_

Mas é claro que todos já estavam em pânico. Espiei enquanto as pessoas abandonavam o prédio principal como uma manada de búfalos. Se eles não tomassem cuidado, matariam alguém pisoteando-o.

No prédio do vestiário, as chamas já estavam tão altas que eu podia vê-las pelas janelas, brilhando. Ninguém desligara o alarme ainda, mas os policiais já corriam pra lá enquanto os funcionários corriam para a saída.

- Vamos!

Sirius nem precisava ter nos agarrado pelos braços. Já estávamos correndo juntos com a multidão de macacões brancos, nos camuflando entre os funcionários que rumavam para os portões da frente. Eu me sentia o próprio bezerrinho no meio do rebanho.

Em meio à zoeira eu podia ouvir sirenes, passos e muitas vozes. Era horrível, como estar num daqueles pesadelos caóticos. Finalmente, - depois do que pareceram malditas horas – nós chegamos ao portão da frente. Eu estava cansada demais pra perguntar qualquer coisa, então só segui Sirius até lá fora.

Os caminhões de bombeiros estavam chegando, os portões foram abertos e eles entraram, sirenes apitando – Deus, eu ia precisar de um aparelho auditivo depois dessa! – enquanto nós saíamos.

Lá fora à esquerda, ficava o estacionamento dos funcionários, todos se dirigiam pra lá, desesperados para sair o quanto antes.

- Esperem aqui enquanto eu busco um carro. – disse Sirius.

Nós duas paramos e assistimos enquanto ele tomava as chaves de um cara que estava prestes a entrar no carro. Sirius largou o pobre homem gritando e nós fomos atrás dele. Lene ainda gritou "sinto muito!" quando passamos pelo sujeito roubado, o que me fez rir.

Não tinha jeito de sermos seguidos. Até darem pela nossa falta já teríamos alcançado a França. Fazia muito tempo que eu não me sentia aliviada assim.

Obviamente o alívio não ia durar muito. Mas na hora bastava.

.

Seguimos em velocidade máxima até o meio dia. Quando eu e Lene não aguentávamos mais de fome ("Se você está faminto, bata as mãos! _*clap, clap, clap*_ Se você está faminto, bata as mãos! _*clap, clap, clap*_ Se você está com fome e comeria até um bode, se você quer encher o...!" –"_LENE_!"), Sirius resolveu parar em um restaurante de beira de estrada. O fato de ser um restaurante e não uma loja de conveniência ou lanchonete meia-boca era um sinal de que estávamos perto da civilização, pelo que eu era grata.

- Mas a polícia já deve ter alertado toda a região, então a Leve vai lá e traz a comida _rápido!_

Lene assentiu e saiu do carro, saltitante. Ela voltou correndo, com sacolas de comida pra viagem.

- Vai, vai! – guinchava ela enquanto batia a porta do carona.

- O que? – perguntei. Sirius nem quis saber e enfiou o pé no acelerador.

Quando já estávamos voando, longe o suficiente do restaurante é que Lene começou a respirar normalmente e começou a explicar.

- Assim que paguei a conta, a televisão do caixa começou a falar da gente. Aí eu recebi meu troco rapidinho, tentando ir embora antes de colocarem as nossas fotos. Mas quando eu alcancei a porta e olhei pra trás, meu rosto estava em close na tela e a caixa já estava pegando o telefone.

- Merda. – rosnei.

Sirius não disse nada, mas eu o ouvi suspirar e acelerar.

- Já estamos longe o suficiente, mas é melhor chegarmos à França antes de eles começarem a se posicionar na fronteira.

- Droga, acho que até perdi a fome. – resmungava Lene. Suas mãos estavam tremendo.

- Ótimo, me passa sua comida, por favor. – estiquei as mãos.

No fim, todos acabamos comendo – Sirius ao volante enquanto Lene enfiava porções de macarrão na boca dele ("Na boca, Lene, na BOCA, NÃO NO MEU NARIZ!"), o que resultou em manchas de gordura e molho no macacão branco dele.

No meio da tarde, finalmente, notícias animadoras. Chegamos à França ("_WEEEE ARE THE CHAMPIOOONS, MY FRIEEEEND! TÃ-TÃÃÃN! WEEEE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING 'TILL THE EEEEND! WEEE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! __WEEEEEEEEE ARE THE CHAAAAAAMP...!" –"LENE!")_. Mas não era como se isso ajudasse muito, uma vez que não sabíamos em que parte de Paris estavam James e Beverly. Mesmo assim, foi um alívio chegar na França, mesmo que ainda tivéssemos que continuar a dirigir mais um pouco.

.

Chegamos à Paris mais ou menos ao meio dia do dia seguinte. Eu acordei com a forte luz do sol que na minha cara, atravessando o vidro do carro.

- Estamos em Paris! – exclamou Lene no meu ouvido. Havíamos trocado de lugar durante a noite, então ela estava no banco de trás, atirada pra frente.

Eu sorri involuntariamente. Finalmente.

- Qual é o próximo passo, capitão? – perguntei.

- Antes de sairmos de Londres, eu pedi a Remus pra checar umas coisas pra mim. Ele conhece gente que conhece gente, entende? – eu assenti – Pedi que verificasse os dados e a data da conferência do chefe da Beverly. Eu prometi dar notícias ao Lupin assim que chegássemos aqui e aposto que ele já está doido de preocupação. Então, nosso próximo passo é fazer contato.

"Fazer contato" significava que tínhamos que encontrar um telefone público, o que, claro, não foi difícil. Sirius ficou na cabine por mais ou menos uma hora e meia.

- Remus ficou aliviado. – disse ele enquanto entrava no carro. – Pensou que tivéssemos sido pegos, mas eu disse que sou muito mais esperto que essas drogas de policiais. – eu e Lene reviramos os olhos.

- Nótícias, Black, notícias. – pedi.

- Certo. Remus disse que a conferência vai acontecer daqui a dois dias, às sete da noite, mas não temos que nos preocupar com isso. O que importa é que chegamos a tempo e que James e Beverly não foram embora ainda. Há mais uma coisa que precisamos checar. Houve manchetes sobre um homem, visto em uma loja de fantasias chamada Madame Cuoco. De acordo com as testemunhas, o sujeito era a cara do James e estava comprando duas máscaras.

Lene me olhou de esguelha, mas eu fingi não notar. Não ia deixar o que quer que eu sentisse por James me atrapalhar, ou _nos_ atrapalhar.

- E, adivinhem, amanhã haverá um baile de máscaras ao qual o nosso querido vice-presidente Roger Grummer foi convidado. E, sendo ele o chefe de Beverly...

O queixo de Lene caiu.

- Eles vão entregar a moeda na festa?

- Tudo indica que sim. – Sirius deu de ombros.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntei, embora já tivesse uma ideia da resposta.

- Acho que vamos visitar Madame Cuoco, minha cara Lily.


	19. Chapter 19

**Cap. 18 – Através dos olhos de três testemunhas**

_Um dia antes_

O velho Dominic Partneur, ou, como os colegas da pescaria o chamavam – Dom -, lia o caderno de esportes do jornal, sentado em um banco de pedra, em uma pequena praça de Paris. Era um belo dia de sol e Dom erguia a cabeça vez ou outra para apreciar a paisagem, cheia de parisienses e turistas, que se misturavam pelas calçadas, às vezes se esgueirando pelos carros parados a fim de atravessar a rua. Uma menina mignon, cheia de sardas e usando calças bailarina, parecia saltitar pela calçada.

Alguns metros adiante, na mesma praça, Michel Parinelli, um imigrante italiano, servia dois crepes a dois pequeninos gêmeos, estes que estenderam as moedas do pagamento e foram embora sem esperar seu troco. Michel aproveitou a falta de fregueses e olhou em volta, apreciando a paisagem ensolarada. Do outro lado da rua, na famosa loja de fantasias, Madame Cuoco atendia um garotinha, estendendo-lhe o que parecia ser um par de asas de fada. Michel sorriu, mas teve que se virar para atender um jovem casal.

Jacqueline Bardot se sentia culpada por matar aula, mas nem tanto, quando se lembrava de que era por uma boa causa. Ela faria os testes e seria selecionada para fazer parte da companhia de balé junior. Tinha certeza de que conseguiria. Na mochila que carregava, estavam suas sapatilhas. Jacqueline parou, por um instante para dar uma olhada na vitrine colossal e chamativa da Madame Cuoco. Dois manequins, um feminino e um masculino, exibiam maravilhosas fantasias de Cristine e do Fantasma da Ópera.

- Desculpe! – alguém esbarrou em Jacqueline. Mas ela não deu muita atenção, a calçada estava mesmo muito lotada e a garota já estava se virando para dizer que tudo bem quando viu o rosto dele...

- Eu devo ter tropeçado, desculpe. – continuou o homem. Ele ergueu uma mão, em cumprimento e se virou para entrar na loja.

Jacqueline ficou parada, na calçada, a boca aberta. Tinha certeza de que o conhecia de algum lugar, e de repente, se lembrou de onde.

Enquanto isso, na praça, Michel estreitava os olhos para o sujeito que acabava de subir os dois degraus na entrada da Madame Cuoco. Talvez o sol estivesse lhe pregando peças, mas ele tinha quase certeza de que aquele era... Bom, mas quais eram as possibilidades? Não, não devia ser. Michel se voltou para uma garotinha que fazia seu pedido. Depois de atende-la, o vendedor tinha certeza de que fora uma ilusão de ótica. "É efeito desse sol, estive no sol a manhã toda..." ele dizia a si mesmo. Mas quando o sujeito saía da loja, Michel teve certeza. De frente, era exatamente quem ele pensava. Ele correu ao telefone público da praça, abandonando o carrinho de crepes.

O velho Dom ergueu a cabeça e instantaneamente olhou para a loja de fantasias. Um sujeito estranhamente familiar descia os degraus da entrada, com uma pequena sacola prateada da loja. Dom estreitou os olhos e os protegeu do sol com a mão para ver melhor. Então folheou o jornal até a primeira página onde havia um retrato desse mesmo sujeito. "Eu sabia" resmungou Dom, pegando do bolso o celular – até agora inútil – que sua filha o fizera comprar.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Jacqueline Bardot falava furiosamente ao seu próprio celular de strass cor de rosa:

-... Tenho certeza, sim! Bem alto, cabelo escuro...

E Michel tagarelava na cabine de telefone:

-... Óculos de aro redondo, isso!

Bem quando Dom resmungava ao seu telefone:

-... Usando uma droga de sobretudo!

* * *

**Feliz ano novo! \o**

**Eu sei que eu demorei e eu não vou perder tempo me justificando porque vocês já estão cansadas das minhas justificativas, né? kk Mas enfim, pra compensar, eu postei esses dois "mini" capítulos. Eu devia dizer que o próximo não demora, mas... Eu sempre digo isso e sempre demora - sério, desculpa! **

**Mas vamos falar do ano novo. Eu queria adiantar algumas coisinhas pra vocês ficarem com vontade de clicar no "author alert" ali embaixo, ok? rs Então, eu estou com uma fic nova em andamento e eu acho que vocês vão gostar porque é bem de humor. Diferente de RFeSr.S essa fic nova é bem descontraída e muito menos tensa. Mas eu ainda vou escrever mais fics de ação como esta porque eu simplesmente amo o gênero. Pra vocês ficarem curiosas, aí vai o nome (que está sujeito a modificações!) - Lorotas e Sincericídio. Agora podem me bombardear com perguntas que eu não responderei diretamente haha.**

**Também tem uma tradução chegando! \o Eu não tenho tempo pra ficar traduzindo - porque eu já enrolo demais com as minhas fics - e eu JAMAIS traduziria uma que não valesse a pena e essa vale! É uma fic muito fofinha de verão, Lily/James, claro! Aguardem, eu juro que vocês vão amar.**

**Enfim, é só isso. Comentem os capítulos, por favor, ok? =)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Cap. 19 – Máscaras**

A polícia francesa tinha se posicionado nas áreas próximas à Madame Cuoco e nós realmente deveríamos ter cuidado, mas Sirius estava tão afobado com a perspectiva de encontrar James – não sei se pra entender o que houve ou se pra meter a porrada nele – que nossas precauções foram mínimas e, nossa sorte foi que a polícia não esperava realmente que James fosse voltar àquela área, então os policiais não se esforçavam muito.

A primeira coisa a fazer, claro, foi tirar os uniformes nojentos daquela fábrica da estrada. Nos livramos deles num beco e os largamos por lá. Lene roubou moletons e camisetas de uma loja esportiva pra mim e Sirius, já que não usávamos nada por baixo dos macacões, ao contrário de Lene que vestiu o dela por cima das roupas normais.

Foi meio engraçado, na verdade, nós todos naquele beco fedido, Lene vigiando a entrada enquanto – mais uma vez – eu e Sirius nos despíamos, cada um a um canto, constrangidos demais pra falar. Eu já estava mais a vontade pra ficar seminua na frente dele, mas é não é como se fosse confortável, estava mais pra vergonhoso.

Você pensaria que Sirius estivesse mais a vontade com esse tipo de coisa – fala sério, sabe como ele é! – mas ele ficava lançando olhares ansiosos pra Lene, lá na entrada do beco. Eu fingia que não via, assim como fingia não ver a Lene esticando o pescoço pra enxerga-lo melhor. Eu teria rido se não estivesse com tanta pressa pra me enfiar nas calças de moletom.

- Prontos? – perguntou Lene.

Assentimos. Eu enfiei o capuz – é claro que tinha um maldito capuz – e nós saímos do beco, Lene parecendo uma marginal que não tomava banho há dias e eu e Sirius como propagandas ambulantes da Puma, ainda com nossas botas de policial. Era realmente algo pra se ver.

- Ok, a loja fica do outro lado daquela praça. – Sirius apontou para uma enorme praça alguns metros à frente – Só precisamos atravessá-la calmamente, como turistas. Não olhem para ninguém diretamente.

- Ok, ok. Vamos. – resmunguei.

Passamos a passos rápidos e largos pela praça. Bancos de pedra, crianças berrantes, turistas com suas máquinas digitais ("Cuidado com as fotos" murmurou Sirius) e tentamos não ser fotografados, passamos pelo carrinho de um vendedor de crepe e enfim, depois da cabine telefônica, atravessamos a rua diretamente para a enorme loja, de vitrine extravagante e chamativa, onde Cristine e o Fantasma da Ópera posavam.

Lá dentro era enorme e tinha cheiro de perfume doce e barato. Estava bastante lotado também, aparentemente, Madame Cuoco era quase um ponto turístico por causa das famosas fantasias, bem feitas e muito realistas. Atrás de um enorme balcão circular, uma alta e elegante senhora de cabelo preto, nariz arrebitado, e sombra amarelo-canário (obviamente a Cuoco) conversava com um grupo de turistas, que admiravam uma enorme coleção de máscaras de halloween que ela lhes exibia. Cuoco parecia gostar da atenção.

Logo ficou óbvio porque James conseguiu entrar sem nem mesmo um disfarce (aliás, eu tinha pensado muito nisso, por que ele tinha aparecido sem ao menos um capuz?), porque Madame Cuoco nem mesmo nos viu passar por ela e entrar na loja, de tão apinhado que estava o lugar.

- Ok, às compras então. – disse Sirius.

O lugar era enorme e a quantidade de cabides parecia interminável. Cada um foi pra um lado, tentando achar algo convincente pra usar no baile desta noite.

Eu passei pelos vestidos, mas todos eram muito "fantasia" pra um baile. Eu já ia até Sirius pra dizer que era melhor tentarmos uma loja de trajes de gala, quando Lene agarrou meu braço e me arrastou pros fundos da loja.

- Eu achei que você ia gostar desse. – disse ela.

- Achou certo. – eu ri. – É ótimo, obrigada Lene. **(Link do vestido lá embaixo, gente :P)**

Lene achou o dela na parte de fantasias de fada – eu e Sirius fizemos tantas piadas quanto podíamos e só paramos quando ela ameaçou "arrancar nossos olhos das órbitas". Sirius alugou um smoking – que deveria pertencer a uma fantasia de James Bond, o que só mostra a ideia exorbitante que ele tem de si mesmo (eu ri dele também, mas o Black nem ligou).

Então escolhemos nossas máscaras na vitrine do balcão.

- Ah, meu Deus. – de repente me lembrei – Lene, eu preciso de uma peruca. Já volto.

Corri até a sessão de perucas que exibia desde moicanos azuis até black powers. É claro que havia perucas decentes no meio. Passei por algumas e parei na prateleira das morenas. Fiquei entre dois modelos: a chanel francesa com franjinha ou a de cachos largos e compridos?

Decidi experimentá-las, mas ao puxar a chanel do manequim, eu acabei derrubando-o. Agarrei o busto de porcelana antes que se espatifasse – pra quem não quer aparecer, a coisa mais errada a fazer é quebrar o manequim de uma loja!

Peruca em uma mão e manequim de busto na outra, coração aos pulos, respirei fundo até me acalmar. Aí comecei a rir do meu próprio desastre. Só então eu notei um pedaço de papel caído no chão. Aparentemente, estava debaixo do busto de porcelana e caiu quando eu o puxei do lugar.

Ajoelhei e peguei o papel, achando que devia ser uma etiqueta de preço ou algo assim. Mas não era. Não era mesmo.

_Lily, _

_Eu sei que vocês provavelmente estão com raiva de mim e têm muitas perguntas, mas eu prometo responde-las esta noite. Espero que você encontre isso, e se encontrar apareçam no baile de máscaras que acontecerá no museu de arte._

_Tenho uma coisa realmente importante para contar._

_James_

_P.S.: Achei que você podia gostar dessa. É bem francesa, não acha?_

Eu não queria realmente me encher de esperança, mas o que eu podia fazer? O cara tinha deixado um bilhete! Como se nada tivesse mudado entre todos nós! Obviamente era pra eu deduzir que ele tinha um bom motivo, certo?... Certo?

A princípio eu não queria mostrar o bilhete pra Lene e Sirius. Eu sei, eu sei, eu deveria. Mas e se fosse tudo um armação de James e Bev? Eu ia parecer muito mais patética!

Por fim, levei a peruca até o caixa – não que a opinião de James importasse pra mim, não mesmo, é que eu achei a peruca legal, só isso –, Sirius pagou e saímos.

A rua não era segura e nem o nosso carro – uma vez que, a essa hora, a polícia já devia saber que nós o havíamos roubado – então voltamos para o beco vazio de antes. Lá, eu decidi que ia contar sobre o bilhete. Se íamos encontrar James e Beverly, eles acabariam sabendo disso uma hora ou outra.

- Sirius?

- Hm? – Sirius baixou o capuz e escorregou ao meu lado, sentando e encostando-se à parede.

- Eu fui pegar a minha peruca e achei isso. – estendi o pedacinho de papel.

Sirius pegou e Lene juntou a cabeça à dele pra ler também. Alguns instantes depois eles ergueram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo, Sirius parecendo lívido e Lene boquiaberta.

- É uma armadilha? – perguntou Lene. Ela olhava de mim pra Sirius.

- Provavelmente. – respondeu Sirius, mas ele parecia muito em dúvida. Obviamente, como eu, Sirius não queria ficar esperançoso.

- Espera, como ele sabia que nós íamos até a loja...? – perguntou Lene.

- Ele apareceu em público de propósito. – eu e Sirius respondemos juntos.

- Como assim? Ele sabia que íamos seguir os passos dele? – perguntou ela.

- É claro. Ele sabe que vamos tentar recuperar as moedas e terminar o serviço com ou sem ele. – murmurou Sirius. Ele encarava o chão, pensativo.

- Bom, tomara que isso signifique algo bom, não é? – continuou Lene. – Não é? – insistiu.

Mas Sirius e eu não respondemos.

.

- Remus te disse o endereço do tal museu, não disse, Sirius? – perguntei enquanto ajeitava minha peruca.

Sirius fez que sim, mas não deu maiores explicações, ainda estava tentando fazer o nó da gravata. Lene acabou ficando impaciente e foi ajuda-lo. Tínhamos nos vestido ali mesmo, no beco. Passamos o dia todo sentados, descansando (eu passei a tarde toda dormindo e não quero pensar na sessão de amassos que rolou enquanto eu estava inconsciente) até chegar a hora de nos trocar. Agora já estávamos prontos pra ir.

Sirius nos entregou nossas máscaras, que enfiamos rapidamente e saímos andando. Lene não precisaria de uma peruca, uma vez que a máscara deixava mais difícil reconhece-la e haveria várias morenas lá. O cabelo de Sirius tinha crescido desde que deixamos os EUA então só a máscara seria suficiente para escondê-lo.

O sapato da minha fantasia, graças aos céus, não era tão alto nem tão desconfortável, mas Lene parecia estar tendo dificuldades ("Droga, vai acabar em bolhas, tenho certeza, bolhas enormes...").

Andamos o caminho todo até o museu e ainda tivemos que dar um "jeitinho" pra entrar.

- Ok, há dois seguranças na porta da frente, mas eu chequei e só colocaram um otário nos fundos. É muito arriscado nocautear o coitado, então vamos só despistá-lo. Vai ser fácil.

- É bom que seja. – resmungou Lene – Já tive que andar todo o caminho até aqui com esses saltos do demônio.

- Vai ser fácil como matar aula, vamos. – Sirius arrancou na frente e virou a esquina correndo.

- Você já matou aula?

- Nunca.

- Nem eu.

.

O segurança estava encostado à uma parede, bem ao lado da porta dos fundos.

- Só um minuto, senhoras. Observem um perfeito guarda idiota em seu ambiente de trabalho. – Sirius apanhou uma pedra e atirou em algumas latas de lixo do outro lado da rua.

O guarda se sobressaltou – parecia estar quase dormindo junto à parede – e olhou em volta, alarmado. Sua expressão cômica me fez morder o punho pra não rir. Ele atravessou a rua, em direção ao barulho, gritando.

- Quem quer seja, parado!

E nós corremos para a porta, puxamos a barra de ferro/maçaneta e entramos. O guarda nos notou tarde demais ("Ei, parem, vocês aí!") e nos seguiu, mas, uma vez lá dentro, era impossível de nos achar.

A porta dava para um enorme corredor escuro. Nós corremos por ele e abrimos outra porta que dava na enorme cozinha branca ofuscante. Passando por garçons e chefs, atravessamos o lugar com o guarda atrás de nós ("Parem! Parem esses penetras!"). Mas ninguém nos parou e conseguimos passar pela outra porta que dava direto no salão.

- Droga, meu cabelo vai ficar cheirando a gordura... – resmungava Lene.

Mas eu nem liguei pra ela porque estava ocupada demais olhando em volta feito uma boba. O salão era enorme e estava completamente lotado, eu não fazia ideia de como encontraria, quer dizer, _encontraríamos_ o James por aqui. Ainda por cima tinha mais um andar – ao qual se tinha acesso por uma enorme escadaria central e no meio das galerias do segundo andar, ficava pregado ao teto o lustre maior e mais brilhante que já vi na vida.

Ajeitei minha peruca mais uma vez, sem saber o que fazer. Um garçom passou por nós e Sirius pegou duas taças de uísque da bandeja dele, estendendo-as para Lene e eu. Depois pegou a dele próprio.

- Agora o que? – Lene verbalizou a minha dúvida.

- Se separem e tentem encontra-los. James provavelmente está com a Bev e tenho certeza de que ela não poupou esforços com o figurino pra um evento desses, acreditem. Não deve ser difícil encontra-la.

- Eu vou olhar no andar de cima. – falei – Se James está mesmo esperando por nós deve estar lá para ter melhor visão de quem entra e sai.

- E se for uma armadilha? – perguntou Lene.

- Se eu não voltar em meia hora, vão me procurar. – olhei pra Sirius e ele assentiu.

- Eu e Lene olhamos por aqui mesmo. Depois subimos pra encontrar você.

Então eu me separei deles e corri para a escadaria acarpetada. Estava sentindo uma pancadinha no estômago, mas não sabia se era de medo ou excitação. Quem eu queria enganar, não é, é claro que eu estava ansiosa para vê-lo.

Bebi o conteúdo da taça de uma vez e a depositei na bandeja de outro garçom, depois de subir a escada.

Virei à direita primeiro, poderia dar a volta depois. Olhei pra baixo. A vista era realmente bonita daqui, o lustre brilhando por cima de todas as pessoas mascaradas lá embaixo, vestidos de texturas e cores diferentes rodopiando aqui e ali...

- ARGH! Me solta!

Mas ele agarrou meu braço com mais força e nem meu grito mais alto superaria a música alta dos violinos lá embaixo. Eu me debati, mas fui arrastada até a porta mais próxima. Fui atirada pra dentro e a porta bateu atrás de mim.

- Graças a Deus, você veio. – disse numa voz rouca.

E então ele segurou meu rosto e me beijou. Juro que eu fiquei sem fôlego, eu esperava qualquer coisa menos _isso. _Aí ele se afastou e tirou a máscara, e o alívio que eu senti ao ver aquele rosto de novo... Merda, o que estou pensando?

Tentei me afastar, mas James puxou meu rosto pra ele de novo e voltou a me beijar com mais intensidade – e força – do que antes. Eu empurrei, mas o cara parecia um muro. Ele puxou minha peruca e a rede de uma vez, de modo que o meu cabelo caiu solto (e completamente armado) e puxou a fita da minha máscara, que caiu no chão.

- Bem melhor. – sussurrou de novo. E deixou uma das mãos passear em meu cabelo, enquanto a outra ia pra minha cintura.

Eu sei que eu devia estar apreensiva e com raiva, mas só não conseguia. Resistir. Ao... Maldito... _Droga, pescoço é covardia!_

Mas James parecia achar bem divertido. Aliás, eu o ouvi rir de leve enquanto tentava não suspirar – só tentava, porque não estava sendo bem sucedida – e acabei ofegando. O que o fez me apertar mais forte.

Aí eu de repente tive uma visão de Beverly irrompendo no quarto – que, agora que eu olhava melhor, era uma "biblioteca" cheia de manuscritos em domos de vidro – e gargalhando. Então James se juntava a ela, ambos rindo de mim. Ela me amarraria e exigiria a moeda, me usando de refém.

- Sai.

James ignorou meus empurrões, ainda no meu pescoço.

- James, sai! – tentei gritar, mas saiu numa voz estrangulada e rouca, porque eu estava meio começando a chorar.

Acho que foi o choro que o assustou mais, porque ele me largou na hora. Me abaixei pra pegar a máscara, meu cabelo caindo no rosto, e a pus de volta, rapidamente escondendo as poucas lágrimas que escorreram.

- Lily...?

- Fica aí! – alertei porque ele tinha se aproximado. James, recuou, parecendo magoado.

- Desculpa ter pulado em você daquele jeito, mas eu...

- Eu não quero saber!

-... Senti tanta falta e eu não conseguia parar...

- Quieto!

-... De pensar em você e no jeito que eu...

- James!

-... Eu fui embora depois de te beijar e...

- CALA A BOCA! – rugi. Minha garganta chegou a arranhar, minha voz saindo super rouca.

Ele parou de falar, eu ainda podia ver o olhar magoado em seus olhos, mas não podia ter certeza de nada. Uma lágrima escapou por debaixo da máscara e James deu um passo, estendendo a mão, como se fosse enxugar, mas eu dei um tapa em seu braço e ele recuou mais. Enxuguei a lágrima, embaraçada.

Consegui controlar o choro depois de um minuto de silêncio. James parecia estar se matando tentando ficar longe. Dava pra ver que ele queria chegar perto. Pra me consolar ou me sequestrar? Não saber estava _me _matando.

- Eu achei o seu bilhete.

- Eu vi a peruca.

Nós dois olhamos para o montinho de cabelo jogado no tapete.

- É bom não ser uma armadilha, Sirius e Lene vão subir daqui a cinco minutos. – menti.

James balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Até parece.

- Tudo bem, não acredite. Me mate agora então e vai ver só se eles não te pegam.

James arregalou os olhos, o sorriso escorregando.

- Lily, eu nunca...

- Onde está a Beverly? – olhei em volta, embora não achasse que ela estava nessa sala.

- Eu despistei a Beverly pra em encontrar com você...

- Vocês armaram pra mim e caí direitinho. – resmunguei. – Ela deve estar vigiando a porta lá fora, ahn? – ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Lily, eu entendo que você fique desconfiada, mas eu juro que não é uma armadilha e eu jamais mataria você.

Eu ainda estava olhando em volta.

- Jamais, Evans. – não percebi que ele tinha se aproximado tanto enquanto eu desviava o olhar.

- Se afaste...

- Por quê? Sabe que não vai conseguir resistir se eu chegar mais perto assim? – ele chegou mais perto e agora estava a centímetros de mim.

- Não seja convencido. – rosnei. Mas me esgueirei e me afastei dele, por precaução.

James percebeu e riu.

- Para de rir!

Ele fez cara de sério na hora, mas precisou franzir os lábios pra não deixar escapar uma risadinha.

Sério, isso estava me deixando brava. Franzi a cara pra ele, mas James não aguentou e caiu na risada.

Bufei e me virei pra sair da sala. Era óbvio que não era uma armadilha agora, se fosse, ele não estaria bancando o idiota que eu conheci. Mas eu ainda estava brava por ele ter nos abandonado e agora mais brava ainda por ele ter me beijado – de novo! – e rido de mim logo após. Abri a porta, mas James a fechou de novo, com uma pancada.

- Desculpe. – disse ele, agora sério. – Não vá ainda.

Revirei os olhos e virei para encará-lo. E aí a porta abriu atrás de mim.

- Aí estão vocês! – exclamou Beverly. – Cheguei muito atrasada? – ela riu.

* * *

***Lily (substituam * por pontos) - http:/media*vogue*com/files/2011/09/30/christian-dior-rtw-ss2012-runway-030_**

****Lene (¨¨) - http:/media*vogue*com/files/2011/10/04/valentino-rtw-ss2012-runway-017_**

**Aí está mais um, gente! Espero que tenham gostado da volta do Jamesie kk**

**MAS, eu tenho más notícias (novidade...) pre vocês: Talvez eu fique um booom tempo sem postar. O modem da minha internet quebrou e o custo é de duzentos reais. É claro que eu vou pagar né, mas pode demorar um tempo, já que a internet não é prioridade aqui em casa - não pros meus pais - então, sinto muito. Eu estou postando da rede wi-fi da casa dos meus tios (estou passando uma semana aqui em Campinas com eles), portanto essa postagem é uma exceção, não a regra. Eu vou continuar escrevendo e talvez poste da casa da minha amiga, se eu for pra lá nessas férias, mas, nada garantido.**

**Gente, eu realmente sinto muito. Eu sei que vocês estão cansadas dos meus atrasos e parece que esse tipo de problema com a internet me persegue, né. Mas, de verdade, eu sinto muito porque a fic está chegando aos finalmentes e eu, mais que vocês, estou doida pra terminar.**

**Enfim, é isso aí. Eu acho que eu respondi as reviews com perguntas - eu só respondo as perguntas, meninas, os elogios eu agradeço aqui mesmo - e eu queria agradecer a várias leitoras novas (de onde saíram?) que me mandaram reviews dizendo que leram todos os caps. em tipo, dois dias! MUITO OBRIGADA, LINDONAS! Vou ver o nome de cada uma direitinho pra agradecer certo na próxima vez, ok? (Tomara que eu lembre)**

**Obrigada por tudo e torçam por mim: com suas rezas, orações, feitiços, trabalhos de macumba... Espera, esquece, só torcer tá bom.**

**Beijos**


	21. Chapter 21

**Cap. 20 – Trigêmeas**

Eu sabia. É claro que era um plano. Deus, como sou idiota, eu não acredito em mim mesma. E eu pensei que tinha amadurecido e aprendido com toda essa confusão.

Eu odeio admitir, mas meu coração meio que se estilhaçou quando eu percebi tudo.

Beverly riu mais uma vez – e o som me irritou, risada estridente e musical, como uma princesa da Disney (nojenta, só porque eu ronco e bufo quando rio) – e se aproximou de James, passando os dedinhos compridos pelo colarinho dele. Ela deu a volta em torno de James – _Deus, como eu quero mata-la –, _seus dedos deslizando pelo terno impecável, e parou atrás dele, abraçando-o.

- Caramba, Lily, você não fica uma gracinha com essa cara de assustada? – mais risada estridente, mas agora foi meio maldosa.

Eu estremeci. Sem palavras para descrever quão patética eu me sentia. Não conseguia olhar pra James, ao invés, olhei para minha peruca, largada no chão, parecendo um bicho morto. Ew.

- Beverly... – a voz de James saiu rouca e eu ergui a cabeça, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Não se sinta tão mal, ruiva, ele é mesmo convincente, não? Eu te perdoo por cair nesse papinho de "eu só penso em você" – risada – eu também ficaria derretida.

A cada palavra eu me sentia diminuir. Merda, James, como eu te odeio.

_Legal, e agora eu vou começar a chorar._

Segurei as lágrimas e pisquei o máximo que pude para secá-las antes que caíssem, com a cabeça sempre de lado, pra que não vissem. Beverly ainda estava falando alguma coisa sobre quão gostoso James era então, por sorte, não viu, mas James deu um passo à frente ao que eu dei um pra trás e ele parou.

-... Eu sinto muito, mas você tem que nos entregar a moeda agora. – terminou Marsh.

- Não estou com ela. – Juro, não sei como minha voz saiu, eu pensei que ela tinha rastejado pra fora da sala, como eu tinha vontade de fazer.

Beverly revirou os belos olhos claros.

- Aham, tá. Se você quer do jeito difícil... – ela enfiou a mão pela fenda do vestido e puxou uma Glock.

Eu já havia tido uma arma apontada pra mim antes – você sabe que não foi nada legal -, mas agora eu estava de saco cheio, me sentido fracassada e traída e o fato de ser Beverly... Argh, eu recuei com tanta pressa que bati a cabeça na parede ao mesmo tempo em que James agarrou a mão dela.

- É verdade. – disse ele, abaixando a arma – Não está com ela.

- Ah, certo. Você saberia, não? Teve tempo de passar a mão em cada esconderijo possível. – mais risada.

_Argh, morra, cadela._

- Bev... – James tirou a arma dela e colocou sobre uma prateleira onde se expunham alguns livros antigos, protegidos por vitrines de vidro. Sua voz saiu em alerta.

Beverly revirou os olhos.

- Ok, mas vamos ter que amarrá-la e chamar o FBI. Assim eles a levam e ela sai do caminho. Depois, vamos atrás dos outros.

- Faça isso rápido, então. – respondeu ele, brusco.

E os dois caíram em cima de mim. Foi tudo mais rápido do que parece, contando assim, eu devia ter fugido assim que a Marsh pisou ali dentro. Como se eu não soubesse que ela ia acabar me ferrando outra vez.

Lily burra, Lily burra.

James me segurou por trás, suas mãos firmes segurando meu braço e Beverly tirou algumas da cinta liga e prendeu meus tornozelos. Me retorci e gritei, mas a música lá fora estava muito alta e James era forte demais pra mim.

Quando ela se levantou para prender meus pulsos, meti o joelho e acertei em cheio: bem no nariz! Um enorme sentimento de triunfo me engolfou enquanto ela guinchava.

- Maldita! – ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos, mas o sangue escorreu por entre os dedos.

_Bev má, muito, muito má! _Eu ri.

- James! – apelou ela. – Ajuda!

- O que você quer que eu faça? Se limpe e termine de prender, não vou ficar segurando por muito tempo.

Acho que nenhuma de nós duas estava muito feliz com o Potter àquela altura, mas eu me senti satisfeita de, pelo menos, ele a estar evitando. Não ia suportar se... Bom, se eles estivessem _juntos. _

Bev rosnou algum palavrão e avançou pra mim. Pensei que fosse levar um na cara, juro, mas ela se abaixou e se ajoelhou, enfiou as mãos por baixo da saia do meu vestido e rasgou o forro.

E usou para limpar o nariz sangrento.

Talvez eu merecesse, mas eu acho que não. Principalmente porque o tecido do meu vestido era meio "visível" – pra não dizer transparente.

Ainda com o rosto manchado de sangue seco – vômito - ela prendeu meus pulsos.

- Agora vamos escondê-la atrás daquela estante e depois...

Bev não teve tempo de terminar o que estava dizendo, porque alguém abriu a porta com tudo e voou pra cima dela. Parece que Lene gosta de atacar as pessoas assim.

Por um segundo fiquei petrificada olhando o bolo de vestidos e cabelos e grunhidos que eram Bev e Lene. Aí me toquei de que era minha hora de fugir. Tentei pular até a porta, mas fui mais devagar do que deveria. Sirius apareceu à minha frente e, literalmente se arremessou em James, que vinha logo atrás de mim.

Sirius lhe deu um soco no maxilar e eu juro que ouvi um estalo. James o agarrou pela camisa e o arremessou na parede.

- Sirius, calma, espera! – gritou James.

Mas Sirius simplesmente se jogou contra ele novamente. E eles cambalearam até a estante mais próxima, se chocando contra ela. A estante caiu e eles foram junto. O barulho de vidro se espatifando encheu a sala e outras duas estantes caíram, em efeito dominó. Mais vidro se quebrando.

Lene e Bev tinham se separado, cada uma de um lado da sala e olhavam, surpresas para os destroços. Meu primeiro pensamento foi: "eles foram esmagados". E meu coração se apertou.

Mas lá no meio dos pedaços de madeira e cacos brilhante eles se levantaram. Tive tempo de ver muito sangue antes de se atracarem de novo.

- ARGH! Para! Para! – berrei e senti a garganta arranhar tanto que achei que as pregas vocais arrebentariam.

Mas eles não ouviram, claro. E, ao contrário dos nossos cavalos ensanguentados, as pessoas lá embaixo com certeza ouviram porque a música parou na hora. Ouvi murmúrios percorrendo o salão e depois, vozes mais exaltadas. Então alguém gritou e foi como se um tropel começasse a subir a escadaria. Passos a mais passos, chegando perto.

Pensei rapidamente nas possibilidades: se eu saísse agora, não conseguiriam me pegar no meio da confusão, mas eu não ia deixar Sirius e Lene pra trás e seria impossível de arrastar Sirius a tempo. Se aquelas pessoas entrassem na sala estaríamos todos perdidos e, por mais que eu quisesse que Beverly fosse presa (ok, ok, James também, aquele traidor) eu não queria ir junto.

Então fiz a única coisa que pareceu racional. Enquanto todo mundo brigava (Lene e Bev, Sirius e James) eu pulei até a mesa mais próxima – cheia de peças de cristal de aparência antiga – pesada, de mogno e a arrastei, aos pulos, pra frente da porta. Não seria suficiente, claro, mas por enquanto bastava. Eu tinha que me soltar primeiro pra pensar em algo melhor.

Olhei em volta, Lene estava em cima do Beverly, segurando o cabelo dela.

- Lene, a chave!

Lene ergueu a cabeça e ergui as mãos, pra que ela visse as algemas. Mas o momento de distração resultou numa cotovelada bem dada por Beverly. Acertou Lene nas costelas.

Torci pra que ela conseguisse minhas algemas. Enquanto isso, as pessoas chegavam à porta. Várias batidas na porta, mas o caos lá dentro era tanto que duvido que alguém, além de mim, tenha ouvido.

Eu queria ajudar – ou pelo menos tirar a merda do James de cima do Sirius -, mas duvidava que fosse ajudar amarrada desse jeito. A máscara atrapalhava minha visão, um pouco, e eu tinha medo de cair em cima do vidro todo se pulasse e tropeçasse.

Mas a agonia de não fazer nada ia acabar me matando. Pulei até outra estante – menor – e a arrastei até a porta, apoiando-a na mesa pesada de mogno. Agora, a porta estremecia sob o peso das pessoas lá fora, que se empurravam contra ela, tentando abrir. Ouvi muitas vozes masculinas, todas se misturando. A porta estremeceu mais uma vez, com um baque muito maior.

Me virei para as brigas de novo, Beverly e Lene estava chegando perigosamente mais perto do vidro estilhaçado e James e Sirius já estavam banhados de sangue. Franzi o nariz – a angústia apertando meu estômago – enquanto via o sangue deles se espalhando pelo chão. Argh. Sirius ergueu a cabeça por um momento e só seus olhos não estavam vermelhos – eu não sabia até quando.

Pulei até James e Sirius – tinha acabado por decidir que os dois estavam pior e que deveria acabar com a palhaçada do orgulho machista. Pulei com cuidado por cima do vidro, meus saltos estilhando-os com um barulho desagradável que me fazia pensar em ossos se esmagando. Ah, ainda por cima estou delirando.

Quando cheguei perto o suficiente, agarrei o casaco de Sirius com as duas mãos e o puxei pra longe. Mas esqueci do pequeno detalhe das algemas e acabei indo junto.

Não segurei o grito horroroso que saiu assim que atingi o chão e o vidro... Argh, pedacinhos de vidro em meus braços, pernas e na bochecha esquerda. Gritei mais uma vez quando, ao tentar levantar, enfiei a mão em um pedaço particularmente grande.

Isso pareceu despertar Sirius, que estava se levantando. Ele se agachou ao meu lado.

- Lily! Oh, meu Deus! Tem sangue por toda a cara dela! – berrou ele por sobre o ombro. – E é tudo culpa sua!

Sirius arrancou o vidro da minha bochecha e um da testa – que eu nem tinha percebido – e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelas minhas bochechas. Você pensaria que eu já teria cansado de chorar a esta altura, mas, meu Deus, como ardia.

Sirius passou as mãos pelo meu rosto, tentando, como podia, tirar o sangue do caminho, mas ele mesmo estava tão ensanguentado que era impossível. Eu via o sangue escorrer de vários cortes no rosto dele – sobrancelha, nariz, dois rasgos na testa, vários nas bochechas e ainda por cima, seu lábio inferior estava arrebentado.

Outra sombra apareceu do meu lado direito, supus ser James, mas não sabia o que ele queria com isso. Não era como se ele ligasse pra mim. Sirius pensou o mesmo porque o afastou com o cotovelo. Mas James voltou, ele olhava pra mim horrorizado.

- Sinto muito, sinto muito... – murmurava.

- Sai. – rosnou Sirius. – Sai de cima.

James estendeu uma mão e passou pelo meu cabelo, mas Sirius o empurrou pra longe.

- Me deixa ver como ela está!

- Sai! – exclamei, alto o suficiente pra que ele ouvisse.

Então James se levantou e se virou pro outro lado da sala. Ficou olhando pra parede.

Ignorei o aperto no coração e me concentrei no rosto bonito de Sirius, agora não-tão-bonito assim, assomando acima de mim e o deixei arrancar os caquinhos dos meus ombros e braços, uma vez que ele terminara com o meu rosto.

Houve um barulho do outro lado da sala, um grito de Beverly e Lene apareceu ao meu lado, ofegante.

- Lene...

- Shh, quietinha. Ai, meu Deus, que coisa horrível... – ela começou a arrancar os caquinhos da minha perna.

-... Lene...

- Nós vamos tirar isso de você. Eu já apaguei a Bev. – a porta estremeceu com um estrondo, mas James estava apoiando mais mesas e cadeiras nela.

-... Lene! Tem sangue escorrendo...

-... Do meu pescoço? Beverly tem unhas compridas.

Franzi a testa, mas ela sorriu.

- Aqui, pronto. – arrancou um último filete de vidro que estava enfiado até a metade na minha panturrilha.

Ela e Sirius seguraram minhas mãos, me ajudando a levantar.

- Ah, quase esqueci. – ela voltou correndo até Beverly e mexeu na cinta liga até puxar a chavinha das minhas algemas.

Lene só tinha libertado meus pulsos, quando houve um disparo de arma.

Pensei que fossem os policiais do lado de fora, mas era Beverly. Mais ameaçadora do que nunca, com sangue seco na cara e com o vestido rasgado, ela apontava a Glock pra nós.

- Me entreguem a moeda.

Nós estacamos, sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu sei que um de vocês está com ela! – gritou, nos assustando.

Beverly parecia ter ficado meio obcecada com esse serviço em particular.

- Eu nunca, nunca, na minha vida demorei _tanto _pra terminar um serviço. E tudo por cause de vocês, vermes idiotas. Nem mesmo quando seu "líder" – ela riu – ao traiu vocês pararam. Eu não acredito em vocês. Não mesmo! Eu vou conseguir as três moedas nem que tenha que matar todo mundo! – a última frase saiu estridente de loucura.

Ok, definitivamente obcecada. Sempre teve cara de psicopata pra mim.

- Agora, por favor, a moeda. – pediu ela.

Ela foi se aproximando, apontando a arma, ora para Lene, ora para Sirius, já que ela sabia que eu estava limpa. Sirius e Lene começaram a recuar, com Bev indo atrás. Eu já tinha minhas mãos livres, mas se atacasse a Marsh agora, ela poderia simplesmente me passar uma rasteira e eu cairia no vidro outra vez, virando carne moída.

Mas não custa nada tentar.

- Quieta aí, ruiva. Ou o James apaga você. – disse ela, sem se virar.

Olhei temerosa para James, parado alguns metros atrás dela.

- A moeda. – rosnou Bev novamente.

- É melhor entregar, Lene. – disse James. Surpreendentemente, sua voz não parecia severa, mas gentil, como se ele estivesse dando um bom conselho a um amigo.

- Como pode ter certeza de que a moeda está comigo? – perguntou Lene, tentando não parecer insegura.

- Eu sei. – James sorriu.

Beverly riu e avançou pra ela, com a arma.

- Eu posso muito bem atirar uma vezinha e conseguir a moeda facilmente. Mas pra sua sorte, não gosto de assassinato. Então, por favor, ponha a moeda no chão e eu deixo vocês irem.

Lene olhou para Sirius. Eles pareciam muito indecisos.

- Argh! Agora eu mato! – gritou Beverly.

Meu primeiro instinto foi ataca-la, uma vez que eu estava atrás dela. Mas quando dei o primeiro pulo, James me agarrou por trás e me ergueu do chão.

- Não. – disse ele.

E me pegou colo e correu para a janela. Houve um barulho de tiro atrás de nós.

- Me larga! James! Solta! Socorro!

E eu estava mesmo ficando apavorada. Pra onde ele me levaria, por que a janela? Ele ia me jogar lá embaixo?

Estapeei a cabeça e os ombros de James o quanto pude, mas ele não me largou, claro.

- Lily, pode, por favor, para quieta? – resmungou.

Ele apoiou um dos pés na janela e eu pensei "pronto, já era, ele vai me jogar, vou me estatelar como uma boneca de pano lá embaixo". Mas uma boneca, obviamente não sentiria a mesma dor.

James arrancou uma das enormes cortinas de tecido brilhante verde – ainda comigo jogada por seu ombro esquerdo – e a amarrou na perna de uma das pesadas mesas de madeira. Atirou a outra ponta pra fora.

Enquanto isso, eu ouvia o barulho de mais dois tiros e gritos de mulher – só não sabia se eram de Lene ou Beverly. O pensamento de ser Lene me assustou. Tentei olhar pra lá, mas minha máscara e cabelo não me deixavam ver nada e James não parava quieto.

Quando achou que a cortina já estava firme o suficiente, James passou as pernas pra fora da janela e, segurando a cortina com as duas mãos – os braços me envolvendo (e é claro que eu estava gritando) -, deslizou pra fora.

Antes de cair, ele gritou:

- EI, BEV! EU MENTI! A MOEDA ESTÁ COM ELA!

O ar gelado passou por nós, congelante, enquanto deslizávamos pra baixo. Minha voz foi levada junto com o vento, perdi totalmente o fôlego e nem aguentei gritar. Só apertei bem os olhos e agarrei o pescoço de James com tanta força (minha mão machucada doendo) que tenho certeza que o ouvi resfolegar, afinal, ele era minha única fonte de apoio ali.

- Lily? Pode me soltar, agora.

- Ahn?

Eu nem percebera que a queda terminara. O soltei, me sentindo meio sem jeito (afinal, nem dez minutos atrás eu o tinha mandado ficar _longe_).

Mas eu nem tinha me afastado direito quando o segurança – que Sirius tapeara pra nós entrarmos – apareceu correndo.

- Vocês, parados!

James o esperou chegar perto e lhe deu uma joelhada na barriga, e apagou o coitado batendo a cabeça dele na parede de tijolos salientes.

- Vamos, antes que Beverly desça! – ele se virou pra correr.

- James?

- O qu-? – ele olhou para meus tornozelos - Ah, desculpe.

James me pegou no colo outra vez, dessa vez mais delicadamente, me ajeitando em seu ombro de modo que pudesse correr sem se atrapalhar.

.

Eu não sabia pra onde James estava me levando e nem parei pra pensar a respeito. Só me preocupava com Sirius e Lene. Quando nós saímos os barulhos pareceram parar, mas talvez só estivéssemos longe demais pra ouvir qualquer coisa.

Eu mordi tanto meu lábio inferior, de nervoso, que acabei cortando um pouquinho. Como se já não bastasse a quantidade generosa de sangue escorrendo de mim naquele momento.

Talvez eu devesse me preocupar – pra onde estávamos indo? O que James queria comigo? Será que ele realmente pensava que eu estava com moeda ou mentira pra Bev? E se mentiu, por que fez isso?

- Pronto.

James me pôs no chão. E tirou minha máscara.

Olhei em volta, meio tonta. Estávamos em uma área domiciliar, numa rua calma. Umas poucas luzes estavam acesas nas casas.

Estacionado ao nosso lado, havia uma minivan branca com o desenho de uma barata e um enorme X vermelho atravessando-a. Franzi a testa quando James abriu a porta e entrou, mas o segui e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Se não tinha me matado até agora, devia ter um bom motivo.

- Por que estamos dentro de uma van de dedetizadores? – perguntei estupidamente.

James riu.

- Foi o melhor que eu consegui, ok?

Assenti. Claro, ele roubou.

- Você não acha mesmo que eu estou com moeda, não é? Por que eu não...

- Eu sei. – interrompeu James. – Mas eu precisava fazer Beverly acreditar que estava com você, assim ela viria atrás de nós e largaria do pé da Lene.

Ergui as sobrancelhas.

- E por que você queria que ela os deixasse em paz?

- Pra que eles não entregassem a moeda. – respondeu James, agora me olhando como se eu fosse retardada mental.

- E por que isso?

- Meu Deus, Lily! Porque ela não pode conseguir as moedas!

- Mas você está do lado dela... Não entendo por que...

- Caramba, Lily, você acha que eu ia fugir com você assim se ligasse a mínima pra Beverly?

- Mas... Você nos traiu...

- Lily.

Ele segurou maus braços e eu fiz uma careta involuntária, meus cortes ainda doíam e ele os apertara. James afrouxou o aperto, mas continuou firme.

- Eu prometo explicar tudo. Eu juro. Mas, por favor, você precisa saber de duas coisas muito importantes agora.

- Sobre? – balbuciei.

Mesmo no escuro, eu conseguia ver os olhos dele, através das lentes. Estavam intensos.

- Sobre a moeda. E nós.

- Agora que você falou sobre a moeda... – murmurei, de repente me lembrando de uma coisa – Lá no museu, Beverly falou uma vez que "iria conseguir as _três _moedas nem que tivesse que matar todo mundo"... Eu pensei que ela só estivesse surtando...

- Mas ela disse certo.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Descobrimos mais uma.

* * *

**Ai, gente, demorou mas eu consegui! Descuuuuulpa fazer vocês esperarem esse tantão de novo, mas eu aproveitei e adiantei alguns capítulos enquanto estava sem net, então os próximos não vão atrasar :) **

**Agora, explicações (ai, ai) - Meu modem da internet móvel da Vivo quebrou (OMG e agora?), meu padrasto disse que teriam que comprar um novo e ficou por isso mesmo. Aí eu fui pra Campinas passar uma semana com meus tios lindos e aproveitei e respondi algumas reviews (só as com perguntas, gente) por lá. Quando eu voltei eles tinham conseguido trocar o modem (weee!), MAS... Eu tive que ficar sem usá-lo por UM MÊS porque, de acordo com eles, a culpa de ter quebrado foi minha, uma vez que o modem estava sob minha responsabilidade - detalhe: eu nem estava usando o modem quando quebrou, e sim minha priminha linda.**

**Resultado: Estou postando agora sem nem saber se tenho permissão ou se meu castigo acabou, mas foda-se tá todo mundo fora.**

**Saiba mais sobre a injustiça na minha família no site meupadrastoé.br e no blog .com, onde eu exponho a tese de por quê ditadores odeiam rebeldes e os culpam por toda e qualquer crise nacional.**

**Enfim, obrigada pelas reviews e... Ah, sei lá, reviews? :P**

**P.S.: Alguém aí tem twitter? jackyaraujo :P (olha, promover-se nas redes sociais não tem nada demais, ok? Todo mundo faz isso ¬¬ rs)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Cap. 21 – Verdades**

Três moedas. Meu Deus, isso estava ficando cada vez mais doido. Não era de surpreender que Bev tivesse ficado maluca, eu estava começando a achar que surtaria a qualquer momento.

- Três... Moedas?

James assentiu pra mim.

- Como você sabe?

Ele suspirou, dando a entender que a história é longa.

- Lembra de quando eu fugi com a Beverly?

Assenti, um nó em meu estômago. Uma lembrança veio à minha mente. Vômito na calçada.

- Bem, antes de sairmos, enquanto vocês todos brigavam lá fora, Bev entrou no carro e me contou. Ela disse que queria a minha moeda, disse que descobriu uma terceira moeda e, que se eu fosse com ela, me diria onde encontrar a última. Mas só se eu fosse com ela. Acho que pensou que eu estava com as três moedas.

"De qualquer jeito, eu sabia que ela nunca me diria se eu não fosse junto, mas iria tentar persuadi-la. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela já tinha saído do carro." Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo "Lá fora, a Void pegou você e... Eu sabia que não podia ir com a Beverly, mas se eu fosse, eu sabia que Void iria _me _seguir e deixar vocês em paz. Podiam cuidar de cúmplices depois, eu era o 'procurado' e era eu que ela queria. Sabe, Void e Hollowitz tem ressentimentos a meu respeito, da época em que eu era um agente...".

- É por que você acusou o Hollowitz de roubar o ouro apreendido...?

James pareceu surpreso, mas fez que sim.

- Mas não acusei só a ele. Era um trabalho de equipe, mas posso explicar isso depois. Agora eu só quero que você entenda: Eu fui com Beverly porque pensei que ela simplesmente me diria onde estava a moeda, então eu poderia voltar e contar a vocês. Mas é claro que não seria fácil assim. Ela me arrastou até a França! E eu tinha que conseguir essa moeda ou nossa missão toda seria em vão. Meu empregador disse claramente que queria "todas as águias duplas existentes" e eram três, não duas. Eu nunca faço um trabalho pela metade.

"Então eu me deixei levar, mas não pensei nas consequências. Void e Stark nos perseguiram como o cão durante toda a nossa viagem. Nem sei como não me pegaram na Madame Cuoco."

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Ele, tentando me dar um tempo pra absorver e eu, tentando decidir se acreditava ou não.

Deus sabe que eu queria acreditar. Mas era o certo? Ou eu iria me decepcionar outra vez? Ou eu só estou criando obstáculos inexistentes?

- Acho que quero acreditar em você. – eu disse, finalmente.

James ergueu a cabeça, mas, no escuro, eu não poderia dizer qual era a sua expressão.

- Eu quero que acredite em mim. – o murmúrio dele foi mais baixo ainda que o meu.

- Mas eu preciso saber outras coisas antes de decidir.

- Diga.

- Noreen.

James baixou a cabeça. Por alguns instantes, o único som foi o de nossas respirações juntas. Eu queria acender alguma porcaria de luz para ver o rosto dele. Mas talvez fosse melhor não ver, podia ser meio tentador.

Ao invés de pensar no rosto de James, me concentrei em meus machucados, que tinham estado dormentes até agora. Minha mão cortada estava ardendo, mas os outros haviam parado de sangrar.

- O que quer saber sobre ela?

- Tudo – choraminguei – por favor.

Ele olhou em volta e puxou uma flanela de baixo do banco da frente, estendeu-a pra mim. Comecei a limpar os cortes, desanimada.

- Noreen era uma jovem agente. Fui designado para treiná-la e acabamos nos envolvendo romanticamente. Sempre me pareceu uma boa garota. Muito madura.

"É verdade o que dizem, sabe, que nós sempre nos apaixonamos por 'certo tipo de pessoa'. Você me lembra ela, às vezes."

Eu não sabia se poderia tomar isso como um elogio, então esperei a explicação.

- Noreen era muito objetiva e sempre tinha um plano. Ótima lutadora pra alguém tão pequena. Todos gostavam dela. Mas ela não era o que parecia.

- Como assim?

- Noreen tinha um passado sujo, pra começar.

"O FBI e até mesmo a CIA, às vezes, oferece redução de pena em troca de serviços ao país. Eles escolhem prisioneiros que têm um histórico de bom comportamento e que são muito bons no que fazem, seja lutar, invadir sistemas de segurança de bancos, fabricação de armamento, e o treinam por alguns anos, então, depois de um juramentov liberam o detento da cadeia pra que ele possa atuar no FBI. A CIA faz isso muito raramente e há dois casos em que presos foram mandados para servir no Serviço Secreto, embora isso seja raro."

- Eles não têm medo de que os detentos os traiam?

- É difícil. Eles sempre determinam agentes especiais para supervisioná-los mesmo durante operações. Mas isso é muito raro de acontecer, entenda.

"Enfim, Noreen tinha sido parte de uma operação de infiltração. Ela e dois outros caras entraram na sede do serviço secreto, a fim de descobrir dados sigilosos a respeito de uma operação do governo."

- Que operação?

- Infiltração na Rússia. Os russos treinam agentes para falar e agir como americanos e os mandam pra cá, pra passar informações constantemente. Geralmente, esses agentes tentam entrar na CIA, mas os cinco que tentaram foram pegos.

"De qualquer forma, o governo americano estava planejando mandar dois agentes para a Rússia e era crucial que os nomes e dados deles ficassem em sigilo. Noreen e os dois caras queriam conseguir os dados e vender para a Rússia, ou algo assim."

"Eles foram pegos, na sede do serviço secreto, e sentenciados, claro. Mas, Noreen se destacou por bolar um plano tão genial como o que a permitiu acessar o SS. Depois de três anos de bom comportamento, o FBI requisitou os serviços dela. A garota podia se enfiar em qualquer lugar. Era ótima com planos de infiltração. Ela nem bem foi treinada e já passou a exercer o serviço, mas eu fui designado como parceiro dela, pra manter as coisas sob controle. Eles ainda não confiavam nela plenamente."

"Então, agora você vê a genialidade do plano dela."

- Plano?

- Noreen nunca realmente gostou de mim. Ela só fingiu corresponder meus sentimentos porque sabia que os agentes não confiavam nela de todo.

- Mas se ela fosse "a garota do James" todos mudariam de ideia... – completei o pensamento.

James assentiu.

- Eu estava louco por ela, faria qualquer coisa por Noreen. Era meu primeiro relacionamento de verdade e eu estava apaixonado pela primeira vez.

Meu estômago se revirou de novo, mas eu o ignorei. Limpei o resto de sangue da perna então me estiquei e comecei a limpar o sangue de James. Deus, Sirius que bom trabalho, hein?

- Me conte sobre a operação.

- Íamos invadir uma suposta reunião de espiões. Eram os antigos chefes de Noreen, iam decidir quem seriam os próximos enviados, ou algo assim.

"Fomos para New Jersey, onde tudo aconteceria. Eu, Noreen e Sirius. Mais agentes iriam cercar a área, mas nós é que agiríamos no núcleo de tudo."

"Noreen fora designada como isca, uma vez que eram 'velhos conhecidos dela' e eu me lembro de ficar preocupado durante a viagem toda. Me lembro de ter me voluntariado no lugar dela, mas Noreen me mandou calar a boca e parar de ser machista."

"Eu só estava sendo superprotetor"

- Você tem muito disso... – resmunguei, me lembrando de quando ele me arrancara do chão e me levara pela janela.

James riu de leve, parecia estar ficando muito mais contente ao perceber que eu estava me deixando levar, a máscara de ferro caindo aos poucos. Óbvio que ele sabia que eu não resistiria por muito tempo.

- De qualquer jeito, Noreen entrou lá, com um microfone escondido no casaco que eu colocara.

"'Conseguiu o que pedimos?' perguntou um deles. E Noreen disse que sim. Eu e Sirius ouvimos toda a conversa presumindo que fosse atuação, naturalmente. Então, um deles disse 'Isso é um microfone, Noreen?' e, de repente só houve chiados"

"Eu _tive_ que entrar lá. Assim que pisei lá dentro soube que havia algo errado. Muito quieto e sem nenhuma guarda. Mesmo assim, continuei e, na sala principal, no fim do primeiro corredor, fui recepcionado com socos."

"Era uma armadilha. Noreen era uma agente dupla, mas sua lealdade estava com eles, não com o FBI. Nós começamos a luta mais injusta do século, quinze contra um e eu nunca fui a nocaute tantas vezes, mas, por sorte, Sirius apareceu algum tempo depois, com três outros agentes."

"E então o chefe de Noreen é que pensou que ela _o _estava traindo. 'Você disse que eram só dois!' berrou ele e simplesmente atirou nela."

- Void disse que você não foi atrás dela.

- Void não estava lá. Ninguém entendeu nada direito, a não ser eu e o Black. Os outros deram Noreen como morta em serviço, mas eu sabia que me consideravam culpado, no fundo. Ninguém tinha provas de que ela nos traíra, então ninguém ficou sabendo a verdade. Todo mundo amava Noreen e eu era o "cavaleiro de armadura brilhante" dela não deveria ter agido sem pensar. Deveria tê-la protegido.

Na última frase, sua voz quebrou e eu soube que ele ainda se sentia culpado, embora não devesse.

Vê-lo parecendo tão quebrado, definitivamente derrubou o muro anti-James que eu tinha tentado construir. Eu senti ódio de Noreen, mais até do que já sentira de Beverly.

- Você sabe que a culpa não foi sua, certo? – eu pus a mão em seu joelho e James pareceu tão surpreso que foi quase cômico. Depois, só pareceu aliviado.

- Você acredita em mim. – não foi uma pergunta.

- Acredito. E eu realmente acho que Noreen não merece que você se torture por ela. Ela fez as próprias escolhas, James. Você agiu certo, você teve a intenção de protegê-la e, se falhou, a culpa não pode ser atribuída a você.

Mas James não pareceu me ouvir, como se estivesse absorto demais nos próprios pensamentos, como se estivesse revivendo aquilo novamente.

- James?

Nada.

- James, por favor, não me faça assistir enquanto sente pena de si mesmo, não seja um idiota!

James pareceu se assustar com meu tom de voz, mas de repente parecia acordado.

- Não foi culpa sua. – enfatizei.

Então me inclinei um pouco mais pra beijá-lo. Eu estivera secretamente ansiando por isso desde o primeiro beijo da noite, no museu. Mas até agora, não sabia se podia confiar em James. Bom, eu confiava e agora só queria que ele soubesse disso.

James demorou dois segundos pra acordar e me envolver com seus braços. Ele me apertou tão forte que meus machucados pulsaram e eu ofeguei de dor. O aperto afrouxou.

James me deitou da melhor maneira que pôde no banco da van, seus lábios beijando cada centímetro do pescoço que ele podia alcançar. Eu já te falei a respeito do poder dos lábios dele? Porque hmm...

Agarrei seu cabelo bagunçado enquanto ele passava a mão pelo comprimento do meu vestido até a barra, que ele subiu surpreendentemente rápido e começou a acariciar minha coxa.

Ok, então tente segurar um gemido enquanto James Potter acaricia a parte interna de sua coxa. Ou melhor, nem tente.

Eu não tentei.

James parecia mais urgente e feroz conforme as peças de roupa iam sumindo. Poof, pra onde foi sua gravata, camisa, calças? Eu atirei em algum lugar.

Mas meu vestido foi a primeira peça a sumir e James pareceu se divertir muito quando eu me contorcia enquanto seus lábios desciam pelo meu colo e barriga... Na verdade, eu o senti sorrir abertamente.

Aí eu passei uma das pernas em volta dele e o riso sumiu, James ficou muito ofegante de repente. Minha vez de rir, Potter.

James provavelmente não conseguiu se conter por muito tempo e foi surpreendentemente rápido com meu sutiã e calcinha.

Eu também não aguentava mais, sério.

Ok, use sua imaginação agora, eu não serei responsável por corromper sua mentezinha. (**Rating, rating, lálálá) **Mas só devo avisar que com James não poderia ser nada menos do que _quente_. E muito feroz, na verdade. Meio dolorido. E, ahn... Suado?

Ok, agora eu acabei com a sensualidade. "Suado" me lembra o sovaco do professor de Educação Física.

Wow, sensualidade fora em 3,2...

* * *

**Ai, ai. Como eu queria ver o olhar na cara de algumas de vocês agora. Todo mundo esqueceu do rating ali em cima, né? kk**

**Então... Eu rebebi umas reviews enormes e cheias de perguntas que eu acho que seria bom esclarecer pra todo mundo:**

**Julia Menezes -**Eu já respondi por PM, mas acho que ia ser legal se todo mundo soubesse. Eu AMO o filme O Turista e ele me ajudou muito a me inspirar em alguns capítulos, mas o filme que inspirou mesmo a fic foi Encontro Explosivo :P

**Bah Malfoy Black -** KKKKK Eu tenho hematofobia, se você quer saber (medo de sangue)! Mas nada contra um pouco de sangue em filmes e fics, deixa mais emocionante kk!

Ai, eu adorei o Sirius protetor também. Com o tempo ele acabou se apegando a Lily, eu acho que como uma irmãzinha, sabe? Na hora de bater no James ele estava fazendo por ela também, mas principalmente por ele mesmo, porque James era tudo o que ele tinha, o irmão dele. Ele não podia suportar a ideia do James virando as costas, quando ele, Sirius, faria qualquer coisa menos isso. É claro que ele não sabia o real motivo, né. Espero que tenha dado pra entender, rs. Mas de qualquer modo, no próximo capítulo nós exploraremos a raiva do Sirius e a decepção dele, aí eu acho que vai dar pre entender melhor.

Desculpe, notícias de "Silene" (que horrível, isso haha) só no próximo capitulo.

O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO TERÁ MUITO DESTAQUE NO SIRIUS, então não se preocupe :D

**Ok, eu só respondi às perguntas que eu achei que todo mundo deveria saber! Obrigada a todas vocês que comentaram, eu fico MUITO feliz e encorajada com os elogios, gente. **

**Eu tenho a sensação horrível de que há alguma coisa que eu deixei passar no cap... Isso não é bom, mas eu sinceramente não estou com paciência pra corrigir, já que eu li o capítulo várias vezes e enjoei até. **

**Era pra ser surpresa, mas se alguém percebeu que eu tirei os links dos personagens do meu perfil, aqui vai o por que: eu estou meio que preparando uma capa/fanart pra fic :D**

**Mas não tem nada pronto ainda (só rascunhos) porque eu estou acostumada a desenhá-los adolescentes e tenho que fazer algumas mudanças pra deixá-los com cara de adulto... E tá sendo meio difícil. kk**

**Mudando total de assunto agora... Todo mundo já voltou pra escola (quem **vai** pra escola)? Vocês mudaram ou continuam na mesma escola do ano passado? **

**Só estou querendo saber porque o meu começo de ano está meio bosta :/ Eu nem mudei de escola, mas TODAS as minhas amigas mudaram e aí eu sou obrigada a passar o tempo com a molecada. Eu gosto deles e tal, mas não ter uma menina por perto é meio estranho - eu não posso comentar com os meninos sobre o professor gato de sociologia, né?**

**Ok, fim do momento desabafo. Mas eu queria saber sobre a experiência de primeiro dia de vocês, se vocês estiverem ok em compartilhar :)**

**Reviews?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Cap. 22 – Palavras Não-Ditas.**

Acordei me sentindo muito quente e muito, muito dolorida e com a luz irritante do sol tentando atravessar minhas pálpebras. Eu adoro sol, mas isso era ridículo da parte dele. Quer dizer, me tirar do meu soninho confortável.

- Você está acordada?

- Hm?

-Ah, pensei que só estivesse sonhando.

Abri um olho e ergui a cabeça um pouco, de modo que vi o rosto cansado e sonolento – mas ainda sexy – de James. Hm, esse é o melhor jeito de começar a manhã. Eu sorri, involuntariamente.

- Por que pensou que eu estivesse sonhando?

- Porque você estava fazendo careta. – riu ele. A voz de James, pela manhã, era baixa e rouca e me deixava arrepiada.

- Eu fiquei meio irritada com o sol na cara.

- Lily, os vidros são protegidos por essa película de...

- Ainda entra claridade! – protestei.

Ele riu.

.

- Ok, então fazia parte do seu brilhante plano encontrar a Lene e o Sirius? – perguntei.

James franziu a testa.

- Não, na verdade. Essa parte eu prefiro que fique com você. Onde estavam "se hospedando"?

- Num beco. – terminei de calçar os sapatos e nós saímos da van. – Perto da Madame Cuoco.

James assentiu e me passou um lenço, que amarrei na cabeça rapidamente. Ele tirou os óculos e ajeitou o cabelo pra trás. Eu ri.

- Você parece um gerente de banco. Um mal barbeado, claro.

Ele revirou os olhos e me puxou pra mais perto, passando o braço pelos meus ombros.

Andamos rápido pelas ruas amontadas até o beco. Baixando a cabeça e sem olhar diretamente para as pessoas, fingindo ser apenas mais um casal de turistas tímidos.

Graças a Deus, lá estavam eles. Lene e Sirius. Estavam sentados lado a lado e cochichando entre si em voz baixa. Tentando bolar um plano pra me encontrar, espero. Fiz uma careta quando vi os cortes no rosto e Sirius, ainda vermelhos. O lábio não estava mais inchado, no entanto.

Eu e James chegamos mais perto.

- Gente? – eu estava meio hesitante.

Eles se viraram imediatamente. Ao verem James, os dois ficaram imóveis, chocados. Sirius começou a levantar, mas Lene pôs a mão no peito dele, contendo-o. Olhei pra ela, agradecida.

- James tem que explicar.

Sirius parecia muito cético quando James começou a falar, mas sua expressão abrandou conforme a explicação ia seguindo e ficando satisfatória.

- E você vai nos levar até a última? – perguntou Sirius. Ele parecia se conter e se esforçar para continuar indiferente.

James assentiu.

- Mas temos que ser rápidos, Beverly já deve estar indo pra lá.

- E "lá" é onde?

- Veneza.

- O quê? E por que viemos pra França? – perguntei.

- Beverly tinha que perguntar ao Grummer onde estava a última moeda e acertar sua "viagem". – respondeu James, dando de ombros.

- Certo. E como vamos para a Itália? – perguntou Lene.

- Como assim "vamos"? Eu nunca disse que concordava em ir. Não sabemos se é verdade! O cara foge com Beverly Marsh, fica sumido por um tempão, sequestra a Lily e de repente aparece arrependido e dizendo que sabe sobre uma terceira moeda? Como é que acreditam nisso? – exclamou Sirius.

- Como é que você não acredita? – perguntei indignada.

- Eu não a sequestrei! – disse James ao mesmo tempo.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Olha, cara, eu aprecio o que está fazendo, você obviamente se arrependeu. Mas um erro é um erro.

- Sirius!

Sirius não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas eu fiquei encarando-o com olhos lacrimosos e pidões.

Lene segurou o braço dele e o arrastou alguns metros pra longe. Então ficou cochichando furiosamente, enquanto ele protestava.

Eu estava nervosa. Se Sirius não cooperasse, será que eu ia ter que escolher entre eles? E, se eu tivesse que escolher, será que eu ia escolher James ou "Silene" (estou trabalhando na combinação dos nomes, não se preocupe)?

Eu estava tão agoniada que de repente me lembrei dos vários machucados que eu tinha e de como estavam doloridos. Fiz careta.

- O que foi? – murmurou James.

- Só meus cortes.

Ele fez careta também.

- Sinto muito por isso.

Eu dei de ombros.

- Não doeriam _tanto _se você não tivesse apertado tanto ontem quando...

- Como vamos chegar à Itália?

Eu e James nós viramos para Lene sorridente e Sirius, de cara amarrada atrás dela.

Graças a Deus não preciso escolher. Sorri.

.

Então, aviões estavam fora de cogitação e eu não aguentaria mais uma viagem absurdamente longa de carro. Acabamos escolhendo a opção mais popular de viagem na Europa – trens.

A coisa legal sobre a Europa é que todos os países são juntinhos e você pode pegar um trem pra qualquer um deles! (A maioria).

E lá estávamos nós. Não foi realmente difícil passarmos despercebidos na estação. O lugar era tão cheio de turistas que a segurança nem se esforçava pra vigiar qualquer um – tanto é que eu vi um cara e uma garota passando a mão em bolsas e carteiras alheias. Mesmo assim eu estava usando o capuz de sempre (demos uma passada num brechó e _compramos _as roupas), James estava sem os óculos e Sirius – Deus, o cabelo dele tinha crescido tanto! – nem parecia o mesmo de antes com aquela barba por fazer. Só Lene parecia ser ela mesma, mas ela era pequenininha e ainda se aninhando no Sirius daquele jeito, ninguém a notaria por causa da sombra dele sobre ela.

Embarcamos no trem e rapidamente trancamos a porta da nossa cabine, finalmente respirando aliviados.

Arranquei meu moletom, mas ele ficou um pouco travado na hora de tirar e enroscou na minha cabeça.

- Ah, Lene, acho que eu peguei a sua blusa por engano! É pequena demais pra mim, me ajuda aqui. – resmunguei.

Lene não respondeu, ao invés disso eu ouvi sua risada e a tossida mal disfarçada do Sirius. James, do meu lado me ajudou a tirar o moletom pela cabeça rapidamente.

Minha camiseta tinha levantado junto com a blusa. Ótimo.

Devo ter ficado vermelha porque o Sirius teve que brincar:

- Ah, Lily, não precisa ter vergonha, eu já vi tudo aí, _mon amour_!

Ele e Lene explodiram em gargalhadas e eu lhes lancei meu melhor olhar mortal enquanto ajeitava a camiseta de volta.

- O que ele quis dizer com isso?

Todos nós paramos de rir ao notar o tom de voz de James. Ok, essa é a hora em que eu magicamente me transformo em avestruz pra enfiar a cabeça em um buraco no chão... Que é claro, não apareceu.

Desviei o olhar pra outro lado, mas ninguém mais se voluntariou pra responder, então, tive que me virar de volta.

- Hm... Você sabe que... Ahn, essa fuga nos coloca em muitas situações... Desconfortáveis...

- Como quando temos que nos trocar juntos. – interrompeu Sirius. Ele estava sorrindo ante à perspectiva de irritar o James.

Ah, sim, Black, vai nessa. Que te importa meu futuro possível relacionamento quando você pode tirar uma com a cara do James, né?

Filho da mãe.

James se virou pra mim, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Ele já disse. – dei de ombros.

Sirius não conseguiu segurar e explodiu em risadas. Lene estava olhando pro outro lado, mas aposto que estava rindo também. Esses traidores.

- Você deixou ele te ver...

- Não pelada! – interrompi, ficando mais e mais vermelha – Semi... nua.

- Ah, porque isso faz _tanta_ diferença!

- Na verdade faz...!

Sirius estava praticamente rolando no banco agora de tanta risada. Eu e James paramos de discutir e nos viramos pra ele, indignada e furioso, respectivamente.

Eu e Lene estávamos trocando olhares exasperados quando James literalmente pulou do banco ao meu lado. Lene guinchou, eu pulei pra trás e James acertou Sirius no nariz.

Acho que todos fizeram cara feia ao som do estalo que se seguiu.

Por um instante, pareceu que alguém tinha apertado o pause. Eu e Lene tínhamos caras idênticas de horror e surpresa, observando enquanto o sangue escorria em jorros pelo seu nariz. James tinha recuado, os punhos ainda fechados, mas a expressão mais mansa, ele ofegava. E Sirius, pobre Black, tentava conter o sangramento com as mãos, sem sucesso.

Até que Lene voltou à vida.

- Ah, alguém passa um pano! – ela se inclinou para Sirius, tirando as mãos dele do caminho enquanto eu olhava em volta, procurando por um lenço.

- Serve o moletom?

- Muito grande e muito quente.

Sem pensar muito, arranquei minha camiseta regata e atirei pra ela. Em questão de segundos o branco ficou cor de rosa. Me virei zangada para James, que desviou o olhar para a janela na hora. Eu não o deixaria escapar tão fácil.

- Qual é o seu problema? – rosnei.

James não respondeu.

- Coloca uma blusa. – disse ao invés.

- Acho que todo mundo aqui já me viu sem roupa, então não sei por que eu deveria me incomodar! – exclamei, atirando os braços pra cima, com raiva.

Eu estava realmente furiosa. Ver James quebrar o nariz de Sirius me deixou fula. O Sirius que esteve lá por nós quando James estava fugindo com a Marsh. O Sirius que deu umas boas cacetadas em James por mim no museu.

James finalmente se virou para mim, parecendo definitivamente arrependido, mas ainda um pouco raivoso. Mas agora a furiosa era eu, então ele que desse licença.

- Você sabe que está sendo idiota e irracional! Sirius tem sido nosso guia desde que você foi embora e ao invés de agradecê-lo porque ele não me deixou ser baleada, ou a Lene, e você quebra o nariz dele só porque ele me viu de calcinha?

Lene terminou de limpar o nariz de Sirius e parou pra olhar, incerta, para nós dois. Sirius ainda estava concentrado em controlar sua fúria – suas mãos estavam tremendo – e tentando estancar o sangramento. Nos ignorando.

- Tudo o que Sirius têm feito é tentar nos manter vivos! Ele estava sempre me protegendo, James! Enquanto você...!

Assim que as palavras escaparam, eu tive vontade de pegar de volta. Lene desviou o olhar para o chão e eu ofeguei, mas já era tarde.

Porque mesmo que eu não tivesse terminado a frase, todos nós, principalmente o James, conseguimos ouvir as palavras não pronunciadas.

_Ele estava sempre me protegendo, James. Quando você foi embora. Quando você virou as costas pra mim. Enquanto você não estava lá._

Eu senti as lágrimas brotando, e elas embaçaram o contorno de James quando ele passou por mim e saiu do vagão.

.

Eu queria sair e ir atrás de James, mas, embora isso soe covarde, eu não queria ver a expressão magoada no rosto dele. Nada que eu dissesse agora apagaria o que eu disse antes. Nós dois sabíamos que foram palavras sinceras. Que eu realmente queria dizer aquilo.

Então eu só podia lhe dar tempo e esperar que ele pudesse me perdoar por colocar sal na ferida, assim como eu o tinha perdoado por ferir.

É claro que, uma vez que ele tinha saído, eu comecei a chorar e soluçar. Pobre Lene, presa entre a chorona e o sangrento. Ela tentou me consolar, mas eu a empurrei de volta pro banco de Sirius, indicando que eu podia lidar com isso e que ela gastasse sua energia tentando acalmar o Black. Ela me passou o moletom e eu vesti, sem desviar o olhar do meu sapato.

Chorei até dormir, minha testa pregada no vidro da janela.

Sonhei com uma tarde chuvosa, eras atrás, em que eu cochilei num vagão de trem. E quando eu acordava, o homem misterioso que eu apelidara de Sr. Sobretudo estava ao meu lado e minha cabeça descansando no seu ombro.

Mas quando eu acordei, ela só a Lene. Ergui minha cabeça e olhei em volta, meio desnorteada, até me lembrar de onde estávamos.

- Que horas são?

- Hora do almoço, Sirius foi pegar comida, ele achou que não devíamos nos expor no vagão restaurante.

Assenti.

- James?

Não precisei concluir a pergunta:

- Ele não voltou, sinto muito, Lils.

Eu já esperava isso, então suspirei resignada.

- Acho que eu tenho que ir atrás dele.

Saí do vagão, finalmente deixando Lene descansar – coitada, teve que ficar cuidando da bebezona aqui.

Sirius estava no vagão restaurante, então tomei a direção oposta, sem realmente saber pra onde ia. Enquanto eu andava, comecei a pensar em como esse velho e vermelho trem europeu era diferente dos de casa, em um tom sem graça de cinza/prateado. Tudo na Europa sempre parecia velho, mas muito mais bonito.

Acabei chegando ao penúltimo vagão. No fim do corredor, uma porta dava para o vagão das bagagens. _É claro._

Abri a porta e o vento imediatamente começou a castigar meu rosto, enquanto eu lutava para fechar a porta atrás de mim e abrir a do vagão adiante, "destacado" dos demais.

Como eu esperava, James estava lá dentro, jogado em meio às malas. Do lado direito do vagão, gaiolas e cestinhas abrigavam pássaros, gatos e cães, todos piando, miando e latindo para o estranho visitante em seu vagão. Seria cômico, se não fosse meio triste.

- Então, aparentemente, nem os animais me querem por perto. Devem sentir o cheiro de traição. – resmungou James. Sua voz estava ácida, mas ele sorria. Um sorriso amargo e que me deixou apreensiva.

- James, vamos voltar.

- Não, Lils, eu estou bem aqui. É confortável.

Atirei-me no chão, ao lado dele, batendo a nádega esquerda em uma mala particularmente dura. Fiz careta quando alguns cortes arderam com o impacto.

- Por favor.

James fechou os olhos, me ignorando.

Eu detesto ser ignorada. De fato, não acho que ninguém gosta da sensação. Então me inclinei e me deitei em seu peito, esperando que o gesto pudesse despertá-lo e servir como o substituto fuleiro de "sinto muito".

Depois de algum tempo, uma sensação gelada em meu estômago meio que me avisou que talvez ele não fosse aceitar minhas desculpas, uma vez que James continuava imóvel.

Mas então ele passou os braços em volta de mim e eu o apertei com força, em troca. Meus olhos se fechando com um suspiro de alívio, juntamente com o suspiro de rendição de James.

- Eu odeio você. – disse ele depois de um tempo. Eu ri, percebendo o sorriso em sua voz.

- Não posso evitar ser irresistível. Principalmente quando quero que alguém me perdoe por dizer uma besteira...

James me apertou mais forte. Os cortes em minhas costas arderam, como se houvesse cacos de vidro neles outra vez. Mas eu é que não ia afastá-lo.

- Tenho a impressão de que, não importa a coisa horrível que você faça, nunca consigo ficar bravo o bastante.

- Ótimo. – eu disse antes de encostar meus lábios em seu pescoço.

.

Ao voltarmos para a cabine, Sirius e Lene já estavam comendo. Sirius pegara algum tipo de torta e alguns pasteis e Pepsi. Ele não ergueu a cabeça quando eu e James entramos, nem quando nos sentamos e nos juntamos a eles pra comer.

Assim que engoliu a última migalha, Sirius saiu do vagão rapidamente, sem nos deixar tempo para dizer alguma coisa. James largou a lata de refrigerante, empurrando-a em meu colo.

- Já chega. – disse ele.

- James, não...

Mas ele já havia deslizado a porta atrás de si.

Perfeito. Tudo o que precisávamos era ser largados na estrada por causa de uma briga estúpida.

* * *

**Sinceramente, nem revisei esse capítulo, mas eu li várias vezes enquanto escrevia, então espero que não tenha nada errado... **

**E aí gente, vai ter mais briga de macho ou não? Apostam em quem, Sirius ou James? kk Sério, eu quero saber.**

**Respondendo a linda da **Bah Malfoy Black **que faz vinte e três perguntas na review de vinte e cinco linhas dela (KKK), mas são perguntas que eu acho que vocês também deveriam saber a resposta (que frase foi essa?):**

Não, o James não está com a Lily só porque ela lembra a Noreen, isso foi algo que ele percebeu depois: que talvez a atração tenha surgido daí, mas inconscientemente, sabe? Mas todas nós sabemos que a Lily é mil vezes melhor que a Noreen traidora, então James também deve saber, rs;

Eu recebi tantas reviews elogiando o Sirius por bater no James que eu fiquei com pena do Potter antes mesmo de ele pedir desculpa USAHSUAHS.

O link dos vestidos eu te mando pelo twitter, ok? Só me dê alguns minutos :P

Não foi hoje que teve Remus, mas teve Lene e Sirius, espero que sirva :)

Não se desculpe pela demora, eu sou veterana na arte de enrolar, no problem.

******Fui só eu ou vocês também perceberam que eu meio que piro nos emotes? (:P,:D,:),:/) Uso demais, né? :P suahsuahusahs**

**Ai gente, acabei de ver Amizade Colorida, com o Justin Timberlake e com a linda da Mila Kunis - TÃO FOFO! Nem adorei o filme, ushusah, amo quando a protagonista é doidinha, me identifico, rs.**

**Eu também acabei de ler ontem o último livro da série Jogos Vorazes e nem chorei nem nada. Muito demais a história, mas eu fiquei com peninha no final, apesar de ser um daqueles finais que prometem um futuro melhor e blá. Enfim, sem mais spoiler kk. Alguém aí já leu um dos livros? O que vocês esperam do filme? Eu acho que não vai fazer justiça ao livro, mas tomara que tenha tanta ação quanto :)**

**Acho que é isso, gente. Beijo.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Cap. 23 – Roupa de mergulho**

**.**

Após o baque da porta, eu me virei para Lene, sem saber o que fazer.

- Ok, então se vamos escutar, temos que ficar quietas. – disse ela.

Corremos para a porta. Eu a abri a tempo de ver James seguindo até o fim do corredor e enfiando a mão na fresta da porta do banheiro antes que Sirius conseguisse fechá-la. James forçou sua entrada e fechou a porta, provavelmente encostando-se a ela, de modo que Sirius não conseguisse sair.

- Estão no banheiro. – sussurrei.

Lene assentiu e corremos para o fim do corredor. Você não pode nos julgar por querer escutar, qualquer uma teria feito o mesmo.

- Não estamos fazendo nada demais, certo?

- Certo. – responde Lene – Além do mais, se eles começarem a quebrar os ossos um do outro, alguém vai ter que arrombar a porta antes que se matem.

Houve uma série de baques e sons surdos de pancada. Eu e Lene fazíamos caretas a cada som, pensando nos hematomas. Homens, por que não podem simplesmente conversar?

- _Quanto tempo devo esperar até você confiar em mim de novo? _– dizia James.

- _James, você nos traiu!_

Uma pancada surda e um gemido.

_- Eu disse por que eu fugi! Tinha uma arma apontada pra cabeça dela, Sirius! _

_- Nós podíamos ter..._

_- Não podíamos! Você sabe que não, então nem vem com essa..._

Houve um arrastar de pés e, de repente, a porta estremeceu com estrondo, como se alguém tivesse sido atirado contra ela.

_- Void estava blefando!_

_- Eu fiz o que pareceu certo na hora. Quem eu sabe eu devesse simplesmente deixar rolar e ver se Void estava blefando ou não. _Mas e se não estivesse?_ – _berrou James. – _Eu não poderia viver com isso outra vez! Não quando Noreen já me assombrava, droga!_

Silêncio. Uma fungada.

Só tivemos tempo de tropeçar o mais rápido que pudemos até a cabine antes que eles abrissem a porta do banheiro. Nos atiramos no banco e tentamos respirar normalmente até eles voltarem.

Troquei um olhar com Lene. Será que eles estavam bem outra vez? Ela também parecia preocupada.

Mas James e Sirius não entraram imediatamente. Ouvimos os passos deles no corredor e eles param ao alcançar a porta.

Encostei o ouvido na porta e pude ouvir suas vozes abafadas:

- Prometa que não vai fazer nada sem avisar antes. Nada precipitado ou sem planejamento. – disse Sirius.

James deve ter assentido, porque não disse nada.

- _Prometa,_ James. Você não viu a ruivinha quando você foi embora. Tivemos que juntar os cacos e colocar no carro.

- Eu prometo. – murmurou James. Gosto de acreditar que ouvi arrependimento na voz dele.

Então eles abriram a porta enquanto eu me esgueirava bem a tempo. Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas James não pareceu notar que eu estivera mais perto da porta que o necessário. Ele se sentou ao meu lado, estendendo um braço sobre meus ombros.

Ninguém disse nada, mas eu fiquei encarando enquanto Sirius tentava conter um novo jorro de sangue do nariz que não era _nada_ em comparação aos óculos meio frouxos de James, a marca roxa em sua maçã do rosto e, julgando pelo corte em sua sobrancelha direita que ele limpava com as costas da mão esquerda, eu achava que sabia quem tinha sido arremessado contra a porta.

Não podia culpar Sirius mesmo se quisesse. E eu podia tolerar uns machucados no rosto perfeito de James se isso significava que tudo estava bem de novo.

.

Nós paramos em Toulouse e de lá pegamos outro trem e um barco e outro trem para Milão. O que dá, mais ou menos, 78 horas de viagem. Mas eu sei lá, dormi demais e troquei o dia pela noite e a noite pelo dia de novo algumas vezes no trem. Viajar não é comigo, sério (oh, ironia da vida). Durante a viagem eu ficava confusa demais e confundia os nomes das cidades e James tinha que me orientar toda vez.

Quando finalmente chegamos a Veneza eu estava enjoada, cansada e confusa. James teve que praticamente me carregar pra fora do trem e eu me apoiei descaradamente nele enquanto andávamos pela estação até o pequeno barco que Sirius alugou pra nós.

Fui depositada em um banco, minha cabeça no ombro de Lene. Sirius se posicionou na direção. Nem me dei o trabalho de perguntar como ele sabia guiar um barco.

- Ok, o próximo passo é encontrar um lugar pra ficar e nos comunicar com o Lupin o mais rápido que pudermos. Ele deve saber onde Beverly vai conseguir a moeda.

- Se já não conseguiu. – bufou Lene. Acho que a viagem a estressou também.

- Ela não conseguiu. – disse James firme. Ele não estava tentando ser otimista, só tentando convencer a si mesmo e todos nós percebemos.

.

Sirius parou em uma loja e comprou um celular descartável. Uma hora e meia depois, ele havia falado com Remus e conseguido todas as informações de que precisávamos. E se livrado do celular.

- E então? – perguntei quando ele voltou ao barco.

- Temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Há esta hora o FBI já deve ter rastreado a ligação.

- E a moeda? – perguntou Lene.

- Longa história. – começou ele.

A coisa era que o dono atual da terceira moeda (que a conseguiu ilegalmente através do filho de um ex-funcionário do Tesouro Americano) ficou sabendo – obviamente – a respeito dos dois primeiros roubos. Adam McGinger, mais conhecido como "o-dono-da-nossa-moeda-e-comerciante-ilegal-de-antiguidades" esteve na Itália a negócios (algo sobre um Buda antigo e raro, sei lá) e trouxe a moeda consigo. De acordo com Remus, ele estava paranóico com a águia dourada desde que descobriu que James Potter estava envolvido no caso e agora carregava a moeda para todo lado, trancada em um baú protegido por senhas.

James desatou a rir quando Sirius mencionou o baú. Eu revirei os olhos e perguntei:

- Ok, então como vamos pegar a moeda do Sr. Paranóico?

- De acordo com Remus, o McGinger deixa a Veneza ainda nessa madrugada em um navio chamado Diana's Pearl. O Diana's parte as três e vinte e cinco da manhã. Isso foi tudo o que o Lupin conseguiu, mas ele disse que se tivermos dinheiro o suficiente, há um cara no porto que saberá como nos colocar dentro da embarcação.

- Temos dinheiro suficiente? – perguntou Lene.

Para nossa surpresa, James assentiu.

- Eu não fiquei todo esse tempo com a Bev sem sair com algum no bolso! Ela rouba bancos, tem dólares pulando pra fora do sutiã, foi fácil pegar alguns...

Estreitei os olhos pra ele, que riu, obviamente brincando. Mas a imagem dele e de Beverly... Marsh, eu mesma vou providenciar pra que você se afogue no canal.

- Mas falando sério, Beverly tinha muita grana e eu peguei um pouco. Então, sim, temos dinheiro. – continuou James.

- E queremos a ajuda desse cara? – perguntou Lene.

- Precisamos do cara. – respondeu Sirius.

- Qual é o nome dele?

Sirius olhou pra mim pelo retrovisor, dando de ombros.

- Jones.

.

O endereço de Jones ficava em uma rua cheia de barracões mal acabados a dois minutos do porto mais próximo, de onde nosso barco partiria.

- Como vamos saber onde ele mora, não tem números nessas casas! – resmungou Lene.

Estávamos andando pela calçada estreita em fila indiana – uma vez que a rua era só água e tivemos que largar o barco para chegar ali - olhando para todos os lados.

- Tem que ter números, o Lupin disse que era a casa nº 26! – retrucou Sirus.

Olhamos em volta, os poucos números que haviam, estavam pintados com tinta escura e descascada, de modo que não podíamos descobrir nenhuma sequência e encontrar o 26.

Andamos até o fim da rua e paramos em frente a um bar imundo, sem saber o que fazer.

- Vamos entrar e ver se alguém aí dentro sabe onde o Jones mora. – eu sugeri. – Se ele sabe tudo sobre os barcos e trabalha por aqui, deve conhecer essa gente. – apontei para os marinheiros bêbados lá dentro.

Lene fez um careta, mas os caras concordaram.

- Mas sair por aí perguntando pelo Jones não me parece muito sensato, podíamos colocar o cara em problemas... – murmurou Sirius.

Eu me virei pra ele.

- Você acha que algum desses caras liga se estamos fazendo alguma coisa ilegal? Olha só pra eles, Black! – Lene riu quando um cara tirou o canivete de bolso para limpar as unhas.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Ok, vamos.

Entramos no bar. Eu estava meio hesitante, mas o resto deles parecia estar usando uma máscara de indiferença – inclusive a Lene – como as que os tiras normalmente usam ao entrar em um lugar particularmente intimidador.

Algumas cabeças se viraram pra nós, mas em sua maioria, os "marinheiros" estavam bêbados e rindo tolamente. Foi como entrar num filme de piratas, sendo aquele seu point preferido antes de saquear algumas aldeias.

Uma moça passava um pano no balcão. Ela tinha o ar entediado de quem já vira o suficiente por um dia e olhos ferozes, como se pudesse esfaquear aqueles nojentos que insistiam em sujar seu balcão recém-limpo. Eu meio que senti pena dela.

- Ei. – chamou James. A moça ergueu a cabeça, suspirando – pronta para mais um imundo pedindo cerveja. – Você fala inglês?

Ela assentiu.

- Ótimo. Estamos procurando alguém que mora nesta rua... Um cara que pode nos ajudar chamado, hm, Jones?

A balconista ergueu uma sobrancelha e uma sombra de sorriso passou por seus lábios.

- Vocês querem falar com um homem chamado Jones?

Um cara alto e magro, com a barba comprida e manchas enormes e amarelas debaixo dos braços olhou pra nós e desatou a rir, revezando o olhar entre nós e a balconista.

- Jones! Ah, esse cara é barra pesada! Jones! – ele ria e enrolava as palavras. Então gargalhou alguma coisa em italiano com a moça, que riu também.

Olhei para James, preocupada, mas ele não disse nada, esperando pacientemente que os dois acabassem de rir.

- O que vocês poderiam querer com o Jones? – a balconista perguntou, lançando-me um olhar particular de desprezo. – A princesa precisa de alguma joia roubada?

Devo ter ficado vermelha, mas me recusei a desviar o olhar e quase respondi grosseiramente, quando James – prevendo meu ataque de fúria – colocou a mão sobre meu braço, tranquilizando-me.

- Na verdade, - disse ele calmamente – é meio que isso mesmo. Mas a joia não é para a princesa.

A moça coçou o queixo, como se tivesse passado tanto tempo com homens que pegou o hábito – exceto que não havia barba alguma ali para coçar. Então arregalou os olhos.

- A águia dourada! Eu sabia que te conhecia de algum lugar... – meu coração congelou. Droga, já era. Ela ia chamar a polícia.

Mas James parecia estranhamente tranquilo. Como se soubesse que ela não ousaria chamar os tiras porque também tinha sua cota de ilegalidades.

- Oh, ela lê os jornais! – brincou ele, embora não sorrisse. – Então sabe quem eu sou e que falo sério quando digo que preciso falar com Jones.

- Eu posso levá-los até Jones, mas vai custar algum dinheiro...

- Ótimo, então temos um acordo.

Ela estreitou os olhos, mas largou o pano e saiu de trás do balcão. Olhou para o relógio que marcava 13h30.

- Ok, pessoal, meu horário de almoço chegou, todo mundo FORA! – ela bateu com força em uma mesa para se fazer ouvir.

Gritos de protesto ecoaram pelo bar.

- Você já almoçou há uma hora! – reclamou o barbudo do sovaco nojento.

- Acho que não, Don! – respondeu a moça vigorosamente – Você definitivamente bebeu demais se está tendo alucinações, volte para o barco antes que seja demitido outra vez!

Assim, ela ralhou com os bêbados por uns dez minutos até que todos estivessem fora. Eu estava ficando impaciente, mas James segurava minha mão, me contendo.

Depois de fechar as portas, pendurar uma placa ("Almoço, volto em uma hora. Ou duas") e fechar as persianas, a balconista nos guiou até uma porta nos fundos que dava para um escritório.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ainda não. – respondeu ela simplesmente. Abriu uma porta estreita, que ficava entre duas estantes, de modo que quase passava despercebida.

A nova porta dava acesso a uma escadaria escura. A moça começou a subi-la e nós a seguimos. O segundo andar era apenas uma grande sala, com dois sofás antigos e várias mesas, com papeis empilhados sobre elas, uma janela dava para a rua lá embaixo e, ao longe, podia-se ver os barcos de pesca.

- Sentem-se.

Nós obedecemos. Sirius franzia a testa e Lene parecia tão ansiosa quanto eu. James permanecia neutro e isso estava me matando porque eu simplesmente não conseguia me controlar como ele.

- Então, onde ele está? – perguntou Sirius.

A moça sorriu novamente.

- Dinheiro primeiro. – ela estendeu a mão. Sirius bufou e escorregou cem dólares pra ela.

- Onde ele está? – repetiu Black.

- Ele? Não tem "ele"! – ela soltou o elástico que prendia seu cabelo, libertando os cachos negros e lustrosos. – Eu sou Hestia Jones.

- Nem vem! – exclamou Sirius.

.

Sirius passou quase cinco minutos discutindo com Hestia sobre como ela não poderia ser o Jones que procurávamos, mas acabou que era ela mesma.

James explicou rapidamente o que precisávamos. Hestia ouviu tudo, sem expressão.

- Então querem que eu lhes coloque no Diana's Pearl para poderem embarcar e roubar a moeda que está firmemente guardada no barco?

- Exatamente.

Hestia se levantou e foi até a janela.

- Aquele é o Diana's.

Nos levantamos e olhamos pela janela. Ela apontava para um navio branco e azul petróleo. Não podíamos ver o nome dele, que devia estar pintado do outro lado do casco.

- Pode nos colocar lá ou o quê? – perguntou Lene.

Hestia assentiu.

- Posso, mas o negócio é como vão sair. Vou precisar de mais dinheiro do que imaginava.

- Por quê? – Sirius franziu a testa – Lupin me disse que você já cobra bem caro por um serviço, porque precisaria de mais? Além disso eu te dei cem dólares só pra descobrir que você era Jones!

Hestia riu, se lembrando.

- Porque eu vou precisar de algum equipamento de mergulho.

.

Ficamos no escritório de Hestia – o do andar de baixo – pelo resto do dia, enquanto ela reabria o bar e continuava com o serviço.

Lene, que aparentemente não dormira tanto quanto eu no trem, cochilou rapidamente em um pequeno sofá de dois lugares e Sirius e James conversaram durante algum tempo sobre o pagamento de Hestia. Era caro demais, mas estavam dispostos a pagar para conseguir a terceira moeda antes de Beverly.

- É uma corrida. Acreditamos que estamos na frente, mas quem sabe? Talvez Bev esteja a bordo do Diana's Pearl agora mesmo, esperando para sair de Veneza.

- Uau, muito encorajador, Black. – resmunguei.

- Estão com fome? – Hestia abriu a porta, carregando uma bandeja com alguns bolos e café. Ela depositou a bandeja na escrivaninha e voltou à porta, arrastando um enorme pacote pra dentro.

James ergueu os braços em alegria – seu estômago estivera roncando durante a tarde.

- Ótimo, enquanto comemos, pode nos contar sobre o seu grande plano para entrar e sair do navio.

Pegamos alguns pedaços de bolo e nos acomodamos nas cadeiras e no pequeno sofá. Hestia começou a falar. Eu acordei Lene, que pulou de susto e pegou um café.

- Entrar é a parte fácil. Haverá uma segurança reforçada e não há tempo para conseguirmos identidades falsas ou disfarces muito eficazes...

- E essa era pra ser a parte fácil? – interrompeu Sirius.

-... Então devemos arranjar alguns trapos e coloca-los no lugar dos carregadores do cais, o que será fácil, uma vez que são todos uns vagabundos bêbados que devem estar caídos por aí. Então vocês carregam toda a bagagem para dentro, mas, ops, se esquecem de sair do barco. Se escondam lá dentro, de preferência junto ao baú da moeda porque isso facilitará o trabalho.

"Uma vez que o barco zarpar, vocês têm dez minutos antes de ele se afastar demais do porto, o que faria o caminho de volta muito mais difícil, considerando que estarão carregando um baú enorme."

- Aí eu pergunto: como vamos voltar carregando um baú enorme sendo que vamos estar na água? – perguntou Lene.

Hestia sorriu travessa.

- Por que acha que eu precisava das roupas de mergulho? – ela apontou para o enorme pacote que carregara para dentro.

Sirius deixou cair seu bolinho.

- Ah, merda.

* * *

**N/B:** Oi, gente. Eu sou a Bah Malfoy Black, uma leitora assídua da Jackie e agora sou a beta! Bom, eu espero fazer um bom trabalho nessa fic, que eu adoro, por sinal. E qualquer coisa vocês podem falar, se eu errar, se vocês não entenderem nada... Enfim. Então, tenho que perguntar: O que vocês acharam da Hestia Jones? Eu, de cara, já gostei dela. Acho que teremos uma nova personagem legal, certo? E da fic, em geral? Para maior incentivo da Jackie, mandem muitas reviews e pode deixar que eu sempre irei puxar o pé dela e arrastá-la para cá quando ela demorar nos capítulos. Beijos, e até o próximo capítulo.

**N/A: Vocês ouviram a moça, eu tenho uma beta agora *-* Eu sempre fui muito relutante em arranjar uma beta e eu acho que já disse isso aqui, mas a Bah tem acompanhado a fic há tempos, sempre comenta e a gente bate papo no twitter volta e meia e tals... Achei que ia ser legal, já que ela sempre fica me importunando pelos capítulos! UHASUAUAHS**

**E aí, Hestia Jones, hein? Achei que ia ser legal colocá-la na fic porque ela aparece nas minhas one-shots, mas nunca tinha escrito uma long com ela. **

**Saindo totalmente do assunto... Eu assisti um filme TÃO foda ontem, pessoas! Eu adoro filmes de ação/aventura/mistério, tipo Sherlock Holmes (com o foda do Downey Jr.) e outros que citei aqui - O Turista, Encontro Explosivo. Aí assisti Os Três Mosqueteiros (com o Logan Lerman de Percy Jackson *-*) e AMEI! Eu já gostava da história dos três espadachins que eram quatro, na verdade e depois do filme acho que até vou ler o livro! Super recomendo!**

**Ok, acabei por hoje. Beijo!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Cap. 24 – Perdendo o Fôlego**

**.**

- Só duas palavras pra você, Roupa de Mergulho: BOS-TA! – rosnou Lene, então esticou a manga de borracha, com uma careta.

- Lene,"bosta" é uma palavra só. – corrigi.

- Tanto faz! – gritou ela. – Esse negócio é o inferno!

E era mesmo. Agarrava em lugares particularmente sensíveis e rangia estranhamente. Eu me sentia muito exposta com ela, na verdade.

Faltavam quatro horas para as 03h e Hestia nos levaria para a o porto, a alguns metros do Diana's para praticar o mergulho. Todos nos sentíamos bem patéticos naquelas roupas – Sirius que o diga:

- Eu me sinto um Backstreet Boy. Com essas calças marcando minha bunda... – resmungava ele enquanto corríamos pelos fundos das casas, contornando o bar e pegando uma rua (sólida, graças aos céus! – eu não aguentava mais aquela água toda) até uma parte afastada do porto. Havia alguns pequenos barcos ali, mas ninguém à vista.

Lene estava muito ansiosa e nervosa, então Hestia lhe disse pra respirar fundo algumas vezes e pra, pelo amor de Deus, não se desesperar debaixo d'água.

Nós mergulhamos algumas vezes com as roupas e o tampão de nariz – já que tanques de oxigênio seriam muito trabalhosos, teríamos que trabalhar com nosso fôlego - até nos sentirmos confiantes o bastante.

- Agora, vocês vão estar carregando um baú provavelmente pesado. – disse Hestia quando emergimos pela quinquagésima vez. – Treinem com a Lene.

- Espera, o quê?

Mas antes que Lene pudesse protestar, James e Sirius já a puxavam pra baixo. Juntei-me a eles, fingindo que Lene era nosso baú. Ela se debateu algumas vezes, mas depois se lembrou de relaxar, quando percebeu que estava tudo sob controle. Carregamos ela por alguns metros e fizemos o caminho de volta. Uma vez que as coisas pareciam mais leves debaixo d'água, não foi nada muito desafiador.

- Ótimo. – disse Hestia quando voltamos e saímos da água. – Já passa da uma hora, é melhor irmos checar o navio.

Eu estava tremendo e minha bunda, congelando com o vento enquanto caminhamos atrás de caixas e barcos até o Diana's Pearl. Havia algum movimento por lá, carregadores levavam todo tipo de caixas para o navio e homens gritavam por todo lado – a maior confusão.

- Seria mais fácil se pudéssemos pegar o baú antes de eles embarcarem. – disse Sirius.

- Ah, claro. E como você saberia qual das caixas é o baú? – resmungou Hestia.

Sirius revirou os olhos pelas costas delas e lhe mostrou a língua. Tão adulto.

Algum tempo depois, eu não aguentava mais ficar ali agachada, esperando dar três horas.

- Eu não aguento mais esperar... – resmunguei. – Minhas pernas doem, não vou conseguir nadar desse jeito!

- Lily...

- E as minhas costas! Acho que entortei de vez agora, sério. Se a Lene se virasse, pelo menos eu poderia esticar a...

- Lily, só estamos aqui há vinte minutos.

.

Quando finalmente os caras começaram a berrar algumas coisas sobre o embarque e Hestia anunciou ser 02h20, nós começamos a nos preparar – e minhas pernas já estavam formigando.

Hestia tirou alguns casacos mofados ("Desculpem pelo cheiro, mas eu os peguei do achados e perdidos do bar") e nos deu bonés e chapéus. Ela também fez o favor de esfregar as mãos no chão encardido e cheirando a peixe e depois passá-las no rosto de cada um de nós, para parecermos encardidos.

- Vão! – e Jones nos empurrou para as caixas.

Eu e Lene agarramos uma de tamanho razoável e seguimos dois meninos, de uns catorze anos, e embarcamos. Agora minhas pernas tremiam mais, mas de nervosismo.

Seguimos pela confusão de homens até o que devia ser o porão do navio. Devo ter tropeçado umas três vezes em meio às caixas e rolos de corda espalhados pelo chão. Mas enfim, conseguimos depositar nossa caixa junto às outras. Sirius e James apareceram quase dez minutos depois.

- Nos perdemos e acabamos na cozinha por culpa dessa anta! – explicou Sirius e James o acertou na orelha.

- E agora? – perguntei.

- A moeda deveria estar aqui, mas eu não vejo baú nenhum. – disse James.

- Deve estar com o McGinger, não? – sugeriu Lene – Obviamente, se ele está tão preocupado com a segurança dela.

Nos entreolhamos, na dúvida. Tínhamos por volta de meia hora para encontrar a moeda e sair do navio antes que se afastasse demais de terra firme. E não fazíamos ideia de onde poderia estar o baú.

Parecia muito simples quando planejamos, mas agora, bem, talvez Hestia tivesse superestimado nossas habilidades.

- Eu posso subir e procurar. – me ofereci.

- Ok, eu vou com você. – disse James – Sirius e Lene, tentem revirar a maior quantidade de caixas possível. Aliás, porque acham que tem tantas caixas?

Sirius deu de ombros.

- Vai o cara tem um carregamento de drogas ilegal.

.

Eu e James subimos as escadas e demos na pequena saleta que McGinger provavelmente usava como escritório. Pequeno e apertado, mas ainda parecia um escritório com uma escrivaninha e uma estante.

- Ei. – James apontou para uma caixa pequena, na terceira prateleira da estante. – Poderia ser?

Adiantei-me e peguei e caixinha, abrindo rapidamente. O Danúbio Azul começou a tocar, em alto e bom som, enquanto uma bailarina feia de plástico rodopiava na caixa. Exceto pela dançarina esquisita, havia só um anel de ametista ali dentro. James a arrancou de minha mão e a fechou com um baque. Ficamos os dois imóveis, escutando. Qualquer um que estivesse passando pela porta quando eu abri a caixa poderia ter ouvido, mas uma vez que tudo pareceu tranquilo, colocamos a caixa de volta na prateleira e olhamos em volta, mas não havia mais nada na sala, exceto a estante e um armário de bebidas.

- Vamos olhar nos quartos. Checamos o convés em ultimo caso.

Depois de abrir a porta cautelosamente, fomos para a porta seguinte, que revelou um quartinho com dois beliches – da tripulação, presumimos. A moeda não estaria ali.

Próxima porta – banheiro.

A terceira e última porta à esquerda estava trancada.

- Tem que ser aqui.

Assenti. É claro que era, mas como íamos abrir a porta?

- Não tem nenhum grampo com você aí, né? – resmungou James enquanto fuçava na maçaneta.

- Não, mas podemos voltar ao porão e encontrar alguma coisa. – sugeri.

- Mas até lá McGinger pode ter embarcado.

- Olha, eu sou toda ouvidos se você tiver uma ideia melhor.

James bufou, mas me seguiu até o porão. Descemos as escadas correndo e encontramos Lene e Sirius debruçados sobre as caixas.

- Não encontramos nada que possa ser nosso baú, mas olhem só o que o cara está levando embora. – Sirius enfiou a mão em uma caixa e tirou de lá uma caixa de papelão fina e retangular.

- Mais caixas?

Sirius abriu a caixa, revelando um quadro, retratando o porto e os navios.

- São falsificações de um pintor famoso chamado F sei-lá-o-quê Scabbian. – explicou ele, tentando ler a assinatura complicada. – São todos do mesmo cara.

- O quê, até parece que isso daria uma boa grana! – eu ri. – Pensei que o cara contrabandeasse antiguidades!

- Bom, talvez dê. Se o pintor tiver morrido, os quadros valem uma fortuna.

- De qualquer modo, - interrompeu James – eu acho que encontramos o quarto de McGinger, mas preciso de alguma coisa pra abrir a porta em quinze minutos!

Todos olharam em volta. Então, simultaneamente, começamos a procurar. Mas, fomos impedidos de continuar ao ouvir passos nas escadas. Fingimos estar empilhando as caixas cuidadosamente quando quem quer que fosse entrou no porão. Não ousei me virar e revelar meu rosto feminino, mas Sirius falou.

- O quê? – perguntou rispidamente, imitando os outros marinheiros.

- McGinger vai embarcar. – disse uma voz rouca, como se seu dono tivesse fumado quinze cigarros na última hora – Precisam de gente lá em cima pra preparar o barco. Eu vou checar o baú...

Não resisti e virei o rosto de lado, de modo que pudesse ver o homem pela visão periférica. Era um gordo com a barba por fazer e olhos injetados.

- Ei, - continuou ele – eu não me lembro de você. É italiano?

- Se você passasse menos tempo com o cigarro enfiado no nariz, saberia que McGinger me trouxe dos EUA com ele para supervisionar o baú! – ladrou Sirius – Mas obviamente alguém aqui andou bebendo demais pra prestar atenção às ordens recebidas! Ele vai gostar de saber disso, o McGinger!

O gordo recuou.

- Opa, espera aí, colega! – e agora seu sotaque estava mais forte do que nunca, reflexo do nervosismo – McGinger não precisa saber de nada, amigo!

- Então se gosta da aparência dessa sua fuça, me dê a chave da droga do quarto pra que eu possa checar o maldito baú!

O gordo hesitou e estreitou os olhos para Sirius, então olhou para James, Lene e eu, ainda fingindo empilhar as caixas.

- McGinger os trouxe também?

James assentiu, sem se dar o trabalho de se virar para o homem.

- Até esses garotos? – ele apontou para mim e para Lene.

- Só eu e meu amigo aqui e se não acredita vá perguntar a ele, imbecil! Mas não me culpe quando ele tirar a faca do bolso.

- Certo, certo, aqui a maldita chave!

Ele se virou e subiu as escadas resmungando alguma coisa sobre "americanos desgraçados".

Sirius se virou para nós, sua carranca se abrindo num enorme sorriso maroto.

- E assim, crianças, é que se atua.

Limitamos-nos a revirar os olhos.

.

Lene e eu fomos encarregadas de procurar uma saída discreta enquanto Sirius e James foram ao quarto do McGinger apanhar o baú. Achamos melhor irem os dois juntos, já que não sabíamos o quão pesado era o tal baú ("Sabe, Lily, você insulta meus músculos, insinuando que não sou capaz de carregar uma caixa por aí" –"Calado, Sirius").

Uma vez que todas as janelas dos quartos foram checadas e todas eram pequenas demais para nós – até mesmo a Lene -, o jeito era checar o convés. Era muito amplo e muito movimento pra mim, mas que escolha nós tínhamos? Se houvesse uma chance de sair era por ali: pulando na água.

Homens andavam por toda parte, praguejando em italiano quando esbarravam em nós, mas nem ao menos olhavam nossos rostos, o que, pelo menos, era uma coisa boa.

- Não tem como pularmos na água sem nenhuma deles ver, principalmente carregando um baú! – murmurei com urgência.

Lene mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Então, ou matamos todos eles ou os distraímos. Como eu não acho que tenho sangue de assassina...

-... Nem coragem pra matar uma mísera joaninha. – comentei. Mas Lene me ignorou.

-... Temos que distraí-los. Como?

- E você pergunta a mim por que...?

- Dã! Você planeja tudo na sua vida, Lily! Se há alguém bom com estratégias aqui é você.

Talvez ela tivesse esquecido tudo o que aconteceu nas últimas semanas. Porque eu certamente não me lembro de ter planejado virar uma fugitiva.

Mas eu decidi não mencionar esse pensamento em particular já que a situação já estava ruim o bastante. Foi quando eu percebi a maior distração de todas.

- Lene, como não pensei nisso antes? Temos a melhor distração possível bem debaixo do nariz!

Lene franziu a testa suja.

- A moeda, Lene! Se Sirius disser pra aquele cara gordo que o baú sumiu, a tripulação toda vai ser obrigada a atrasar a partida do navio para encontrá-lo!

Lene assentiu e sorriu.

- Então temos que avisar os caras, vamos!

- Ei, vocês! – senti meu braço ser agarrado e me virei, temerosa, para encontrar o cara gordo anteriormente citado.

Ele tinha agarrado o braço de Lene também, então estávamos as duas sem saída e com menos de cinco minutos para o barco zarpar.

- Já que terminaram com as caixas do porão, podem ir. – ele apontou para o píer. – Estão liberados.

Troquei um olhar temeroso com Lene.

- Não ouviram, merda? Vão!

E fomos empurradas para a rampa de embarque, desnorteadas, ao mesmo tempo em que dois homens subiam. Um deles usava um terno de corte impecável, muito provavelmente importado, e tinha cabelo e barba ruivos. O outro homem andava um pouco atrás do primeiro e era horrivelmente magro e calvo.

McGinger e um empregado, provavelmente. O navio partiria assim que ele pusesse os pés no navio e eu e Lene estaríamos desembarcando sem que Sirius e James soubessem!

Lene me olhou temerosa, seguindo a mesma linha de pensamento que eu. Então olhou por sobre o ombro e depois, para os dois homens se aproximando.

- O gordo não está olhando, rápido, carregue as malas deles!

E se jogou em cima de McGinger, arrancando a mala das mãos dele ("Eu ajudo, senhor"). Eu fiz o mesmo com o empregado de McGinger, que carregava uma maleta de couro marrom. Eles pareceram desnorteados, mas não nos impediram de carregar e bagagem para o navio. E embarcamos de novo, para nosso alívio, segundos antes de o navio zarpar.

- Isso vai para meu quarto. – disse McGinger, entregando uma chave à Lene – É a terceira porta à esquerda.

Poderia ter sido mais perfeito?

Carregamos as malas para o quarto e encontramos Sirius e James no caminho.

- Onde estavam? Ficamos rodando por aí procurando...

- Fomos expulsas! – replicou Lene – Mas não há tempo pra contar. Você precisa ir dizer ao gordo que o baú não está mais no quarto para distraí-los antes que o navio se afaste demais!

- Mas não vão zarpar até McGinger...

- Já zarpamos! – interrompi histérica.

- Ok. – Sirius correu para o convés para abordar o homem gordo.

- Onde está o baú, aliás? – perguntei olhando para James, que tinhas as mãos vazias.

- No porão, estávamos esperando vocês para carregá-lo para fora.

E lá fomos nós buscar o maldito baú. Estava enfiado atrás de umas caixas de quadros e era mais leve do que pensávamos – muito mais leve que a Lene, com certeza – eu poderia tê-lo carregado sozinha, com algum esforço - então James não precisou de ajuda para levá-lo.

Quando chegamos ao andar superior, já havia virado um pandemônio. Nós escondemos no banheiro enquanto a tripulação inteira vasculhava o quarto de McGinger e o porão. Quando houve uma brecha, corremos para o convés. Como eu previra: ninguém à vista.

- Rápido!

James nem precisava falar – eu e Lene já atirávamos longe os casacos pesados e os chapéus e as calças desengonçadas e os sapatos horrendos... Até só sobrar a roupa de mergulho.

Quando todos estavam "despidos", James pulou n'água e nós atiramos o baú perto dele, que logo o agarrou. Sirius chegou quando Lene estava pulando e eu, logo atrás dela. Ele também já se livrara das roupas e inclusive já enfiara seu tampão de nariz. Pulou depois de mim, e logo submergimos.

Estava muito escuro e, mesmo que eu abrisse ao máximo os olhos, só conseguia ver borrões. Mas me lembro de ver Sirius e James segurando o baú e de tê-los seguido. Esbarrei no casco do navio uma vez e levei um susto, aí me afastei mais pra, sei lá, não ser esmagada, já que ele ainda estava se movendo.

Emergi uma vez pra buscar ar, mas nem mesmo abri os olhos e já voltei pra baixo da água, com medo de ser vista.

Nadamos entre alguns barcos menores até termos nos afastado o suficiente do Diana's Pearl. Nunca amei tanto o oxigênio!

Andamos com o baú por uma rua de pedra, então mergulhamos na água da rua e nadamos mais um pouco – dessa vez sem mergulhar! – até o bar de Hestia. Quando subimos as escadas, eu já estava desabando de cansaço.

James bateu na porta uma vez, depois duas e mais uma vez, como eles haviam combinado e Hestia abriu a porta rapidamente, fechando-a imediatamente atrás de nós.

O bar parecia muito esquisito vazio daquele jeito e quatro pessoas encharcadas carregando um baú de madeira não ajudavam muito a dar um ar de normalidade.

Hestia já estava preparada com toalhas, que atirou pra nós. Deixamos o baú em uma mesa e desabamos nas cadeiras, exaustos demais pra falar. Hestia trouxe café e chocolate quente e mais daquele bolo que comemos à tarde e eu comi até quase explodir.

- Como foi? – perguntou Jones quando finalmente parecíamos descansados o bastante.

- Bom, o baú está aqui, não? – respondeu Sirius.

Hestia sorriu, mas pulou, assim como resto de nós, quando houve duas batidas estrondosas na porta do bar. Entreolhamos-nos, tensos de repente. Hestia se levantou devagar e, sem fazer barulho, recolheu a bandeja de bolo e nossas xícaras e escondeu tudo atrás do balcão. Então fez sinal para entrarmos em seu escritório, pela porta dos fundos.

Seguimos pra lá, carregando o baú e fazendo o mínimo de som e fechamos a porta – colando nossas orelhas na madeira logo em seguida.

Houve mais uma batida forte na porta.

- Jones! – chamou uma voz esganiçada.

Ouvimos a porta do bar se abrir.

- Finalmente! Eu estou esperando há séculos! E a umidade dessa cidade não faz bem pro meu cabelo, sabia?

- O que você faz aqui? – rosnou Hestia – Me admira que tenha coragem de voltar depois do que fez com o Prewett!

- Oh, sinto muito, mas teve que ser feito. De qualquer modo, não estou aqui pra pedir desculpas, se é o que esperava. Estou aqui pra falar de um... baú.

Nós quatro desgrudamos os ouvidos da porta pra trocar um olhar exasperado, raivoso e temeroso. Porque, obviamente, reconheceríamos essa voz aguda em qualquer lugar.

- Eu soube que um contrabandista de artefatos antigos tem um baú do qual estou atrás há séculos. E também soube que uns velhos amigos meus vieram atrás de você pra consegui-lo.

- Não te ajudaria nem morta. – rosnou Hestia e houve um som de passos se afastando.

Mas os saltos de Beverly a seguiram e, quando ela falou, seria quase impossível de ouvir de tão longe, se não estivéssemos tão atentos:

- Eu pago o dobro do que Sirius Black pagou. Ou então, talvez eu considere a sua ideia... Talvez seja mais útil morta, mesmo.

O som do destravar da arma foi inconfundível.

* * *

**N/B**: Oi gente, tão surpresos quanto eu sobre esse fim? O.O Foi realmente uma surpresa. Aliás, essa fic toda é cheia delas. Mas são ótimas e, para confessar, eu adoro. Mas e vocês? O que acharam do fim? E todos odeiam a Bev, certo? Bom, espero vocês no próximo capítulo. Beijos, Bah.

**N/A: Nem morro com essa beta enchendo o saco no twitter, né? UAHSUAHSU Brincadeira. Que bom que ela achou o cap. surpreendente porque, sinceramente, minhas ideias para surpresas parecem estar se esgotando - assim como a fic, mas sem desespero, ainda tem chão.**

**E quem é vivo sempre aparece! Quem gostou da aparição surpresa da Bev, lindona? o/ -Só eu, né? AUHSUAHUSHA Eu adoro ela gente, mas é que eu sou malvada também, então me identifico. **

**E aí, a Hestia vai morrer? Façam suas apostas! Menos a Bah que já sabe kkk.**

R **Então** E**u fico** V** por** **aqu**I,** b**E**ijo.** W!


	26. Chapter 26

**Cap. 25 – A Pilha de Crimes **

**.**

Um momento de silêncio no bar, em que todos prenderam a respiração. Então Hestia falou.

- Eu tenho quase certeza de que meu cadáver não será muito útil.

Beverly suspirou.

- Então me responda, droga! Ajudou ou não ao Black e ao Potter?

- Não ajudei a nenhum Black ou Potter, Marsh. Mas se Potter for aquele cujo rosto está em todos os jornais há alguns dias, então ajudei um homem parecido com ele hoje mesmo. Um cara chamado Hook. – respondeu Hestia, mais tranquilamente do que eu – ou qualquer um – responderia com uma arma apontada para a minha cabeça.

- Ele deve ter mentido o nome. – murmurou Beverly. – O que te pediu?

- Me pediu ajuda para embarcar em um navio que zarpou há exatamente quarenta minutos.

- Argh! Droga! Eles já foram?

- É, o tal de Hook, que você diz ser Potter e mais duas moças e outro homem. Partiram no Diana's Pearl. – respondeu Hestia.

- Pra onde vai o navio?

- Não sei.

- Não vamos brincar, Hestia, minha arma está carregada de verdade. Ou eu preciso provar?

- Ah, não, eu acredito em você – suspiro – Ok, o barco foi para a Grécia, isso é tudo o que eu sei.

Beverly murmurou alguma coisa consigo mesma.

- Preciso pegar um avião pra lá então. – resmungou por fim. – E é bom estar dizendo a verdade, Jones, porque eu odeio brincadeirinhas.

- Que eu me lembre, Marsh, você sempre adorou uma brincadeira. Que tal aquela com o Prewett? Brincar de deixa-lo se afogar foi realmente divertido pra mim, você deve ter achado hilário.

Eu sempre soube que Bev tinha algo de cadela, e minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando ela rosnou.

- Não posso perder mais tempo com você, eu...

_PÁÁÁ!_

- _Leeeeeniiiiiiieeee... – _eu guinchei o mais baixo que pude ao virar e encontrar Lene petrificada, a bandeja de bolos aos seus pés, as xícaras de chocolate quente espatifadas no chão.

É claro que ela tinha ido comer outra vez.

Sirius e James estavam brancos de susto e, por um momento, Hestia pareceu perder sua confiança antes tão bem armada, porque começou a gaguejar feito doida, do outro lado da porta. Mas o estrago estava feito.

Ouvimos quando os saltos de Bev se encaminharam apressados para a porta do escritório. Eu puxei a tranca, mas não sabia quanto tempo ia aguentar.

- Pra onde? – perguntei frenética.

- Lá pra cima! – respondeu James, agarrou meu braço e me puxou para a portinha.

Quando subíamos as escadas, escutamos a porta sacudir e Hestia gritar alguma coisa. Desejei que não estivesse machucada. Sirius ofegava, carregando o baú nas costas.

Lá em cima, fechamos a porta e passamos a chave, mas Bev ia acabar subindo, gostássemos ou não, por isso, nossa única saída agora, era a janela.

Que ficava a apenas _alguns metros_ do chão.

- Ok, quem vai primeiro? – perguntou Sirius calmamente erguendo o vidro.

Quando ninguém se ofereceu, Black suspirou.

- Gente, é só _água _lá embaixo!

Ah, claro. Era Veneza, afinal de contas. Nem tivemos tempo de pensar muito e os saltos de Beverly já faziam toc-toc na escada. Lene se precipitou, se oferecendo pra mergulhar primeiro.

Ela agarrou o braço de Sirius com força e ele a ajudou a subir no parapeito. Depois de estremecer um pouco e respirar fundo, Lene o soltou e pulou.

Black enfiou a cabeça pra fora, ansioso e preocupado quando houve um "splat!" de água lá embaixo. Mas Lene emergiu logo e acenou, como que dizendo "tudo bem".

Então foi a vez de Sirus pular – rápido e sem hesitar. E então James já estava quase me empurrando do parapeito. Acontece que, no nervosismo – pois Beverly tinha acabado de chutar a porta tão forte que pensei que fosse cair – eu não prestei atenção e acabei me assustando com o empurrão de James e agarrando o parapeito antes de desabar.

Senti uma dor ardida no dedão esquerdo antes de a água entrar pela minha boca e nariz. O baú caiu e submergiu ao meu lado por um segundo antes de subir e boiar e James caiu ao meu lado e me puxou pra cima antes que eu me afogasse ou sei lá.

Sei que eu estava engasgando e cuspindo água por todo lado enquanto James me carregou pela água até a rua atrás do bar, que era – Aleluia! – sólida. Ele me deitou gentilmente em seu colo, mas eu afastei suas mãos, tossindo.

- Estou bem. – resmunguei quando finalmente expulsei toda a água da garganta. – Mas cortei meu dedo na janela.

- Sinto muito, Lily, mas temos que continuar, Bev já deve estar vindo pras cá a essa hora.

Eu assenti. É claro que tínhamos que continuar, eu não deixaria que parassem porque eu engoli um pouco de água.

Corremos pelo cais, viramos erroneamente duas vezes em ruas que não passavam de rios até finalmente encontrar uma de pedra. Então corremos mais um pouco, na esperança de nos afastar o máximo possível de Beverly. Paramos em um beco a pelo menos dois quilômetros do bar da Jones.

- Espero que Hestia esteja bem. – ofegou Lene quando finalmente desabamos no chão, apoiando as costas na parede de pedra.

- Todos esperam. Ela foi bem legal com a gente. – respondi tão ofegante quanto ela.

- E agora? – perguntou Sirius – Não podemos voltar ao bar, Hestia já está em mais perigo do que deveria e vai ser uma sorte danada se tiver conseguido se livrar da Marsh.

James suspirou e olhou em volta, pensando.

- Acho que podemos descansar antes de qualquer coisa, mas devemos partir logo. De preferência ainda nessa manhã. Temos que planejar o próximo passo e tem que ser longe daqui.

- É, temos que abrir essa droga, também. – Sirius chutou o baú a seus pés.

.

- Estamos invadindo uma casa. Uma casa! Há provavelmente uma família inteira lá dentro, pensando estar segura por trás de suas paredes e portas trancadas. Há um casal feliz e crianças dormindo, confortados pelo poder de uma fechadura...

- Uma fechadura muito mixuruca porque, olha, já arrombei. – completou Sirius, ignorando a tagarelice preocupada de Lene.

- Não é como se fôssemos assassinar quem quer que more aí, só precisamos de algum lugar pra dormir. – eu dei de ombros.

Entramos em uma sala escura, com dois sofás e mais alguns móveis, dos quais só dava pra ver a sombra.

- Vamos subir até o sótão. – disse James, atravessando a sala com cuidado.

- James? – sussurrei. Eu não queria ser inconveniente nem nada, mas... – Será que... Hm, não podemos passar pela cozinha primeiro?

James parou e a barriga de Lene roncou sonoramente ao meu lado.

- Não ia ser nada mal, sabe. Já que estamos aqui e não vamos matar ninguém. – concordou ela.

Pegamos cheddar, torradas e garrafas de iogurte enquanto James vigiava a porta da cozinha. Depois de assaltar a geladeira, subimos as escadas até o segundo andar. No teto do corredor ficava o alçapão de acesso ao sótão, que Sirius abriu, puxando a escada de mão.

Lene e eu subimos primeiro e James atrás de nós. Sirius passou o baú pra cima, que James recebeu e puxou a escada e fechou o alçapão atrás de si depois de subir. Não havia tranca, então tínhamos que torcer pra que ninguém entrasse enquanto dormíamos, ou íamos acordar no banco traseiro de uma viatura.

Enquanto comemos ninguém falou. Minhas roupas molhadas começavam a coçar, mas logo secaria. James parecia muito pensativo, passando a mão pelos cabelos de dois em dois minutos e, embora a única luz viesse de uma pequena janelinha, eu ainda podia ver sua testa franzida.

Ao terminar minha segunda garrafa de iogurte e quinquagésima torrada, meus olhos já estavam caindo pesados. Fora uma noite cansativa e eu não queria nada mais que uma cama – ou, no caso, sacos de dormir, que era a única coisa disponível na bagunça do lugar.

Mas quando eu estava prestes a me deitar, James decidiu nos contar o que quer que esteja pensando antes.

- Antes de dormirem, precisamos combinar nosso próximo passo. – disse ele – Precisamos da terceira moeda. Já temos duas...

- Aliás, Lene, ainda tem a primeira? – perguntei, uma vez que não tinha visto a moeda desde a França.

Lene se limitou a revirar os olhos.

- Segura em meu sutiã, como sempre.

- Ótimo, temos duas e precisamos da última, que, a essa hora, deve estar com o vice-presidente Grummer. Temos que pegá-lo.

Silêncio.

- Tipo, sequestrar o cara? – perguntou Lene.

James assentiu.

- Tipo, o segundo cara mais poderoso da América?

- É por aí.

- Grummer não voltou pros EUA?

- Aham.

Suspiro coletivo.

- Como vamos voltar ao país que está sendo vigiado rigorosamente pelo FBI desde a nossa partida? – perguntei, exausta.

- Sempre me perguntei como os _muchachos _faziam. Hora de descobrir. – respondeu James.

_México!_

Íamos atravessar a porcaria da fronteira do _MÉXICO. _A fronteira que é vigiada pela polícia 24 horas por dia, a fronteira na qual o pobre cidadão que for pego atravessando ilegalmente é preso.

- Se tentarmos um avião pro EUA, vai ser suicídio. – explicou James – E há essa hora, o FBI já deve saber que temos usado navios, aposto minha pele como todos os portos estão sendo quase mais fortemente vigiados que os aeroportos. Não há como chegar diretamente aos Estados Unidos, temos que pegar um desvio.

- Tá, mas pro México? – perguntei boquiaberta. – Atravessando a fronteira dez vezes mais vigiada que qualquer aeroporto? Eu prefiro chegar lá de avião, com um enorme cartaz EU SOU LILY EVANS pregado às costas! Pelo menos teria certeza de que continuaria viva!

- É, na cadeia.

- Mesmo assim! – guinchei – Olha, eu já vi documentários sobre a fronteira, ok? É um massacre quando tentam passar por ela! Discovery Chanel nunca mente!

- Lily, é claro que eles nunca mostrariam casos de pessoas que conseguiram atravessar a fronteira ilegalmente, afinal, são americanos narcisistas como todos nós, não admitimos falhas, ou pelo menos, não querem mostra-las. Mas eu já conheci gente que conseguiu, e se eles conseguiram quer dizer que a fronteira deve ter alguma brecha, ok? Eu prefiro me arriscar com isso a entregar minha cabeça em uma bandeja num aeroporto qualquer. Aliás, eu até tenho nomes de gente que conseguiria nos atravessar. É o melhor que temos.

- Não podíamos nos desviar pelo Canadá? – perguntou Lene, que parecia quase tão assustada quando eu.

- Vamos pelo México. – replicou James e eu soube que a decisão estava tomada, quer eu quisesse ou não.

Arrancamos nossas roupas molhadas, ficando com as poucas que estavam por baixo, mas estavam encharcadas também então nos despimos até a roupa íntima e Lene pendurou as outras pra secar em uma estante.

Com suspiro, me larguei no saco de dormir, agradecida por ser quentinho.

.

- É moleza, só precisamos que alguma coisa forte o suficiente, como um pé de cabra.

- O cadeado me parece resistente.

- Não é, acredite em mim. Consigo derrubá-lo em uns dez minutos.

James riu.

- Apostado. Aqui seu pé-de-cabra, eu achei debaixo daquelas bicicletas.

Houve um rangido de madeira estalando.

- Quase lá... – murmurava Sirius.

- Não faça muito barulho.

- O quê, a Lily dorme que nem um...

- Não por causa dela, por causa de quem quer que viva lá embaixo.

- Ah, certo. Vamos lá, outra vez.

- Estou cronometrando.

Mais um rangido, dessa vez mais insistente e longo.

- Mais um pouquinho...

CREEC.

- Cara, a tampa arrebentou. – riu James.

- Ganhei a aposta.

- Você disse que derrubava o cadeado. Ele ainda está no lugar, foi a tampa de madeira que cedeu.

- Mas ainda conta!

- Bosta nenhuma! – gargalhadas.

Finalmente abri meus olhos. James e Sirius se atiravam um contra o outro, investindo em socos. Estavam gargalhando como duas mulas.

Revirei meus olhos e levantei me livrando do saco de dormir. James e Sirius pararam e se viraram pra me olhar.

- Finalmente... – Sirius começou, mas parou e sorriu malignamente.

James ficou vermelho e esticou o braço pra estante, atirando minhas roupas em cima de mim.

Ah, certo.

Depois de me vestir, acordamos a Lene. Black tinha aberto o baú, que revelou apenas uma almofada vermelha de veludo, com a moeda pousada em cima.

- Mais uma pro seu sutiã, McKinnon, quem sabe na terceira ele não enche?

O galo na testa de Sirius ficou _enorme._

Decidimos deixar a casa às dez da manhã, pela porta da cozinha mesmo, já que a rua era de asfalto mesmo. Não havia ninguém em casa, então aproveitamos para comer alguma coisa também.

- Podemos voltar ao bar da Jones? – perguntou Lene.

- É muito arriscado, talvez Bev ainda esteja lá. – disse James – De jeito nenhum, vamos continuar e pegar um trem até o aeroporto. O FBI não deu as caras, então é possível que ainda não saibam que estamos na Itália, então poderemos pegar um avião sem muitos problemas.

Eu fiquei meio triste por não podermos voltar.

- Acho que me sinto meio culpada por ter metido a Jones em problema. – eu disse e Lene assentiu, concordando.

- Nah, a Jones já lidou com a Bev antes, lembra? Elas conversaram sobre isso, embora não desse pra saber direito o que aconteceu. Só sei que Jones é esperta e com certeza vai se safar do que quer que tenha acontecido.

- Tenho quase certeza de que não aconteceu nada com ela. – interferiu James – Primeiro porque ela fingiu não saber exatamente quem nós éramos e porque eu tenho quase certeza de que Beverly tentou nos perseguir ontem.

- Ótimo, então ela está segura. – disse Sirius – Agora, vamos nos ferrar.

* * *

**N/A: Mil perdões, mas vocês sabem que eu sou enrolada, né? E aí? O que acharam? É loucura demais do James ir pra porcaria do México? O_o**

**Falando sério agora, eu tenho sentido que a fic tá ficando cansativa porque o número de reviews meio que diminuiu, tenho sentido falta de algumas leitoras e tals... :/ De qualquer modo, se estiver ficando cansativa demais eu posso abreviar o final e acabar logo, só preciso da opinião de vocês, por favor.**

**Outra coisa: Eu já disse que ia começar uma tradução J/L e o projeto ainda está de pé. A fic é linda e muito divertida - eu só não comecei a postar ainda porque eu fiz um acordo com a autora: Ela me manda os caps. por email com correções e notas dela mesma, mas ela (acreditem) é mais lenta do que eu pra mandar. Recebi o 1º capitulo só semana passada e estou revisando pra começar a postar nesse fim de semana, talvez. Gostaria que vocês dessem uma lida quando eu postar e me digam o que acharam.**

**Última coisa (kk): Eu tenho uma fic J/L (dã) de universo alternativo também, meio escrita aqui e talvez comece a postá-la semana que vem. É muito mais focada no humor e o pessoal ainda é adolescente e tals... Por favor, leiam o primeiro capítulo dessa também!**

**Reviews?**

**N/B:** Oi, gente, nos perdoe pela demora. A demora dessa vez veio de mim e da Jackie. Ela me mandou o capítulo e eu estava com uns problemas pessoais e acabei demorando. Então, eu devo pedir desculpa a vocês e pedir, na cara de pau, reviews. Elas incentivam, hein? Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo, assim como eu, e que cada vez mais se apaixonem pela fic. Enfim, beijos, desculpas, de novo, e reviews, ok?


	27. Chapter 27

**Cap. 26 – Atravessando**

.

Foram dois aviões e dois dias. Dois dias.

Eu estava exausta depois de tanta viagem – você também estaria – e tudo o que eu menos precisava agora era enfrentar uma corrida, ilegal, pela minha vida.

Mas tente dizer isso a James Potter, O Teimoso, cujos desafios sempre são cumpridos e blá, blá.

Eu queria matá-lo.

E beijá-lo...

Mas matar ainda vinha em primeiro lugar quando finalmente chegamos ao México.

Tijuana não era tão horrível como eu pensei, embora tanta gente falando espanhol ao mesmo tempo me irritasse (como alguém consegue falar tão rápido e desafinadamente?). O fato de não entender quase nada do que diziam, mesmo tendo feito espanhol no ensino médio, também era frustrante.

No primeiro dia, fomos imediatamente à procura do cara que Sirius conhecia e que podia nos mandar pros EUA. Só porque Sirius o conhecia, não queria dizer que ele ajudaria – como nossa querida Beverly já provara – e eu estava apreensiva quando entramos na loja de penhores empoeirada.

Havia guitarras velhas e um piano a um canto e roupas e sapatos e aparelhos de televisão. No balcão, jóias eram expostas e, por trás dele, um menino magricela nos encarava.

- Moleque, você fala inglês? – perguntou Sirius.

O menino assentiu, desconfiado, a testa franzida.

- Precisamos falar com o Pulga.

Pulga. Eu conheci um menino com esse apelido no jardim de infância. Ele comia cola.

O pequeno atendente estreitou os olhos para Sirius e deu uma boa olhada em cada um nós.

- E o que vocês querem com ele? – fiquei surpresa por entendido meia palavra, uma vez que o sotaque dele era tão carregado que chegava a ser enrolado.

- Não é da sua conta! – replicou Sirius indignado.

- Acontece que é sim. O Pulga se mandou.

Ah, não. Eu não viajei o mundo todo – ok, não o mundo todo, mas boa parte – até o México para ficar presa.

- E agora? – perguntei, esperando não soar tão desesperada como me sentia.

- Mas eu posso ajudar. Se quiserem. – disse o moleque. – Querem atravessar a linha, né?

- Você quer dizer a fronteira? Isso aí. – respondeu Sirius.

- Posso atravessar vocês.

Eu nunca vira um olhar mais cético do que aquele que o Black lançou ao coitadinho.

- É sério! – grasnou ele – O Pulga me ensinou tudinho, cara. Eu já atravessei umas cinco vezes!

- Sem essa, moleque. Nenhum pivete de doze anos vai tirar nosso dinheiro tão fácil. Acha que somos idiotas? Vamos, gente.

Havia um nó na minha garganta quando chegamos à porta, somente de pensar que teríamos que procurar – talvez por dias - outra pessoa pra nos atravessar, se é que chegaríamos a encontrar tal pessoa.

- Você não vai encontrar outra pessoa tão fácil, cara. Sou eu ou algum golpista por aí. E eu tenho _catorze _anos.

Eu parei. Sinceramente, eu preferia confiar num menino de doze anos do que ficar semanas procurando um quarentão que nos passaria a perna. Além do mais, o moleque disse que conhecia o tal Pulga, e isso era a maior garantia que poderíamos arranjar.

Foi o que eu disse aos outros. James pareceu convencido, e Lene também. Eu sabia que Sirius sabia que minha ideia podia estar certa, mas não gostava muito de ter que dar o braço a torcer. De qualquer forma, voltamos pra perto do balcão.

- Ok, qual é o seu nome? – perguntou James.

- Diego.

- Quando pode nos atravessar e como, Diego?

.

- A gente vai morrer. A gente vai morrer. A gente vai morrer...

- Lily, dá pra, por favor, ficar quieta? – resmungou Lene.

A van passou em outro buraco colossal e eu guinchei junto com algumas crianças que estavam lá atrás. Lene revirou os olhos.

James, sentado no banco da frente, com Diego e o motorista, virou-se pra me ver pela milésima vez.

- Estou bem. – resmunguei. Ele assentiu ainda preocupado, e se virou novamente.

O plano era, como Diego nos explicara, – nos juntar aos outros esperançosos mexicanos em uma "caravana" de três vans (lotadas), das quais desceríamos a dois quilômetros da fronteira, já que a partir de um quilômetro já havia vigilância. Um quilômetro de caminhada depois, pararíamos para descansar e o primeiro grupo partiria alguns minutos depois. O segundo alguns minutos depois do primeiro e assim por diante até que todos os quatro grupos tivessem passado. Mas, é claro, que nem todo mundo chegaria a passar. Por isso éramos divididos, explicou Diego, se os quatro passassem simultaneamente em pontos diferentes da cerca, a probabilidade de pelo menos 40% das pessoas chegar ao outro lado era maior. Enquanto os outros 60% acabariam pegos, obviamente.

Diego tinha cronometrado, na noite anterior, o pequeno intervalo de tempo entre o farol da torre de vigia (que dava uma volta de 360 graus pelo terreno) e a chegada do carro da ronda. O que deu no total aterrorizante de 45 segundos para atravessar.

_Segundos._

Eu já estava convencida de que ia levar um tiro. Nunca que eu seria tão rápida a ponto de rastejar por um dos quatro buracos de 80 cm que Pulga cavara debaixo da cerca, correr pela estrada e me esconder a tempo nas arvores do outro lado.

Paramos a dois quilômetros da fronteira, em uma área arborizada que avançava por mais um quilômetro e alguns metros. Diego nos dissera que, depois desse trecho, havia mais alguns metros de descampado que teríamos que atravessar correndo, torcendo pra não sermos vistos.

- Ok, o primeiro grupo vai ser separado agora! – gritou Diego para o pessoal.

Ele selecionou a nós quatro, alguns adolescentes e sua mãe, dois homens mal encarados que não dissera uma palavra a viagem toda e um casal jovem. Todos levavam pelo menos uma mala. Os adolescentes, duas cada um. Eu tinha um mau pressentimento sobre todo aquele peso na hora de correr.

- Só mais uma coisa. – disse Diego quando Sirius pagou a segunda metade do dinheiro a ele (a primeira metade foi paga antes da viagem) – Corram rápido, respirando pelo nariz, o mais rápido que puderem.

- Acho que isso é meio óbvio, considerando que temos só alguns segundos. – resmungou Sirius.

- Eu não terminei. – interrompeu Diego – É sério, não deem as mãos, não esperem nem chamem por ninguém atrasado. Concentrem-se só em vocês mesmos e todos conseguirão passar, fiquem esperando e... Todos morrem. Ao passar pelo buraco debaixo da cerca não se arrastem, é grande o suficiente para engatinhar, é mais rápido. Mas há outras falhas na cerca além dos buracos no chão, há partes em que a cerca é mais baixa e, uma vez que a de Tijuana não é elétrica, podem pular nesses trechos. Quando chegarem às arvores, não percam tempo correndo, subam em uma e fiquem quietos. – aconselhou.

- Obrigada. – sorri e beijei o garoto na bochecha.

- É, obrigada. – repetiu Lene.

- Por que estão agradecendo? O moleque foi _pago_ pra nos ajudar! – exclamou Sirius.

- Ele não está dando dicas pra nenhum dos outros grupos. – apontei. Os grupos dois, três e quatro foram selecionados pelos outros dois colegas do Diego.

Sirius limitou-se a revirar os olhos, enquanto James dava risada.

- Você podia ficar aqui. – murmurou Diego, me abraçando, fazendo carinha de filhote.

- Aaawn...

- Ô, Ô, Ô! Vaza, pirralho! – James o agarrou pela camiseta e o empurrou pra longe de mim. – Volta pra sua van.

Diego acenou uma última vez antes de entrar no carro.

- James, coitadinho... – começou Lene. Sirius é que estava rindo agora.

- James, ele só estava me abraçando! – censurei.

- Ele estava é dando uma boa olhada nos seus peitos. – resmungou James, passando um braço em volta de mim e me arrastando para as árvores.

- Ele só tem catorze anos! – eu ri.

- Cara! – gargalhou Sirius - Com catorze anos eu...

Ele parou abruptamente e ficou vermelho diante das nossas – minhas e da Lene – sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Esquece...

.

Andamos por um quilômetro – o resto do grupo meio que foi nos seguindo, já que Sirius tomou a liderança da caravana – até encontrarmos outro "colega" do Diego, Carlos, que nos conduziu por mais um quilômetro (Deus, como eu estava _cansada_!) até o limite da área arborizada. Depois dali eram mais alguns metros de descampado até a fronteira. Eu podia ver a cerca de onde estávamos.

Enquanto eu e Lene nos afogávamos em garrafas de água – pobre James, eu sequei metade da dele também – os outros grupos foram chegando. Carlos os posicionou a alguns metros de nós e apontou os buracos na cerca e as falhas.

James e Sirius combinaram de passar por baixo – pelo buraco cavado pelo Pulga – enquanto eu e Lene pulávamos uma pequena falha, onde a cerca era mais baixa.

- Vocês são leves e ágeis. Podemos ajudar a descer quando estiverem em cima.

- Não, James. Diego disse pra se preocupar só consigo mesmo. Você não vai ficar lá por minha causa, vai seguir em frente e não olhar pra trás.

- O mesmo pra você, bonitinho. – disse Lene dirigindo-se ao Black.

Eles reviraram os olhos, como se fôssemos insanas.

- Lily, eu consigo atravessar a fronteira sete vezes em 45 segundos, ok? E Lene, meu amor, como ousa duvidar da minha capacidade de te salvar? – Sirius bufou.

Mas James se sentou ao meu lado – eu havia me jogado nas raízes uma árvore, descansando enquanto nos esperávamos a hora de correr - e me abraçou de modo que pudesse murmurar no meu ouvido.

- Eu não sou tão rápido quanto o nosso Chuck Norris ali – disse ele, indicando Sirius com a cabeça. Eu ri -, mas eu sei que também não conseguiria passar pensando só em mim mesmo, Lils. Eu atravessaria com você no colo, se pudesse.

- Sério mesmo, James, assim você me faz sentir uma inválida. Eu tenho total capacidade de passar sozinha! Eu posso correr, ok? Caramba, eu posso escalar aquela cerca em segundos! – e podia mesmo. Eu tinha feito aulas de kung fu, ainal.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas diante da minha irritação. Mas eu tinha esquecido completamente meu nervosismo diante da duvida dele. O Sr. Bonzão acha que eu não consigo atravessar sozinha?

- Eu sou muito, muito rápida. Consigo fazer isso em segundos! Vai até sobrar tempo quando eu chegar do outro lado, aliás, aposto que chego antes de você! – resmunguei.

James começou a rir enquanto eu rogava mais algumas pragas. Idiota.

- Tudo bem. Espero que consiga mesmo chegar lá com tempo de sobra. – e nessa última parte, ele realmente parecia preocupado.

- Ah, eu vou sim. – ergui a cabeça para beijá-lo rapidamente.

.

Depois disso tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Em um instante eu estava sentada com James e no outro estávamos nos esgueirando por trás de árvores em direção à cerca. Quando chegou a hora de ir, Carlos piscou a luz de sua lanterna duas vezes.

E nós corremos.

Eu estava tentando evitar contar os segundos enquanto corria, pra não ficar nervosa, mas parece que isso só fez piorar porque agora eu não fazia ideia de quanto tempo demoraria pro carro da ronda nos alcançar. Enquanto corria, eu ouvia choro de crianças assustadas – eu tinha mesmo achado que aquelas crianças seria uma má ideia quando as vi na van, pobrezinhas. -, também havia gente ofegando, mas fora isso, nada. Eu estava focada no pedaço que deveria escalar.

Quando alcancei a cerca enfiei meu pé numa brecha e me icei lá pra cime. Com apenas mais dois movimentos, cheguei ao topo e, literalmente, me atirei ao chão – eu sabia que não havia mais tempo para descer com cuidado. Soltei um ganido quando meus joelhos atingiram o chão com força. Ouvi meu nome ser gritado de algum lugar adiante.

James, seu idiota.

- Estou _bem_! – berrei. James continuou correndo para as árvores depois disso.

Lene já começara a escalar e eu simplesmente _tive_ que ajudá-la a descer.

- Lily, _vai_! Anda logo, sua besta!

Eu a ignorei e continuei segurando seus braços, de modo que ela pudesse passar as pernas pra esse lado. Ela se preparava para pular quando começaram os gritos. Lene hesitou, apavorada lá em cima, mas eu puxei sua perna e ela caiu a meus pés.

- Vamos!

Começamos a correr, mas havia uma distância considerável entre a cerca e as árvores e os policiais estavam chegando. Várias pessoas passavam por nós enquanto eu arrastava Lene em direção às arvores – ela corria um pouco mais devagar que eu, o que já era motivo pra me deixar em pânico. Logo, podíamos ouvir os gritos dos policiais ao redor e os berros dos adolescentes quando foram pegos. Eu aprendera o suficiente de espanhol pra saber que aquelas palavras gritadas não eram muito bonitas.

- Lily! – uma voz gritou quando finalmente chegamos do outro lado.

Eu parei, desnorteada, o que fazer agora? James continuava me chamando, mas eu não sabia de onde...

- Suba! – exclamou Lene.

Eu a ergui por sobre um galho próximo e ela se içou pra cima. Corri pra próxima árvore e, depois de checar os galhos, subi também.

Quando cheguei alto o suficiente, alguns dos arranhões que eu conseguira na França estavam sangrando de novo e arranhões novos surgiram. Meus pés e pernas doíam e meus músculos dos braços, por causa da escalada. Eu estava suando e o ar quente e pesado do Novo México não ajudava em nada. Eu tinha certeza de que teria uma bela dor de cabeça depois.

Mas eu não podia pensar nisso agora. Eu ainda estava ofegando quando um homem entrou correndo na floresta e tropeçou numa raiz, bem embaixo da minha árvore. Ele se levantou e tentou subir, mas logo, as lanternas dos policiais estavam ali e ele foi arrastado, algemado. Meu coração estava a mil quando tudo finalmente silenciou.

Na meia hora seguinte, fachos de luz cortaram a escuridão em meio as arvores para buscar fugitivos. Eles até olhavam pra cima, mas havia muitas folhas e galhos pra nos esconder e não podiam escalar cada arvore pra checar. Assim, logo estávamos seguros.

Quando ouvi a movimentação à minha direita, pensei que fossem mais policiais, mas era só o casal do nosso grupo, descendo da sua árvore.

Sirius desceu da árvore em frente a minha e olhou em volta. James desceu logo depois dele. Havia um arranhão em sua testa.

Eu desci da minha árvore com cuidado – meus joelhos ainda estavam doendo e esfolados desde que pulara a maldita cerca. E Lene desceu da dela com mais cuidado ainda, levando o dobro do tempo.

- Todos bem? – perguntou James.

Todos concordaram e suspiraram de alívio quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Ótimo, porque temos que planejar um sequestro.

* * *

N/B: Oi, gente, desculpa a demora. Dessa vez, como sempre, nós duas temos culpa no cartório. Eu jurava que já havia mandado o capítulo betado, mas depois que eu vi que não havia. Enfim, gostaram do capítulo? Adorei a parte dos meninos com as meninas, foi muito fofo. E vocês, do que gostaram? O que esperam dos próximos capítulos? Não se esqueçam das reviews, e até o próximo!

PS: Bom, se Jackie e eu demorarmos dou a dica para vocês de nos perturbarem no twitter, ok? O da Jackie é jackyaraujo e o meu é BaahGa.

**N/A: Calma, não peguem as tochas e os ancinhos ainda! (hein?) Vocês ouviram a moça, nós nos atrapalhamos legal. Enquanto eu demorei uma ca*#% de tempo pra escrever** (JUSTIFICATIVAS IRRELEVANTES: **bloqueio, preguiça, minha vó morreu, tava frio, era dia de lavar o cabelo, tava com fome e meu professor de Ed. Física é gato - _Ai, gente, Os Vingadores é o MÁXIMO! Espero esse filme desde Homem de Ferro 2, velho._), ela esqueceu de me mandar ushuahsua. Mas tá aqui agora, então, por favor, ignorem o ódio por mim e mandem reviews pra me motivar a postar mais rápido.**

**PPS: Ou façam como a Bah, me apedrejem no twitter!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Cap. 27 – Ah, o amor a pátria!**

**.**

Naquela noite eu teria dormido na floresta de tão exausta, mas James insistiu que continuássemos andando, no caso de a polícia continuar as buscas de manhã. Andamos por toda a extensão de árvores até finalmente, encontrar uma fazenda. Havia um celeiro e corremos pra lá, embora não precisássemos nos esconder, já que a casa principal ficava a metros de distância.

Uma vaca mugiu quando entramos, mas nos deixou ficar assim mesmo, sem mais escândalo. Subimos uma pequena escadinha de mão até o segundo piso do celeiro onde havia alguns cobertores de lá e celas. Sirius subiu com um pouco de palha e tã-dã, tínhamos uma cama improvisada. Agarrei-me a um cobertor e ao peito de James e dormi tão confortavelmente quanto poderia, apagando logo depois de fechar os olhos.

Experimente acordar em um lugar desconhecido – é como ter amnésia, muito perturbador. Foi o que senti ao acordar de repente, antes de me lembrar "oh, certo, estou em uma fazenda no Novo México porque acabei de atravessar a fronteira". Foi quando percebi que Sirius e Lene também estavam acordados, mas quietos e James, sob a minha cabeça, estava tenso.

- O que foi? – perguntei.

Lene fez "shh" e apontou pra baixo. Foi quando eu percebi o barulho – havia alguém lá embaixo. Alguém que poderia, a qualquer momento, subir e nos encontrar todos e chamar o FBI garantindo nossa estadia permanente em uma cela fedorenta.

Ouvimos quem quer que fosse cantarolar uma música country qualquer enquanto alimentava os animais e ordenhava a vaca. Depois, "quem quer que fosse" saiu. Simples assim.

Deixamos a fazenda logo depois, sem nos atrever a roubar alguma coisa pra comer. Ainda estávamos perto demais da floresta pra nos sentir tranquilos. Eu tinha certeza de que não teria dormido naquela noite se não estivesse tão cansada.

Depois de andar a manhã inteira pela estradinha rural e passar por incontáveis – ok, talvez umas cinco - fazendas, encontramos uma caminhonete velha largada na estrada. Seu dono devia estar próximo, porque deixou a chave na ignição, mas não ficamos por perto para conhecê-lo. Quando dei por mim, James já estava ligando o motor e gritando "vamos!". Alguns metros depois, um homem começou a gritar e correr atrás de nós, mas desistiu depois da primeira curva.

- Coitadinho. – disse Lene.

.

Chegamos à cidade no fim da tarde e ainda estava queeente. O que fazer agora? Não podíamos dar as caras em lugares muito cheios e hotéis estavam fora de cogitação, então Sirius sugeriu que, talvez, encontrar alguma casa vazia e usar de suas habilidades com fechaduras pudesse servir. Mas desistimos disso quando eu apontei que, mesmo que encontrássemos um lugar sem ninguém, como saber por quanto tempo ficaria vazio?

- Ok, então vamos deixar o jipe em algum lugar e decidir o que fazer a pé antes que a polícia local nos encontre.

Uma rua qualquer sem saída pareceu o lugar perfeito pra deixar o jipe. Então corremos por alguns metros até relaxar para procurarmos um lugar pra dormir. Acabou que encontramos um bar country que alugava quartos e alugamos um. James pagou adiantado pra não precisarmos mostrar a cara na manhã seguinte, assim podíamos sair sem sermos notados.

Lá embaixo a música era alta e as pessoas, barulhentas, todas muito bronzeadas e sorridentes – e bêbadas, claro. Algumas morenas de saias longas e coloridas dançavam no meio do saloon. Parecia um conto do velho oeste, misturado com uma festa mexicana.

Não pudemos ficar no bar por muito tempo, só o suficiente para comermos alguma coisa e beber margaritas – Sirius entornou umas cinco de primeira. Estava óbvio que os nativos não nos reconheciam, mas quem sabe? Podiam estar ligando pra policia agora mesmo, pensei. Deus, essa vida de fugitiva tinha me deixado mais que paranoica.

Quando subimos as estreitas escadas para o quarto, Lene estava rindo enquanto Sirius devaneava, com a voz engrolada – ele bebeu mais algum álcool lá embaixo - ("E as saias delas giram, giram, giram... Ih-hi! Você viu a fivela daquele velho? Fivela não, parecia um prato!"). Quando chegamos ao quarto tivemos que aguentar uma performance inteira de Immigrant Song, do Led Zeppelin, com direito a gritinhos estridentes e guitarra invisível, até ele desabar em uma das camas e começar a roncar.

- Bom, isso foi incrível. – disse James, as sobrancelhas arqueadas para nosso amigo escandaloso.

Eu e Lene rimos.

- Ele bem que parece um rockstar com todo esse cabelo. – observei.

E, de fato, Sirius estava tão cabeludo que ninguém poderia reconhecê-lo nas fotos de "procurado". Sua barba estava muito mais cheia e o cabelo a alguns centímetros dos ombros.

- Todo mundo está meio "largado". – disse Lene. A franja dela tinha alcançado as maças do rosto e o cabelo de James estava mais cheio e muito mais bagunçado que antes, sem falar na barba por fazer, mas isso o deixava meio sexy, na verdade. Eu sorri.

Eu era a única que não apresentava nenhum sinal de mudança, uma vez que, mesmo que meu cabelo liso e comprido tivesse crescido, era imperceptível. Talvez eu tivesse que fazer as sobrancelhas – e depilar as pernas, argh! – mas isso era tudo.

Sem perceber, me peguei pensando nas coisas que gostaria de fazer quando isso tudo acabasse. Tomar um banho confortável no meu apartamentinho, dormir por mais de oito horas seguidas, cortar as unhas, esvaziar minha despensa assistindo Bridget Jones e usar alguma roupa decente, pra variar.

Aí eu lembrei que 1) Não sabia quando isso ia terminar, se terminasse 2) Só havia dois jeitos de acabar: ser presa ou virar fugitiva pra sempre, sem nunca mais ver minha família, sem meu emprego dos sonhos (caramba, aquela entrevista parecia ter sido há eras atrás), sem uma vida de verdade.

É claro que eu teria James. E Lene e Sirius. Mas eu nunca seria realmente feliz fugindo de um canto para o outro, sem descanso – e se eu tivesse que ver a cara da Void pelo resto da minha vida, preferiria ser presa.

Pensar nisso meio que me deprimiu – eu não ficava abatida assim desde James foi embora -, mas eu não queria incomodar ninguém nem sentir pena de mim mesma, então me juntei a James em uma das camas de solteiro (ainda bem que Lene era pequenininha ou não caberia ao lado de Sirius, uma vez que ele é grande daquele jeito) e ele fez carinho em meu cabelo até eu dormir.

Foi uma longa viagem do Novo México até Washington – muito mais que longe na verdade. Contando com as paradas para dormir, levamos quase uma semana para alcançar nosso querido vice-presidente, sempre correndo ao máximo que nos atrevíamos – tomando cuidado para não sermos pegos em radar nenhum, afinal isso atrairia atenções indesejadas.

Enquanto viajávamos – ah, como era bom respirar ar norte americano poluído! - eu ficava pensando em quão esquisito estar de volta parecia. De volta ao meu país, sabendo que minha querida Nova York estaria a apenas algumas horas de distância... Sabendo que meus pais – talvez já loucos há esta hora – estariam em Nova Jersey, esperando que eu desse algum tipo de notícia.

Me peguei lembrando de certas coisas, principalmente do tempo de faculdade, os caras com quem saí, as noites de loser no apartamentinho da Lene, tomando sorvete vagabundo (cinco dólares o quilo) e dançando ao som de músicas pop ridículas. Também me lembrei das poucas vezes em que fiquei bêbada e de _todas as vezes que_ Lene ficou – e eu tive que sentar com ela na sarjeta, atrás dos bares, e segurar seu cabelo... Bons tempos. Tempos em que eu tinha absoluta certeza de estar controlando meu destino – _E aí, Sr. Destino, rindo demais da minha cara agora? Você sabia o tempo todo dessa confusão que minha vida ia virar e nem me deu um aviso? É pra eu aprender a não ser mandona com as pessoas, desculpe ter tentado te controlar, Sr. Destino._

Washington parecia à mesma. Intacta desde a última vez que estivemos lá – e isso parecia ter sido há eras atrás, não semanas – procurando por Bev e Pettigrew. Antes de Bev começar a _nos_ procurar.

Quando estávamos almoçando num beco – algum tipo de crepe ou sei lá, na verdade bem suspeito, de alguma barraquinha suja de rua -, Lene finalmente perguntou o que eu estava louca pra perguntar desde que chegamos ao estado.

- E agora?

Pois é. E agora? Olhei para Sirius e James enquanto eles mastigavam calmamente.

- Agora o quê? – perguntou Sirius depois de engolir ruidosamente.

- Como assim o quê? E agora como fazemos pra chegar no Grummer? – exclamou Lene.

Sirius e James se entreolharam, aí deram de ombros.

- A gente espera, sei lá, eu tô meio cansado no momento. – resmungou Sirius.

Eu e Lene trocamos um olhar mortificado.

- Espera o quê? – perguntei e já havia uma veia mortal pulsando em minha têmpora esquerda.

- Notícias, mulher! Fala sério, eu não tenho tudo planejado de antemão, ok? – reclamou Sirius de boca cheia.

- Sério, Black, eu não preciso ser agraciada com a visão da sua comida semi-mastigada.

- O que ele quer dizer é que temos que esperar algum tipo de notícia do Grummer. Já que não podemos invadir a casa dele, porque obviamente estará cercada com os últimos lançamentos na questão "segurança pessoal", temos que esperar que ele saia da toca. – explicou James.

- Mas você não é o especialista em invadir lugares?

- É, mas, digamos que os lugares que eu costumo invadir não têm Beverly Marsh como vigia, ok? E nós sabemos que é ela quem cuida da segurança do nosso querido político.

- Ah, certo. Você está com medinho da Bev. – Lene deu de ombros – Tudo bem, eu sabia que você não devia ser tão destemido como aparenta...

Segurei um sorrisinho quando a cara de James começou a ficar vermelha de raiva. Sirius começou a gargalhar.

- TEM MEDO DA BEVIE, MEDINHO DA BEVIE! QUEM É O MARIQUINHA PREFERIDO DO TIO SIRIUS?

- Ela é especialista em acabar com vidas, pessoal, qual é! – exclamou James.

Sirius continuava gargalhando.

- Ah, admita, senhor mariquinha...

- Na verdade, - interrompi – você pode fazer isso por ele, Black. – eu sorri docemente.

A risada de Sirius congelou no ato.

- Ah, qual é, eu não sou especialista em invadir lugares, nem em acabar com a vida das pessoas...

- AHAHAHAHA! OLHA SÓ QUEM É O MARIQUINHA AGORA!

- EU SÓ NÃO ESTOU QUALIFICADO PARA O SERVIÇO...!

- SEI! ADMITA QUE TEM MEDO DA BARBIE!

- EU NÃO TENHO MEDO DE NINGUÉM!

- LÁ-LÁ-LÁ, TEM MEDO DA BEVIE!

É tão reconfortante saber que minha vida está nas mãos de pessoas maduras e qualificadas assim...

.

De qualquer modo, nem precisamos esperar tanto por notícias. Ainda faltavam mais de oito meses para as eleições, mas nosso amiguinho Grummer já estava querendo se promover com um jantar beneficente – que caridoso! – cuja renda ajudaria instituições de todo o país.

Ou pelo menos era isso o que dizia o jornal do dia seguinte.

- Que legal, eu adoro uma boa caçada usando saltos – resmungou Lene. Obviamente, teríamos que ir disfarçados.

- E temos que achar uma lâmina pro Irmão Urso aqui. – apontou James. Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Como se a sua barba não tivesse crescido nada...

- De qualquer modo – interrompi em voz alta -, todos nós precisamos de um bom chuveiro. Alguma sugestão de como conseguir um?

Nos entreolhamos interrogativamente.

- Vamos invadir! – gritou Sirius, alegre.

- Você gostou mesmo de entrar naquela casa, né Sirius?

- Eu me senti um espião de verdade!

* * *

N/B: Oooi, gente. Como vocês estão? Então, desabafem: o que acharam do capítulo? Quais são suas expectativas com a fic e o que acham que vai acontecer agora? Estão esperando algo? Até o próximo, reviews e beijos!

**N/A: NOSSA, HÁ QUANTO TEMPO *espana a poeira*! Me desculpem! Eu tinha me confundido e postado o capítulo errado e blá, blá (obrigada acciomagic), de qualquer modo... E AÍ? O que acharam? Falta muito pra acabar? A Lily vai conseguir tomar um banho? Eles viverão felizes para sempre? Eu vou conseguir atualizar no prazo? **

**Essas e outras respostas vocês encontra no PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. (Embora eu já tenha a última resposta, que é com certeza um não...).**

**Reviews?**


	29. Chapter 29

**28 – Ninguém merece Fur Elise.**

**.**

- Essa aqui nem se compara com aquele moquifo na Itália! – suspirou Lene enquanto se remexia nas almofadas da cama king size.

Era verdade. Aquilo é que era vida. A casa em que entramos agora era grande (enorme) e não havia ninguém nela. Eu estava começando a acreditar em sorte. Não era maravilhoso?

Eu quase chorei ao entrar debaixo do chuveiro outra vez. Sentir meu cabelo limpo também não foi nada mal.

- Olha, não adianta nada nos limparmos se vamos voltar pra essas roupas sujas. - eu gritei ao sair do banho, me enrolando na toalha.

- Sabe, ela tem razão. – comentou Lene no quarto.

- Eu não me importo se não quiser vestir nada! – gritou James.

- Nem eu! – concordou Sirius. Houve um barulho – Ai, James, isso machuca! Eu não quis dizer ela, quis dizer a Lene! Mas tudo bem por mim se as duas quiserem ficar pela... AI! AAAAAAU!

Revirei os olhos e abri a porta do banheiro.

- Lene pode vir agora. – Lene se levantou da cama, onde estava esparramada com Sirius. James estava sentado no canto do quarto.

Felizmente, meu problema com as roupas foi rapidamente resolvido após uma invasão básica ao closet de quem quer que morasse por ali. Que, aliás, tinha uns vestidos bem bonitos e devia ser bem rica. A julgar pelos ternos Armani no segundo closet, era um casal bem rico.

De qualquer jeito, pude me divertir experimentando os vestidos de madame – uma madame que era um pouco maior que eu no busto e nos quadris, por sinal. Ou eu tinha emagrecido nos últimos meses, o que era mais provável.

Dois dias depois nós tínhamos roupas perfeitas para o jantar beneficente. E, vestidos como membros da alta sociedade, deixamos a casa.

O salão no qual o jantar seria realizado era grande, mas menor que o museu na França, o que faria com que fosse mais difícil de penetrar.

- O que fazemos? – perguntou Lene depois de darmos algumas voltas no perímetro, e descobrindo que todas as entradas possíveis tinham guarda reforçada.

- Eu já devia saber que a segurança ia exagerar, - resmungou James – afinal é o vice-presidente lá dentro.

- Como vamos passar por todos esses guardas? – perguntei, meu estômago afundando.

Havia dois agentes do serviço secreto em cada porta – na da frente e na de trás – e agentes do FBI nas esquinas, sem falar nas duas vans pretas que ficavam dando a volta no quarteirão.

- Esperem aí, um minuto. – disse Lene. Ela se afastou de nós – que estávamos meio escondidos na esquina em frente ao salão e atravessou a rua. Assistimos enquanto ela espiava um casal mostrar os convites e entrar na festa. Então ela voltou pra nós.

- Olha, não tem outro jeito a não ser arrumar um convite. – disse ela. Então, apontou para uma limusine que acabara de estacionar a dois quarteirões (já que os dois próximos estavam lotados de carros). – Só temos que roubar o daquelas pessoas. – ela deu de ombros, como se roubasse convites desde sempre.

E foi assim que Sirius acabou abordando um casal – que já estava bêbado por sinal – assim que eles saíram da limusine e os ameaçou, dizendo que a única maneira de não serem mortos – e ele fez questão de mostrar a arma pra fazer valer – era entregar docilmente seus convites, o que os pombinhos bebuns fizeram de bom grado. Enquanto James abordava outro casal e surrupiava os convites deles. Simples assim.

Lene e Sirius entraram primeiro, os braços enganchados, as cabeças levemente baixas pra não serem reconhecidos – embora eu duvidasse que nossos rostos ainda estivessem na TV, depois de todo esse tempo e alguém ainda se lembrasse da gente (é claro que o FBI lembrava, mas a imprensa fica enjoada muito rápido e muda de tópicos a cada minuto). Eles entregaram o convite e entraram. Alguns minutos depois eu e James os seguimos.

Um pianista corria suavemente os dedos pelas teclas do piano em um pequeno palco e bandejas de champanha pareciam flutuar pela sala – uma vez que nem se podiam ver os garçons com tanta gente em pé. Estavam todos olhando pro palco, como se esperando que o pianista de repente começasse a dançar, ou sei lá o quê. Só alguns minutos depois entendi a expectativa: o piano parou bem na hora em que o vice-presidente Grummer subiu no palco – dois armários de terno bem atrás dele.

- Eu gostaria de saudar a todos que aceitaram esse convite e vieram nos prestigiar – ele acenou para uma mulher alta que acabara de parar ao seu lado – nessa noite. – houve uma salva de palmas educadas. – Agora, eu gostaria de apresentar a presidente da Corações Unidos – ao meu lado, Lene soltou uma risada pelo nariz ("Que nome original!") –, Elise Owens, que suporta famílias carentes por toda a costa leste do país, cuja missão eu estarei ajudando a se completar nos próximos anos.

Mais palmas educadas. Ao meu lado, Sirius e James estavam inquietos:

- Você consegue vê-la?

- Não. Você?

- Não.

Eles estavam procurando por Beverly, é claro, e logo Lene se juntou a eles na busca – mas não era como se ela fosse de grande ajuda, pequena como ela era nem devia ver mais que os narizes das pessoas em volta.

Só eu estava olhando para o palco enquanto Grummer despejava seu discurso tedioso sobre nós. Portanto, só eu percebi uma agitação nas cortinas atrás do palco. Só eu vi quando um dos seguranças do vice-presidente colocou a mão no ouvido ao receber uma transmissão no seu fone. Só eu percebi o aceno que ele deu para o vice-presidente quando este acabou de discursar e passou a palavra para Elise Owens. Só eu percebi que, enquanto Elise falava, Grummer se esgueirou por trás do piano e para trás da cortina.

- Achei.

.

Desviar-nos da massa compacta de expectadores – que fingiam beber cada palavra da diretora da Corações Unidos – foi mais fácil do que pensávamos e só nos levou uns cinco minutos para chegar ao fim da sala. Metade do tempo do que pensamos que seria. Torcemos para não chamar muita atenção, uma vez que não podíamos perder tempo tentando ser discretos e praticamente corremos por toda a extensão do lugar. Havia uma porta de cada lado do palco, as duas levando até os corredores por trás do palco e entramos na porta da direita.

Havia gente lá atrás, a maioria usando uniformes pretos – da empresa de organização de festas ou sei lá – e nenhum deles deu a mínima pra gente. Bom, eu não estava com pique pra responder perguntas embaraçosas e aposto que nem mesmo Sirius estava a fim de inventar mentiras agora. Não quando nosso prêmio estava tão perto.

- Onde ela estava, Lily? – perguntou James, ansioso.

Apontei para o exato local atrás do palco, que estava agora, obviamente, vazio.

- Temos que checar todos os lugares próximos possíveis. – disse Sirius. – Há dois corredores – ele apontou para o corredor a nossa direita e para o outro, a nossa frente – e algumas portas. Eu e Lily vamos por um e vocês pelo outro.

James soltou um resmungo - algo parecido com "por que a Lily e você?"—mas não discutiu. Corremos para nossos respectivos corredores.

No fim do corredor da direita – que eu e Sirius tínhamos tomado – havia uma porta. Entreaberta. Com um segurança a bloqueando, claro. Um segurança que deve ter ficado muito irritado de nos ver porque ele fez uma cara de mau e ergueu a mão.

- Vocês aí, não podem passaa- AARGH!

Um segurança que foi tingido na cabeça por um sapato de salto mortífero. Obrigada Manolo*.

O pobre homem cambaleante mal tinha se recuperado do choque quando Sirius voou pra cima dele e bateu sua pobre cabeça machucada na parede.

Entramos na sala – que eu tinha certeza, era onde Bev estava. Porém o barulho lá fora deve ter sido demais, então quem quer que estivesse lá dentro fugiu pela porta oposta. Que nós, obviamente, seguimos.

Consegui vir um flash de cabelo desaparecer na esquina do corredor e acelerei o passo. Sirius me acompanhou com facilidade, mas foi ficando pra trás enquanto eu corria mais e mais, pensando em tudo o que aquela vaca da Bev Marsh Hooch tinha me feito passar.

De algum modo, acabamos dando a volta no lugar e parando exatamente atrás das cortinas novamente, Bev e Grummer passaram pelas cortinas, dando a volta no palco até o salão novamente.

Quando os alcançamos, o pianista tinha começado uma versão arranjada de Fur Elise e várias pessoas dançavam no meio do salão, o que tornava praticamente impossível de encontrar qualquer um no meio daquela massa de pessoas.

- Aonde? – perguntou Sirius, desesperado.

- Sei lá! – guinchei de volta.

Eu via pelo menos uma dúzia de cabeças que poderiam ser de Bev e mais algumas que poderiam pertencer ao vice-presidente. Sem saber o que fazer, Sirius e eu nos vimos acuados no meio do salão.

- Lily! – James gritou meu nome de algum ponto à nossa direita.

Ele apontou para o outro lado do salão, onde o agente Stark estava puxando uma nada amigável Glock, calibre 17. Desesperada, me virei e corri a esmo, perdendo Sirius e esbarrando numa figura rechonchuda. O vice-presidente pareceu apavorado ao me encarar. Nos poucos segundos em que nos agarramos para nos equilibrar eu decidi que estava mais do que na hora de acabar com essa loucura toda.

- Sinto muito, senhor vice-presidente. – e enfiei a mão por dentro do paletó dele.

Obviamente, depois de dois segundos de aturdimento, ele reagiu e tentou me conter. Ficamos assim, lutando silenciosamente por alguns minutos e, sempre que eu alcançava a moeda num dos bolsos internos, ele conseguia me conter.

Deus, aquilo não ia dar em nada e já estávamos chamando a atenção das pessoas. Em algum outro canto do salão, ouvi gritos e concluí que Stark estava perseguindo alguém. Olhei em volta rapidamente, mas não vi nada. Torcendo pra que ninguém tivesse se machucado, voltei a olhar para o Grummer. Seu rosto estava vermelho do esforço de manter minhas mãos afastadas.

- Agora, senhor, isso é pouco respeitoso de minha parte, mas... – enfiei meu salto entre as pernas dele com toda força. O homem caiu prostrado no chão, com falta de ar. E eu peguei a águia dupla – É isso que dá ser corrupto, né.

- _Vem! – _e James apareceu do nada, agarrando meu braço e me arrastando pelo salão que agora fervilhava com gritos e exclamações de horror. O ridículo pianista ainda estava tocando, embora tivesse chegado às linhas finais de Fur Elise.

- Parem, agora! – foi o grito de Stark – Eu vou atirar!

Estávamos quase nas portas do salão quando alguém me agarrou pelo vestido. Gritei, apavorada – tinha certeza de que a voz do agente soara bem distante de nós.

Mas não foi Stark quem me virou bruscamente. Dei de cara com o rosto ensandecido de Beverly Marsh, lívida de raiva.

- É o segundo aviso! – berrou Stark, avançando às pressas pelo salão. Agora as pessoas estavam decididamente apavoradas, se encostando às paredes, buscando proteção.

- Eu já me atrasei demais por causa de vocês! – rosnou, Bev ao meu lado.

James, que já estava na porta, virou-se ao perceber que eu não estava mais ao seu lado. Antes que Bev pudesse arrancar a moeda de mim, antes que James pudesse tentar impedi-la e antes que eu pudesse usar meus saltos nela (eles tinham sido muito úteis até o presente momento), Stark atirou.

Ele _tinha_ avisado. Duas vezes, inclusive.

Mesmo assim, fiquei chocada quando, com a maior expressão de horror e choque do mundo, Bev caiu diante de mim. Aliás, nunca ouvi ninguém gritar daquele jeito, juro que meu coração até parou de susto.

E então, mais nada.

Fur Elise tinha acabado.

.

O resto da noite foi uma confusão de correria e saltos quebrados – pobres Manolos, me ajudaram durante a noite toda e tiveram que acabar assim.

James disse que Lene e Sirius iriam nos encontrar na casa que invadimos noite passada, então devíamos correr pra lá. Calculamos que os reforços de Stark – que ele obviamente havia chamado depois daquela cena toda – estavam próximos, então tínhamos que nos apressar. Mas depois disso, tínhamos que deixar Washington o mais rápido possível.

- Tenho o pressentimento de que, com o Grummer envolvido, vão dar muito mais atenção a nós, o que não é nada bom. – concluiu James.

Trocamos rapidamente nossos trajes pelas nossas roupas antigas – velhas e sujas, mas confortáveis - ao chegarmos a casa. Sirius pegou alguma comida e logo saímos, no carro convenientemente estacionado na rua em frente. Eu já havia presenciado tantos desses roubos que já tinha aprendido a abrir portas com um pedaço cuidadosamente cortado de lata de Coca-Cola (juro) e podia apostar que conseguia fazer uma ligação direta.

James riu quando mencionei isso, mas suas mãos estavam tensas no volante. Lene concordou.

- Eu só preciso aprender a atirar, querido. – ela disse a Sirius. – E então podemos ser Bonnie e Clyde.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Honestamente, vocês me fazem sentir como se eu fosse algum tipo de má influência...

E ele pareceu tão indignado que nos fez gargalhar.

.

- Pra onde vamos agora? – essa tinha se tornado minha pergunta padrão.

- Parar em algum lugar pra dormir. Vou achar um telefone e, finalmente, contatar a pessoa que contratou nossos serviços.

- Algum dia saberemos quem é tal pessoa misteriosa? – perguntou Lene.

James sorriu e deu ombros, evasivamente. Passamos algum tempo em silêncio.

- Sabe, - comecei, sem nem perceber – acho que sinto muito por ela.

- Quem, Bev? – perguntou James.

Assenti.

- Não é como se eu fosse sentir falta de alguém que quase me matou mais de uma vez – continuei – Mas ela foi uma boa adversária.

James riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Você é inacreditável. – ele disse.

- Você e Sirius é que deviam sentir! – reclamei – Ela não era camarada de crime ou algo assim?

Pelo retrovisor, James ergueu as sobrancelhas para Sirius.

- Eu diria que ela deu mais prejuízo do que qualquer coisa. – resmungou Sirius – Mas até que nos divertimos juntos algumas vezes. Antes de ela virar uma doida.

- Eu acho que a vadia teve o que mereceu. – rosnou Lene.

- Deus, Lene, que cruel.

Ela deu de ombros e abriu a boca pra falar, mas Sirius foi mais rápido:

- É, bem, mas a Lene não pode evitar ter raiva, afinal, a "vadia" era minha ex. Agora que ela não está mais no caminho, Lene não se sente mais ameaçada.

- VOCÊ É QUE DEVIA SE SENTIR AMEAÇADO AGORA, MALDITO!

* * *

**N/B:** hauhauah apenas senti como Lene ficou, e vocês? Entãaaaaao, todas as moedas, o que significa que... é '-' Então, o que acharam do capítulo? E Lily e os "seus" Manolos? E Bev... Bev, Sirius não, garota! E nós saberemos logo quem é a pessoa que deseja tanto as moedas? Enfim, deixem reviews e aguardem, com paciência, os próximos capítulos, decisivos. Beijos.

**N/A: Ai, ai, depois de meses, aqui estou eu. Como a Bah já disse, estamos na reta final da fic e eu espero que vocês tenham gostado até agora - apesar de eu demorar pra postar ainda espero algumas review, rs.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Cap. 29 – Quando nos vendemos**

**.**

- Dumbrose&Terrence advogados. – eu li a placa discreta pregada na parede da casa de esquina.

James, ao meu lado, deu de ombros.

- É um bom disfarce. Simples, aparentemente só um pequeno escritório na Filadélfia, e eles realmente têm advogados, mas isso é só um negócio de fachada.

- A verdadeira mina de ouro fica nos fundos do estabelecimento. - completou Sirius. – Esses caras são os maiores colecionadores de arte que eu já vi. Organizam off-sites em todo o país e na Europa também.

- Off-sites?

- Leilões ilegais de arte roubada.

Apertamos o interfone.

- Black e Potter, temos um horário marcado com o senhor Terrence.

A porta fez um barulho ao destrancar e nós entramos em uma confortável recepção pintada em tons de limão, com o ar condicionado no máximo – um choque em comparação com o calor abafado lá fora. Uma moça magra, de aparência muito profissional com seus óculos de aro grosso, sorriu pra nós de trás da mesa de aço inoxidável.

- Vocês podem esperar na sala adjacente. – ela graciosamente apontou uma pe quena sala de espera – nos mesmo tons de limão da recepção – do nosso lado esquerdo.

Além de uma fileira de cadeiras, nas quais nos acomodamos, a sala tinha uma TV de tela plana, ligada num programa de saúde chato em volume baixo, algumas revistas na mesa à nossa frente e janelas amplas.

Foi para essas janelas que James apontou quando nos sentamos.

- O disfarce de escritório casual cai por terra quando se nota as janelas. – disse ele.

- Como assim? – perguntou Lene.

- As persianas. Aquilo não é alumínio e não é um simples capricho ter persianas de metal como essas. Elas são de aço e só podem ser fechadas ou abertas quando acionadas num controle remoto, que deve ficar seguro atrás do balcão da recepção.

- Isso sem falar nos vidros à prova de balas. – completou Sirius. – Deve haver mais meia dúzia de sistemas de segurança só nesse nível do escritório. A nossa amiguinha ali – ele apontou para a recepcionista na sala ao lado, que digitava distraidamente no computador – deve ter um monte de botões com que brincar debaixo daquele balcão.

- Você não adora quando eles ficam profissionais desse jeito? – perguntou Lene.

- Eu sei, me sinto uma Bond Girl.

Nós rimos e eles reviraram os olhos. Mas eu estava, na verdade, muito impressionada com a imensidão de tudo aquilo e comecei a pensar em que tipo de tesouro aquela casa podia guardar. De repente, eu mal podia esperar para conhecer o Sr. Terrence, fosse ele quem fosse.

E, finalmente, uns cinco minutos depois, a recepcionista fez sinal para nos aproximarmos.

- O senhor Terrence vai recebê-los agora. – ela apontou para o corredor à sua direita – Vão encontra-lo subindo as escadas, segunda porta à esquerda.

Seguimos pelo corredor e depois escada acima. A segunda porta à esquerda era feita de carvalho, parecendo realmente imponente, e tinha uma placa dourada na qual se lia o nome "Terrence" em letras cursivas.

James se adiantou e bateu.

- Entre, por favor. – veio a voz cordial lá de dentro.

Então nós entramos.

Terrence me parecia tudo, menos um colecionador de arte roubada. Talvez eu tivesse esperado alguém com cara de mafioso, capaz de matar por um valioso quadro, mas não esperava certamente aquele velho, ligeiramente gordo, de cabelo grisalho e olhos grandes e azuis. Ele sorriu pra nós quando entramos.

Ao todo, sua aparência meio que me desconsertou. Ele parecia o avô de alguém e, ao me sentar em uma das cadeiras posicionadas à sua frente, reparei que realmente havia uma foto emoldurada de um casal de gêmeos gorduchinhos na Disney, sujos de sorvete. Oh, deus, o chefão das artes roubadas é um vovô.

Isso me fez pensar na minha própria família, e me fez sentir como bosta, é claro. Perguntei-me quantos seguranças deviam estar à disposição dos netos desse cara a cada segundo do dia.

Dei mais uma olhadinha pela sala enquanto James e o Terrence trocavam amenidades – aparentemente, havia um protocolo pra esse tipo de negócio, nunca se deve ir direto ao assunto. Esses chefões gostam de dar uma boa enrolada. De qualquer modo, eu me impressionei com as compridas e grossas cortinas de veludo, que iam até o chão; babei na madeira que revestia as paredes e me perguntei se o Van Gogh na parede era verdadeiro – concluí que sim, muito provavelmente.

-... Acredito que tem o meu pedido em mãos, senhor Potter. – sorriu Terrence.

- Com certeza, senhor.

Quando eu estava avaliando o possível preço do carpete, alguma coisa nas cortinas me chamou a atenção... Alguma coisa por baixo do pano...

- James...

-... O senhor realmente devia considerar o aumento que estou pedindo, Terrence. – continuava James, me ignorando. – É perfeitamente razoável se considerar tudo o que...

... Definitivamente uma sombra...

- _James_.

-... Eu entendo os contratempos, Potter, mas você não espera realmente que eu...

... Uma droga de sapato!

_- James!_

Eu me joguei da cadeira, voltando-me para a porta, mas alguém se pôs no caminho e ouvi o clique da fechadura sendo trancada.

- Mas o quê...?!

James, Sirius e Lene atrás de mim praguejavam em confusão, todos de pé agora enquanto dois agentes saíam de trás das enormes e imponentes cortinas e um esmagava meus braços às minhas costas, me contendo.

É claro que um dos agentes tinha que ser a porcaria da Void.

- Entregue as moedas agora Potter e talvez eu seja misericordiosa.

James riu pelo nariz.

- Ah,_ claaaro_.

- Que droga é essa Terrence? – gritou Sirius. Ele ameaçou avançar no outro, mas os agentes e Void sacaram as armas.

- Todo mundo parado!

- Sinto muito, meus caros. Eu simplesmente tive que colaborar, entende? Eles descobriram tudo sobre mim e minhas atividades ilegais há uma semana. Se isso fosse a público, minha vida estaria arruinada. – Terrence deu de ombros. – Embora eu pudesse matar por essas moedinhas lindas, achei melhor abrir mão desse negócio em prol de muitos outros. Você vê, eu ajudo os federais e eles me ajudam.

Eu estava surpresa demais e desnorteada demais pra pensar em reagir ou fugir – aliás, isso seria inútil – e até mesmo Sirius pareceu resignado. É o tipo de coisa que acontece quando se é bandido. Às vezes, você é pego.

Minha garganta sufocou com o choro reprimido, mas eu não ia derramar nenhuma porcaria de lágrima na frente da Void. Eu nem mesmo senti quando fui algemada, concentrada que eu estava em não demonstrar emoção alguma.

Fácil assim, meses de fuga foram pelo ralo, a missão falhou nos últimos segundos.

E nós fomos pra cadeia.

.

Eu Lene não trocamos uma palavra o caminho todo até nos enfiarem em uma cela especial, na sede do FBI ou sei lá o que era aquele prédio enorme. Eu me perguntei por que não havia um mar de repórteres e fotógrafos na entrada quando chegamos, mas concluí que, quando o governo dos Estados Unidos não quer que ninguém saiba, ninguém sabe mesmo – ou simplesmente ninguém se importava.

Nós nos sentamos – eu no chão, a Lene na "cama" dela – e eu passei a tarde me lembrando de como tudo era antes, de como a faculdade era legal, nos meus pais... Como seria se eu tivesse conhecido o James fora disso tudo? Estaríamos aproveitando a vida como um casal normal, talvez começássemos a morar juntos e eventualmente nos casaríamos. Tentei imaginar como seríamos casados... Depois me perguntei se jamais chegaríamos a nos encontrar se não houvesse águia dupla ou Void ou trem ou sobretudo...

Limpei uma lágrima com as costas da mão. E me senti grata por não estar com o rosto inchado ou nariz escorrendo quando Void abriu nossa cela. Ela me algemou a depois a Lene e fez sinal para a seguirmos. Dois guardas nos escoltavam por trás.

Seguimos o corredor até o final e fizemos uma curva, descemos escadas, outra curva e outro longo corredor. Em todo o caminho não vimos nenhum sinal de outra pessoa e eu imaginei se tinham todos sido avisado para ficar fora do caminho ou algo assim. E também, é claro, imaginei pra onde estaríamos indo, mas não tive os nervos de perguntar – além do mais, eu ia descobrir logo mesmo.

Void empurrou uma porta à nossa direita e fez sinal para entrarmos. Ela nos seguiu e fechou a porta atrás de si; nossa escolta ficou no corredor.

Estávamos numa sala ampla, com janelas de vidro que davam para o imenso jardim do lado de fora – eu podia ver o estacionamento alguns metros depois. No meio da sala havia uma mesa comprida de tampo de vidro com várias cadeiras dispostas ao longo dela. Apenas uma delas estava ocupada por um homem baixo e maciço, meio calvo e de óculos quadrados. Seu rosto permanecia sem expressão.

Ninguém disse nada por alguns instantes até que Lene, ao meu lado, fez um movimento hesitante. Imediatamente, o homem do outro lado da sala ergueu a mão direita, num gesto silenciador. Pude ouvir os dentes de Lene estalaram quando ela fechou a boca de uma vez.

Mais alguns segundos e uma segunda porta – localizada atrás do homem de óculos – se abriu e uma mulher alta e elegante entrou. Atrás dela – e meu coração subiu pela garganta – estavam James e Sirius, sendo escoltados por _quatro _guardas. Ao ver James foi a minha vez de me mexer inquieta, mas eu só abri a boca algumas vezes sem emitir som algum enquanto eles entravam. James não olhou pra mim uma segunda vez, ao invés disso, abaixou a cabeça, olhando para suas mãos.

Meu estômago de revirou, mas antes que eu pudesse chamar por ele em voz alta ou algo igualmente estupido, a mulher elegante, que havia se sentado do lado direito do homem de óculos, pigarreou, chamando nossa atenção.

- Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, James Potter e Sirius Black... – ela disse nossos nomes lentamente, olhando para cada um de nós enquanto falava. – Nós temos negócios a tratar. Por favor, sentem-se. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha escura e apontou para as cadeiras ao longo da mesa.

Troquei um olhar confuso com Lene antes de Void colocar as mãos em nossas costas e nos guiar até as cadeiras mais próximas. Eu, que esperava um toque rude, me surpreendi com a leveza e Lene, muito menos sutil, deu a agente uma encarada que sugeria uma palavra não muito bonita.

Void fingiu não notar.

Uma vez que estávamos todos sentados, a mulher negra do outro lado da mesa voltou a falar.

- Eu sou Claire Johnson e este é o diretor do FBI, Denner Reagan. Nós temos uma proposta para todos vocês e esperamos que percebam que oportunidade _de ouro_ estão recebendo. – seu olhar severo caiu sobre James e Sirius do lado direito da mesa. Os dois trocaram olhares e eu percebi que eles pareciam já saber o que estava rolando (e não pareciam achar nada agradável), embora eu e Lene estivéssemos ainda no escuro.

- Potter e Black foram nossos melhores agentes por muito tempo – começou Claire cautelosamente -, e depois de todo esse tempo temos pensado muito no prejuízo que sofremos ao deixa-los se retirar da agência.

Sirius parecia enojado – pra dizer o mínimo – e James, muito cético. Obviamente eles não iam engolir aquela conversa de "nos arrependemos, bla, bla".

Eu estava cada vez mais ansiosa com o rumo que aquilo estava tomando, embora nada parecesse claro ainda.

- Nós estivemos conversando durante todos esses meses que vocês estiveram em fuga, e decidimos que podíamos estender nossa benevolência aos que já foram nossos melhores agentes... – e seu olhar foi de James e Sirius para Lene e eu – e àqueles que poderiam sê-lo um dia.

Meu olhar arregalado foi de Claire para James do outro lado da mesa, mas ele não estava me olhando.

Lene, ao meu lado, ainda parecia estar no escuro.

- Mas que merda...?

Eu me lembrei de repente de James, sua voz cansada há algumas semanas, quando ele me contou sobre Noreen e eu tinha vidro espetado em todo lugar:

"_O FBI e até mesmo a CIA, às vezes, oferece redução de pena em troca de serviços ao país. Eles escolhem prisioneiros que têm um histórico de bom comportamento e que são muito bons no que fazem, seja lutar, invadir sistemas de segurança de bancos, fabricação de armamento, e o treinam por alguns anos, então, depois de um juramento, liberam o detento da cadeia pra que ele possa atuar no FBI. A CIA faz isso muito raramente e há dois casos em que presos foram mandados para servir no Serviço Secreto."_

Não mesmo.

- Nós queremos treiná-los. – explicou Claire – Queremos que trabalhem para o FBI, de forma a pagar sua pena e reduzi-la.

Esse foi um daqueles momentos raros em que nem a Lene tinha alguma coisa pra dizer. Seu olhar abobado passou de mim para Sirius, que parecia enjoado.

- A proposta foi feita, senhores. – Claire sorriu e seus dentes muito brancos contrastavam com sua pele. – Daremos a vocês algum tempo para pensar e discutir o assunto, se quiserem.

- Ótimo, vamos discuti-lo. – disse Sirius – Na sala 300.

O sorriso de Claire vacilou e ela lançou um olhar incerto para Denner Reagan ao seu lado. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Ahn, certo. – disse ela. – Devo lembrar-lhes mais uma vez a sorte que têm por receber essa oferta.

- Certo, certo. Podemos ir agora? – resmungou Sirius.

Claire se levantou e Denner a seguiu para a porta. Denner saiu e Claire se virou para nós:

- Void vai escoltá-los até a sala 300.

E então ela tinha ido também.

* * *

**N/B:** Olá, gente, quanto tempo sem ter contato com vocês! Nós sabemos que a fic (na verdade, as fics) ficou muito tempo sem atualização, na verdade desde o ano passado, mas coisas acontecem. E então, sem mais delongas, aqui está mais um capítulo e aproveitem, desfrutem-no. E o que vocês acham que acontecerá? Até o próximo e mandem reviews. Beijos.

**N/A: Tem alguém por aqui ainda? :/ Reviews? **


	31. Chapter 31

**Cap. 30 – A Oportunidade de Ouro**

**.**

Então, o diretor do FBI tinha simplesmente nos atirado uma oferta de "emprego". Trabalhar para as mesmas pessoas que tinham me ameaçado – inclusive de morte – e perseguido durante... Nossa, já fazia quanto tempo mesmo?

Fomos escoltados para a sala 300 e, mais uma vez, como se todos tivessem sido avisados para ficar fora de vista, não havia ninguém no caminho. Se eu não soubesse melhor, teria pensado que todos estavam de férias ou que isso era uma sede há muito abandonada.

A sala 300, por mais misteriosa que parecesse de início, era só uma sala de conferências comum – muitas vezes menor do que a anterior, mas ainda assim, comum.

Void hesitou por alguns segundos na porta, seu olhar travado no de James, até que ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e ela finalmente saiu, fechando a porta com um clique suave.

- James, o quê—

- Shh! – Sirius e James fizeram ao mesmo tempo. Em seguida, seus olhos esquadrinharam os quatro cantos da sala, de alto a baixo por um momento.

Depois, aparentemente decidindo que não havia nenhum risco, eles soltaram um pequeno suspiro de alívio em conjunto.

Eu e Lene os encaramos, interrogativamente.

- Só estamos checando a segurança. – respondeu Sirius.

- Não queremos que ninguém nos ouça discutindo esse assunto... Delicado.

- Por que tivemos que vir até essa "sala 300"? – perguntou Lene rapidamente.

- De acordo com o que sabemos, essa é a única sala nessa sede que não possui nenhum tipo de mecanismo de vigilância: sem câmeras, ou escutas. Costumávamos ser uns dos poucos agentes que sabiam sobre ela. Aparentemente, ainda é usada para "reuniões secretas". O resto do prédio é completamente controlado. – explicou Sirius.

Nós nos sentamos à mesa de madeira polida – Lene e eu de um lado, Sirius e James de frente pra nós duas. Houve um momento de silêncio, em que eu notei a expressão cansada e abatida de James.

- Então, vamos falar sobre isso ou o quê? – é claro que Lene era muito mais direta do que eu, que teria perguntado antes por que eles pareciam como crianças que acabaram de descobrir que Papai Noel não existe.

Sirius e James trocaram um olhar sombrio.

- Antes de qualquer coisa – começou James e então ele finalmente alcançou meu olhar e travou os olhos nos meus – nós queremos que saibam que não precisam da nossa aprovação pra tomar suas próprias decisões e que não vamos julgar vocês ou algo do tipo por quererem certa segurança...

Eu franzi a testa. _O que diabos?_

-... Vocês não têm que nos seguir a lugar algum. - e então o volume de sua voz abaixou - Você sabe que não quero te arrastar outra vez, como eu fiz no começo disso tudo, não é? Foi um erro te arrancar da sua vida tão abruptamente e, embora tenha sido provavelmente a melhor coisa que eu já fiz, falando exclusivamente por mim, eu sei que deve ter sido também a pior coisa que eu poderia ter feito... Se isso faz algum sentido.

- Espera... James?! Do que você está falando? – olhei para Sirius, em busca de algum reforço ou sentido, mas ele estava encarando minha melhor amiga, parecendo melancólico.

- O que... O que ela quis dizer com aquela oferta, Sirius? – perguntou Lene e, para a minha surpresa, sua voz estava tremendo.

- Ela quis dizer exatamente o que disse. Eu sei, difícil de acreditar, vindo do FBI. – ele riu, mas não havia humor ali.

- E por que estamos nos comportando como se estivéssemos sendo condenados? – perguntei quietamente.

Ninguém respondeu imediatamente.

- Lily, você realmente consideraria trabalhar pra essa gente? – perguntou Sirius. – Depois de tudo o que passamos?

Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer, mas mesmo assim...

- Sirius, você sabe que _nós_ somos os bandidos. E _eles_ os mocinhos. Todos sabiam disso desde o começo. Eles estavam fazendo o trabalho deles, e nós, infringindo a lei nacional e internacionalmente! E agora eles estão nos oferecendo algo que não podemos nos dar o luxo de negar!

Eles me encararam.

- Nós não vamos negar, certo?

- Honestamente, Lily...!—

_- Sirius!_ – James o cortou e se virou lentamente pra mim. – Eu... Achei que você fosse pensar assim. Eu sei que tudo o que você deseja agora é normalidade, mas, acredite, Lils, a vida no FBI, não é nada, nada, normal. Você não faz ideia.

- Você quer dizer que vai recusar?

- Lily, eu não posso...

- Você vai recusar! Eles te deram uma segunda chance depois de todo esse tempo, uma chance tão rara e perfeita pra recomeçar e você vai recusar! – minha voz estava passando rapidamente de normal para estridente e oscilando entre tons altos e baixos. Eu estava tremendo.

- Lily, você não entende. – interferiu Sirius e ele parecia tão irritado comigo quanto eu com James – Eu sei que agora parece que eles estão sendo benevolentes e qualquer outra merda, mas esse programa de aceitação é só mais um jeito de eles controlarem você, deixando você pensar que está livre, o que é o pior tipo de prisão que há. Essa gente, eles são completos manipuladores!

- Sirius, por favor, me deixa falar com ela...

- Droga, James, ela precisa saber como é! Lily, eles vão te pedir pra fazer coisas em nome do "bem maior", coisas que qualquer pessoa sã não faria. Sacrifícios que você não precisaria fazer se...

- E ao invés disso eu deveria sacrificar uma chance de uma vida estável por outra cheia de altos e baixos e incertezas e fugas e roubos... – eu estava engasgando – Eu não quero isso pra mim, Sirius. Tudo o que eu queria era ter certeza de alguma coisa... Mas não conseguiria se tivesse que mudar cidade a cada dois dias pelo resto da minha vida.

Não ousei olhar pra James enquanto falava, não sabia o que esperar. A verdade – e ele sabia tão bem quanto eu – era que eu nunca conseguiria ser feliz vivendo daquele jeito. Nunca seria o suficiente.

- Que tipo de coisas? – perguntou Lene, quebrando o silêncio que voltara a se estabelecer entre nós.

Sirius lhe lançou um olhar frustrado e confuso.

- O quê?

- Que tipo de coisa nós estaríamos nos submetendo a fazer se aceitássemos a oferta? – explicou ela. – Você parece saber do que está falando.

- Eu sei. James sabe e provavelmente todos nesse prédio sabem. – ele suspirou. – Primeiro, você deve saber que não é possível haver normalidade depois daqui. – ele olhou pra mim – Esqueça sua família perfeita e feliz, Evans, porque provavelmente vai haver muitas lágrimas no caminho, embora a estabilidade financeira sempre continue firme e forte. Segundo, você está sempre seguindo ordens. Eu sei que isso acontece na maioria dos empregos na nossa sociedade capitalista, mas aqui é uma questão maior do que simplesmente perder seu emprego. Recusar uma ordem é praticamente como afrontar seu país e pode gerar consequências graves.

"Lily, foram incontáveis as vezes em que eu vi gente morrer e tive que ficar calado e sem fazer nada por causa das minhas ordens. Porque tentar salvar uma vida inocente custaria toda uma missão e arruinaria as peças para o objetivos final."

Olhando nos olhos de Sirius naquela hora eu pude ver que ele estava revivendo memórias antigas e a amargura em sua voz sugeria imagens não muito bonitas.

- Existe sim, certa satisfação, às vezes nós realmente fazemos coisas das quais podemos nos orgulhar, salvamos vidas que podem, sei lá, compensar as que não pudemos salvar ao longo do caminho. Mas os sacrifícios sempre foram maiores do que as satisfações.

Eu entendi o que ele queria dizer. Mas, honestamente, eu estava cheia disso tudo. Tudo o queria agora era sair dessa sala que, de repente parecia sufocante, e aceitar a oferta.

Olhei para minhas mãos suadas enquanto as remexia no colo.

Então James, meu namorado (?), não ia aceitar a oferta.

- Mas... Se vocês vão dizer não... O que vão fazer? Quer dizer, no momento em que vocês recusarem, vocês voltam pra cadeia...

- Exatamente. – rosnou Sirius – E você achando que eles nos dariam realmente alguma liberdade de escolha. É um beco sem saída e é por isso que eu odeio isso! – ele ergueu as mãos em frustração.

Lene tinha estado muito mais quieta do que eu esperava e eu, - com o peito apertado – através disso entendi que ela discordava comigo e concordava com James e Sirius. Por isso fiquei nervosa quando ela sugeriu que votássemos.

- Votar? – perguntou Sirius.

Lene assentiu.

- Podíamos votar, se todos concordarmos em seguir o resultado. – ela olhou para cada um de nós, parecendo nervosa. – Quer dizer, não queremos tomar caminhos diferentes, não é?

Eu sei que ela disse isso para todos nós, mas seu olhar travou com o de Sirius na última frase. Percebi que, por mais sincero que o relacionamento deles fosse, era tão mal resolvido quanto o meu e de James.

Quer dizer, alguma coisa é considerada oficial quando se está fugindo da polícia federal? Pelo que eu sabia eles podiam ter sido levados pela adrenalina...

Ok, eu sabia que não era isso. No fundo, eu sabia que o que James sentia por mim era verdade, mas ainda assim, não podia deixar de me sentir insegura, principalmente depois de ouvir que ele pretendia tomar um caminho diferente do meu.

Então, quando Lene sugeriu votar, mesmo sabendo que eu estava propensa a perder, eu concordei em seguir o resulto, qualquer que fosse.

Sirius e James concordaram também, hesitantes – mas não tanto, já que eu acho que eles sabiam que Lene pendia pro lado deles.

- Muito bem. – disse James. – Aqueles que pretendem recusar a oferta...

Sirius prontamente ergueu a mão e James logo em seguida. Ambos se viraram para Lene, que estava mordendo o lábio.

- Eu... – começou ela. Pela primeira vez, trocamos olhares e ela parecia desolada. Então seu olhar voltou a Sirius e de volta pra mim.

Embora eu estivesse meio ultrajada que ela fosse ficar em dúvida pra escolher o meu lado – quer dizer, nós _somos_ melhores amigas! – eu entendi sua hesitação em relação a Sirius. Quer dizer, ele era uma possibilidade boa demais. Eu sabia, porque a minha possibilidade estava sentada logo ao lado, com a mão erguida.

Nos poucos segundos em que Lene lutava, suas mãozinhas se remexendo em cima da mesa, eu percebi que, sim, eu tinha esperanças de um futuro melhor... Mas talvez o meu futuro perfeito fosse destinado a ser disfuncional. Quer dizer, eu tinha me divertido durante nossa jornada. E, honestamente, quantas pessoas podem ter vivido uma aventura tão emocionante quanto a que eu tinha acabado de vivenciar?

Talvez o nosso perfeito fosse esse e, mesmo que envolvesse fuga e perigo iminente, eu ainda estaria com as pessoas que eu amo e isso deveria ser o bastante. É claro, significaria deixar pra trás outras pessoas que eu amo – pensei em meus pais, com um aperto no coração – mas eu podia dar um jeito nisso... Nós podíamos fazer tudo isso funcionar.

Então, quando os lábios de Lene estavam prestes a sangrar de tanto serem mastigados, todos assistiram o meu braço se erguendo lentamente, minha mão tremendo levemente. E ela ficou parada, no ar.

E aí do nada, Lene começou com um riso nervoso e logo, estávamos chorando de rir.

- Então, bastardos, como vamos fugir dessa fortaleza?

- Ah, nós sempre damos um jeito. – respondeu James e ele sorria pra mim, parecendo tão aliviado que não me deu brecha pra me arrepender do meu voto.

.

Minutos depois, Void bateu brevemente duas vezes na porta e Sirius berrou uma permissão pra ela entrar. Ela olhou desconfiada para nossos rostos felizes antes de falar.

- Eu presumo que já tomaram sua decisão?

- Presume corretamente. – bocejou Sirius, descaradamente apoiando os pés na mesa.

Lene bufou uma risada. Eu e James nos juntamos a ela. Estávamos todos tão leves que era difícil não rir, mas deveríamos parar, porque logo chegaria a hora de fugir de vez ou ser preso pra valer.

Passamos pelos corredores vazios outra vez em direção à enorme sala de conferências anterior. Havia uma aura de ansiedade no ar.

Sirius tinha nos cochichado um plano apressadamente, que eu rapidamente esquecera, mas estava tudo bem porque a primeira parte do plano era fingir aceitar a oferta mesmo. E depois eu lembraria o resto.

Então, quando Claire Johnson nos abordou novamente, nos dizendo para sentar e blá, blá, quando ela finalmente nos perguntou nossa resposta, James respondeu:

- Decidimos aceitar a proposta, senhorita Johnson.

Claire sorriu, mas não pareceu surpresa. Claro que não, eles já esperavam isso.

- Magnífico! Vou pedir a vocês que assinem alguns papéis por aqui e em seguida serão levados a um hotel, para descansar.

Nós sorrimos em resposta e o momento pareceu perfeito.

.

Tivemos que assinar uma papelada que, eu, honestamente não li. Talvez isso fosse um problema, mas eu não ligava. Fomos levados ao Plaza por uma limusine de vidros escuros e acomodados em megasuítes – Sirius e Lene/James e eu, aparentemente, o FBI sabia mais do que o conveniente sobre nossas ações recentes.

Horas mais tarde, quando voltamos para o quarto depois do jantar, eu me atirei na cama, feliz. James, fechando a porta atrás de si sorriu me assistindo esticar-me e acomodar-me como um gato nos lençóis. Depois tirou os sapatos e se juntou a mim.

- Você está chateada? – perguntou ele.

- Eu devia, por você não ter ficado do meu lado... – franzi a testa – Mas, não. Também não estou nervosa com o resto do plano.

James chegou mais perto, seus braços envolvendo minha cintura delicadamente.

- Não está? Você está prestes a tentar enganar o FBI e fugir deles pela segunda vez em um ano.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Ah, por favor, o dia nunca está perfeito até eu ter despistado pelo menos dois agentes, você não soube? E isso geralmente acontece antes do café da manhã.

James riu. E então me beijou. Seus lábios eram gentis contra os meus de início, e depois ficaram mais urgentes, enquanto ele se içou pra cima de mim e eu entrelacei meus dedos em seu cabelo e seus lábios desceram para meu pescoço e sua camisa foi embora e depois a minha e depois tchau roupas e foi a noite mais feliz da vida até então.

* * *

N/B: Oooi, gente, o mistério sobre o que eles escolheriam foi desvendado! O que vocês acharam? Dessa vez o capítulo não demorou tanto, certo? Beijos, até os próximos!

**N/A: E aí, gente, como foi? Esse é provavelmente o penúltimo capítulo da fic entããão talvez o próximo demore mais porque eu tenho duas opções de final na minha cabeça e não decidi ainda :/ kkk Ah, e o último vai ser maior, também.**

**Enfim, deixem suas sugestões e opiniões, blá, blá... **


	32. Chapter 32

**Cap. 31 – Recém-Formada e Sr. Sobretudo**

**.**

No outro dia de manhã, tínhamos que nos encontrar com Claire Johnson para discutir "os termos". Eu não fazia ideia do que isso significava até James me explicar que era para combinarmos que história inventaríamos para a imprensa, arranjar o nosso treinamento, etc. etc., ou seja, arranjar nossa nova vida.

Então voltamos à sede do FBI. Claire estava de bom humor – talvez porque nós não tínhamos tentado fugir durante a estadia no hotel, James me disse que eles esperavam que não cumpríssemos o acordo, por isso havia guardas disfarçados para nos impedir se tentássemos algo durante nossa estadia no Plaza – acontece que James e Sirius eram ótimos em descobrir disfarces, então não tentamos nada. Ainda.

- Como vocês sabem precisamos trocar suas identidades. Decidimos não dizer nada à imprensa, obviamente, porque esse programa é exclusivo e secreto e gostaríamos de deixá-lo assim. – Claire lançou-me um olhar afiado.

- Ah, não vamos dizer nada! – retruquei indignada.

Claire sorriu.

- Ótimo. Já que vão voltar a suas vidas normais – Sirius revirou os olhos à palavra "normal" – eu decidi que não faria mal algum contar a verdade a certas pessoas...

Eu franzi a testa e olhei inquisitivamente para James, mas ele parecia tão confuso quanto eu.

Então, a porta atrás de nós se abriu e quatro pessoas entraram.

- Oh meu Deus... – veio a vozinha fraca feminina que eu conhecia tão bem.

Durante todo esse tempo longe, eu ficava pensando e fantasiando com o momento em que eu encontraria meus pais de novo – quando tudo tivesse acabado e tudo fosse normal outra vez.

O Sr. e a Sra. McKinnon também estavam lá e, por um segundo ninguém fez ou disse nada. Então Lene e eu voamos de nossas cadeiras para abraçá-los e eu nem conseguia vê-los com tantas lágrimas no caminho.

.

Houve alguns minutos passados em puro frenesi. Eu não me lembro de quase nada a não ser de ouvir soluços e mais soluços e de me encharcar com lágrimas. Depois disso, Claire nos disse que poderíamos conversar em particular e explicar a situação a nossos pais.

Pedimos alguns minutos na sala 300.

Nossos pais foram conduzidos na frente por um grupo de agentes, mas um olhar de James me disse pra ficar pra trás, segurei Lene pelo braço e James se aproximou de nós, enquanto o Sr. McKinnon mantinha a atenção de Claire fazendo perguntas.

- É um truque. Uma jogada. – sussurrou James. Ao lado dele, Sirius parecia possesso.

- O que? – perguntei. Minha voz soava nasal, depois de chorar tanto.

- É uma jogada. Eles estão brincando com o seu emocional. – ele fechou os olhos e suspirou – Ela sabe do que vocês sentem falta e planejou isso pra esmagar qualquer tipo de desejo de fuga que houvesse antes.

Fiquei um momento em silêncio.

- Senhoritas? – chamou Claire, ela esperava impaciente à porta.

- Só um minuto, por favor. – respondeu Lene. Depois se voltou para nós. – Eles tinham razão, não é? – sua voz soou sufocada. – Eles são a coisa de que mais sinto falta.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento, então James lançou a Sirius um olhar. Sirius se recusou a olhar de volta, mas James continuou encarando com intensidade ao ponto em que Sirius finalmente suspirou e ergueu a cabeça. Eles se olharam por um momento, franzindo a testa e erguendo as sobrancelhas como se estivessem tendo uma discussão silenciosa entre si.

Lene encontrou minha mão e a segurou, apertando com força. Eu sabia o que ela estava sentindo porque estava sentindo a mesma coisa – a saudade dos meus pais, que eu tinha tão habilmente posto de lado durante toda a fuga, tinha voltado com força total e eu sentia seu aperto de aço em meu peito.

De repente, tudo o que eu queria no mundo era ficar e ser uma marionete da CIA.

E minha melhor amiga também.

- Faça o que tem que fazer. – soltou Sirius de repente. Ele não soava irritado, nem magoado, só meio cansado. Lene olhou pra ele, lágrimas descendo pela bochecha dela.

Acho que eles tiveram um momento se entreolhando, um momento em que Lene se perguntava se ele realmente quis dizer aquilo e ele a assegurava de que sim, era isso mesmo o que ele quis dizer.

Mas eu não pude pegar o resto da conversação silenciosa já que eu estava tendo a minha própria, olhando através das lentes de James nos seus olhos. Ele tentou sorrir, e eu tentei respondei com meu próprio sorriso torto.

- Nós sabemos que vocês seriam mais felizes aqui. – suspirou James – Com a sua família. Eu só... esperava que você não se desse conta disso, mas agora eu sei que foi egoísmo. Eu devia ter te dito, te exposto todas as possibilidades que você estaria jogando fora se viesse comigo.

Agora eu estava chorando de verdade. Lancei um olhar para a porta, mas Claire já tinha saído – afinal, ela poderia ouvir tudinho depois, através das escutas e câmeras instaladas na sala.

Não fazia sentido esconder nossa conversa particular na sala 300, já que estávamos decidindo ficar.

- Mas e quanto às possibilidades que você teria se ficasse comigo? – choraminguei.

James sorriu melancolicamente.

- Mas ficar não é uma possibilidade pra mim, Lily. Eu já tentei, lembra?

Eu chorei e solucei, abracei James com toda a minha força, chorei mais um pouco, tentei convencê-lo a ficar comigo, mas nós dois sabíamos que era uma batalha perdida.

Talvez eu realmente fosse ser mais feliz aqui, vivendo legalmente, perto dos meus pais e da minha melhor amiga. Perto o suficiente da vida que eu tinha antes.

Então, cedo demais, James teve que correr, Sirius em seu encalço, porque a qualquer momento alguém iria entender o que toda essa baboseira chorona significava – que eles iam fugir, enquanto nós ficaríamos pra trás.

Eu não fazia ideia de como eles iam deixar o prédio sem serem barrados, mas pensei que eles conheciam a sede como ninguém e provavelmente dariam um jeito – eles sempre davam um jeito.

E alguns minutos depois eu me encontrei na sala 300, frente a frente com meus pais – Lene e os pais dela a alguns passos de distância. Era como se eu não pudesse abraçá-los o suficiente. Eu havia esquecido que minha mãe cheirava a baunilha e tinha esquecido como os óculos faziam os olhos verdes do meu pai ficarem ligeiramente maiores e mais redondos.

Eu ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo ao pensar na vida que estava prestes a ter e naquela que nunca teria.

Quando finalmente conseguimos começar a conversar, assegurada pela segurança da sala, eu contei a eles uma versão enxuta da história. Mais ou menos no meio da narrativa, eu estava chorando tanto que meu pai me estendeu seu lenço de bolso pra que eu pudesse assuar o nariz.

Minha mãe parecia tranquila como sempre, como se não tivesse acabado de ouvir tudo o que eu tinha feito nos últimos dias, nada do que poderia ser considerado dentro da lei. Mas então, minha mãe era assim: a face da tranquilidade quando eu tinha caído do balanço, quando eu quase repeti em química, na oitava série, quando eu tinha fugido com um ladrão internacionalmente procurado, ido até o fim do mundo e voltado. Meu pai só parecia preocupado sobre a minha choradeira.

Eu ri ao pensar que as reações deles eram tudo menos normais.

- Querida, você está bem? – perguntou meu pai.

Eu ri mais uma vez antes de responder.

- Claro - risada – eu só estou emocionada.

- Pois me parece que você está tendo uma crise de nervos, Lily. – disse minha mãe. – Você não para de soluçar, mas também não para de rir.

A esta altura, Lene e os pais dela – todos de mãos dadas e sorrindo – começaram a prestar atenção ao meu pequeno showzinho.

- Você está nos assustando. – disse meu pai.

Mas minha mãe sorriu um pouquinho.

- Conte-nos sobre esse rapaz, James.

Eu solucei/ri e limpei o nariz outra vez. Lene alcançou meu olhar, ela própria sorrindo, mas com os olhos brilhantes e molhados.

- O James é ótimo, mãe. Ele sempre fica calmo sob pressão e ele e Sirius sempre conseguiram nos tirar das maiores enrascadas. Eu não posso contar quantas vezes ele salvou minha vida e nem todas as vezes que ele me fez sentir feliz, mesmo apesar de tudo o que estávamos passando. – devagar, comecei a parar de chorar - Ele é mestre em me fazer sentir segura, e eu não tinha percebido o quanto eu tinha me apoiado nele até... – solucei em seco, me lembrando de quando eu pensei que ele tinha nos traído e fugido com a Beverly: de como eu me senti horrível, de como eu me sentia constantemente doente quando ele foi embora e como meu estômago parecia ter sido torcido e meu coração doía.

-... Até que ele foi embora. – completou Lene. E eu soube que ela se sentia exatamente como eu.

A vida antes de James era praticamente perfeita e ótima, mas ele mudou tudo quando eu o conheci. E como eu poderia voltar à vida como ela era antes, como eu poderia fingir que a melhor coisa da minha vida não tinha acontecido?

Minha mãe continuava sorrindo. O Sr. e a Sra. McKinnon estavam trocando olhares de compreensão.

- E vocês se apaixonaram. – disse minha mãe. Ela se virou para Lene – Todos vocês.

Eu assenti, minha garganta seca.

- Querida, onde está James agora? – perguntou ela.

A porta da sala foi aberta repentinamente e Void entrou, seguida por Claire.

- Onde eles estão? – berrou Void. – Vocês duas vão apodrecer na cadeia enquanto não abrirem as malditas bocas!

Claire colocou as mãos nos ombros de Void, para acalmá-la.

- Nós não temos nada a ver com isso! – replicou Lene.

- Ah, minha bunda que não!

- _Agente Void!_

- Esses quatro são grudados, é óbvio que elas decidiram ficar como distração, pra que eles pudessem sair sem serem vistos! Metade câmeras de segurança do prédio não estão funcionando ou estão bloqueadas! Aposto que elas ajudaram...! – Void continuou gritando, seu rosto contorcido de ódio.

Eu devo ter me sentido um pouquinho bem ao vê-la desesperada assim. Só um pouquinho.

- Agente Void, acho melhor redirecionar seu foco para as buscas, enquanto eu lido com as senhoritas aqui.

Void pareceu relutante, mas cedeu e deixou a sala. Claire se virou para nós.

- Eu estou mesmo certa em presumir que vocês não têm nada a ver com isso, não estou?

Eu e Lene assentimos.

- Senhorita, nós somos testemunhas disso! – exclamou o Sr. McKinnon.

Claire assentiu. Depois suspirou.

- Então, se me derem licença, eu vou ajudar a procura—

BOOOM.

O prédio tremeu por alguns segundos e todos trocamos olhares alarmados.

Um agente de uniforme apareceu à porta da sala.

- Senhorita, rápido, houve uma explosão nos andares inferiores!

- Aqueles malditos...!

E eles saíram correndo enquanto uma gritaria começou a ecoar pelo prédio todo. Mas por cima de todo o barulho houve outro, como se houvesse um tornado bem acima de nós, no terraço.

Um WHOOSH muito forte, quase como as pás de um...

- Helicóptero! – gritou Lene.

Nós trocamos olhares e gargalhamos e nos abraçamos. Enquanto a equipe inteira verificava a explosão nos andares inferiores, nossos heróis fugiam pelo telhado.

Em meio aos bracinhos de Lene, senti um aperto no ombro.

Era minha mãe, atrás dela se erguia meu pai. Ambos sorrindo tristemente.

- Querida, - começou meu pai. – Nós já sabemos por onde você esteve, e, mesmo que não concordemos exatamente com tudo o que tem feito, sabemos que você estava relativamente a salvo. – ele riu levemente. – Mas principalmente, sabemos que James esteve te fazendo feliz por todo esse tempo.

- Seria egoísmo nosso te manter no ninho pra sempre. – choramingou minha mãe. Ela sorria, apesar de tudo. – Suba logo as escadas, corra pro seu James.

O Sr. e a Sra. McKinnon apertaram Lene, a Sra. McKinnon soando quase histérica, e por um momento eu pensei que eles não a soltariam. Mas então o Sr. McKinnon se afastou, sua mulher beijou a testa da Lene e eles deram um passo pra trás, liberando o caminho até a porta.

Lene agarrou minha mão e nós corremos.

.

No telhado, o helicóptero já estava a alguns metros do chão.

- Ei, Black, planejando ir a algum lugar sem nós? – berrou Lene.

O vento chicoteava nosso cabelo contra nosso rosto enquanto corríamos pra perto do helicóptero. Uma escada de corda se desenrolou até nós, eu subi alguns degraus e me segurei, Lene ao meu lado.

Nós estávamos longe do alcance, machucando as mãos de tanto apertar a corda, quando finalmente alguns agentes apareceram no terraço.

- Tarde demais, perdedores! - Lene gargalhou.

Aí ela parou quando eles começaram a atirar.

Nós escalamos um pouco mais a corda, e logo havia um par de mãos pra nos puxar pra dentro do helicóptero.

Meu coração quase explodiu quando abracei James novamente. Lene estava rindo loucamente agora.

- Eu não sabia que você sabia pilotar um desses. – comentei.

- Nem eu, querida. – respondeu Sirius.

- Por Deus, eu espero que isso tenha sido uma brincadeira.

E os sons dos tiros ficaram cada vez mais distantes enquanto nós voamos em direção da próxima missão suicida.


	33. Chapter 33

**EPÍLOGO**

- Recém-Formada para Sr. Sobretudo, o guarda está apagado, repito o guarda já era, estou desligando as câmeras de segurança agora mesmo.

*Suspiro*

_- Lily, isso aqui não é Missão Impossível_.

- É Recém-Formada pra você!

- Lils...!

_- Oooh, Recém Sobretudo Formados, dá pra gente pular a DR e voltar pra situação atual? Estamos roubando uma peça de museu de milhões de dólares, lembram?_

- Calado, Lobo Mau, minha parte já está feita. Agora é com vocês três.

_- Por que o codinome do Sirius é legal e o meu não?_

_- James! Anda logo com isso, essa roupa faz o meu bumbum coçar!_

_- _Lene, sempre elegante.

_- Ok, consegui, agora é só tirar o rubi, delicadameeeenteee..._

_- Olha, um chapéu engraçado!_

_- Não, não, não, não toque em nad-!_

*Alarme escandalosamente alto*

_- LENE!_

_-_ Aaah, de novo não...

* * *

**N/B: **Então, acabou! Espero que todas vocês tenham adorado, tenham sidos surpreendidos, se identificado com algumas características das personagens da história tanto quanto eu, ou mais ainda! Quero que, por favor, especialmente nesse desfecho vocês deixem review contando o que acharam da história e se imaginavam que o fim seria assim, ou contando como imaginavam que seria. E não se esqueçam de parabenizar a Jackie, pela ótima fic. E eu, quero aproveitar agora para agradecer a Jackie a oportunidade de betar as fics dela e pelo contato que ela fazia comigo, me deixando ansiosa e surpresa a cada capítulo e por se dedicado a essa história, que, sem duvidas, ganhou o meu coração. Beijos e até as próximas fics! Bah :*

**N/A: Ai, meu Deus *chora* Eu nem tinha lido a nota da Bah até agora! Bah, sua linda *-***

**Nossa, acabou! Eu sei, eu sei, demorou, mas ENFIM \o**

**Eu estou me sentindo muito bem comigo mesma agora, porque, sinceramente, houve momentos durante o hiatus gigante da fic em que eu pensei em deixar a história pra lá e a única coisa que me fez pensar duas vezes foram as(os?) leitoras(res?) e a beta lindona. Ainda bem que eu não desisti porque, mesmo que eu olhe pra fic lá no começo e me sinta muito estúpida por alguns trechos dela - gente, quando releio os capítulos eu fico muito NÃO CREIO QUE ESCREVI ISSO -, mesmo que eu sinta que tem tanta coisa pra melhorar, eu ainda estou muito feliz com o resultado e muito agradecida por ter gente louca ainda mandando review pra me fazer sentir melhor, rs :)**

**Então, eu só queria deixar um OBRIGADA gigante e dizer pra vocês mandarem todas as dúvidas por review mesmo que eu respondo TODAS, prometo.**

**xo**

**P.S.: **Se alguém por aqui acompanhava SM, eu sinto muitíssimo em informar que, sim, eu deletei, porque acabei perdendo contato com a autora e achei injusto continuar publicando sem saber se ela aprova ou não. E também porque eu costumava me enrolar muito entre as três fics, então ficava difícil equilibrar tudo, então acabei parando mesmo.

Ah, e continuem acompanhando minha conta porque, não Entre Lorotas e Sincericídio não está morta - eu estou escrevendo agora mesmo - e eu tenho um super projeto de fic Jily, que vai seguir a linha dos livros, ou seja, vai ser a minha primeira long-fic não-UA :)


End file.
